


30 días Nejiten

by MoonCyrcux



Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 dias, Antologia, Confesiones, Drama, F/M, Finalizado, Fluff, Lime, Magia, Neji x Tenten, NejiTen - Freeform, Oneshot, Road to Ninja, Romance, SasuTen, Shinoten, Smut, Terror, Youkais, comedia, lobos - Freeform, muerte de un personaje, niños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 80,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCyrcux/pseuds/MoonCyrcux
Summary: Celebrando el mes Nejiten con historias cortas de la pareja usando temas diferentes para cada día.#MesNejiten #30historias #ActividadNejiten2018Abarca desde el Au, canon y contendrá +16 (smut), disculpen la mala ortografía que tengo.Las historias son un conjunto de oneshots, unas no tienen continuación y otras si.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pasando las fanfics que tengo en wattpad a esta plataforma, espero les gusten.
> 
> Algunos abarcan desde lo canon, otros son Universo alterno, tienen comedia hasta drama, oh y lo mas importante vienen con la shipp principal Nejiten (smut)

**Aclaración** **:** **Au** **,** **romance** **,** **leve** **ooc**

> **Dia 1: Notas**

Tenten abre los ojos dándose cuenta que la _mañana_ llego aunque al ver el reloj se da cuenta que son las 12 pm así que trata de levantarse pero cae nuevamente al mismo lugar por el dolor que siente en la parte baja del vientre, una sonrisa traviesa se le dibuja en su rostro sabiendo muy bien la razón del dolor recordando a su amado es el culpable haciéndole inmensamente feliz, desnuda se encuentra con solo una sábana que le cubre al sujetarla. La puerta se abre de la habitación mostrándose un sexy Hyuuga con un delantal.

— Neji ¿Por qué el delantal? – se sonrojaba por ver cómo le queda tan sensual.

— Así debes lucir cuando cocinas para tu novia – dice con una sonrisa que sin duda es muy hermosa. – Te llevaré a desayunar pero antes… – se acerca a esta.

— Te amo Neji – cierra los ojos ruborizada.

— También te amo – se agacha a su altura para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Después de separarse una sonrisa se le dibuja a la castaña mientras el Hyuuga la ve fijamente.

— ¿Algo más que tengas que decirme? — se mostró más seria al preguntar.

— Feliz aniversario — expreso con una sonrisa el Hyuuga.

— Feliz aniversario pero sabes… — señalo la puerta de la habitación. — El que hayas quitado las notas con prisa de tu cuarto ayer cuando entramos me muestran que has sido tan descuidado para no hacerlo antes y pensar que nada se le va al genio Hyuuga alias cubo de hielo aunque parece que las fechas de aniversario se te olvidan — dice. — Al menos sirvieron las notas que dejaste en toda la casa para que te acordaras de que día es hoy — una sonrisa muestra.

— ¿De qué otras notas hablas? — trato de sonar serio como de costumbre.

— Mmm las que habían en el espejo de alado de la mesa o las que hay en tu cabecera de la cama, se nota que te esforzaste por no olvidarlo esta vez — quita la almohada que tapaba una nota de esas de stickers que le recordaba la fecha de hoy.

— Eso… — desvío la mirada con cierto sonrojo al dar en el blanco.

— Nunca pensé que te propusieras tanto algo al hacer esto de las notas de stickers — ríe divertida.

— Ya vamos a desayunar — cambia el tema. — Se enfriará la comida — le dio la espalda para esconder su claro sonrojo por ser tan descuidado y dejar las notas de recordatorio a la vista.

— Ok, vamos — vuelve a intentar levantarse pero nuevamente el dolor le detiene.

— ¿Te ayudo? — volteo a verla.

— Estúpido y sensual Hyuuga… tú tienes la culpa — cerro los ojos al decirlo sonrojada.

— Ayer no decías lo mismo — responde acercándose.

— Pervertido… doble cara genio cubo de hielo eres otro mientras nadie te vea — cubre su rostro a la altura de las mejillas con la sabana.

— Tampoco te quejaste de eso ayer — Neji por su orgullo le gustaba hacerla avergonzarse.

— Sigue así genio pervertido y otra vez estarás en abstención por un mes — dijo seria, si le picaban su orgullo ella también era capaz de vengarse.

— Me acorde del aniversario ¿Por qué me vas a dejar en abstención? — replica el Hyuuga un poco molesto.

— Por pervertido — volteo a otro lado fingiendo molestia.

— Tenten te gusta bastante cuando te lo hago que me arañas la espalda y gimes de manera tan sensual ¿Por eso me dejaras sin sexo? ¿no crees que es demasiado? — se queja de nuevo.

— Sigue diciendo más y serán dos meses — infló los cachetes sonrojada.

— Pero si te gusta tanto que…solo ve ni te puedes parar — intenta defenderse.

— ¡Ya dije! sigue diciendo más y serán tres meses — ahora si moría de vergüenza con todo lo dicho por su novio.

— Es una exageración al menos hoy no olvide el aniversario como la otra vez, a veces no te comprendo si lo olvido: _abstinencia_ y si soy un pervertido: _abstinencia_ ¿Qué quieres que haga? — se toma muy en serio las palabras de la chica.

— Esta bien si me ayudas a salir de la cama para darme una ducha te lo dejo en dos meses — la chica quería reírse por la actitud tan seria de su novio que no puede tomar las bromas como tales así que seguiría fingiendo su papel de víctima algo tenía que sacarle de provecho a esto.

— Cuatro horas y te ayudo a vestirte — ofreció el Hyuuga.

— Pervertido — le dijo al verlo.

— Solo contigo — lo dice en un tono tan orgulloso y quita la sabana para cargarla sus brazos. — Creo que también tomaré un baño — caminaba poniendo una mirada pícara.

— Espera… la comida se enfriará — contesta nerviosa la chica al suponer que piensa el genio.

— Se puede calentar después — una sonrisa ladina se hace presente al cerrar la puerta del baño.

Al cerrarse la puerta se podía ver una pequeña nota pegada donde se puede leer lo siguiente:

_**23 Aniversario si lo olvidas no hay** _ _**SEXO** _ _**🐼🌚** _


	2. Chapter 2

> **_Día 2: Tomemos un baño juntos_ **

  
**_Aclaración:_ ** **_Au_ ** **_,_ ** **_ooc_ ** **_de_ ** **_RTN_ ** **_,_ ** **_cambio_ ** **_de_ ** **_género_ **

  
El sudor frío resbalaba por la frente de la chica quien respiraba agitadamente después de dicha actividad dejándola cansada porque incluso ella como Hyuuga tenía sus límites, Nejimi tuvo que apoyarse en el frondoso árbol para descansar mientras que sus compañeros parecían más cansados sentados a un lado de esta aunque el sudor era presente en sus rostros no se quejaban de nada hoy había sido el último entrenamiento de la semana pero sobretodo del día. La ropa de todos lucia más sucia por dichos entrenamientos que les hizo hacer su energética sensei _Maity_ quien siempre era secundada por su energética alumna Lenko mientras Nejimi y Tenten eran los menos animados comparados a ellas.

Aunque la personalidad de Nejimi solía ser diferente en ratos, a veces era una chica callada pero después pasaba a una fase de ser una total pervertida solo con su compañero Tenten quien es algo animado pero suele ser un poco torpe con el uso de sus armas por descuidarse y romper parte de su ropa cuando las invoca a pesar de esto es bueno en su puntería como técnica de transporte pero siempre se termina lastimando por alguna extraña razón.

Lenko junto con _Maity_ de momento empezaron a conversar sobre sus animados entrenamientos raros dejando de lado a la Hyuuga como al castaño quienes se quedaban descansando en el lugar mientras estas se levantaron energéticamente diciendo palabras de superación y desafíos por hacer para volver a entrenar, si esas mujeres con trajes verdes gustaban de hacer entrenamientos extensivos como si fuera a acabarse el mundo en algún momento y ya no pudieran entrenar en pocas palabras eran adictas a entrenar.

Sus ropas Tenten lucían rasgadas como de costumbre y sucias hasta sus pantalones que había remendado se descocieron unas partes por el descuido de sus armas, en su mejilla derecha lleva un curita al igual que en la nariz por batalla de unos días antes contra unos ninjas en sus misiones junto su equipo. El castaño trata de descansar cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse hasta que siente como una mano le toca su rostro de manera delicada haciéndole sobresaltar por reflejo como abrir los ojos.

\- Te ves muy sucio - le dice con una sonrisa dulce la Hyuuga.

\- Nejimi ¿puedes quitar tu mano de mi cara? - pide el castaño.

\- Esta bien - retira su mano con una gran sonrisa.

\- .... - se giró a ver si sus demás compañeras de equipo estaban pero Lenko con su sensei seguían haciendo practicas con pesas, por un momento el chico se preguntó de donde habían sacado dichas pesas si no vio ninguna anteriormente pero como hace segundos sintió una mirada sobre él.

\- Ellas ya se fueron a entrenar ¿Qué dices si pasamos tiempo? - sugiere la Hyuuga mirándole fijamente.

\- Mmm - dudaba de la invitación, siempre algo raro se le ocurría a Nejimi al tenerlo solo. - No puedo debo ir a darme un baño primero y estoy muy cansado - dijo como escapatoria.

\- Eso se resuelve rápido - amplio su sonrisa.

Tenten iba a decir algo para zafarse de ir con la pervertida de Nejimi pero sin poder decir algo más fue levantado por la Hyuuga quien usaba ahora su byakugan para verlo mejor.

\- Tomemos un baño los dos juntos - sonreía con perversidad ante la mirada del castaño.

\- ¿Por qué me cargas? - le miro con vergüenza al ser llevado por la chica.

\- Dijiste que estás cansado y te ayudo además si tanto estás cansado te puedo ayudar a desvestir... puedo tallarte también la espalda y la entrepierna - dijo dirigiendo su byakugan a dicha parte del cuerpo de su compañero.

\- Nejimi... bájame - no puede evitar sonrojarse y a la vez recriminarse por gastar demasiado chakra cuando se emocionó por dicha arma nueva que consume demasiado chakra porque ahora no puede hacerle frente a su acosadora número uno.

\- Te bajare hasta que te desvista - su nariz sangraba mientras su rostro denotaba ser una gran pervertida.

\- ¡Nejimi, bájame! - pide de nuevo el castaño.

\- Solo te bajare los pantalones Tenten - se relamía los labios al decirlo.

No podía discutir con su compañera pervertida aunque no lo quisiera a veces en parte le gustaba dicha atención de la Hyuuga con él además no se atrevía si quiera a rechazarla tal vez muy dentro de este si le gustaba ser acosado de esta forma aunque a veces deseaba que no usara su byakugan para verle la entrepierna porque se daba cuenta que él reaccionaba a sus provocaciones.

 _< <_ _Tal vez esta vez lo haga con ella sobre mí... Al fin de cuentas_ _Nejimi_ _tenía fuerzas para moverse_ _puede_ _hacerlo en esa_ _posición_ _si_ _se_ _trata_ _del_ _sexo_ _> > __pensó_ _el_ _castaño_ _después_ _de_ _dejarse_ _llevar_ _._


	3. Chapter 3

> **_Día 3: kunai_ **

**aclaración** **:** **leve** **ooc** **,** **situado** **en** **Naruto** **Shippuden** **,** **misiones** **.**

  
Un vestido morado casi oscuro lleva puesto la chica con un estilo algo _gitano_ , con brillantes joyas plateadas y rubíes adornan dicha prenda mientras su cuello lleva un collar de tela del mismo color del vestido que al igual va adornado de joyería (las piedras más grandes que sobresalen son los rubíes rojos adheridos en la tela). Su cabello largo peinado en dos coletas dejando una especie de _trenza_ adornada por más joyas color plata, en la frente tiene collar dorado al igual sus aretes son del mismo color; todo esta cuidado de tal forma que luzca hermosa hasta el labial rojo vino hace juego con el contraste rojo del rubí del vestuario. 

Tenten se mira al espejo no le agrada el vestuario pero al menos agradece que el vestido a pesar de que sea a la vista escotado de frente tenga una tela morada algo oscura que no deja ver totalmente su pecho lo único bueno es que el vestido es largo llegándole a cubrir los tobillos con una zapatillas del mismo tono oscuro de este, en si el único problema era su escote de frente que era tapado con aquella tela cubierta de joyas.

<< _Al menos las mangas también son holgadas >_> piensa al levantar sus brazos frente al espejo viendo su reflejo, no era ropa de su agrado mi mucho menos la usaba por convicción propia hoy tenía que cumplir con una misión.

Suspiro una vez para tratar de relajarse no le iba a ser difícil cumplir con el puesto de la misión o al menos aparentemente era fácil de hacer su papel, tomo una venda para colocarla en los ojos como antifaz debía pasar por inadvertida de dos formas como ninja y como persona normal.

— Que desperdicio — habló una voz detrás de esta. — Lastima que te tengas que poner ese antifaz porque tus ojos lucirían mejor y tu peinado debería ser suelto, sin duda sería perfecto de este modo — dijo la anciana acercándose a esta.

— Fujimi san ya sabe es por la misión… ¿ya es hora? — pregunta Tenten.

— Lo sé debes interpretar bien a la novia excéntrica de mi nieto pero sigo creyendo que te va mejor otra ropa aunque luces linda con la normal que traías, sin duda posees una belleza natural pero pareces no conocerla por no vestir de diferente forma si cambiaras tu peinado o ropa te aseguro que tendrías muchos pretendientes querida — expresa la mayor con una sonrisa típica de abuela al dar un consejo. — Oh si, me mandaron para avisarte que ya van a partir a la fiesta — contesta.

— Gracias pero sabe mi ropa es cómoda para las misiones — responde con una sonrisa la menor.

— Lo sé querida también en mis tiempos fui una kunoichi y entiendo de comodidad pero si dejas pasar la oportunidad al no cambiar de vestimenta el chico que te gusta no se fijara en ti rápidamente… bueno tal vez solo necesita un empujoncito para que note que le eres importante — dice Fujimi san.

— ¿Por qué dice eso? — Tenten se muestra confundida por todo lo que dijo.

— Quiero decir si un chico te gusta hacelo saber con palabras por consecuencia tal vez lo note más rápido y no se ponga serio solo porque estarás alado de otro hombre incluso igual de guapo que él por creer que no tiene competencia por la forma en la que sueles vestir le da confianza de suponer que nadie más notara tu belleza — aclara la viejita.

— Espere… ¿qué? — no entiende nada de lo que quiere decirle la mayor dejándola más confundida.

— Tal vez mis palabras son confusas ahora pero las entenderás después solo ten en cuenta algo “ _ **nadie por más que sea aparentemente**_ _ **frio**_ _ **sin emociones no puede evitar sentir celos cuando de verdad le gusta**_ _ **alguien**_ ” — cita la mayor. _— La debilidad de los hombres fríos es el amor,_ eso lo sé por experiencia propia. — indica con una sonrisa nostálgica. — Tu amigo parece serio pero más cuando recibieron la misión y sobre todo cuando supo tu papel en esto ¿lo pudiste notar como cambio por un momento su mirada? — termino de manifestar.

— No creo que Neji le afecte la misión… debe ser su imaginación además no creo que esas palabras apliquen para algo ahora — responde la menor aun confundida.

— Querida para que entiendas mejor, tu amigo esta celoso por tu papel de novia de mi nieto eso pude notar, hazle saber que te gusta y tal vez se calmen sus celos un poco — contesta Fujimi san.

— No puede ser posible eso… Neji ni es celoso ni creo que le importe de esa manera — contesta la castaña tratando de sonar calmada aunque por dentro oír eso le daba cierta emoción pensar que tiene una oportunidad con el Hyuuga.

— El chico es inexpresivo verbalmente pero _sus ojos reflejan otra cosa_ lo sé, he tratado con alguien parecido a él y la mirada te puede decir mucho — dice con mucha confianza la anciana.

— Lo dudo pero… — dirige su vista a la derecha al recordar cuando les informaron de la misión al llegar a esta aldea y ver como el único más callado fue Neji eso fue incluso más raro de lo acostumbrado, dándole una _oportunidad_ al relacionarlo por lo anterior dicho. — Creo que es tarde… la misión debe comenzar — muestra una sonrisa forzada.

— Esta bien, ve con cuidado a la misión — alentó a la menor. — Cuídate querida y cuida al tonto de mi nieto Ryu también — la despide con una sonrisa al verla avanzar para marcharse de la habitación.

— Si, nos vemos después Fujimi san — se despide.

….

La fiesta se llevaba todo en perfectas condiciones como lo planeado o esperado de ver, personas ricas disfrutando de dicha fiesta ofrecida por otra familia noble mientras el grupo de Maito Guy vigilaba lo que sería el posible secuestro de la novia del nieto de Fujimi san, es decir la novia de Ryu llamada Akari quien era hija de un gran empresario de dicha aldea vecina y tenían como objetivo su secuestro por rivalidades de mercado. En sus puestos de vigilancia Rock Lee y Neji vigilan mientras Maito resguarda a la chica por eso Tenten hacía su papel como Akari para engañarlos aunque podía usar jutsu de trasformación por su parecido a esta no tuvo que usarla mas porque levaría ese antifaz en dicha fiesta excéntrica.

En una esquina se encuentran conversando Ryu (un chico guapo alto de cabello azul oscuro de hermosos ojos amarillos y piel nívea, su edad del chico es dos años mayor que ella o sea tiene 18), este lleva un traje estilo de árabe sin turbante por dicho evento extravagante para hacer juego con el vestuario de Tenten. Parte de la misión es interpretar el papel de novia de Ryu así que solo conversaban con normalidad todo es tranquilo hasta la aparición de dicha ex novia del chico quien se muestra con una cara altanera al verlos.

— Vaya así que por esta me cambiaste — dice la rubia de forma arrogante viendo a Tenten.

— ¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer Suzume? — le sugiere marcharse de forma educada.

— Oh antes no me tratabas de este modo pero da igual dudo que esta sea tu novia solo es de mentiras basta ver que en toda la fiesta ni quiera la hayas besado como lo hacías conmigo cuando decías amarme — Suzume agrega con cizaña para hacer enfadar a la novia de Ryu. 

— Eso a ti no te debe… — Tenten fue callada al sentir como el chico la sujeto de la cadera.

Tomó con una mano el mentón de la castaña y acerco su rostro al de ella para unirlos en un beso, Tenten por la impresión no cerró los ojos menos quiso corresponder pero el movimiento de los labios del mayor le hicieron ceder por impulso diciéndose que solo es interpretación de su papel aunque debía admitir el chico besaba muy bien. La mano que tiene en la cadera de la menor toma iniciativa de contornearle la figura como caricia que si no fuera papel de interpretación tal vez Tenten le hubiera dado un _peñetazo_ aunque algo dentro de ella le había gustado un poco solo por la apariencia del peli azul.

La rubia veía la escena con desagrado frente a esta la pareja se demostraba su amor de manera descarada con caricias por parte del mayor y aparte del beso apasionado que tomaba mucha fuerza hasta que el incondicional aire les falto se separaron; las mejillas de Tenten se colorearon por sentirse participe sin oponerse como _culpable_ de hasta sentirse algo excitada por dicha acción.

— Interrumpes nuestro amor, ¿verdad Akari? — Ryu sonrió orgulloso con un ligero sonrojo.

— Si… — trato de sonar feliz pero se sentía nerviosa.

— Ya me voy no quiero ver como la desvistes — dijo enojada rodando los ojos al ver que la mano de su ex seguía en la cadera de la joven castaña.

— No regreses nunca, es mío — añade Tenten tratando de sonar como si fuera una respuesta de una novia normal al ver como la rubia se aleja molesta.

— Disculpa que tengas que pasar por esto… y — quita la mano de la cadera de esta. — Fue una buena actuación tuya de seguirme el juego pero creo que me sentiría culpable de no decir que…

Un kunai cae en su pies de Ryu al verlo retrocede un paso, la chica por reacción busca con la mirada por donde vino dicho ataque cuando de pronto todo se oscurece y comienza a escucharse filosos kunais chocar uno contra otro a lo lejos; era obvio la batalla comenzaba al descubrir a los secuestradores que planeaban su acometido. Lo entendía era el momento para seguir con la misión y poner a salvo a todos los presentes dirigiendo la atención de estos fuera de escenario al caminar a un espacio menos concentrado de gente ya que los secuestradores buscarían a _Akari_ e irían detrás de ella por eso tendría que llevarse también a Ryu con ella para que la identifiquen como la supuesta novia de este.

Sujeto la mano del chico este entendió que debía caminar lejos para atraer la atención de los secuestradores y emboscarlos de modo que siguió con su papel, afuera Rock lee junto con Neji se encargaban de algunos de los secuestradores que intentaban infiltrarse adentro mientras tanto aparece el jefe de estos por la entrada trasera buscando dar con _Akari_ (Tenten). Lleva un _kunai_ escondido en la otra mano la chica por si llegan a emboscarla para poder defenderse aunque si se las veía duras debajo de su vestido en su pie llevaba unos mini rollos de invocación de armas que podría ayudarle a defenderse ya que esperaba enfrentarse con el jefe de los secuestradores al ser el blanco gracias a su papel.

Ellos corren por el pasillo que les lleva a las afueras mientras unos pasos detrás de estos les siguen casi sigilosos que pueden confundirse con gente asustada del recinto aunque la verdad es que es el esperado jefe que trata de atraparlos pero no era el único detrás de Tenten y Ryu sino que alguien del equipo Guy los seguía de cerca pero esperaría entrar a la acción hasta verlo prudente donde no pudiera dañar a ningún civil.

…

Por fin acababa todo lo de la misión ahora si podía ponerse su ropa normal de ninja, Tenten cuando se quitaba la joyería de su cabello dejando por fin su cabello suelto y agradecía por primera vez ver su cabello de este modo. No trae puesto el antifaz ni el collar de tela debido a que por el enfrentamiento de la pelea cierta arma de estuvo por cortar la ropa al recibir un ataque inesperado por parte de otro cómplice de los secuestradores tanto fue el roce que la tela donde cubría el escote fue rasgada en fin gracias a la oportuna ayuda del Hyuuga no paso a mayores esto mas que una simple rasgadura de ropa. Con la intromisión del Hyuuga a la pelea todo fue mas fácil o mejor dicho él se encargó de vencer al jefe, todo acabo bien sin bajas civiles por suerte.

Después que fueron entregados los secuestradores a la policía todos se dirigieron a la mansión de Fujimi san por esto Tenten cambia su atuendo al poder descansar y acabar la misión en aquella misma noche donde pasarían la noche para marcharse al otro día a Konoha nuevamente a su aldea para seguir con sus actividades normales.

<< _Esto no luce nada bien >_> pensó al ver como la tela se deshila en el escote por eso decide mejor retirarla con un kunai de forma que no moleste por mientras en lo que quita el maquillaje y aretes de su rostro. Se ve frente al espejo observando como aquel escote pronunciaba mucho su pecho, < _< si __Neji_ _me viera de este modo tal vez se_ _sorprendería…_ _pero que_ _digo…_ _él no reaccionaria de esa forma >>_ por un momento se sonrojo ante la idea que le cruzo por la mente.

La saca de sus pensamientos el sonido de la puerta tocar sin pensarlo más va a contestar tal vez se tratará de Fujimi san quien se había ofrecido a prestarle ropa para dormir aunque ella se había negado su ropa era lo que cómoda hasta para dormir pero ante la insistencia de la anciana cedió por eso va resignada a atender abriendo la puerta sin preocuparse.

— Ah Fuji…— abre la puerta con una sonrisa que se le borra al ver al Hyuuga frente a esta. — mi…san — chilló avergonzada por inercia al verlo y se sonrojo tanto que incluso se sintió por un momento como la prima del Hyuuga con su respuesta.

— Fujimi san me envió a que te trajera esto — desvía la mirada al ver la reacción de la chica que se cubre con la mano su escote, de verdad ese escote no dejaba mucho a la imaginación por primera vez veía a su compañera de equipo como alguien más extrovertida al usar algo así.

Neji le extendió la ropa que le hizo llevar la anciana para que la tomará, ella con una mano tomo la ropa mientras con la otra tapa su escote en aquel momento pasa o más bien sale de la nada Ryu detrás del menor quien se acerca con una sonrisa caminando rápidamente hacia ellos.

— Tenten gracias por todo — le _roba_ a la chica para abrazarla al jalarla hacia afuera de la habitación. — Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste y tu interpretación fue buena de mi novia, gracias por todo — la suelta. — Gracias a ti también Neji bueno nos vemos, hasta mañana — se despide rápidamente dejando confundida a la castaña.

— Ah de nada… adiós — dijo la chica sonrojada y muy confundida por eso.

— Parece que disfrutó de _su romance_ actuado — dijo Neji serio.

— ¿Eh? — voltea a verlo. — ¿Por qué lo dices? — sube discretamente su escote.

— Te _besó_ y ahora hasta te agradece — responde serio hasta se podría decir que con mas seriedad de lo normal.

— Bueno… eso es solo actuación para la misión… pero ¿nos viste? — tartamudeo al preguntar.

— Estaba vigilando obviamente los vería — contesta un poco molesto arqueando el ceño.

— Solo fue _actuación_ no hubo más — aclara la chica por inercia al ver la reacción del chico. — Él me dijo lo mucho que ama a Akari y lo mucho que le preocupaba que saliera herida, se ve que la ama además se disculpó del beso y sabemos que solo es _actuación_ porque cada quien tiene una _persona especial a quien amar_ para _corresponderle_ besándolo de esa forma pero con verdad no con actuación como lo que se hizo en este caso — habla con sinceridad.

— Deberías descansar mañana saldremos temprano a Konoha — le entrega en sus manos la ropa.

— Gracias… y creo que no agradecí antes tu ayuda hace rato pero gracias por estar ahí siempre para ayudarme… Hyuuga de verdad eres **especial** — se siente relajada al ver la mirada más tranquila del chico que habla de más. — Descansa Neji— agita su mano en señal de despedida con una gran sonrisa.

— … — sonrió por debajo al darle la espalda a la castaña.

La chica entra a su cuarto mientras el Hyuuga avanza por el pasillo pensando en las palabras de Tenten…

<< _Tal vez algún_ _día…_ _pueda decirle que también es_ _especial…_ _y que no solo ella sabe arrojar_ _kunais_ _con precisión cuando se requiere >>_pensó Neji recordando el kunai en los pies de Ryu.


	4. Chapter 4

> **_Día 4: Rompiste mi corazón_ **

_Cuando acabo el tsukuyomi infinito mis piernas se doblaron por el cansancio físico pero no era solo eso mis ojos los sentía como si hubiera llorado pero después recordé aquella fantasía donde todo estaba bien… todo estaba bien._

_Sin importar los gritos de felicidad por ver todo acabado de los demás shinobis, las ganas de llorar se venían pero algo en mi las detenía, sabía que no era el momento de llorar por nada no se me permitía hacerlo por dos razones…_

_Una: reglas shinobis no llorar o mostrar sentimientos en el campo de batalla aunque esto ya no fuera en si un campo de batalla, fuera o no siento que no puedo hacerlo._

_Dos: no se me permitía perder tiempo con mis sentimientos por ahora debía ir a entregar el pergamino._

_Como pude sin importar el cansancio tome el pergamino para llevarlo a donde tenía que ocuparlo, mis piernas temblaban por el cansancio y mi labio se tensaba al recordar todo… recordar lo que viví por un momento y desee quedarme en aquella fantasía. Sabía que fue un tsukuyomi pero todo había sido tan natural hasta cierto punto… ok no era normal pero al menos en aquel lugar mi equipo estaba completo, Neji estaba vivo y no me dejaba sola._

_Oh es cierto… Neji murió…_

_Llegue con los ninjas y entregue le pergamino para que me dijeran como usarlo, ellos hablaban pero parte de mí deseaba no escuchar ni pensar en lo corrido conforme se venían más recuerdos de un cuerpo tendido, más bien el cuerpo de Neji en los brazos de Lee quien podía mostrarse afectado como yo no podía hacer por recordar la regla del mundo shinobi mas en esa situación tan critica que solo se nos permitía ser emocionales todos debíamos reprimir emociones en segundos para seguir adelante dando el 100% de nosotros al luchar; era lo mismo ahora ellos necesitaban mi ayuda así que simplemente puse mi mente en blanco siguiendo órdenes como era debido._

_Todo resulto bien recuperamos a los shinobis atrapados en aquellas armas que me felicitaron por ayudarles los amigos de estos, yo solo conteste formalmente y después caí de rodillas estando exhausta que me parecía todo dar vueltas tal vez si gaste mucho chakra o ¿son efectos de mi condición emocional?_

_Sea cual fueran los resultados todo resultaba molesto en cierto punto quería volver a olvidar lo que recordaba ahora que ya sentía desmoronarme, no podía más estaba en mi limite que preferí adoptar la posición de esconder mi rostro en mis rodillas que levante para poder sollozar silenciosamente lo que no podía hacer hace… ¿días? ¿horas? ¿minutos?_

_No importo que permaneciera así por minutos nadie parecía juzgarme después de todo muchos estaban ocupando tratando de buscar médicos ninjas para tratar heridas de sus compañeros o descansar como llorarle a los caídos, todos podían asumir que solo estaba cansada por mi nulo ruido al llorar, nadie me conocería o eso me pareció al llegar a este lugar._

_…._

_Después de un tiempo parecía haber quedado seca porque no pude llorar más pero seguía sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho, limpie mi rostro y me acomode mejor notando que muchos se encontraban sentados esperando o siendo sanados por los médicos ninja que se las veían duras por la cantidad de heridos justo en aquel momento un médico se acercó parecía ser de la aldea del Raikage por como recuerdo haberlo visto antes con gente de ellos… Un hombre rubio de ojos negros quien se identificó como médico y comenzó a sanarme mis heridas, no hubo palabra alguna fue tan silencioso que por momento solo podía recordarlo a él…_

_Mis recuerdos de Neji, los días que entrenábamos juntos en los exámenes chunnin donde la única que le ayudaba era yo mientras Lee estaba internado en el hospital incluso Maito no fue de gran ayuda para este al pasar más tiempo con Rock Lee viendo que mejorara; aquellos recuerdos de esa época donde cuando resulto perdedor en su encuentro con Naruto le hizo cambiar un poco su forma de pensar incluso se molesto menos cuando fui a verlo no dijo nada agresivo y se dejó reconfortar por palabras mías simples a diferencia de las fuertes palabras de Hiashi sama que le afectaban más._

_Después de lo de los exámenes chunnin todo mejoro hasta su personalidad era más amigable, podía verlo sonreír con menos arrogancia y valoraba más el trabajo de equipo… como olvidar cuando estuvo a punto de morir en el rescate de Sasuke. La verdad cuando me entere de eso no pude evitar odiar al Uchiha por poner a todos en peligro, poner a mis mejores amigos en peligro arriesgándose solo para traerlo de vuelta y que el muy idiota solo pensara en él marchándose con Orochimaru; fue ahí cuando mi poca admiración al Uchiha se acabó ya que nadie se mete con mis amigos poniéndolos en peligro. Los dos sanaron tanto Lee como Neji, me alegro demasiado saber que ellos estuvieran bien después de todo eran mis amigos a los únicos que podía llamar familia._

_Con el tiempo nuestro trabajo en equipo mejoraba pero ellos mejoraban mucho más que yo… por un momento me sentí estancada por no tener con quien entrenar ya que Neji podía entrenar con su familia o en solitario mientras Rock Lee siempre acaparaba la atención de Maito así que yo quedaba varada sola en mi entrenamiento que no veía muchos resultados de los que hubiera querido tener como por ejemplo un buen control de chakra o la habilidad del ninjutsu medico… Si hubiera sido entrenada por Tsunade de verdad lo hubiera aprovechado bastante._

_Lo bueno es que siempre gracias a Maito nos unía a los tres para entrenar dejándome medir mis habilidades con ellos, haciéndome dar cuenta que les servía de apoyo y no estaba estancada en mi entrenamiento en solitario. Meses pasaron y fuimos todos a los exámenes chunnin donde pensaba que seguía un poco estancada en mis habilidades pero vi que eran de ayuda para mi equipo en estas pruebas, me di cuenta que era de utilidad debía perfeccionar cuanto antes mis habilidades de trasportación. Ahora que lo recuerdo en aquel examen Neji ascendió a jounin dejándonos atrás como porque después con el tiempo él tuvo misiones lejos sin nosotros por tener rango más alto…Puedo decir que agradezco incluso el tiempo de nuestras misiones de nuevo en equipo los tres haya vuelto._

_Todo empezó a ser mejor cuando Naruto llego a la aldea porque empezamos a tener misiones más como equipo, pasábamos tiempo como antes. Todo estaba bien los cuatro éramos el equipo perfecto o al menos uno donde podíamos encajar a pesar del contraste de nuestras personalidades, también a pesar de pasar tiempo entrenando a veces con Lee porque Neji estaba en otra misión algo se sentía vacío hasta cierto punto no me imaginaba que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que disfrutaba la compañía del genio pero lo negaba al creer que solo era fastidio por entrenar de forma energética o extraña con Maito y Lee._

_Era torpe al no darme cuenta lo que significaba Neji para mí, no más bien lo soy porque ahora mismo recordar que todo este tiempo significo mucho y no haya si quiera podido derramar una lagrima al ver su cadáver me hace sentir culpable… ¿A dónde se fue todo lo que me di cuenta en ese momento?_

_¿Por qué no pude llorar?_

_¿Por qué me siento culpable?_

_¿Por qué solamente negué la_ _idea_ _de_ _que_ _él_ _estuviera_ _muerto_ _?_

 _¿_ _Fue_ _negación_ _?_

_Maldita_ _sea Neji_ _Hyuuga_ _!!_

_¿Por qué me dejaste sola?_

— **No… te perdonare dejarme sola… genio** — dijo audible solo para ella entre sollozos esconde sus lágrimas la castaña con sus brazos.

 **C*** al verla cubrirse el rostro imagino que lloraba por algo importante por cómo se había desconectado del mundo cuando este le pregunto sobre su estado físico y ella le respondió “ ** _estoy bien”_** después simplemente se quedó callada empezando a ver un punto fijo a la nada como si recordara algo importante o doloroso después de todo esta había sido una guerra con muchas bajas tal vez perdió a alguien importante eso supuso el rubio, a decir verdad no está equivocado Tenten se dio cuenta tarde de la gran ausencia que dejo el Hyuuga y lo que verdaderamente duele.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

> **_Día 5: Solo me queda reír_ **

**Aclaración: universo** **ninja** **, leve** **ooc** **.**

¿Cómo había terminado de este modo? Era lo que le Hyuuga se preguntaba al ver su cabello peinado en dos coletas altas tal como las tendría una chica, era vergonzoso que incluso le hacía sonrojarse, si alguien lo viera lo mataría o sin duda aplicando las 64 palmas para dejarlo inconsciente y no recordase nada de su aspecto, tenía un orgullo muy fuerte pero más fuerte fue su curiosidad esta vez.

Está en el bosque de entrenamiento donde usualmente nadie entrena por saber que esta parte es ocupada por el equipo Guy evitan hacerlo al saber la actitud energética de las bestias verdes que era mejor evitarlas a esperar una invitación a entrenar con ellos de forma extraña pero sobretodo de aguantar un posible regalo de unas mallas verde por parte de Gai sensei. Al menos Neji está un poco calmado al saber que posiblemente nadie se acerque a ver su estado en el que se encuentra solo por su maldita curiosidad. Toma una coleta de su cabello y la vio pensando que si de verdad valía la pena haberlo hecho, incluso sabía que esto sería en contra de su orgullo doblegarse pero sobretodo ceder por curiosidad. 

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°** **Flashback** **°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

Usualmente no llegaría tarde a un entrenamiento pero se atrasó debido a tener que lidiar en el camino con Naruto preguntando sobre cosas tontas bueno para Neji lo fueron, en fin llega a donde se reúnen siempre su equipo a entrenar ya que por hoy no había misiones fuera, habían quedado de entrenar todos juntos aquí o al menos Maito eso les había hecho quedar de verse ayer después de volver de la misión.

Caminó observando que no había nadie en dicho lugar o eso creyó hasta visualizar a su compañera de equipo detrás de un tronco de tiro al blanco, ella está sentada dándole la espalda a él y parece que acomoda su cabello o eso ve.

— Buenos días Tenten — saludo el Hyuuga para hacerle saber que esta ahí.

— Ah… Buenos días Neji — se gira para saludarle con una típica sonrisa dejando a de lado su cabello o lo que venía siendo su chonguito que no acomodo bien quedando abultado por sujetarlo de prisa.

— ¿Y los demás? — fue directo con la pregunta.

— ah.. ellos … — cambio la mirada alegre a estar completamente seria. — Fueron lejos… no parece que vuelvan pronto — frunce el ceño enojada.

— ¿Por qué? — le extraña la actitud de su amiga.

— Son unos idiotas que prefieren huir — responde molesta.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Neji queda más intrigado cuando normalmente hubiera ignorado esto ya que ellos suelen ser unos idiotas pero la actitud de Tenten le hizo querer saber la razón.

— ¡Los odio, son unos idiotas! — gritó molesta la castaña.

— ¿Te hicieron algo? — sugiere al verla molesta algo raro en ella y dejándole con mas dudas.

— Solo dijeron… son unos idiotas — se levanta más enojada. — Dime ¿Qué tiene de malo mi peinado? — preguntó de pronto.

— ¿Qué? — obviamente no esperaba esa pregunta.

— Ves, es raro preguntarlo además mi peinado es práctico no me estorba cuando uso las armas si tuviera el cabello suelto lo sería y podría estorbarme la vista no sé porque esos dos sugirieron que cambiase mi peinado — cruzo los brazos con un mohín de molestia.

— Supongo que es práctico para ti — dijo el Hyuuga.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso lo dices porque traes el cabello suelto y a ti no te estorba? ¿dices que debería cambiar de peinado? — lanza preguntas seguidas sonando un poco agresiva.

— No quiero decir eso pero tal vez a ti te resulta mejor tu peinado — contesto el Hyuuga.

— Ha sí — toma mal la contestación del Hyuuga. — Haber entonces tu hazte dos coletas y entrena lanzando shurikens como yo lo hago y dime si es cómodo — levanto la ceja en señal de retarlo.

— Podría hacerlo sin dificultad lanzar las shurikens pero no tengo porque probarlo — contesta el chico << _además a ti te iría mejor el peinado_ >>.

— ¿Crees poder hacerlo estando así? Pruébalo entonces — reta al Hyuuga.

— No hay razón para hacerlo cualquiera puede hacerlo no depende el peinado — dice el genio.

— Si es así ¿Por qué no aceptas hacerlo de ese modo? — ella es orgullosa a su manera más porque recuerda la pequeña pelea que tuvo hace minutos por lo mismo con aquellas bestias verdes que le dijeron palabras que le molestaron de cierto modo y ahora desquitaba su enojo con él.

— Lo haría si tú lo hicieras — dijo esto pensando que ella al negar cambiarse de peinado no aceptaría este _trato_ para acabar con dicha _discusión_ _._

— Yo no… — bajo sus brazos pensativa.

— Bien entonces empecemos con el entrenamiento — agrega al suponer que ya no seguirá con lo del peinado.

— Hyuuga… es un trato entonces — hablo decidida.

— ¿Qué? — ahora si no esperaba dicha respuesta creyó que se negaría y todo acabaría sin darle importancia.

— Vamos tu primero — le señalo. — Verás que mi teoría no es equivocada — indica la chica.

— Espera…

La chica se _lanzo_ prácticamente a este para empezar su tarea de peinarle como dijo y hacer la prueba de los shurikens tal vez Neji no era el indicado para descargar su ira contra pero por ahora todo le daba igual necesitaba descargar su enojo después de las palabras de aquellas bestias verdes al decirle lo siguiente: **_deberías cambiar de peinado para que_** ** _florezcas_** ** _pequeña además tu cabello es largo que incluso podrías hacer peinados_**. Bueno eso no sería tan malo de oír _solo quedaría ignorar_ pero lo empeoro el cometario de Rock lee con **_tu peinado parecen bollos_** y de ahí fueron cuando más comentarios estúpidos acerca de su peinado lo compararon con comida provocando mucho el enfado de la castaña.

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Termina el** **Flashback** **°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

Y así recordó que su curiosidad por preguntar _ <¿qué paso?_> cuando bien pudo ignorar todo siguiendo como si nada pasará de modo que empezaran su entrenamiento sin demoras pero gracias a esta simple pregunta curiosa se metió en la inesperada descarga de enojo de Tenten, para colmo de todo no sabe si quiera bien que paso con ellos para ponerla enojada. Neji terminó por envolverse en esta inesperada demostración de cómo lanzar shurikens al estilo Tenten (muchos al por mayor como ella lo haría) con la diferencia de usar coletas al hacerlo, pudo negarse a hacerlo pero tras unos comentarios de Tenten sobre _rendirse_ picaron su orgullo de modo que no retrocedió con todo.

Tenten aparece con unos pergaminos en sus manos pero al ver al Hyuuga viéndose sus coletas de manera como si un niño descubriera un extraño animal solo le quedo reír tanto que tiró sus pergaminos, si estaba enojada ahora ya no lo estaba gracias a la expresión del chico.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora? — volteo a verla un poco molesto después de todo ella tenía aun su peinado de chonguitos porque según ella se haría el peinado hasta ver que el Hyuuga completara su reto.

— Neji… de verdad — reía. — No esperaba… que lo hicieras — dice entre carcajadas.

— Esto es humillante — responde avergonzado al ver que la chica ríe por como se ve.

— Creo que es lo más gracioso que has hecho en todos estos años por _mí_ … — se contiene de reír más por la mirada del Hyuuga. — Lo siento, discúlpame por haberme desquitado contigo cuando no debí hacerlo creo que hasta dije cosas tontas ahora que lo pienso un peinado no define si eres bueno o no como ninja pero estaba tan enojada que no me di cuenta — TenTen se acerca para disculparse.

— Cambias rápido de opinión — dice el Hyuuga un poco molesto después de todo esta peinado así por sus cambios de humor de ella << _Mujeres quien las entiende_ >>.

— Pero cumpliré parte del trato — sacó un cepillo de su bolsillo. — Solo dame un minuto — le dedica una sonrisa.

Despeina su cabello dejando ver cómo le luce suelto por primera vez Neji se da cuenta de algo, TenTen luciría mejor con el cabello suelto pero su vista no le dura mucho porque no tarda nada en peinarlo en dos coletas como fue el trato. Ella le quedaba bien el peinado lucia algo infantil pero en cierto modo le daba un toque de _inocencia_ algo que atrajo la mirada del Hyuuga al ver que no le queda nada mal, por un momento hasta se preguntó porque le sorprendía tanto el cambio y si era para tanto un peinado como para dejarle con una _sensación inesperada_ al verla que no sabía que era.

— Ves Neji, los dos estamos iguales — sonrió levantado el cepillo.

— No le digas a nadie de esto — dijo con un ligero sonrojo cruzando los brazos.

— Claro que no le diré a nadie, la reputación del genio Hyuuga no caerá además nadie me creería que hicieras esto de peinarte así por un reto extraño de mi parte… no te preocupes todo estará como un secreto entre nosotros dos — responde felizmente.

— Que así sea — tomo su propio cabello y lo deshizo dejándolo normal.

— Bien entonces yo también debería…

— Probar que puedes hacer lo de los shurikens con aquel peinado ¿no? — sugiere el chico.

— Eh ¿Por qué lo dices? — dice.

— Porque una kunoichi como tú no la detendría el peinado para demostrar cuan buena es — responde el Hyuuga.

— Eso es cierto, gracias — esboza una sonrisa sonrojada ya que un _elogio_ del Hyuuga era difícil de conseguir no era como los elogios simples de Rock Lee o Maito estos _eran más especiales_ por ser del genio simplemente. — Y veeme atento que puedo hacerlo perfectamente bien — levanta emocionada los pergaminos y con una sonrisa acompañada de unos ojos brillosos comienza a invocar las armas.

Una sencilla demostración de cómo lanzar shurikens pero parecía ser interesante a los ojos del Hyuuga al verla con ese peinado sin duda le quedaba mejor que los chonguitos de siempre hasta por un momento se le cruzo la idea que sería mejor que nadie viera que le va bien el peinado prefiriendo que quede solo entre ellos más si se trata de verla con el cabello suelto; no entendía porque pensaba eso pero por ahora solo se dedicaría a ver la demostración animada de la castaña apuntando a los blancos sin fallar como de costumbre suele hacer.


	6. Chapter 6

> _**Día 6: ¿Suerte calurosa?** _

**Aclaración:** **Au** **, edad 14** **años…**

Como era costumbre Tenten y Neji trabajaban en equipo para casi todo cuando eran trabajos de pareja por lo regular siempre se escogían si el maestro lo permitía pero si eran trabajo de tres o cuatro lo hacían con Lee. Hoy no era la excepción el trabajo de hoy era el tríos pero gracias a la profesora Anko el azabache de corte de coco venía retrasado al encuentro debido a su castigo en su clase por eso los restantes esperaban en casa de Hyuuga a que llegase para terminar el trabajo aunque Neji como siempre había avanzado la mitad del trabajo en las diapositivas ante el retraso injustificado del azabache después de la hora y media hora donde se supondría que debió salir del castigo para llegar con ellos.

Las correcciones de las diapositivas se las dejaría a Rock ya que por el momento quien ayudaba en la edición era Tenten con la ideas y resúmenes, no tardaría mucho el azabache en hacer las correcciones debido a que solo era poner efectos y cambiar estilo de letras. El calor se sentía por ser el mes de mayo cuando más comienza a sentirse así que el Hyuuga mantiene la ventana abierta de su habitación, su cuarto es normal eso si todo bien ordenado; como era su casa obviamente Neji ya se había desecho del uniforme escolar poniéndose un short y una playera cómoda con unas sandalias mientras la castaña seguía con su uniforme aunque se deshizo del suéter (su uniforme consiste en una blusa con la falda).

— Oye Neji ¿Qué crees que le haga retrasarse a Lee? — pregunta tomando un papel para echarse aire como si fuera un abanico, ella esta sentada en la cama del Hyuuga que esta frente a su escritorio donde este está sentado.

— No lo sé pero ya tardo demasiado ya casi acabamos con las diapositivas nosotros solos — dijo el Hyuuga editando un el subtítulo de una diapositiva.

— Tendremos que esperar a que llegue para saberlo… Nos tendrá que invitar algo ¡Ya se! — pone una cara animada por su idea. — ¡Tendrá que invitarnos un gran helado! — dijo la castaña imaginando un frío y delicioso helado.

— Con el calor que hace nos deberá pagar con eso — responde el Hyuuga corrigiendo las diapositivas.

— Si… ¡que calor hace! — se queja levantando sus brazos.

— Demasiado — contesta aun con su vista frente al monitor leyendo las diapositivas al final de cuentas se estaba decidiendo por corregir todo ya.

Mientras Neji sigue corrigiendo todo en la computadora la castaña sigue intentando sentirse mas fresca que desabotona un dos botones de su blusa quitando el moño de esta prenda, ella al sentirse en confianza se acuesta en la cama mientras el chico sigue haciendo las correcciones que le habrían tocar a Lee hacer. Tenten oye el sonido de las teclas suponiendo que Neji esta aburrido que prefiere terminar el trabajo ya, no dice nada solo mira el techo empezando a sentir algo de sueño debido a que no había dormido muy bien que digamos la noche anterior sumándole al fuerte calor más la comodidad de dicha cama.

…

Al terminar el trabajo Neji guarda el avance tanto en su computadora como en la memoria USB para tener respaldos ya que era precavido con todo no le gustaría volver a hacer un trabajo con este calor del mismo tema y más como para estar leyendo sobre ciclos de reproducción de la ballena Azul, se pasa las manos por el cabello de verdad hacía mucho calor que le hace sudar. Al tener todo ya guardado en las respectivas memorias de él y Tenten decide apagar su computadora después de todo ya tiene todo hecho, toma la memoria de la chica para dársela pero se encuentra con una escena que no imaginaba ver….

— Oye Tenten…. – se sorprende al ver como la castaña se queda completamente dormida en su cama.

Ni las pocas palabras de Neji la hacían despertar ella sigue durmiendo en la cama de este tan despreocupadamente en una pose un poco sugerente que le hizo sonrojar al Hyuuga al saber que su amiga le gustan demasiado los _pandas_. Ahora mismo no sabe qué hacer si despertarla o ponerle algo en la falda para que no se le note la ropa interior, se levanta para ver si esta su suéter de ella para al menos ponérselo pero al acercarse nota que está pisando su propio suéter entonces busca con la mirada algo para taparla ya que piensa que no sería buena despertarla sería incómodo que se despierte y de cuenta que él sabe el color de su ropa interior.

Justo cuando da un paso para su armario oye como pasos se acercan suponiendo que sería alguien así que por inercia corre silenciosamente a cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido, **_< <¿Qué hago?>> _**se pregunta el Hyuuga pero atina a ponerle seguro a la puerta; los pasos se detienen en su puerta y se escucha un chillido de un peluche de esos que aplastas para que hagan ruido. Al ver que la puerta está cerrada su prima Hanabi se va ya que fue a ver si podía jugar con él, Neji suspira aliviado al oír cómo se va la persona que supone que es Hanabi por el muñeco.

_Bien ya se_ _fue…_ _espera ¿Por qué me debe alegrar? Y más importante ¿Por qué le puse seguro a la puerta? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? … Tenten sigue_ _durmiendo…_ _duerme_ _tranquilamente…_ _pero ¿Por qué la sigo vendo? ¿no debería estar buscando algo para taparla? ¿Y porque siento más calor ahora? ¿Qué pasa conmigo hoy? No soy_ _así…_

Al momento como si fueran a probar su suerte se escuchan unos pasos más fuertes acompañados de otros eso no sería raro de ver en su casa pero por las voces que se llegan a escuchar se trata nada más de Rock Lee acompañado de Naruto quienes parecen ser acompañados de la prima menor quien sigue _apachurrando_ su juguete, ahora Neji no sabe qué hacer si despertar a Tenten que duerme profundamente, taparla o fingir que no hay nadie en el cuarto pero hay un problema si Tenten se levanta hará ruido y ellos sabrán que si están ahí dentro…

No sabe si es por la presión del momento o calor pero se siente más acalorado y sus mejillas se colorean al ver que la castaña se movió dejando ver en ese ángulo mejor su ropa interior y parte de la pierna… _hoy Neji se juega suerte gracias al calor y a la confiada Tenten._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en el Japón Feudal, contiene smut

> **_Día 7: Nunca más me tocaras_ **

Hoy nuevamente después de 5 años se vuelven a ver pero ahora saben a qué lado _apoyan_ y como _deberían_ tratarse aunque la situación se da diferente a la que cualquiera pudo imaginar después de un encuentro inesperado donde la chica encontró al Hyuuga tirado en el bosque estando a punto de morir producto de una emboscada que tuvo anteriormente donde lo único que pudo hacer fue arrastrase lejos del lugar para llegar a esa parte desolada del bosque que gracias a esto pudo tener la inesperada ayuda de Tenten quien estaba ahí escondida en esa casa.

La oji chocolate le reconoció rápidamente de sus recuerdos mientras este también pero como él fue entrenado en estos años debía atacarla por ser enemigo levantando su espada contra esta pero ella se apresuró a ayudarle dando un resultado muy diferente al que se esperaba ver de dos supuestos _enemigos_.

Ella se ofreció a curarle sus heridas sabiendo que es el _enemigo_ y él confió en ella solo porque hubo una temporada donde se conocieron sin saber de qué lado estaban en esta guerra, se hicieron amigos en la infancia sin saber de familias u orden social pero cuando estalló la guerra entre clanes sumándole el hecho de otros grupos más que aprovechaban esto para deshacer la alianza de las aldeas en Kyoto todo cambio.

_**En la guerra y el amor todo se** _ _**vale** _ _**.** _

_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _

¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? 

  
¿Fue una reacción del momento con emociones guardadas peleando contra las hormonas de esa noche?

Sea cual sea la razón esta noche en está habitación era testigo como los dos jóvenes peleaban con sus deseos, Tenten acostada en el piso de madera teniendo arriba al Hyuuga quien en todo su pecho y parte de la espalda esta todo vendado por sus heridas de batalla aún así no le importaba seguir con su trabajo de auto complacer su orgullo como deseo carnal al tenerla a la chica dispuesta a todo después de bajarle el kimono rojo sin objeciones.

Sus piernas de la castaña poco a poco se abrían dejándole espacio al Hyuuga quien al separarse de terminar de lamerle los senos se dio paso para degustar a la chica con caricias en el cuello proporcionadas por sus labios conforme lo hace la morena se excita cada vez más llegando a sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y su labio empieza a temblar como deseando emitir ruido alguno. Al terminar de degustar y dejarle una bonita marca en su cuello pasó a masajear sus senos, conforme pasa sus manos puede sentir sus dedos lastimados por las batallas que ha tenido pero lejos de sentir eso algo en su intimidad hace sentirla caliente como mojada.

<< _Ha sufrido_ _mucho…_ _¿qué tanto te han dañado_ _Neji_ _? >_> pensaba TenTen con cada toque del chico mientras cerraba los ojos sumamente avergonzada después de todo ella era _virgen_ y por primera vez se dejaba tocar de esa manera por un hombre pero más importante por un chico que podría ser un _desconocido_ después de 5 años de no verlo y como _enemigo_ ahora aunque para ella lo poco que lo conoció bastó para entregarle _confianza_ y sobretodo ahora le basto para que fuera su razón esta noche de _**perderlo todo**_.

Las caricias hicieron efecto en ella como en el chico quien está listo para lo siguiente, Neji paro dejándola confusa pero al abrir los ojos ella notó porque lo hizo parte de sus vendajes se estaban enrojeciendo poco a poco.

— Tanto daño te hace… — pronunció sonrojada al ver que cada movimiento que él hacía sus heridas le dolían como sangraban. — Creo que deberías de….

— No importa soy fuerte y nunca se sabe cuando _acabe todo_ — dijo desabrochando su pantalón.

Por un momento Tenten pensó que él era arrogante pero luego se recordó a si misma _el tiempo y la situación_ por la que atraviesan dejando toda idea atrás de retroceder con esto, ella estaría dispuesta a hacerlo mientras él quisiera por tener _sus propias razones_.

<< _Solo una vez >_> piensa TenTen al fijar su vista ahora en el techo observando las líneas de madera las cuales recordó ver alguna vez en su infancia preguntándose si algún día volvería a ver a su _amigo_ desconocido de ojos perla. Cuál sería su sorpresa para la pequeña Tenten de aquel entonces si le dijeran que si vería nuevamente a aquel chico pero no de la manera más normal si no de una forma _amigable_ por decirlo, sonríe con cierta nostalgia deseando por un momento volver al pasado para decirle a su amigo una cosa…

— Aún no es tiempo de que te pierdas — hablo con arrogancia el chico llamando su atención al estar totalmente desnudo sobre esta.

— Eres arrogante ¿lo sabias? — se sonrojo al ver la desnudes del Hyuuga.

— Lo sé pero no me importa ahora quiero que sepas otra cosa de mí — dijo al acercarse a los labios de ella. — No me contendré ni contigo siendo _virgen_ — finaliza con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Si sobrevivimos te haré pagar esas palabras — comento un poco nerviosa.

No dijo más el Hyuuga no era de hablar mucho menor ahora que sentía la necesidad de adentrarse ya en el interior de la chica para su disfrute, dejándose llevar por la pasión el oji perla deseoso por la excitación tomó las piernas de la castaña de tal manera en la que su virilidad se diera paso. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban más de la castaña cerrando los ojos al sentir la punta del miembro en su interior. Neji era un _maldito demonio pervertido_ y como dijo no se contuvo en nada al penetrarla bruscamente logrando unas cuantas lágrimas acompañadas de un quejido por esta.

— Puedes pronunciar mi nombre cuanto quieras — lo dijo con descaro al embestirla fuertemente a su antojo.

— Ahhh…ahhh — el dolor al _perder_ la virginidad siente dado también el tamaño del miembro del chico pero como todo poco a poco se va acostumbrando a dicha intromisión en su vagina que se va convirtiendo en una sensación de placer cuando llega una latente calidez en sus paredes de su interior que palpitaban con la intromisión del grueso y grande miembro del Hyuuga.

La intromisión de la hombría del oji perla en su feminidad dejaba de darle dolor y ya era mas que nada placer con el paso a los _orgasmos_ que la hacían enloquecer con cada embestida certera que daba en su _punto G_ o cerca de este. Si bien era un poco brusco el Hyuuga pero llegaba a valer la pena con los orgasmos, el pervertido de closet era un total genio en esto que por fracciones de segundos Tenten se preguntaba si Neji era de meterse con cualquier chica pero poco le duraba la idea por experimentar cada oleada de placer que sin duda la hacían sentirse complacida con los orgasmos; los movimientos rítmicos siguieron una vez y otra vez importándole poco las heridas de su cuerpo que _desangraban_ por dicha actividad.

Ellos por obvias razones no eran sincronizados después de todo la chica es virgen pero para el paso que seguían con el movimiento de los cuerpos podían sentir placer y para el orgullo del Hyuuga los gemidos de la castaña hacían eco sonoro en la habitación excitándole de tal manera que deseaba oírla hacerlo más… tal vez hacerlo _siempre_.

Los cabellos de la morena se deslizan por cada vez que el Hyuuga la embestía, sus corazones latían con fuerza ante el éxtasis del momento y que decir de sus respiraciones se entrecortaban dejando jadeos mientras que Tenten gemía complaciendo el ego del oji perla, ella deseaba poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este para soportar los orgasmos pero cada vez que intentaba si quiera levantar la mano recordaba la sangre manchada en sus vendas y se negaba a darle _una razón de dolor_ si ponía sus manos en su espalda tal vez si lo tocaba de más sangraría, **_ella no deseaba hacerle daño al_** ** _Hyuuga_** ** _nunca lo quiso._**

— Neji...ahhh — su rostro estaba casi en igual tono como su kimono que le sirvió como futon. —Ahh…ahhh…Neji… ahhh — dice su nombre entre cortado por estar en éxtasis con las estocadas del chico.

Con cada estocada certera y profunda la hacía estar en el cielo perdiéndose en uno de los tantos orgasmos, cuando la chica parecía ya no aguantar más todo fue aún más allá de lo que se imaginaba sintiendo que se podría desmallar por tanto placer ya estaba más que _satisfecha_ con todo pero no Neji aún le quedaban suficientes energías para unas cuantas más embestidas que finalizaron al vaciar todo su semen dentro de ella quien respiraba agitada con los labios temblándole por como sentir cuando el chico sale de ella, sus piernas escurría el semen acompañado de un poco de sangre.

TenTen en esa posición seguía siendo una chica que luce _seductora y bella_ , era tan joven pero a los ojos de cualquiera podía ser _tentadora_ a seguir por más, tenía cierto _encanto_ de una mujer madura que sabe de _seducción_ por poner una cara tan _irresistible_ a pesar de tener 16 años.

— Me gustan… las jacaradas — hablo dulcemente olvidándose un poco de la vergüenza de tener sexo con un _desconocido_ sacándole de sus ideas al Hyuuga.

— ¿Qué? — se acomoda a sentarse a su lado para apretar sus vendas que se soltaron por el movimiento.

— ¿Sabes? si sobrevivimos ven conmigo a ver una cuando florezcan al templo de tu pueblo — dijo con una sonrisa.

— La guerra aún no termina no se sabe quien ganará — dijo el Hyuuga viéndola intentar cubrirse con la parte de su kimono que pisa.

— Si ganan ustedes… si pierden…si ganamos… si volvemos a vernos quiero que sea debajo de una jacaranda como cuando éramos pequeños — desvía la mirada con cierta nostalgia. — Tal vez ni lo recuerdes… ey se bueno y pásame algo para cubrirme tengo sueño — le da la espalda al chico escondiendo su expresión triste.

Se levanta al ver que hay un futon en la esquina de la habitación sin más lo extiende y sin preguntarle nada a la castaña la levanta acomodándola en este.

— Descansa — se sienta a su lado acomodando sus vendas nuevamente.

— Cura tus heridas bien… gracias — le da la espalda nuevamente. — Si decides irte mañana espero que te vaya bien solo recuerda algo — sujeta con fuerza la cobija. — No mueras por favor y vayamos un día a ver una jacaranda — sus lágrimas caían de su rostro.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por un _desconocido_? — cuestiona con una mirada seria.

— No lo eres, nos conocemos desde hace años pero lo _quisimos olvidar_ …por esta guerra — cubre sus ojos con sus manos para limpiarlos por las lágrimas.

— TenTen tu no eras una llorona — tocó su hombro para voltearla. — No recuerdo que fuera así — le quita las manos de su rostro. — Es una promesa entonces lo de vernos después — sello sus palabras con un beso en los labios que fue tomando un rumbo más apasionado pero fue frenado ahora por el dolor de las heridas haciéndole retirarse de los labios de esta. 

— Gracias y atiende esas heridas no quiero que mueras por mi culpa — trato de sonreír.

— No moriré te lo aseguro — dijo confiado.

— Buenas noches — vuelve a girarse dándole la espalda para poder limpiarse sus lágrimas.

< _< No moriré después de conocerte nuevamente>> _fue lo que pensó Neji mientras acomodaba sus vendas observando que después de minutos la chica se quedó profundamente dormida. Sabía que esto de verla era demasiado nuevo y más querer verla siempre de este modo pero algo era seguro mañana tenía que dejarla y no volverla a ver… hasta que los caminos los vuelvan a unir.

Si, Neji le dejaría al _destino_ como suerte el volverse a ver pero algo dentro de él deseaba poder cumplir dicha promesa y conocer mejor a la niña que fue su mejor amiga en su infancia pero sobretodo la que había pasado a ser su _fantasía_ desde hace dos años por volverla a ver/encontrar, agradecía que esa fantasía de volverla a ver se hizo realidad y en la mejor forma posible al robarle la virginidad a su **_primer amor._**

Eso fue para Neji ella hace tiempo y ahora podía tal vez revivir eso… bueno todo dependería de como terminase la guerra solo esperaba que fuera bueno para ambos porque deseaba cumplir esa promesa. Todo está en manos del destino por eso se la jugaría Neji al menos esta vez tenía fe en ello ya que el mismo destino los hizo unirse y le volvería a confiar esto mientras tanto disfrutaría de una siesta a lado de la castaña, acaricia su mejilla logrando sentir la calidez de su cuerpo esperando que alguna otra vez la vuelva a sentir ya que mañana partirá lejos con su comandante de guerra.

<< ** _Nos volveremos a ver Tenten >_**> pensó al cerrar los ojos para dormir.

•+ **•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•** +

Semanas después pasó la boda de Hashirama y Mito era de esperarse que se realizara así _uniendo_ a los clanes para hacer una unión que acabase con las guerras pasadas, frente a todos esto parece lo mejor después de perder muchas vidas en la pelea pasada era lo mejor pero para un joven no aceptaba esto. Tras ser terminada la ceremonia de boda entre los felices novios o lo que tenían que aparentar ellos salen a la fiesta que conmemoraba la _unión_ de dicha _sociedad_ para tener un próspero futuro, la mayoría los invitados está haciendo un buen papel y acatando las reglas del nuevo orden para llevarse bien con los anteriores enemigos.

Neji camina alejándose de la multitud para ir a un árbol de una jacaranda la cual está alejada del templo porque lo común son los arboles de cerezo pero en esta parte se puede ver un solitario árbol morado olvidado en dicho lugar. Sus ropas del joven son las ideales para ser el guardia de su tío que es jefe del clan aliado de los Senju, ya que por hoy su tío tenía buena guardia decidió seguir con su _promesa_ hacía Tenten llegando a este árbol; se apoyó contra el tronco frondoso llegando a sentir dolor debido a las cicatrices de su espalda aun no sanaban pero como buen hombre soportaba el dolor físico.

  
Una brisa fresca se hace presente revolviendo las ramas provocando la caída de los pétalos morados de la jacaranda llegando hasta su frente del Hyuuga fue cuando las lágrimas se hacían presentes en su rostro que no pudo ocultar el dolor que sentía….

— Soy considerado un _genio_ por mi clan pero siempre _perdí_ … al no saber que _**tú**_ _ **eras…**_ _ **el sacrificio**_ — dijo para sí mismo entre lágrimas al levantar su mirada viendo las flores caer.

Ahora cada recuerdo en su mente llegaba conectándose a todo lo pasado semanas atrás, no era que hubiera tenido _suerte_ al encontrarla dispuesta a todo Tenten y que estuviese en un lugar tan escondido en el bosque por convicción propia sola. No, todo era parte de un plan donde ella era el sacrificio que darían por las muertes de otros como **_pago_** de _redención_ cuando dicha alianza se diera con los Senju y demás clanes de la aldea; ella estuvo escondida ahí como animal en matadero esperando su muerte posible por ser la última hija de uno de los generales guerreros principales a disposición del clan y darían como _sacrificio_ por el _honor_ de dicho comandante de tropas por parte del clan guerrero al que su padre servía al jefe de los Uzumaki.

Ella sería el _pago_ de la _redención_ de los _pecados_ de su padre por matar a cientos de hombres en esta lucha por servir a dicho líder de los Uzumaki claro cuando finalizó este pago se llevó acabo _sacrificando_ a la chica, no era nada anormal ver dichos sacrificios por **_pagar_** caídos o por deshonrar por eso ahora que se dio cuenta de todo entendió mejor porque la castaña fue muy _cooperativa_ esa noche porque sabía su _destino_ después de que terminase la _guerra_.

 _Sabías que tu destino era morir, no te importo no llegar pura como sacrificio tal vez si ellos notaron la marca en el cuello_ _debieron…_ _azotarte…_ _si ellos te torturaron más de lo debido yo… fui_ _inútil…_ _no puedo hacer_ _nada…_ _pero espero que no lo hayan hecho, lamento no haberme controlado._

_Fuiste tan cooperativa no te_ _quejaste_ _de mi rudeza con las palabras ni mucho menos me hiciste saber cuál era tu_ _destino…_ _¿deseabas hacerme sentir mal?_

_Lo has logrado_ _TenTen_ _yo desee conocerte_ _mejor…_ _no esperaba una boda por el régimen de ahora pero amantes lo hubiera_ _aceptado…_

_¡Maldición!_

_Yo hubiera aceptado eso y no_ _esto…_ _este dolor en el pecho no lo quiero._

_¿Por qué me dijiste que te gustaban esas flores?_

_…_

_Ahora que las vea no podre evitar relacionarlas_ _contigo…_ _¿sabes? Yo también quise decirte algo al tomarte pero nunca podré hacerlo._

_A menos de_ _qué…_ _Tenten_ _espérame_ _._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Basado en el universo de Natsume Yuunchou y basado en un capitulo obviamente con cambios, edades de los personajes es de 9 años, universo youkais (por si no conoces el anime se basa en esto).

> **_Día 8: Lo que no se debe llamar_ **

" _No hay nadie que pueda entender el miedo de caminar solo en este mundo_ _inestable_ _"_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
—¿Me oyes? Neji ¿te doy miedo?— pronuncia con una voz temblorosa.

Una pequeña silueta se visualiza alejándose entre el horizonte adentrándose a la oscuridad de la calle mientras que a lo lejos una niña castaña observa con atención a esta misma dirección.

 _Las mentiras son malas pero yo solo digo lo que_ _veo_ _._

_NO ES MENTIRA!!!!_

_Desde siempre me dicen que miento pero no es_ _cierto…_ _yo solo digo lo que_ _veo…Neji_ _por favor no te alejes de mí._

_¡NO QUIERO!_

_¡POR FAVOR SIGUE_ _HABLANDOME_ _!_

_¡QUEDATE CONMIGO!_

_¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!_

**°°°°----------------------------** **Flashback** **\--------------------------°°°**

  
Bajo las escalera en un pequeño hueco estaba la castaña llorando, abrazándose las rodillas con fuerza tanto que las marcas en su piel se dibujaban, al lugar una maestra se acercó repentinamente.

— TenTen ¿Qué haces aquí? – le mira preocupada.

— … — dándose cuenta de la presencia de la maestra voltea a verle.

— Tenten llevo buscándote por más de media hora – se acerca con cuidado a la pequeña. — Pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? — trata de tomar su mano para sacarle.

— ¡Vete! – chilla horrorizada poniendo una cara de horror.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — la mira desconcertada.

— ¡ALÉJATE! ¡LARGO! ¡VETE! – grita alterada la castaña.

— Tenten ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me gritas de este modo? — está más que confundida por la actitud de la niña.

— ¡LARGO! ¡ALEJATE! — grita tapándose los ojos con las manos.

— TENTEN GUARDA SILENCIO – ordena con tono más serio la mujer.

— ¡VETE DE AQUÍ ¡LARGO! ¡ALEJATE! – llega a gritar como si estuviese siendo atacada por algo.

— TENTEN NO DEBES DE GRITAR – remarca na orden con un tono más autoritario.

— ¡LARGO! ¡ERES UNA MOLESTIA! ¡ALEJATE YA! – grita fuertemente.

— TENTEN GUARDA SILENCIO YA — grita haciendo que la pequeña abra los ojos al quitar las manos de su cara. – ¡NO DEBES DECIR COSAS COMO ESA, TE HAS GANADO UN CASTIGO! – la jala sacándola de las escaleras.

— Pero...yo no se lo decía a usted — alega tratando de evitar el castigo.

— Entonces ¿A quién se lo decías? — la mira con enojo mientras la lleva por el pasillo.

— … — siente un nudo en su garganta agacha un poco la cabeza. — Al _monstruo_ — apenas lo pronunciado es audible para la mujer.

— No existen tales cosas, no digas mentiras e inventes excusas para evitar ser castigada — dice con una mirada severa al regañarle.

— Pero es la verdad — le observa fijamente con aquellos ojos chocolates llenos de seriedad que podría ser tomado con sinceridad porque así lo es.

— NO EXISTEN LOS MONSTRUOS — aclarándole con voz firme. – No salgas con mentiras como esa ya tienes 9 años y una niña como tu debe saber que esas cosas no existen — deja claro.

— Pero…. — voltea a ver a su lado. — Si existen y está a su lado — levanta la frente para verle a la maestra.

— No sigas con esas mentiras — sigue caminando sin creer palabra alguna dicha por esta.

— ….. — vuelve a ver en dirección a su costado de la mujer observa como una horrible criatura camina alado de la mujer << _¡AHÍ ESTA!....pero si lo digo ella se enojará ¿Por qué puedo ver este tipo de cosas? >_>.

La pequeña cierra los ojos para evitar ver como aquel ser horripilante miraba a la maestra con unos ojos de hambre, unos ojos amarillentos profundizaban su vista hacia a la castaña, se trataba de otro demonio que miraba a lo lejos a la pequeña.

°° **°°----------------------------** **Flashback** **\--------------------------°°°**

Al recordar aquello la pequeña comenzó a caminar hacia lo que es su casa bueno más bien la casa de sus familiares porque ella siempre ha estado de casa en casa desde que sus padres murieron cuando tenía 4 años, no ha durado en dichos hogares porque la mayoría la ha visto como un problema con dicha habilidad de ver _youkais_ gracias a que ellos no pueden verlos la creen problemática que solo hace esto para llamar la _atención_ y _arruinar sus vidas_.

Con un poco de miedo camina rápidamente aunque a la vez no quisiera llegar a dicha casa recordando que ahí su primo la mira con ojos de repulsión iguales a los de la mayoría de la escuela mientras los ojos de su tío la miran con cierta lastima mientras la tía se mantiene lo más lejana a la situación por decirlo la evita, esto no es raro Tenten sabe cómo es su trato de las personas si les dice que ve _youkais_ empiezan a tratarla diferente... Tal vez dentro de poco vuelvan a hacer que su cuidado pase a otro familiar si ellos se aburren de tenerla… bueno eso siempre pasa que ya parece acostumbrarse.

….

Al día siguiente la campana sonaba anunciando el fin de las actividades escolares, niños apresurados por salir corrían por los pasillos para llegar a sus casas, poco a poco la escuela quedaba vacía a excepción de una niña que buscaba por todos los lugares su mochila encontrándola por fin en un basurero de la biblioteca, con una cara de resignación suspiro sacó su mochila….

 _Volvieron a_ _hacerlo…si_ _le digo a la_ _maestra_ _tal_ _vez_ _pueda_ _..._

_¡NO!_

_Ella no lo_ _entenderá…_ _¿doy miedo? ¿Por qué siempre lo hacen? …. Si no hacen este tipo de cosas ellos me gritan o hasta me evitan. Siempre las cosas han sido así aunque les diga lo que veo siguen sin creerme ¿soy rara?_

_¿Por qué siempre veo a estos seres feos?_

Sacude su mochila para quitarle el polvo el aire empieza a sentirse frío en pleno verano esto se le hace raro a la oji chocolate pero sabe que esto no puede tratarse de otra cosa más que la presencia de un _youkai_ , temblorosa voltea hacia atrás pero increíblemente no nota nada aunque es temprano para cantar victoria de que no haya nada al instante siente como una cosa respira fuertemente cerca de los oídos de este.

—… — su respiración de la niña comienza a agitarse<< _NO_ _voltees…no_ _lo_ _hagas….sabes_ _lo que bien significa_ _esto…_ _debe estar mirándome >_> trataba de no gritar con el ambiente pesado que siente.

El ser que está detrás de la chica resulta ser aquel demonio negro de ojos amarillentos, unas patas en forma de garras al igual sus manos que a simple vista pareciera que con un solo toque podría desgarrar la piel de cualquiera, alas negras de murciélago detrás de su espalda las cuales tienen unas cortaduras por todos lados, posee una mirada más que podrida y a la vez espeluznante pero si hablamos de su rostro parece una especie de persona cubierta de pelo negro horripilante.

La castaña cierra los ojos ante la presencia de este horrible ser tratando de pensar que no es cierto lo que pasa ahí mismo quiere negar el hecho de poder sentir aquel podrido olor a azufre que emana del ser que llega hasta la nariz de la pequeña.

  
̶ — **Tenten** – pronuncia su nombre con una voz escalofriante que aterroriza a esta provocando que salga huyendo del lugar.

—¡No vete! — grita al correr por los pasillos. — ¡No es real, no es real! — se repite a sí misma tratando de alejar lo que veía.

_¿Por qué ese demonio me sigue?_

_No quiero ver nada, no quiero ver_ _nada…no_ _pedí_ _verlo_ _..._

_**•** _ _~_ _**~........** _ _**~~•** _

>   
>  **_Realmente no entiendo el sentimiento de querer ver a alguien... pero bien por ti una vez que seas amado y una vez que hayas amado nunca lo olvidaras_ **   
>  _._   
>  _._   
>  _._   
>  _._   
>  _._

  
Corre tan rápido la pequeña castaña tratando de que aquel demonio horrible no la alcance tanto es su miedo que incluso pudo correr por más de 500 metros sin detenerse gracias a ello llegó al puente que está cerca del río, su respiración es agitada y sus pasos ya empiezan a ser torpes por el cansancio tanto que resbala por dicho camino de tierra directo al borde. Cierra los ojos reacción instantánea esperando parar su caída mientras rueda, era lo único que le faltaba este día para empeorarlo pero parece ser que por unos segundos su suerte cambia.

Tenten esperaba sentir la caída en las piedras de la orilla del río pero nada solo siente como cae en algo blando lo cual le hace abrir los ojos dándose cuenta que esta sobre alguien para ser más exactos sobre un pelirrojo obviamente mayor que esta de unos ojos grisáceos muy hermosos. La pequeña esta pasmada pero se quita de su estómago del contrario con cierto sonrojo casi olvidándose del monstruo mientras el chico quien estaba hace segundos disfrutando de una siesta se sienta mejor tratando de no parecer molesto hasta cierto punto por tal interrupción de la castaña.

\- Yo lo... siento - pronuncia avergonzada.

\- No importa - dijo el pelirrojo con una cara seria.

\- Lo siento, perdóname que te haya....

No pudo siquiera terminar la frase cuando sintió como algo la jalo hacía la derecha quitándola del camino siendo elevada por un momento mientras una sensación de frío le recorría el cuerpo, sabía que era no era otra cosa más que el sentir a un youkai cerca, peor aún era el demonio quien trataba de capturarla o eso parece cuando posa sus garras tratando de tocarla.

Aun así no pudo si quiera ponerle un dedo encima gracias a que era levitada mientras el chico pelirrojo saca lo que parece ser un tipo se papel en forma de muñeco color café que con solo desplazarlo empieza a tomar forma de una figura humana que enseguida protege a la chica como a este. Todo parece mejorar cuando empieza el pelirrojo a sacar otros sellos que perturbar a dicho demonio al grado de hacerlo retroceder en su intento de acercarse.

\- Veté ya - pronuncia mientras lanza sellos al demonio.

\- Ten... arg ... - retrocede al tocarle un sello que brilla en el acto haciéndole escapar.

Gracias al chico desaparece el demonio por aquel sello dejando a la chica sorprendida pero sobretodo algo ya más tranquila, por primera vez era testigo de ver a alguien igual o eso cree que puede ver youkais como ella, la pequeña es bajada y no puede evitar temblar aún por dicho ser que se empeña a seguirla.

\- Veo que te sigue y puedes verlos - dice el chico guardándose los sellos que no uso en su bolsillo de su uniforme.

\- Si, pero... ¿tú también puedes hacerlo? - Tenten quiere que el rectifique lo que vio.

\- Los veo y los destruyo si son peligrosos - dijo serio.

\- ¿Eres un... exorcista? - poco a poco se tranquilizaba al escucharlo decir que no es la única que ve a los youkais.

\- Lo soy pero veo que tú también puedes verlos debes tener un poder espiritual fuerte - sus ojos grisáceos la examinan con la vista.

\- No sé si... verlos sea bueno... - bajo la mirada triste al recordar que no le va bien cuando dice que puede ver. - Bueno... gracias por ayudarme y lamento caer sobre ti - recordó disculparse nuevamente como agradecerle su ayuda.

\- De nada pero... - se detuvo para sacar un papel recortado en forma de una persona color café. - Aléjate de los problemas es mejor que los ignores y no sabrán si los ves eso a veces funciona - le entrego el papel. - Te servirá solo debes lanzárselo - dijo el pelirrojo con un tono seguro de sí mismo.

\- Gracias - sonríe por primera vez en este día tan estresante.

\- Bien me marcho, no te metas en problemas niña - comienza a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Tenten.

\- Lo haré pero mi nombre es Tenten - guarda el papel en su bolsillo. - Muchas gracias extraño exorcista - se despide alzando la mano aunque este estuviera de espaldas marchándose.

No hubo respuesta el chico pelirrojo se fue del lugar dejando un poco confundida a la pequeña pero sobretodo agradecida por su ayuda, ella desea saber el nombre de aquel chico pelirrojo sería bueno tener su ayuda de vez en cuando pero por ahora solo sabe que tiene un uniforme de la preparatoria del pueblo tal vez con suerte logre averiguar su nombre además nunca se le olvidara esa mirada tan misteriosa pero sobretodo sus ojos grises que le recuerdan a su amigo porque les hacen resaltar más.

 _Es cierto ahora que lo olvide Neji me dijo que podía verlo en la tarde en el templo que está cerca así que debo ir a verlo, me_ _apuraré_ _a llegar a casa y hacer todos los deberes para poder ir a verlo después de todo es el único amigo que tengo ahora._

Sigue su camino a su casa de sus tíos ya más tranquila gracias a que ahora tiene un tipo sello que le permitirá ahuyentar a aquel demonio.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

La hora acordada había llegado Tenten salió de su casa de sus tíos en dirección al templo vistiendo una falda negra y una chaqueta larga café con una blusa de rayas blanco&negro acompañada de unos cómodos botines por si se ocupaba correr como siempre aunque por ahora no entendía porque su suerte cambiaba estando con el Hyuuga nunca se aparecían youkais ni nada raro era como si el chico fuera su amuleto de la suerte para no ver seres horripilantes.

Eso si ella lleva en el bolsillo de la chaqueta aquel papel-sello que le dio el pelirrojo teniéndolo por protección, no tardó nada en llegar a dicho templo cuando ve a su amigo sentado en las escaleras de este y corre a alcanzarlo.

\- Hola Neji - saluda con una sonrisa al estar a su lado.

\- Hola TenTen - le saluda al levantarse.

\- Oye hoy... - duda en decirle lo de esta tarde con el demonio que le perseguía después de todo no había dejado en claro que veía youkais por miedo a que huyera, como ayer se contuvo de decirle la verdad prefiriendo decirle que fue un sueño feo lo de accidente en las escaleras con la profesora y aquel youkai.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - cuestiono al verla ahora con una cara seria.

\- Verás... ¿somos amigos? - no desea decirle pero siente que debe hacerlo.

\- Si ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - le extraña todo esto.

\- Es que yo... ¿seriamos amigos si te dijera algo raro? - Tenten le da vueltas al asunto.

\- Define raro - se puso serio al decirlo el Hyuuga.

\- Como de... fantas-AHH - es interrumpida al sentir como algo la levanta que grita.

\- Tenten - grita el Hyuuga atónito por lo que ve.

\- Te encontré Tenten - sus garras de aquel demonio le sujetan con fuerza para evitar que escape, la levanto justo a la altura de 3 metros.

\- Ayu-u-da - pronuncia horrorizada sintiendo como la presión de las garras en su estómago<< _Si tan solo_ _pudiera..._ _. Agarrar el sello_ >>.

\- Te busque por todas partes Tenten - su fuerte voz se oye maliciosa.

\- Tú déjala - le ordena el Hyuuga.

\- Porque lo haría ella será deliciosa tal como fue la parte del brazo de su abuelo - abría la boca mostrando su deseo por comerla.

\- AHHHH...De-jaa-me - chillaba horrorizada al oír esto al darse cuenta que por eso conocía su nombre su abuelo quien había muerto solo hace dos semanas y ella había ido a vivir ahí cuando al día siguiente este murió misteriosamente quemado en su casa mientras todos creyeron que fueron delincuentes, ahora mismo sabía que la verdad fue otra la cual no esperaría Tenten. Dicha muerte fue la razón de que se haya mudado a esta cuidad para vivir con sus tíos ya que su abuelo iba a ser el responsable de su cuidado pero al morir paso la custodia a ellos.

\- Gritas de forma placentera sabes tu abuelo dijo que no iba a poder tocarte mientras viviera pero ya sabes que paso ahora por fin podre degustar carne fresca - lambia con total descaro la mejilla de la pequeña asustándola más.

\- ¡AYUDAME! - pide la castaña muerta de miedo.

\- Vamos mi querida Tenten serás buena carne - aprieta a la menor haciendo que grite. - Es hora de comerte - muestra sus dientes con una grotesca sonrisa.

\- Eso no pasara nunca - responde el Hyuuga sacando uso sellos que brillaban de un tono azul.

Los sellos dan directo o más bien se pegan al demonio afectándole que se retuerce soltando a la castaña que cae gritando pero no toca el suelo sino más bien es atrapada por nada menos que otra vez el chico pelirrojo de hace horas. Este la lleva entre sus brazos alejándola del peligro mientras tanto el oji perla sigue lanzándole sellos que debilitan considerablemente al demonio.

\- Te metes en problemas seguido - el mayor dijo al atraparla.

\- Justo a tiempo - dice el Hyuuga viendo que la chica es rescatada por el pelirrojo.

\- El resto lo harás tu Hyuuga - expresa el mayor.

\- Cuídala - contesta el Hyuuga.

Tenten se sorprende de obviamente por la llegada inesperada del mayor pero más de cómo él Hyuuga puede hacerle frente al demonio acorándolo con los sellos que forman un hexagrama para sellarlo de manera definitiva. El pelirrojo la deja en el piso alejados de ellos para que el Hyuuga hiciera su trabajo.

\- ¿Qué... pasa? - pronuncia con un tono temeroso.

\- Solo lo está sellando no tardara nada - responde el pelirrojo.

\- Ah... espera ¿Cómo es que... llegaste aquí? - cuestiona viendo como el Hyuuga quien aprisiono al demonio bajo sellos que se iluminan.

\- Casualidad es que este aquí - responde el pelirrojo.

Sin mucho esfuerzo sella al demonio desaparece tras una gran brillo que hace cubrirse los ojos a Tenten no pasa mucho el Hyuuga camina a estos para aclarar la situación por la que pasaron o mejor dicho dejar en claro algo. Tenten al verlo ya está más calmada pero sobretodo se siente segura al saber que dicho demonio esta sellado y no puede hacerle daño alguno.

\- Neji... ¿Cómo es que hiciste eso? - se anima a preguntarle cuando este llega con ellos.

\- Es mi trabajo hacerlo verás soy un exorcista si así quieres llamarlo me dedico a eliminar o sellar youkais como los que has visto siempre y nadie más ve a tu alrededor - dice el Hyuuga con seriedad..

\- Eso no me lo esperaba - contesta la castaña con total sinceridad al sorprenderse aun de las palabras de este.

\- Conocías a este niño y no lo sabias de verdad eres una despistada - agrega el pelirrojo.

\- Ey que lo conozca no quiere decir que... nunca me lo dijo porque yo... - responde decepcionada pero de ella misma por no tener la confianza para hablar con él y pudieran saber más del otro.

\- Su clan es Hyuuga uno de los más ricos del lugar sumándole a que tienen el negocio de cazar youkais - dice el de orbes grisáceos.

\- Es lo que hace mi clan cazarlos fue algo que no te dije al conocernos pero tú también no dijiste nada acerca de poder verlos aunque no me fue difícil suponer tu nivel espiritual de poder después un tiempo - añade el niño.

\- Si no te dije nada porque pensé que... me verías raro - desvió la mirada con un deje de soledad al recordar como la mayoría la trata cuando les dice que puede ver.

\- Y tú tampoco no me viste raro por el color de mis ojos me seguiste hablando - responde Neji.

\- Ambos son unos raros - reía por primera vez el pelirrojo.

\- Tu también eres extraño - objeta el Hyuuga.

\- No más que tú - refuta el pelirrojo.

\- Lo dice el que cree que no me daría cuenta que le pusiste un rastreador en TenTen por eso llegaste a tiempo - explica Neji.

\- No lo hice - el mayor dirige su mirada hacia otro lado poniendo una cara seria.

\- ¡Un momento! - reaccionó la castaña al digerir todo lo explicado. - ¿De dónde se conocen? más bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunta obviamente por el pelirrojo.

\- Mi nombre es Sasori - responde el mayor.

\- Oh entonces gracias Sasori por salvarme dos veces en este día - agradeció la menor.

\- No te metas en problemas niña - contesta Sasori.

\- Y gracias a ti Neji por ayudarme con lo del demonio feo que me seguía - menciono Tenten.

\- No es nada - responde el Hyuuga.

\- mmm " _No fue nada"_ que hiciste desaparecerlo no lo sellaste - añade el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Lo eliminaste? Pensé que solo lo sellarías - Tenten se sorprende con la respuesta.

\- Era mejor eliminarlo y Tenten en tu cabello tienes un papel que te puso Sasori como rastreador - dice Neji viendo al contrario.

\- ¿Por qué me lo pusiste? - pregunta tocándose los chonguitos para buscar dicho papel.

\- Parecías necesitar ayuda y tenía que sellarlo sería buen entrenamiento.... En fin me voy ya no necesitan mi ayuda - le molestaba la mirada del Hyuuga que prefiere irse.

\- Adiós y gracias - le despide la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- Tu... - se acerca a esta. - Está ahí - dijo tomando un pequeño papel metido en su choguito de su amiga.

\- Gracias Neji por no irte y que seas mi amigo - dijo al recibir dicho papel en sus manos.

\- De nada pero sabes ahora que sabes lo que realmente soy puedo ayudarte a que no lidies tu sola con los youkais sería de gran utilidad para ti - sugiere.

\- ¿De verdad? Eso me ayudaría mucho así ya no me preocuparía por esos seres feos que suelen espantarme - sus ojos brillaban al imaginarse una vida más tranquila sin tener que lidiar con estos peligros de ser comida para un youkai pero sobretodo poder estar alado de Neji el primer amigo que tenía hasta ahora.

\- El clan puede ayudarte tal vez debas pasar tiempo en mi casa entrenando para....

\- ¡No importa, vamos ya a tu casa! ¡Necesito saber defenderme de ellos! - toma de la mano al Hyuuga arrastrándolo contra su voluntad hacia la salida del templo. - Bien ¿Y dónde vives? ¿está lejos? ¿podré hacer los mismo que tu o Sasori? - tenía un montón de preguntas por cuestionar.

\- Tal vez puedas tu poder espiritual parece fuerte pero... mi casa queda por allá - señala con la mano libre la dirección.

\- Entonces vamos - está más que emocionada por dicho entrenamiento.

Mientras el Hyuuga es llevado de la mano por la castaña recuerda que el al principio se había hecho amigo de ella por saber más de su enigmática aura que desprendía la pequeña y como algo le decía que ella era diferente incluso pensó que ella probablemente puede ver el mismo mundo como él lo ve es decir el grado de visión en el mundo youkai es superior para este. Por eso al principio se mantuvo como amigo pero al final se llevaron tan bien que la tomó mas como amiga no como objeto de investigación, siendo la razón por la que se veían todos los días en las tardes era para que el la protegiese indirectamente porque si Tenten estaba con él los youkais al conocer su grado de poder espiritual de este le temerían y no la molestarían. A diferencia de Sasori quien solo le causo curiosidad dicha niña perseguida por un demonio fuerte y quiso saber porque era perseguida por eso le puso el rastreador para llegar si algo se presentaba y poder ayudar.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

Han pasado alrededor de 5 años donde los cuales Tenten hizo lo posible para permanecer en el pueblo para poder aprender de Neji y una que otra ayuda indirecta de Sasori, el tiempo paso considerablemente para todos en especial para Tenten.

> **_"Hay días tristes y_ _dolorosos..._ _y pueden haber más aun así son días atesorados que nunca_ _olvidaré"_ **   
>  _._   
>  _._   
>  _._   
>  _._   
>  _._   
>  _._   
>  _._

  
Frente a una tienda de dangos la castaña escoge cual llevar de los que están frente al mostrador todos parecen sabrosos pero no puede decidirse por uno así que como toda buena fanática de los dulces escoge los que más le llaman la atención pidiéndolos. Se los entregan en un lindo envoltorio y sale del local con una gran sonrisa por haberse podido comprar los dangos que eran famoso por esta ciudad, camina por la calle hasta llegar a un parque donde enseguida se sienta en una banca para descansar después de todo ha sido un viaje largo a este pueblo.

Saca su celular para ver la hora todavía faltaba para la hora acordada así que pensó en comer un dango en lo que espera, sin más lo saco y degusto el delicioso sabor de este que era tal como le dijeron muy rico.

Frente a ella de pronto aparece un gato gordo bicolor blanco con naranja parecido a un gato de la suerte lo cual se le hace hasta cierto punto curioso, el gato fija los ojos en ella para luego ver la bolsa de dangos. Ella esboza una sonrisa al entender que de alguna manera el gato se fijó en los dulces así que se saca uno y se lo acerca al gato que la sigue con la mirada mientras esto pasa a lo lejos el Hyuuga camina en su dirección viendo que la chica intenta alimentar al animal así que se acerca con cautela para no espantarlo.

\- Toma puedes tomarlo - dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

\- Oye Tenten... - el Hyuuga llega hasta ella pero al ver mejor al gato su mirada cambia.

\- Shhh - le hizo seña que bajara el tono para evitar asustar el gato. - Toma gatito - inclino más el palito del dango para que el gato lo tomase con el hocico.

\- Deberías aceptarlo no está envenenado - el Hyuuga le dice al gato.

\- .... - el gato no hizo ruido solo parece que asiente y toma el dango con el hocico para marcharse a toda velocidad no sin antes hacerle una tipo reverencia a Tenten como agradecimiento.

\- Adiós gatito - le despide Tenten con una sonrisa.

\- Es...

\- Un lindo gato ¿no? - a completo la castaña.

\- ¿Solo eso? - cuestiono el Hyuuga.

\- Solo eso veo - esbozo una sonrisa. - ¿O es otra cosa? - sabía que su percepción era mala.

\- Es un youkai fuerte por lo visto toma forma de gato para salir - responde.

\- Ah... ¿pero es de los buenos no? - una mirada nostálgica se hizo presente.

\- Eso parece aparentemente - responde Neji. - Oye ¿pudiste comprar muchos dangos mientras esperabas? - lanzo otra pregunta para no darle vuelta a lo obvio.

\- Si, pero parece que tú también terminaste temprano o más rápido el trabajo de hoy igual creo que te estorbo si no estuviera a tu lado tal vez yo...aquello no hubiera pasado y no tendríamos que buscarlo - dijo con un tono triste por sentir culpa.

\- Tenten eres mi apoyo aun si no tienes vista espiritual - responde. - Aun si solo ves normal tú me ayudas y te prometí que encontraríamos al youkai que te maldijo sellando tu poder de la visión pero creo que necesitaremos ir al otro pueblo vecino según me contaron los demás exorcistas hay un chico que tiene grandes poderes pero está bajo cuidado del clan _Matoba_ o eso cuentan será cuestión de conocerlo dicen que tiene youkais fuertes a su disposición puede que te ayude a encontrar a aquel youkai para quitarte la maldición - explica Neji.

\- Gracias Neji y prometo pagarte esto lo que haces por mi algún día - le agradece. - Pero mientras solo puedo agradecerte con dangos, ven siéntate y toma uno - lo invita a probar algunos dangos << _Prometo no_ _estorbar..._ _Neji muchas gracias por_ _todo..._ _fue mi culpa el confiarme con aquel_ _youkai_ _pero si me libero de esta maldición prometo ayudarte siempre y no_ _serte_ _un estorbo >>._

El Hyuuga toma asiento para probar algún dango, él se sentía a gusto con TenTen siempre en sus 14 años le quedaba claro que la única chica que podía estar a su lado por ahora era Tenten quien le ayudaba en lo que podía al Hyuuga ahora que ella no podía ver a los youkais por la maldición él tenía que ser precavido para que no fuera blanco fácil debido a que su poder siempre es llamativo más para los demonios que suelen alimentarse de personas fuertes. Incluso había hecho rastreadores de papel para Tenten para poderla ayudar donde quiera que estuviera y no era el único a veces Sasori casualmente pasaba a ayudarla si el Hyuuga no estaba disponible (cerca).

Después de todo fue muy triste como perdió sus poderes de la visión Tenten pero sobretodo fue traumático al grado que Neji se sintió culpable por llevarla a aquel lugar donde cazaban cierto youkai apodado _**El**_ _ **que**_ _ **no**_ _ **debe**_ _ **ser**_ _ **nombrado**_ no por ser una copia del sobrenombre fe Voldermot sino porque el solo prunciar su nombre trae _desgracias_ , la parte triste es que a ella perdió parte del recuerdo de sus padres los selló dicho youkai para torturarla cuando fue atrapada por este. Debido a esto Neji se sintió culpable porque su amiga le fueron arrebatadas muchas cosas por haberla llevado a aquel lugar y por eso se ha propuesto ayudarla a que lo recupere hasta hizo un alianza con Sasori por recolectar información para encontrar al youkai y revertir esto.

Ahora solo faltaría ver si sus días grises se pueden a llegar a convertir en días felices aunque a pesar de esto los momentos en que están juntos bastan para atesorarlos por buenos o malos que parezcan deben ser recordados...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: drama, basado en si Neji hubiera sobrevivido la 4 Guerra y hubiera sido revivido, un poco de ooc, empieza la trama un año después de THE LAST con ligeros cambios (demasiados), leve ooc.

> _**Día 9: Verde** _

**_Odio ese color ahora más que_ ** **_antes…_ ** **_me desagrada_ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **

  
Estaba como de costumbre entrenando en el patio de la casa principal no era extraño hacerlo, todos los días que no tuviera misiones lo hacía después de enterarme de varias cosas preferí dar mi atención al entrenamiento que pasar tiempo fuera…

— Ey, Neji ¿Qué haces entrenando? — se acerca Hanabi quien vestía un kimono alusivo para una fiesta.

— Solo entreno — respondí.

— No es tiempo para que entrenes deberías estar preparándote ya en pocos minutos es la boda — dijo ella.

— Lo había olvidado casi — mentí realmente sabía que faltaba poco para la boda.

— Que raro… en fin debes apresurarte se supone que es la boda de Tenten y debes ir como su amigo para apoyarla además todos iremos — responde Hanabi.

—Si lo sé, bueno iré a cambiarme — respondí.

— Vamos apresúrate que solo faltan 45 minutos para la boda y no podemos llegar tarde — me ordeno.

No dije nada respecto a eso ni me queje de qué pensará en que yo fuera a tardar por cambiarme de ropa simplemente seguí el camino hacia mi casa para ducharme y cambiarme lo más rápido posible no iba a ser _impuntual_ … ojala pudiera faltar… no quiero ir a esa boda.

Pero creo que no tengo opción todos irán en la familia incluso Hiashi sama va… será una tortura ir cuando me di cuenta de esto… ¿de verdad ella se casa?

Y más importante se casa con él… ¿Por qué con él?

Vamos no es mentira esto se planeó hace semanas incluso pude darme cuenta de su relación mucho antes que dijeran que eran novios pero nunca llegue a imaginarme que terminaría en boda, no imaginaba a Tenten casarse antes… no antes que mi destino me alcanzara.

No puedo creer que también me negué mucho tiempo a no dar por hecho que mi destino iba a contrastar con el de ella… y que…. Duele aceptarlo cuando sabes que nunca podrás estar con aquella persona por reglas del clan.

¿Por qué tarde en darme cuenta que sentía?

¿Por qué tarde en darme cuenta que me negué a sentirlo?

¿Por qué me enamore de ella?

¿Por qué escogí callarlo y no probar suerte?

¿Por qué no pude decirlo antes de que se comprometiera y no me dejara con este vacío por decirle que me gusta?

No importa eso ahora mismo deberé asistir a su boda como otro amigo más para verla casarse… no importara lo que sienta debo reprimirlo hoy no está permitido sentir lo que siento después de todo debo obedecer las normas.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

Llegamos todos juntos a la dichosa boda en aquel templo al momento Hiashi sama fue abordado por otras personas de otros clanes para hablar mientras llegaba la hora de la ceremonia lo cual faltaban exactamente 15 minutos, al retirarse Hiashi sama nos quedamos podríamos llamarle los más jóvenes en lo que era lo que sería la sala del festejo donde estaba para mi desgracia lo que eran los arreglos más vistosos de la boda; Hanabi estaba feliz como usualmente es más si estaba alado de Tokuma (con los años ella le ha tenido cierto cariño) mientras Hinata… ella por ahora parece un poco nostálgica por el momento pero él está con ella ahora para animalarla aunque me sigue pareciendo raro verlos juntos…

— Wow el lugar luce bonito como esta decorado — dijo Hanabi viendo alrededor.

— Lo normal para una boda — responde Tokuma.

— Si, aunque es bonito por los colores oye vamos a ver los demás arreglos ¡vamos ya! — prácticamente arrastro a Tokuma a que la siguiera sin preguntárselo. — ¡wow que bonito! ¡Mira son bonitos los de haya! — dijo emocionada señalándolo los arreglos con su mano libre.

— Hanabi no hagas mucho ruido y puedo caminar solo — responde Tokuma al tener a Hanabi sujetándole la mano.

Pero Hanabi ignoraba sus palabras seguía tomándole su mano bueno siempre suele hacer lo que quiere ella mientras tanto nos dejó a los tres ahí sin motivo de conversación o más bien soy el único que no quiere conversar después de todo no deseaba en parte venir a esta boda… maldita sea todo es verde por aquí incluso los árboles.

— Hanabi parece querer mucho a Tokuma san… al menos ella si… — dijo Hinata con una mirada nostálgica.

— ¿Te preocupa tu hermanita? — él le cuestiona.

— No tanto… ella parece que será feliz si es el caso — Hinata mencionó referente a solo una cosa obvia acerca del clan que sabe que debemos acatar.

— Hanabi sabe de las reglas de tu clan tal vez ella si lo ha pensado pero tú Hinata ¿te arrepientes de estar conmigo? — vuelve a cuestionarle él.

— Yo… no lo creo — Hinata tartamudeo al confirmarlo que podría tomársele aun como dudosa.

—Iré a buscar a Maito, los dejo — me despidí o más bien me aleje de ellos sabía que no debía ser cómodo hablar de su situación enfrente mío por eso me invente lo de buscar a mi antiguo sensei.

— Salúdalo de mi parte y a Rock Lee si los ves — me dijo Hinata al darles la espalda para irme.

Camine lejos de ellos realmente no estaba cómodo tampoco pasar tiempo a su lado más si Hinata se siente igual que yo con esto de las bodas le trae nostalgia por lo que paso hace un año, aquellas acciones que le hicieron darse cuenta de varias cosas y como eran las cosas en realidad. Llegue a una mesa donde había cierto arreglo de decoración que al verlo me hizo detener, a simple vista debo parecer alguien que gusta de verlos por cómo me quedo por segundos observándolo pero la verdad no me desagradan en toda la palabra. Solo ver aquellas formas y color me hacen detestarlos más si traen aquel símbolo de…

— Oh Neji ya llegaste te estábamos esperando — sentí como alguien me toco tratándose de Rock Lee quien venía acompañado de Maito.

— ¿Qué pasa te ves desanimado? Debes recordar que la llama de la juventud debe seguir ardiendo por más que pasen los años — me dice emocionado Maito quien a pesar de estar en sillas de ruedas por su condición aún conserva esa vitalidad efusiva de siempre.

— ¡Neji que arda la llama de la juventud en ti! — le secunda Rock Lee quien animado posee un traje verde… demonios odio ese color que con solo verlo me causa enojo o ¿será que verlos animadamente ridículos con sus poses faciales lo empeora? Creo que puede ser lo último.

— No estoy desanimado solo es cansancio acabe de entrenar hace unos minutos — respondí con esto para que no me preguntara más.

— Pensé que mi alumno estaba triste o melancólico después de todo hoy se casa nuestra querida Tenten, ya no será una kunoichi soltera amante de las armas que daba todo en sus entrenamientos ahora pasará a ser una maravillosa y linda esposa que le dará atención a su esposo — responde Maito con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos como si él fuese un padre a punto de entregar a su hija en la boda. — Nuestra pequeña Tenten nos dejara y probablemente ya no pase tiempo con nosotros es algo por que ponerse triste, Neji — me miro al decir eso último.

— No es para tanto — le respondí.

— Ahora que lo pienso Tenten y yo te ganamos Neji en algo — se señaló Rock Lee emocionado.

— ¿En qué? — le mire para encontrarme con ese maldito color verde que tanto detesto.

— Los dos nos casamos antes que tú — contesta. — Pensé que tu serías el primero en casarte pero te ganamos los dos ahora — dijo Lee como si se tratase de una _victoria_.

— No todo sucede como esperaban que fuera — respondí algo serio. — Si pensaban eso los decepcione al igual de los que pensaban que ya no reviviría cuándo morí — finalice y creo que tengo un semblante demasiado serio por cómo me ven ellos dos.

— Pero el que hayas revivido después eso fue bueno para todos, créeme nos alegró mucho el hecho de verte de nuevo vivo — responde animado con su típica sonrisa Rock Lee.

— Si, Neji a todos nos alegró mucho esa noticia — secunda Maito sonriendo mientras enseña su pulgar para afírmalo doblemente.

— Entiendo — me limite a no decir más sentía que si exponía mis verdaderos pensamientos esto se alargaría si lo digo, después de todo ellos me convencerían que no es así sobre lo que pienso.

— Oh pero si son ustedes — una voz que no podría confundir hablo detrás de nosotros con su típico tono alto.

— Pero si es Naruto — dijo Maito al reconocerlo.

— Hola Naruto — saludo Rock Lee.

— Hola Rock Lee, Maito y Neji — nos saludó.

— Hola Naruto — respondió Maito con una sonrisa típica de este.

— Hola — correspondí a su saludo aunque quisiera marcharme ahora por lo antes mencionado referido a mi muerte que me traen ciertos recuerdos y más las ganas que tengo de estar aquí.

— Pensé que llegarías tarde — menciona Rock Lee.

— Llegue apenas, a tiempo para no parecer que llego tarde a todo — respondió rascándose la cabeza al mencionar su impuntualidad en la mayoría de cosas.

— Entonces puedo adivinar que viniste con… — le interrumpí a Maito al verme que me orille un poco del lugar.

— Los veo después debo ir a ver a mis primas — dije sin ver que más me decían.

No espere a oír si me tenían que decir algo mas solo seguí de frente a cualquier parte no tenía ganas de estar con ellos menos ahora en esta situación, de verdad esperaba que no me afectase más de la cuenta verla casarse con otro pero ahora cada palabra que digan tanto Rock Lee o Maito me hacen querer irme para no ver nada que me recuerde a ella pero es imposible todo dice boda más si veo a los lados con esa decoración y para acabar llega Naruto que me hace recordar varias cosas.

En primero es raro verlo que llegue temprano tal vez él lo trajo… ahora que lo pienso Hinata se pondría triste si lo ve a él ¿o ya lo superó?

Parece que a veces está olvidando todo acerca de Naruto bueno más bien su amor hacia él ya que por las normas del clan ella como heredera debe casarse con alguien del clan pero esto pudo cambiar solo que no hubo oportunidad de que fuera así gracias a que ella se dio cuenta de algo al igual que Naruto: esto no funcionaría si él ama a otra persona.

No es que Naruto no le tenga aprecio a mi prima pero de esa forma no aunque se haya molestado cuando Toneri se llevó a Hinata no fue por celos, no era amor lo que él sentía solo amistad y eso termino por darse cuenta al final aunque volvieran a Konoha su trato seguía de amigos. Todo era porque Naruto amaba a alguien más y creo que todos en algún momento lo supusimos pero pensamos que solo era amistad nunca creímos que era amor de ese tipo.

Él estaba enamorado nada menos que de su rival-amigo Sasuke, era obvio esos dos parecían más interesados en encontrarse desde que acabo la guerra no fue de sorpresa que al final acabaran juntos diciendo que la verdad no les van las chicas, por eso cuando fue lo de Toneri se pudo confirmar que ellos dos tenían más que amistad decepcionando a Hinata y a Sakura quien se llevaron la noticia muy mal aunque mi prima entendía que prefería ver a su amor de toda la vida con alguien que la hiciera feliz sin importar que fuera Sasuke. Mientras que Sakura estuvo más que deprimida por la noticia eso dicen igual ni me importa, pero lo que importa es que Hinata se dio cuenta de todo por eso se obligó a si misma acatar las reglas del clan aunque inesperadamente ahora está teniendo ayuda de Toneri quien después de entrar en razón decidió ayudar y vigilar la tierra por si alguna amenaza se presentaba pero que en algunas ocasiones viene a la tierra a visitar a Hinata... creo que ellos dos se están llevando bien al final de todo.

Por parte de Hiashi sama ha aceptado que Toneri vea a Hinata siempre y cuando no trate de atentar contra Hanabi o el clan, lo interesante de todo es ver que él parece hacer todo para agradarle incluso se ofreció a ayudar con sus marionetas en la mansión Hyuuga.

Parece que comprendió al final que la mejor forma de agradarle a Hiashi sama es hacer las cosas bien y más tener el aprecio de Hinata se basa en tratarla bien… Al final ellos cuatro encontraron una salida a sus sentimientos: Naruto con Sasuke felices y Hinata encontró a Toneri quien le da esa atención que merece provocando que cambien poco a poco la forma en la que lo ve.

Y bueno después estoy yo quien se dio cuenta tarde de lo que siente por su compañera de equipo, muy tarde y que prefiere acatar reglas del clan sin intentar nada. A decir verdad tampoco fue rápido lo de darme cuenta si no hubiera sido porque ella se enamoró de alguien más no lo hubiera notado que me molestó, si al principio solo me pareció extraño pero después entendí que me afectó en forma de celos… incluso para mi sigue siendo raro que haya pasado de esta forma porque pensé que solo era mi amiga nada más pero veo que no es así, no puedo volver a verla cuando solo era una amiga más.

Incluso aunque no diga ni exprese abiertamente mis sentimientos sé que Tenten es especial para mi incluso ha sido la única chica que no he subestimado en habilidades… ella era la única que podía tener a mi lado sin molestarme su compañía por eso ahora entiendo que…

Desde siempre me fue especial de algún modo solo me negaba a ignorar que lo fuera en el sentido de amarla… es más cuando fui revivido pensé que no estaría tan feliz pero se notó feliz por verme igual no lo vi extraño pero luego al enterarme por otros lo que ocurrió cuando morí me llegó a desilusionar en parte su reacción al no llorarme demasiado pero el recordar como fue su recibimiento cuando me vio nuevamente basto para alejar esas ideas y no guardarle rencor por las pocas lagrimas que derramó; <era mi compañera de quipo no podía guardarle rencor por eso> me decía a mí mismo con el tiempo. 

El tiempo pasó y comprendí muchas cosas era amor lo que sentía pero no deberé hacer nada…

¿Entonces qué hago aquí?

Suspire al abrir la puerta y fue cuando la vi a ella con un hermoso vestido chino blanco muy provocativo por el escote abierto en su busto que lo remarcan más los bordes dorado, me sorprende que no use un kimono ni vestido chino de los tapados si no uno muy sexy que incluso deja ver sus piernas por el tipo de corte de la prenda es más hasta me doy cuenta que lleva unos tacones plateados, su cabello lo lleva peinado con sus dos característicos chonguitos…. Se ve hermosa sin duda parece que este día se ha esforzado de más en su apariencia.

— Oh Neji has venido — sonríe al verme. — Bueno esperaba verte pero no que vinieras a felicitarme en persona antes de que empiece la ceremonia — me saluda.

— Hola Tenten solo vine a saludar que tal si estas ocupada después — respondí normal aunque no creo que mi mirada deja de verla, demonios luce tan sexy.

— Wow Neji viniendo a saludarme me parece sorprendente — dijo divertida. — Pero me alegra mucho en que vengas casi no he visto a nadie que sean las chicas que vienen a ver si necesito ayuda con el maquillaje o algo…pero Neji sabes que tendré tiempo después para saludarlos a todos — posó los dedos entre su arete plateado como si jugara con este.

— Entonces ¿ni ha Rock Lee has visto? — pregunte.

— Ah no, solo a las chicas que me ayudaron con esto del maquillaje… ya sabes no se mucho de ello — sonrió avergonzada.

— Te ves hermosa — dije sin pensarlo al verla sonrojada.

— ¿Eh? Escuche bien o creí que le genio Hyuuga me dijo algo bonito — me pregunto confundida.

— Te queda bien todo, eres una novia hermosa — si lo dije antes no desaprovecharía decirlo otra vez, siento que debo decirlo tal vez sea la última vez que pueda.

— …. — ella no dijo nada sus mejillas adquirieron un tono más rojo.

— Serás una buena esposa, él tiene suerte ya que tendrá a su lado una mujer fuerte y hermosa, alguien con quien podrás tener la confianza de ser ayuda en el campo de batalla y que maneja perfectamente sus emociones en este. Tenten nunca te lo dije pero… — sin preverlo fui interrumpido cuando ella se abalanzo sobre mí para abrazarme.

— Esas palabras… significan mucho… gracias Neji — podía identificar que su tono de voz sonaba como si quisiera llorar ¿de felicidad?

— De nada creo que debí decirlo hace mucho — respondí abrazándola más, de verdad no quiero que acabe esto porque si ella se despega de mí eso quiere decir que se ira para siempre.

— Sabes… esto es inesperado… sonara raro…no, demasiado pero ya sabes que no suelo quedarme callada si algo me molesta… no es que me moleste lo aclaro pero me llego a la mente que si… Lo que quiero decir es… — daba vueltas al asunto. — Si el mismo Neji Hyuuga que conocía hace tres años me lo hubiera dicho creería que está loco y tal vez yo… me hubiera… _**enamorado**_ — lo último lo dijo tan bajo pero pude escucharlo tanto que mi corazón se aceleró al oírlo y mi mente no lo creía, ¡ella dijo que se enamoraría de mí!

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — pregunte apartándola con suavidad de mis brazos para verla frente a frente.

— Ah… sí ¿te es raro? — sus mejillas seguían coloradas al decirlo.

— No — mi cabeza estaba que no se lo creía al fin tenía esa oportunidad de saber que sentía Tenten si le dijera cómo me siento acerca de ella, pero al estar asombrado por la respuesta mi mente no conectaba ahora más frases.

— Ok, el genio Hyuuga codiciado no se le haría raro, vaya que confianza tienes — se apartó más.

— No es eso — refute.

— ¿Qué es? — sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

— Tiempo — conteste.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tiempo de qué? — me cuestiono ahora más confundida.

— Sabes Tenten en el clan se siguen ciertas reglas para preservar la línea sucesoria donde tenemos que casarnos con alguien de este, hace mucho eso no me importaba no como Hinata quien se preocupaba por no poder estar con Naruto quien con el tiempo prometió cambiar a los Hyuugas aunque si se ha dado un cambio creo que no es como el que esperaba… He de decir que Hinata tuvo la oportunidad de casarse con alguien que no fuera del clan pero ya sabes Naruto resulto que no le van las chicas y Hinata se deprimió por eso pero ahora con Toneri parece que cambia ahora todo es diferente ella será feliz — dije dejando más confundida a Tenten que poco a poco sus mejillas regresaban a su color original. — Ellos serán felices y seguirán en parte las reglas del clan al igual que Hanabi quien parece estar feliz si ese es el caso con Tokuma, todos estarán felices como Naruto con Sasuke quien a pesar de la mentalidad del ultimo parece que funciona su amor pero a otros el tiempo les tomó desventajas y les quito oportunidades, el tiempo es lo que más odio ahora — termine de decirle creo que al final no quise dejarle claro todo encriptando el mensaje.

— Eso es… no entiendo todo pero si eso es lo que pienso yo… — su mirada se notaba confundida de verdad empezaba a dudar… ¿es en serio? ¿la he hecho dudar? ¿Pude conseguir hacerla dudar de su boda?

— Con esto bastará — me acerque sin pedirle permiso para invadir su espacio personal pero más para poderle besar tanto que se impresiono.

Si este iba a ser el único beso y último que podría robarle lo haré memorable tomándole con lujuria aprovechando su shock la tocaré, la tocaré como nunca lo hice pasando mi mano por la cadera contorneando su cintura yendo más arriba para masajear sus pechos mientras que con la otra mano la meto por debajo de su vestido subiéndolo al tocarle el trasero, vaya los segundos en que no hace nada me dejan tocar sin restricción hasta que reacciona intentando apartarme por cómo se oye que alguien toca la puerta.

El beso lo termino pero me he podido llevar una agradable experiencia aunque a los pocos segundos de apartarme ella no duda en darme una bofetada no sé si es porque le baje el escote dejando ver su seno descubierto apetecible para mí y parte del vestido mal acomodado he dejado al intentar bajarle la braga.

— Tardé pero me arriesgaría ahora por tener un _futuro_ … — le susurre al acercarme a ella quien acomodaba rápidamente su escote avergonzada. — No soy un genio tardé para darme cuenta, odio el _verde_ deberías pensar en tener mejor algo _blanco_ a tu lado y **no te cases hoy** — dije para después marcharme no iba a arriesgarme a que cuando acabase me diera otro golpe.

— Estúpido genio — grito al verme salir.

Al salir me encontré con Rock Lee quien se mostraba interesado por mi clara mejilla roja por la bofetada de TenTen, no deje que él entrara a verla y lo jale sujetándole del hombro en su saco para llevarlo afuera del pasillo, de verdad ver su traje verde lo odio.

— ¿Qué le dijiste ahora a Tenten? — me pregunta al ser arrastrado a unos metros más de la habitación.

— Nada que te importe — mencione molesto al recordar que si ella se molesta en serio conmigo no me querrá ver durante mucho tiempo, creo que fui muy impulsivo.

— Solo espero que no hayas alterado a la novia porque… a alguien no le gustaría ver que sea un _**robo**_ — mencionó Rock lee al soltarle del saco.

— ¿Crees que dije lo suficiente para alterarla y hacerla cambiar de parecer? — cuestione aunque de verdad quiero que ella cambie de opinión.

— Puede… pero lo siento por… — dirigió su vista hacia el fondo del pasillo donde se acercaba alguien al escucharse los pasos.

— Si algo pasará… espero que ella piense… sin importar los demás y sea **_egoísta_** — mencione viendo que se acercaba Shino.

Sigo odiando el verde y espero que ahora mismo Tenten decida escoger mejor otra opción, es decir a mí, escógeme y déjalo a él. No creo que le importe siempre ha sido invisible para el mundo, no es que le vaya doler que la primera persona que le tomo en cuenta lo abandone y…. soy egoísta ahora lo sé, te he dejado una duda y posibilidad con lo que dije pero espero sinceramente que lo abandones a él y me escojas a mí.

Escoge al **genio** Hyuuga con un _**futuro**_ **_incierto_** dentro de su clan y no al _**bicho**_ _ **raro…**_ _escógeme_ _Tenten o seguiré odiando el verde siempre._  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: au, ooc de ROAD TO NINJA/u otro

> **_Día 10: Ritmo_ **

_**No me interesa que haga**_ , era lo que decía cuando le preguntaban sobre la castaña pero algo dentro de este simplemente seguía interesado por lo que hiciera.

…

 **10:23** **pm** marcaba su último estado de Tenten donde subió una foto trayendo puesto un vestido chino corto color rojo vino acompañado de unos guantes largos y unas zapatillas rojas del mismo tono que dicha prenda, su maquillaje era leve haciéndola lucir hermosa sin sobrecargarse y su peinado era el mismo de siempre dos chonguitos. 

Frente al celular Neji miraba dicha foto que por emoticones llevaba acompañado de una corta frase “ **el ritmo de mi vida eres** **tú** **😍😏❤** ”, sabía que esa frase podía ser solo lo usual como una parte de una _canción_ o algo que por lo regular es lo que se sube en un estado de _whats_ _app_ pero le dejaba la duda a que si esta frase podía ser dedicada a alguien. Arquea la ceja pensando que significado puede tener dicha frase mientras mantiene el dedo deslizado para que la foto no avance, no es que el fuera un _stalker_ o eso niega ser, sino que solo era curiosidad, si tenía curiosidad por cada estado que subía la castaña que a veces le buscaba significado a lo que escriba o subía.

 _Creo que esto es_ _extraño…_ _si sigo haciendo esto cualquiera que le cuente me dirá que estoy_ _stalkeandole_ _sus estados._

_Pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo?_

_Ella es la única que siempre me ha rechazado en mis intentos de coqueteo incluso por ella perdí al inicio de clases la apuesta con Sasuke sobre que caería fácilmente pero no fue así, solo termine con una cachetada y un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen cuando intente tocarla de más._

_Siempre se le veía tan alegre que parecería que sería fácil_ _acercársele_ _pero aquella vez no fue así solo termine golpeado por ella, desde entonces ella fue la que rompió mis perfectas conquistas que han sido basadas en retos. Nunca creí que esa chica trasferida e este año arruinara eso, por su culpa tuve que pagarle a Sasuke y desde entonces él se ha burlado de mi fallo ya que ha sido mi primera derrota._

 _Desde entonces solo fingí que no me importo su rechazo aunque por dentro siga preguntándome ¿Por qué no se dejó? Es decir, soy uno de los chicos más codiciados según dicen y por cómo me regaña Hinata que trato a las chicas al rechazarlas eso dice popular con_ _estas…_ _. En fin eso no importa ella ha sido la única que no logre conquistar incluso he visto que se ha dejado abrazar por cariñosamente por_ _Sasori_ _y su amigo rubio mientras a mí no me dejo tocarla de esa manera._

_Por algo me ha molestado Sasuke con lo de los golpes con_ _TenTen_ _porque parece que con otros hombres si se deja tocar mientras yo no, es más la otra fiesta que hicieron los amigos de_ _Hidan_ _dicen ella se besó con el pelirrojo y a mí no me dejo ni_ _intentarlo…_ _Con más razón Sasuke me molesta con eso al igual que los demás chicos tanto que_ _finjo_ _que no me afecta diciendo que no me interesa con quien este ella._

_¿Y entonces porque sigo viendo sus estados si tanto me molesta que me ignore?_

_La verdad no sé, solo he conseguido su número de celular por el_ _chat_ _del grupo de la escuela que a fuerzas debemos estar. Con eso me he enterado que a ella le gustan los memes también con doble sentido, le encantan los días lluviosos como comer helado de galleta, su música que parece gustarle es electrónica, su animal favorito los pandas, parece que le gusta leer o citar frases de libros que no conozco; también ella es bailarina sobre hielo en sus tiempos libres tal vez es un_ _hobby_ _ya que no sé si compita o haga presentaciones a nivel profesional solo veo que sube fotos en pistas de hielo... no lo sé mucho de lo que sube no es claro si no la conoces._

 _No se puede saber mucho de alguien que no deja que le hables en la escuela y que por mi orgullo no le hablaría después de esos golpes, por eso_ _finjo_ _que no me importa que haga pero me llena de curiosidad sus estados de_ _whats_ _app_ _siempre son entretenidos._

 _Tal vez si dejara de lado el que quise acercarme porque tiene buenas piernas como cadera podría hablarle de algo interesante, hablando de su cuerpo no está nada mal tal vez no tendrá el busto de 113 cm pero plana no es, me sorprende que en sus fotos de estado se deje ver más como es que en la escuela donde usa cosas más flojas que nada. Tenten luce mejor sin sus_ _chonguitos_ _la otra vez que subió una foto con el cabello suelto lucia sexy lo cual ahora que recuerdo alguien se la tomo por la_ _pose…_ _¿Quién le toma las fotos?_

 _Demonios tantas dudas y preguntas me dejan cada cosa que sube pero me dejan más como un maldito_ _stalkeador_ _…_ _me pregunto ¿seré el único que ve sus fotos diario?_

_Ojalá pudiera hablarle y saber si…. ¡Maldición que hice!_

El Hyuuga trata rápidamente de apagar su WiFi de su celular al ver que torpemente al perderse en sus pensamientos contesto el estado de Tenten y envió el mensaje, sus dedos rápidamente bajan la pantalla de las herramientas para desconectar el WiFi antes de que se vaya el mensaje o eso creo que es más rápido de hacer pero cuando nota al entrar al mensaje ve que dice **leído**.

Ni aunque quisiera borrarlo ahora ya no le da tiempo ha sido leído por la castaña, fija su vista en el WiFi que duda en prenderlo por tener ahora la sensación de que le dirá algo malo esta. No es que sea _nervioso_ si no que el mismo se siente traicionado por no ser consciente de lo que hacía al teclear en el celular y enviarlo, era un error enviarle un mensaje a quien le ignoraba pero ahora mismo le da curiosidad saber que contestó así que prende nuevamente su WiFi.

**Tenten:** Oye no sé qué de divertido tenga que me envíes un audio de 5 minutos sin decir nada pero no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor 🙍🙅

  
Neji al ver la respuesta de TenTen no pudo evitar _reírse_ por su propia estupidez de grabar un audio y enviárselo por descuido. Así que tecleo la respuesta que esperaba que iniciara como una conversación.

**Neji** : Disculpa creo que accidentalmente grabe nada cuando tome mi celular mal…pero ¿sabes quien soy?😓

**Tenten** le contesto lo siguiente: Eres Neji Hyuuga 😒, creías que me harías una broma fácilmente se quien eres😒😑

En seguida **Neji** contesta: vaya no soy el único que tiene tu numero registrado😏 pero no es una broma solo fue un error de enviarlo😅.

  
Le llega lo siguiente de **Tenten:** Vamos Hyuuga no mientas 😒 de seguro es otra de tus apuestas 😑 para hacerme perder el tiempo 😠 si es así adiós y deja de ver mis _estados_ 😕

Con esas palabras Neji notó su descuido al suponer que ella no registraba su número no tendría evidencia de que él veía sus estados, fue cuando le llegaba a la mente el meme de **fue entonces cuando** **Cell** **sintió el verdadero temor** al saber que TenTen está consciente de que la stalkea en sus estados pero más importante ahora sabe que tuvo conocimiento de su apuesta….

_Acaso puede ser que por eso ella me_ _golpeo…_ _. ¿se pudo enterar de la apuesta?_

 _¿Qué puedo decirle para que me deje hablarle? No sé qué contestar me ha_ _descubierto…_ _que le_ _digo…ahora_ _pensará que soy un_ _acosador…_ _¿Por qué me importa que piensa ella ahora?_

Sin más escribió lo siguiente o más bien adjunto también una imagen:

**Neji:** En mi defensa diré que tienes buen gusto en memes y música 😏, sabes también parece que sabes muy bien patinar.

  
Después le llego la respuesta de **TenTen** : No negare que es cierto pero 😅 … Hyuuga no tienes mi perdón😒 por lo que hiciste antes así que adiós 😒😒😑

Al ver esto **Neji** manda lo siguiente: Lo siento, no debí hacerlo pero no me bloquees puedo _hacerte reír_ con memes si gustas después 😅

En su intento por tener la atención de la chica manda un mensaje como si fuera alguien preocupado por la situación aunque de verdad si le interesaba saber más de ella ya que por este error era la primera vez que podía _**conversar**_ , siguió viendo la pantalla marcaba leído y por 5 minutos eternos seguía así.

 _Debió de_ _bloquearme…_ _de seguro sabe sobre la_ _puesta…_ _mmm_ _¿debo disculparme?_

_¿Y porque quiero que me de atención?_

_He quedado como un_ _stalker_ _…_ _¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Au,leve ooc

> **_Día 11: Mis labios temblaban sin parar_ **

  
_Bien lo he decidido hoy iremos a… ¿y si mejor mañana?_

_Mmm_ _tal vez sea_ _mejor…_ _aun no quiero decirlo tal_ _vez…_ _si…_

_¿y si reacciona diferente?_

_¿Qué haré?_

Frente al espejo la castaña terminaba de peinarse o eso intento ya que se dio por vencida con llevarlo suelto cuando no encontró ninguna liga para amarrarlo, su flequillo acomodó para que no le estorbarse con los ojos, se veía una y otra vez en el espejo no sintiéndose a gusto de la ropa que llevaba. No era que siempre viera mucho lo que es estar _arreglada a la moda o tener estilo_ pero hoy demandaba su _ego_ sentirse a gusto aun si vestía ligero-comodamente como siempre con una blusa azul algo holgada con un short lila, todo le parecía a sus ojos que no le quedaba pero se ve bien aun así sigue mirando su reflejo hasta que sus ojos se clavan en la foto que tiene pegada al espejo.

La foto resulta ser nada más que de ella y su novio Neji Hyuuga el chico más guapo del curso y codiciado como inteligente pero que a pesar de tener varias virtudes bueno más que nada _visuales_ _,_ tiene un gran defecto: el ser un completo _cubo de hielo_ que no puede ser muy sociable; aunque esto último ha sido una gran ventaja en algunos casos para la chica ya que por la actitud del genio solo pocos saben cómo tratarlo bien y más que nada solo pocas pueden tener entenderlo un poco.

A ella le costó entenderlo en su tiempo pero con los años esa amistad dio paso a que de alguna forma el genio diera el paso o aceptara tener sentimientos por ella bueno tardó al menos más de 5 años en entenderlo que no solo se trataba de amistad y al fin en su segundo año de preparatoria dieron el paso a terminar su amistad para ser novios ahora actualmente van en tercero ya a punto de salir en unas dos semanas; a pesar de todo para ellos va bien por decirlo su relación aún con el carácter poco expresivo del Hyuuga la castaña sabe que la quiere bueno porque siempre se lo demuestra sin necesidad de palabras.

Ante la foto donde están en el acuario la chica sonríe al recordar aquel divertido momento donde su novio no deseaba tomarse una foto cerca de donde estaba una botarga de una orca porque él se sentía incómodo con la gente que los veía raro. Pero todo esto no fue impedimento para TenTen quien logro que el genio aceptara sacarse una foto al prometerle algo a él y fue cuando sus mejillas se coloreaban ante lo recordado….

_Quien diría que Neji aceptara tan fácilmente si le_ _mencionaba…_ _ahora que lo recuerdo_ _eso…_ _creo que deberé_ _hablarle…_ _¡vamos,_ _TenTen_ _tu puedes!_

Se dirige y toma el teléfono para marcarle al Hyuuga, hoy tenía que verlo o eso necesitaba hacer.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

La hora acordada llego, ella decidió que fuera en el centro comercial así que ahí estaba él puntual esperándola en la entrada lo cual no le era bastante agradable viendo como chicas le lanzaban miradas intentándole coquetear, la castaña a pesar de que fue la que lo citó iba con pasos lentos avanzando hacia este como si no quisiera verlo pero con solo ver a su novio entendía que a él no le agradaba para nada estar solo porque así le miraban más las chicas al pensar que esta disponible.

Tenten reconocía que su novio es extremadamente guapo es más podría ser fácilmente un modelo con ver su altura y su porte, ya que con unos simples jeans clásicos y una playera azul luce muy bien o mejor dicho _sexy_. A veces ella se sentía tan afortunada de tenerlo solo para esta pero otras veces le frustraba un poco la actitud fría del genio que a veces suele tener al no ser tan expresivo con los sentimientos.

— Hola Tenten — la saludo al verla.

— Hola Neji — puso una sonrisa menos cálida de costumbre e incluso no se lanzó a abrazarlo como suele hacer.

— ¿Estas bien? — le parece anormal la actitud de su novia.

— Ah sí estoy bien — ella dijo al acomodarse el cabello detrás de la oreja. — Oye vayamos a ver algo en la segunda planta — señala las escaleras eléctricas.

— Ok — le extraña verla de este modo a la castaña porque casi nunca le pide que le acompañe a comprar ya que sabe que en la segunda planta están las tiendas de ropa la mayoría.

Avanzan sin decir mucho hasta eso Tenten se mantiene callada no como siempre hablando de cosas sin parar, todo esto se le hace algo anormal al Hyuuga ya que siempre cuenta con su personalidad alegre de la chica que más bien ahora parece enferma porque solo basta ver su cara pálida que trae y sus ojos sin aquel brillo característico que tienen tal vez supone que ella puede estar empezándose a enfermar de un resfriado lo cual le parece que empezó desde ayer ya que no parecía tan animada en la escuela.

—Oye Tenten — llamo la atención de la chica al llegar a la segunda planta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto la chica.

— Te ves diferente el día de hoy ¿segura que te sientes bien? — cuestiona al verla a los ojos.

— Estoy bien pero es un milagro que te preocupes por mí — muestra una sonrisa forzada. —Vamos, acompáñame solo a ver algo — no le sostuvo la mirada solo tomo su mano del Hyuuga.

— ¿Segura? — él dijo al sostener su mano que hoy se le hacía que ella estaba más nerviosa que nada incluso él era el menos nervioso por mostrarse de este modo en público como una pareja normal al tomarse de las manos.

— Sí, vamos será rápido después de eso… — sus labios temblaban. — Podrás… decidir — entre corto sus diálogos al agachar la mirada al detenerse frente a un local.

— Tenten, si no te sientes bien podemos ir al médico y… — ahora él se detuvo al ver como la chica fijaba su mirada en el escaparate.

No creía que era la mejor forma de decírselo pero creo que con su mirada perdida en los anaqueles se dio cuenta, ver como miraba aquellos juguetes de bebe como la ropa… entendió que quiso decir más con una mirada llena de palidez en su rostro todo tuvo sentido el cómo se había comportado en estos días, era un genio que pudo notarlo enseguida ahora que lo pensaba mejor y con esa mirada de su novia fijada en dichos objetos.

Fue cuando entendió todo como si algo le dijera que no era un total genio si su deducción era la correcta porque eso diría que fallo con algo tan fácil y que no pudo planificar nada correctamente debido a su tiempo, no era que lo viera como un _error_ ahora sino más bien como una _sorpresa inesperada_ bueno aún no sabe si es lo que piensa pero algo le decía que debía hablar para saber la respuesta en seguida al formularse ahora miles de ideas posibles ante las consecuencias de lo que cree que hay.

— ¿E-estas… emba-arazada? — vaya que una simple pregunta le puso muy nervioso que incluso tartamudeo y era algo difícil de hacerlo.

— Yo… — sus ojos se cristalizaron con la simple pregunta. — ¿Qué tanto me… quieres? — pregunto sin poder sostenerle la mirada viendo una cuna.

— ¿Qué tiene… que ver eso? — Neji ahora si sentía que la respuesta era afirmativa y su mente ya empezaba a trabajar en lo que dirían sus familiares como amigos.

— Solo quería saber… — soltó su mano del chico. — Saber si puedes… dejar que tu tío no frene una vida — se lleva sus manos a su boca al sentir que podría llorar en cualquier momento al decir esto último ya que sabe cómo es el pensamiento estricto del mayor y suponer lo peor para dicho ser que lleva dentro, ya lo había pensado mucho no dejaría que nadie atentara contra el bebé tanto que la sola idea le daba miedo como tristeza al suponer que él posiblemente no le podría apoyarle en nada y seguiría las ordenes de su tío como siempre lo hacía.

— Eso no pasará — responde le Hyuuga de manera seria.

— Vaya así que… no hay apoyo… — cerro sus ojos al sentir las lágrimas desbordarse.

— No saques conclusiones rápido — la rodeo con sus brazos a pesar de que la chica no quería ser abrazada. — Hiashi sama no decide todo menos dejaría que decidiera la vida de… bueno de _él_ o _ella_ — apoyo la cabeza de la chica en su pecho para que pudiera llorar. — Un bebé a esta edad será sorpresivo para todos… vaya que para mí lo es… no estoy seguro que tan bien nos vaya a partir de ahora pero la responsabilidad es de ambos así que desde ahora debemos cuidar de su vida, nadie le negara vivir _libre_ — solo atinaba a decir palabras que consideraba correctas para el momento de aceptarlo con madurez porque en el fondo se sentía nervioso y muy impactado pero al verla a ella más nerviosa de lo que él se podría mostrar, intento mostrarse lo más maduro ante la situación para darle apoyo a su novia después de todo como él dijo la responsabilidad era de los dos.

Las lágrimas de la castaña siguen después de todo no le es fácil aun para ella asimilar que habrá un gran cambio en su vida con todo esto más que aún no le dice nada a sus tíos hasta ahora solo ella lo sabe y Neji, no sabe que tan bien lo tomarán los familiares y que tan duro será aceptar que todo cambiara cuando se haga público referente a como la verán las demás personas pero lo que más le importa saber es si tendrá el apoyo del Hyuuga después de todo no quiere que el bebé nazca sin conocer el amor de un padre que lo quiera sino no le ve sentido, no desea un padre que este ahí solo reprochándole **_que arruino su vida con su nacimiento_** al mostrarle que no está feliz por aquel hijo.

Ahora todo cambiará con aquel ser que esta apenas empezando a vivir, los cambiará más a ellos en cuanto a su forma de ver la vida…


	12. Chapter 12

> **_Día 12: No me dejes_ **

**Veo en tus ojos esa luz en tu** **interior…**

  
— Hey Tenten — le dijo a la castaña. — ¿Puedes oírme bien? — pregunta el Hyuuga.

— S-si — contesta con la voz entrecorta Tenten al sentir que con esta sola respuesta le fuera a faltar el aire.

— Bien sigo entonces — se notó un poco nervioso algo extraño en el genio. — No sé cómo debería comenzar… sinceramente ahora no sé qué decir pero creo que debo hacerlo — admite ante la chica lo que en verdad piensa cuando anteriormente nunca fue de mostrar inseguridad mucho menos al hablar, en estos 19 años de su vida jamás ha sufrido de inseguridad menos verse tenso por una situación de esta magnitud.

— No-o… te preocupes… yo-o ta-ampoco sé que-e decir — esbozo una sonrisa para aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

— Tranquila no digas nada solo deja que hable yo… solo pon atención a lo que te diga — con la mano acomoda un mechón del cabello de su amiga para que no le tape la vista de los ojos chocolate que lo miran fijamente. — Sé que las palabras nunca serán lo mío es más creo que hoy hablare mucho sobre cómo me siento y me gustaría poder ser expresivo como tú lo eres pero si me alargara tal vez… bien no importa nada ahora solo tendré que decirte lo que siento — sus labios temblaban. — Tenten… no quiero perderte… no dejaré que te vayas sin saberlo — expreso con un semblante preocupado.

— No… me iré — alza la mano para tratar de acariciarle el rostro.

— Por favor no lo hagas — pide el Hyuuga al tomar la mano de la castaña y acercarla a su rostro para corresponder el gesto de ella.

— ¿Cómo… podría… alejarme… de ti? — cierra los ojos al sonreírle con cariño.

— Por favor no me mientas… — frunció el ceño. — No con esa sonrisa, no lo hagas de este modo — acerco más a la castaña a su cuerpo sintiendo que si no lo hacía la perdería. — Porque si lo haces así también me es difícil… me es difícil no odiarme por… no llegar a tiempo — su rostro se notaba más tenso al decirlo más por ver la reacción de la chica.

— No te culpes… no lo hagas… — abre los ojos para verlo, sus miradas se encuentran frente a frente pudiendo visualizar con claridad aquellos orbes perla que siempre quiso que la notaran de alguna forma y con el tiempo entendió que deseaba tener la atención de Neji pero no como rival si no con cierto interés romántico. Aquellos ojos que siempre parecían tan inexpresivos hoy los visualizaba llenos de emociones causadas gracias a ella, tal vez hace una semana se alegraría por tener esa influencia en él pero no hoy, Tenten quisiera no tener la atención ni mucho menos el grado de importancia por hacerlo descontrolarse emocionalmente así por lo pasado hace unos minutos.

— ¡Claro que lo hare! — objeto furioso contra sí mismo, sabía que no era el momento de demostrar su enojo pero no podía con esto. — ¡Lo haré! ¡Me culpare las veces que sea! Eso es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer… ¡Fue mi error! ¡Mi estúpido error! Si no hubiera caído en… — le interrumpe la castaña al apretarle la mano que la sujetaba para llamarle la atención.

— Neji… gracias por... todo — su voz suena triste pero su rostro muestra una sonrisa. — Te quiero y… no te culpes nunca por… nada — la sonrisa se empezó a difuminar tras estas palabras.

— ¡Tenten! — bramo su nombre tan fuerte como si ella no estuviera a su lado, como si la llamara para que no se marchase.

**Siento dormido el corazón quisiera** **despertar…** **Mi alma se hunde en la oscuridad, mi espíritu duerme y la frialdad congela cada parte de mi ser.**

  
— ¡No me dejes! ¡Tenten… te quiero! — abrazo fuertemente a la castaña contra su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban conforme sus ojos la ven usando su byakugan, tantas veces había usado su byakugan para ver la red de chakra de todos pero nunca se imaginó ver a su amiga en esta situación tanto era el grado de impacto que su mirada parece más vacía.

La aparto de su pecho para observarla esperando que ella le hablase pero lo único con lo que se encuentra es con un rostro pálido con una nariz llena de sangre y unos ojos que pierden el brillo característico que tenían alguna vez cuando estuvieron con vida… Aquellos ojos que le veían ahora están entrecerrados con una mueca de tristeza ya que por inercia se desvanece la sonrisa cuando dejas de respirar, tu corazón ya no late y tu cerebro ya no puede mandar señales a tu cuerpo para articular movimientos.  
  
— Tenten… ¿Por qué no pude siquiera… confesar algo antes de esto? — toma la mano de la castaña que permanece machada de su propia sangre y sobre todo fría.

Deseaba sentir su piel de sus dedos y con ello la tibia sangre que brotaba de ella por las heridas que tenía en dicha mano. Mientras la sostiene aun en sus brazos no puede dejar de mirarla y lamentarse todo, como aquella amiga había dejado de existir por recibir un ataque directo en pecho que atravesó parte de los pulmones y aunque por más que quiso ayudarla no pudo hacerlo simplemente la vida de la kunoichi se esfumaba. Él no pudo hacer nada por no ser un médico ninja y más que fue una emboscada del enemigo donde los atrapo a ambos y parte del escuadrón de la misión, Neji cometió el error de subestimar los enemigos y se dejó llevar en el juego de este otorgándoles la ventaja al deshacerse de su grupo donde también la castaña fue herida por ayudarlo a regresar del genjutsu extraño en el que cayó el Hyuuga al bajar la guardia gracias a que Tenten fue subestimada por los enemigos fue que pudo hacer regresar a su amigo a la realidad.

Su herida no era grave de Tenten pero después al pasar los minutos peleando con un par de ninjas su rendimiento bajaba tanto que un ataque del enemigo la tomo desprevenida dejándola mal herida pero mientras eso pasó Neji se deshizo de todos los restantes, cuando términos se dio cuenta de ver en el suelo a su amiga y enseguida noto la perforación de su chaleco donde emanaba sangre.

Fue cuando entendió todo la gravedad de la herida por más que intento hacer algo no podría hacer nada y el equipo de ninjas medico están lejos a 5 kilómetros de ahí pero con el chakra desgastado por más que corriera no llegaría a tiempo y más por ver como la castaña se puso a expulsar sangre por la boca, era obvio no resistiría un traslado a esa velocidad. Así fue que todo se le vino encima al ver como TenTen le pidió quedarse ahí para descansar (más bien ella ya preveía su muerte que en tardaría en llegar a lo mucho tendría un minuto).

Ante la idea de perderla a la que consideraba su mejor amiga entendió rápidamente que no era solo el temor de perder su amistad hubo algo más que apresuro su mente a conectar sus sentimientos que guardo recelosamente durante años.

 _Dame_ _tu_ _amor…_ _eso debí decir y_ _perdirte…_   
_¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?_

_¿Por qué no puedo expresar mis sentimientos como tú?_

_Quisiera verte sonreír pero_ _eso…_

_Nunca más... se podrá hacer._

_No te pude_ _salvar…_

_¡Basta ya!_

_Quería_ _decirte…_ _quise_ _decirte…_ _te_ _quiero…_

_¿Por qué no pude decirlo antes?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: AU RTN y obviamente ooc en personalidades.
> 
> Contiene Smut

> **_Día 13: Baños termales_ **

Con la respiración agitada después de correr tanto gracias a Guy sensei como a Rock Lee por empezar con sus extraños retos se encuentran en la entrada del establecimiento los integrantes del equipo de Maito todos sucios después de cumplir su misión de llevar un pergamino a la aldea oculta entre las cascadas, están fuera de lo que son los baños termales del pueblo y no vienen más que para tomar un baño que les relaje pero sobretodo limpie su cuerpo por todo lo que hicieron.

— Bien chicos hemos llegado y es hora de que tomen un baño como merecen — dijo Maito.

— Si, pero Guy sensei ¿Cómo es que aún no puedo ganarle? Me he quedado en segundo lugar en esta carrera — se queja el de corte de hongo algo desanimado por el resultado donde había puesto todo su esfuerzo.

— Escucha Lee, debes tener más paciencia para superar a tu maestro pero sobretodo te hace falta más entrenamiento para ser tan rápido como yo — expresa el mayor actuando _genial_ a los ojos del menor.

— Éntreme Guy sensei, necesito alcanzarlo para ser tan genial como usted — brillos en los ojos aparecieron como si con tan poco se puede sentir animado.

— No te preocupes Lee yo estoy para que ustedes superen sus límites y sean tan geniales como su maestro — mostró su pulgar en señal de cumplir con lo que dice.

— Guy Sensei usted siempre es tan bueno — lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras abraza al mayor.

— Que la fuerza de la juventud nos guíe para ser más geniales — dijo Maito acompañando a su alumno con lágrimas en sus ojos muy típicas de estos al ser emotivos.

— Siempre tan extraños — Neji siente vergüenza ajena de ellos.

— ¡Basta! AH, que cansancio — dijo al alcanzarlos hincándose al llegar por lo fatigada que esta la castaña.

— ¿Qué te paso pequeña flor? — su maestro presto atención en las ropas de la castaña que están cortadas por todas partes, enseguida se acerca a su alumna.

— Wow Tenten sí que tienes cortes ¿Qué paso? Ese rato no tenías nada — secunda Lee viendo a su compañera.

— Yo… — desvió la mirada al sentirse apenada por recordar como se lo hizo. — ¡No importa! Estoy bien iré a darme un baño, nos vemos — prácticamente se fue corriendo al baño de las mujeres dejándolos con las dudas sobre lo que paso.

— ¿Tu sabes algo Neji? — pregunta el mayor.

— No sé nada iba detrás de ustedes — dijo con sinceridad el Hyuuga.

— Mmm me pregunto ¿Qué le habrá pasado? — Rock Lee dice pensativo.

— Su ropa se ve muy rasgada — menciona Maito << _y por lo que veo no creo traiga más es una pena que siempre ande remendando su_ _ropa…_ _por los rasguños en su ropa no creo que aguante mucho >_>. — ¡Ya sé! Bueno chicos los dejare un rato vuelvo en seguida en unos minutos, no tardare y pórtense bien, sean geniales — desaparece en una nube de humo dejándolos algo confundidos.

— Ok, Guy sensei nos comportaremos de forma cool — expresa el chico de corte de hongo.

— Ya se fue, es hora de ir al baño — contesta el Hyuuga.  
  


∞ •∞∞ •∞∞ •∞∞ •∞∞ •∞∞ •∞ ∞ •∞∞ •∞∞ •∞ ∞ •∞ ∞ •∞

Mientras tanto en el baño de mujeres Tenten empieza a desvestirse para entrar a dicho baño que se encontraba casi vacío a no ser por dos ancianas que estaban ahí, la chica miraba como su ropa parecía rasgada y que esto sería difícil de remendar ya que la tela parece más desgastada después de la batalla de hoy además del accidente que tuvo, con solo ver su ropa comprendió algo: necesitaba más entrenamiento.

Después de desvestirse y dejar su ropa en la canastilla se fue a dar un baño mientras recordaba lo pasado hace unos minutos.

******- flashback -*********

La carrera inesperada había comenzado hacia los baños termales, como de costumbre los primeros en adelantarse eran las bestias verdes de Konoha mientras que ella va en cuarto lugar viendo que gracias a su cansancio no puede siquiera seguir a la par del Hyuuga quedándose hasta atrás, de verdad hoy en esta sencilla misión por adquirir una nueva arma y probarla desgasto mucho su chakra tanto que mientras avanza se siente torpe de los pies tanto que no pasa mucho y tropieza de tal forma extraña en la que su más reciente adquisición de pergamino con miles de armas se active y le caiga encima, obviamente por reflejo logra esquivar algunos pero por su desgaste físico hacerse de algunos rasguños en su ropa.

— No puede ser — dijo fastidiada al ver todas las armas ninja tiradas y el resultado de su descuido con la ropa. 

Y así fue como la kunoichi obtuvo sus rasgaduras en su vestimenta producto del cansancio físico y algo de su torpeza.

******- Termina flashback -*********

Al recordar esto sus mejillas se sonrojaron por su torpeza de caer ya que no era la primera vez que algo pasaba como esto, mejor opto por meterse ya a las aguas termales para relajarse mientras enrollo su cuerpo en una toalla ocultando las cicatrices que se había ganado los días anteriores en batallas que para su fortuna solo están visibles si descubre su cuerpo cosa que nunca hace hasta eso hoy no se ha hecho cicatriz alguna en su rostro y por eso no trae un curita en este.

∞ •∞∞ •∞∞ •∞∞ •∞∞ •∞∞ •∞ ∞ •∞∞ •∞∞ •∞ ∞ •∞ ∞ •∞

En el baño de hombres está más lleno que el de las mujeres bueno cinco personas más los chicos no son tantos aunque el Hyuuga disfrutaba de tallarse la espalda tomándose su tiempo mientras su amigo yace ya listo para salir al vestirse con su ropa.

— Neji, me adelantare a la posada y buscare a Guy sensei — dijo Lee al caminar hacia este.

— Que rápido tomas un baño en fin hazlo — responde el Hyuuga sin mucho interés.

— Bueno entonces me retiro — contesta Lee.

El azabache camina hacia la salida en el pasillo se encuentra con Maito quien trae una bolsa consigo.

— Oye Lee ¿ya tan pronto te vas? — menciona el mayor al verlo.

— Sensei lo iba a buscar pero ¿Qué trae ahí? — señala la bolsa el menor.

— Ah esto — la alzo. — Es solo un encargo para Tenten que debo darle pero me preguntaba ¿Cómo se lo daré si ya está en el baño? — se rasca la nuca al no pensar en ello.

— No se preocupe Guy sensei yo se lo daré por usted — se lo quita al mayor corriendo a entregárselo.

— ¡Lee espera! ¿no estás pensando en dárselo ahora? — corre detrás de su alumno impulsivo.

— Tenten to-oma — inocentemente o estúpidamente abre la puerta del baño de mujeres al buscar a su amiga quien trae una toalla consigo para cubrirse.

— ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡LARGO! — grita nerviosa la castaña al verlo.

— Pero yo… ten.. solo deje esto…guy sensei… — le lanzo prácticamente la bolsa al correr nervioso con el rostro sonrojado por ver a su compañera semi desnuda.

— Escucha Tenten — hablo fuerte desde afuera su maestro.

— Guy sensei… — dice aun nerviosa como molesta por lo que paso hace segundos.

— Lee es algo despistado y bueno no te lo tomes a mal solo vino a dejarte un encargo mío par ti, es tuyo y descuida yo hablare con él sobre lo que hizo, nos vemos después pequeña flor — aclara el mayor.

— Ok — responde la castaña.

Y así fue como Guy sensei fue detrás de su alumno para hablar de la privacidad y que sea menos impulsivo, mientras una castaña recoge la bolsa para dejarla en la canastilla de la ropa y sigue en su trayecto de ir hacia las aguas termales mientras ve como las dos viejitas empiezan a caminar hacia los vestidores dejándola sola ahora en el baño.

Mientras tanto lejos o para ser más exactos en el baño de hombres un Hyuuga hace uso de su byakugan para espiar a su compañera….

_Parece que ya está sola ahora Tenten, Lee es un novato con esto cuando tienes el byakugan pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué demonios hace el viéndola?_

_Creo que es hora de salir y_ _divertise_ _._   
  


El Hyuuga sale de las aguas termales para irse a un lugar más interesante al ver que Tenten está completamente sola en el baño, lleva su ropa en sus manos y sale con solo la toalla cubriéndole por el pasillo que da al baño de mujeres, al entrar con mucho cuidado saca un letrero de su bolsillo que previamente metio en un pergamino y pone en la entrada: _**En mantenimiento disculpe las molestias, prohibido el paso**_ con la clara intención de adueñarse del espacio y más estar tiempo con su querida castaña de otra forma…

~~~.••••••~~~~

Tenten yace dentro del agua disfrutando del espacio y la quietud del lugar, recargando su cabeza sobre una piedra con los ojos cerrados imagina que la vida debería ser más fácil en otro universo alterno imaginando que no tiene por _amigo con derecho_ a un Hyuuga pervertido y tiene a un simple novio común que le da menos problemas que este.

Suspira deseando que al menos fuera así y no fuera un total desastre como suele hacerlo más si se habla que en su realidad se rigen bajo normas de clanes algo que no le ha dado mucha esperanza de un futuro con el Hyuuga por eso ha aceptado tener esta fugaz felicidad a su lado que no pasa de simples besos o eso cree ella que será por siempre.

Una manos hacen contacto con la piel de la morena cuando le toca el hombro acariciándola haciendo que brinque por reflejo como abrir los ojos dándose cuenta que se trata de nada menos que Neji quien yace a su lado dentro del agua, él había sido lo bastante silencioso para meterse al gua sin hacer mucho ruido y tomarla desprevenida a la chica.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — pregunta el oji perla con una sonrisa pícara quitando las manos de ella porque esta se aleja.

— Ehh ¿Qué ha-aces aquí? — sus mejillas se colorean y no duda en cubrir su pecho con sus manos hundiéndose más en el agua para evitar ser vista por el chico.

— No seas tímida Tenten te he visto más veces desnuda de lo que crees — hablo con descaro acercándose a la chica.

— ¡Oye! Perver….tido — intento retroceder pero ya era tarde el Hyuuga la había arrinconado en las rocas que sirven como decoración-recargadera cuando tomas un baño. — No de-eberías estar a-aquí — tartamudeaba por la cercanía del shinobi al verlo que está completamente desnudo.

— No te preocupes nadie nos molestara — no lo pensó más y beso a la chica.

Tenten le fue imposible quitarse de esa posición nada favorable ya que la dejaba a merced del Hyuuga, iba a protestar por la intromisión de su compañero en los baños termales pero los labios del Hyuuga se movían demasiado bien que la están dejando hacer que se deje llevar por todo.

Pronto las lenguas de ambos comenzaron a explorar casa rincón de la boca del otro en una danza llena de lujuria si bien aunque Tenten no deseaba al principio siempre tenía debilidad por el castaño o mejor dicho su única debilidad era Neji.

Neji no deja pasar la oportunidad para acariciar el cuerpo de la chica a su antojo, deslizando una mano por debajo del agua para llegar a la cintura al mismo tiempo de acariciarla mientras que con la otra mano se dedicaba a sostenerla con fuerza pegándola a él. Era claro Neji también deseaba sentir más apegada a la chica a su cuerpo y que mejor aprovechar esta situación para sentir el roce de ello.

Al separarse Tenten cayó en cuenta de donde estaba la mano de Neji tocándola pero al intentar escapar solo siente como es más pegada a su cuerpo, él observa como su cuerpo se ha llenado de algunas cicatrices recientes tal vez producto del enfrentamiento de esta mañana o de las misteriosas heridas que se hizo al venir aquí, iba preguntarle porque se las hizo pero se dio cuenta que debe aprovechar el tiempo de mejor manera ya al rato preguntara más.

— Lo siento pero no hay mucho tiempo…— agarra a la castaña y la carga, sosteniéndola de modo que pueda ser cómodo para ella (sus manos le rodean su hombro del Hyuuga mientras la sostiene él de las piernas-trasero).

— Espe-era ¿Qué-e haces ba—ajame — contesta nerviosa la orbes chocolate.

— Tenten me gustaría disfrutar de recorrer tu cuerpo con mayor tranquilidad pero no hay tiempo, igual te gustara — aclara el chico.

— Pero yo no… — cierra sus ojos al sentir como algo la toca en su feminidad.

Mete su miembro ya erecto en su interior, TenTen lanza un quejido por la sorpresa como dolor haciendo que el shinobi pensara en quedarse unos segundos para que se acostumbrara a su intromisión pero no era posibilidad sabía que pronto podía venir alguien y descubrir toda esta farsa de baño en mantenimiento así que mejor era hora de aprovechar lo que quedaba de tiempo.

No lo pensó más en comenzar a penetrarla moviéndose con velocidad y fuerza buscando satisfacerse como también a ella, sus manos de la castaña ahora le rodean el cuello al sostenerse por el movimiento causado gemidos ahogados al no querer que se escuche su voz mordiéndose los labios, el oji perla esperaba que tanto como él la castaña disfrutara de este inesperado encuentro.

Después de un tiempo ella entiendo que debía mover las caderas ayudándolo mientras se abraza con fuerza de este resistiendo las ganas de gemir como el querer clavar las uñas producto del éxtasis al tener el miembro del Hyuuga dentro de ella.

El Hyuuga solo podía sentir como el busto de la chica se frotaba contra su piel, eso le hacía pensar que si tuviera tiempo le hubiera encantado saborearlos pero ahora solo puede profanar a la morena de esta forma que no está nada mal. Pronto la sintió aferrarse aún más a él enterrando ahora si sus dedos en su espalda al arquearse producto del orgasmo, vaya que se sentía asombroso el penetrarla en esa posición logrando llegar más hondo y eso se notaba en los múltiples orgasmos que sienten.

Continúo penetrándola con fuerza así por unos segundos hasta vaciar todo su semen dentro de ella aun sin pensar en las consecuencias que puede traer, eso no importaba ahora lo primordial era disfrutar del sexo que los llevo al éxtasis.

— Vaya que lo disfrute — hablo por fin el Hyuuga deslizando a la castaña para bajarla y ver su rostro.

— …. Neji — se apoyó en este sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban. — ¿Qué somos? — pregunto nerviosa con un claro sonrojo y una respiración que se recompone por la adrenalina.

— Tu eres mi novia — dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — se notó sorprendida por la respuesta del Hyuuga.

— Desde que te has dejado besar por mí — responde con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y por qué… no me avisaste? — volvía a cuestionarle.

— Pensé que lo habías entendido cuando te lo dije “ ** _no hagas esto con nadie_** ** _más_** ” — Neji le recordó.

— mmmm entonces somos novios… espera ¿y po-orque lo hi-icimos rápi-ido? — cae en cuenta que apenas se entera de su relación pero no tuvo problemas antes de entregarse a Neji.

— Porque la vida es corta, somos shinobis no esperamos vivir mucho que mejor que disfrutar de todo sin pensarlo mucho Tenten — la pego a su cuerpo abrazándola en plan no solo de hacerlo inocentemente sino más bien tocar y acariciarle el trasero.

— Espe-era — se sonrojo más.

— Sabes si lo hago por aquí no hay embarazos — moldeaba con su palma de su mano el trasero de la castaña.

— EHHHHH!!!!???? — no sabía si era por el agua caliente y vapor del baño pero se sentía mareada como hervir de la vergüenza por dicha contestación.

— Maldición, alguien viene …. O no falsa alarma se fue al ver el letrero bueno eso solo me da tiempo para irme a vestir sino tendremos problemas si nos descubren — dejo de hacer lo que hacía y mejor solo la saco a la castaña cargándola para dejarla en donde se tallan la espalda. — Nos vemos en 5 minutos afuera y ponte lo que te dejo Guy sensei, te vendrá bien si tu ropa se arruino — le dijo.

— Ah… bueno — responde embelesada por el perfecto cuerpo del Hyuuga.

Y así fue como Neji salió del baño de mujeres quitando el letrero y dejando a Tenten sola para que se cambie mientras él va al baño de hombres a cambiarse ya que únicamente se llevó su ropa para ser precavido no se cambiaría ahí arriesgándose a que lo vea alguien dentro del baño de mujeres.

Mientras tanto Rock lee y Maito pasaban tiempo en el baño de hombres disfrutando de tomar un baño, el mayor pensaba que tan bien le quedaría lo que compró para Tenten no sabía si usaría lo que le dio ya que era un vestido chino que le pareció bonito o al menos eso le dijo quien atendía la tienda bueno al menos le serviría para ponerse algo decente por lo de su ropa desecha.  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: au, ooc de rtn y shipps crack.

> **_Día 14: Arrepentimiento_**

_¿Qué puedes hacer como para arrepentirte toda tu vida?_

_Tal vez si fuera una persona mayor tendría una respuesta más madura aunque no sé, creo que esto que me pasa es algo por cual deba arrepentirme ya que no es nada simple._

_Aclaro no soy una adulta aún pero creo que lo que me pasa es lo suficientemente problemático para mi_ _edad…_ _. Bueno solo tengo 15 años apenas los cumplí ayer y no fueron como me lo esperaba._

_Para empezar no sé porque acepte ir a su casa si sabía que tendría algo preparado en mi casa para celebrar mi_ _cumpleaños…_ _. Puede que haya sido irresponsable de mi parte haber ido sabiendo que mi familia_ _me_ _esperaba_ _pero ayer no me pude negarle la invitación sobre todo cuando lo_ _vi_ _._

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+• Flashback •+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•

La castaña sale de la tienda de libros ya que justamente hoy al ser su cumpleaños le regalaron algo de dinero por parte de su abuela así que aprovecho para comprarse unos mangas que deseaba tener ya que a diferencia de otras chicas de su edad que empezaban a preocuparse por su aspecto comprando maquillaje ella prefería gastar dinero en mangas y dulces.

Agradecía que fuera una adicta también al ejercicio si no estaría un poco llenita por gustar de comer muchos dulces bueno no es tanto que fuera adicta si no que más bien tiene por amigos a unos chicos muy energéticos bueno uno que los orilla a hacer deporte de cualquier tipo.

Lleva sus mangas perfectamente guardados en su mochila para evitar que se maltratasen en el trascurso de su casa, deseaba leerlos tantos ya que la trama quedaba muy emocionante y sobre todo si los leía tendría algo de que conversar con su grupo de amigos quienes a pesar de ser un poco adictos a los deportes tienen un lado de gustar de los mangas incluso Neji lee uno que otro.

En fin al salir de la tienda no pasa mucho al encontrarse con cierto chico que a veces le da lata su comportamiento por muchas razones, ella iba a fingir no verlo al apresurarse a llegar al semáforo para cruzar entre la multitud pero por desgracia no puede avanzar rápido al tener una madre con su pequeño enfrente de ella impidiendo su huida y haciendo que espere como encontrarse con aquel azabache.

— Ey, Hola preciosa — dijo con una sonrisa típica de este.

— Ah hola — ella contesta algo incomoda al notar las miradas de los transeúntes en esta.

— Oh antes de que se me olvide, toma es para ti — saca de su bolsillo una cajita para entregársela.

— Gracias supongo — recibe la caja en sus manos sintiendo contacto con las de él.

— Por cierto. Feliz cumpleaños Tenten — sonrió una vez más al extender sus brazos.

— Gracias pero ¿Qué pasa? — después de guardar la cajita en su mochila levanta la vista y no entiende su comportamiento de este.

— Vamos no seas penosa y deja que te de un abrazo — dijo.

— Oh pero no tienes porque…

— Las felicitaciones incluyen un abrazo siempre — la abraza sin más al no desaprovechar la oportunidad.

— Si, pero…. Creo que es suficiente — dice algo sonrojada al notar como la ven los demás.

— Tenten eres tan suave — la pega más a su cuerpo.

— ¡Espera, el semáforo ya está en rojo! Debo cruzar ya — dijo tratando que fuese liberada de los brazos del chico.

— Hay muchos semáforos más, aguanta unos segundos más — no la soltó.

— Pero quiero… — su intento de zafarse fue opacado cuando desde el otro lado de la calle vio cómo su crush iba de la mano con una chica rubia, una rubia popular que conocía solo por fotos como rumores de la escuela vecina; ella estaba con su querido amigo, es decir, su crush imposible o eso cree ya que prefirió callar que gustaba de él para no romper su amistad y ahora ve que tal vez fue lo mejor ya que el inalcanzable Neji Hyuuga va de la mano con Samui.

— Oye me acorde que tengo un nuevo juego ¿vamos a mi casa? — por fin deja de abrazarla al separarse de esta.

— Yo… — vio como la pareja se para en el otro extremo esperando que el semáforo se ponga en rojo, esto daría como resultado que se encontrasen frente a frente los dos. — Me gustaría ir — baja la mirada y rápido toma la mano del chico para correr en dirección opuesta esperando no encontrarse con Neji.

— En serio que no te arrepentirás de ir — va feliz de la mano de la chica por completo ignorando que está siendo usado como pretexto en su huida.

Van en dirección opuesta a cruzar la calla ya que para ir a su casa no necesitaban cruzar la calle y esto haría que no se encontrase Tenten con el Hyuuga.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+• Termina flashback •+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•

_Y así fue como decidí hacerle caso e ir a su casa sabiendo que siempre intenta algo y ahora con esto de que_ _Neji_ _está con una chica_ _ayer_ _…_ _también_ _llegue_ _tarde_ _a_ _casa_ _por_ _estar_ _con_ _...._

_¿y si me apresure?_

_¿Qué hago ahora?_

_No puedo decir que ya me arrepentí ¿o sí?_

_¿Qué hago?_

— ¿Qué haces por acá? — le saca de sus pensamientos.

— Eh?! ¡Neji! Ah hola…amm yo solo estoy aquí pensando en cuanto puedo columpiarme y ver si llego lejos — responde al darse cuenta de la presencia del Hyuuga.

— Pensé que solo te gustaba estar ahí sin hacer nada — le contesta.

— Algo pero me gusta estar aquí… es relajante… demasiado — responde nerviosa por no saber si decirle que ayer lo vio con una chica.

— ¿Y no tienes frío? — vio como usaba solo una blusa azul con un short y ya estaba anocheciendo haciendo que se sientan más las corrientes de frío <<¿ _Y_ _ese_ _collar_ _?_ _No_ _lo_ _tenia_ _antes_ _> >_.

— No importa me gusta estar aquí — forja una sonrisa algo forzada << _vamos pensamientos_ _olvídense_ _de lo de_ _ayer…_ _¡olvídenlo ya!... olvida que tiene una novia_ _Neji…_ _que tiene_ _una…_ >>.

— Te vas a enfermar solo ve como vienes — Neji siempre era directo con todo.

— Ah si… no importa que pase eso — junto sus piernas como tratando de _abrigarse_ por si sola.

— No seas tonta y ponte esto — se quitó su chamarra negra y se la da a la castaña.

— Pero Neji… tú también tendrás frío — dijo la castaña alzando la vista y viendo la chamarra.

— No moriré de frío tengo esta playera y da igual, tu úsala no es buen regalo que mañana tengas un resfriado por estar aquí — sugiere con usual tono serio.

— ¿Regalo? — recibe la chamarra y se la pone ya que sabe que no era una sugerencia decidir cuando el Hyuuga ofrece algo.

— Si, ayer no te felicite por tu cumpleaños y así que Felicidades TenTen — puso una mano en su cabeza para revolverle un poco los cabellos a la chica, acto que nunca se esperaba de su parte.

— Gracias — sonríe algo sonrojada nunca había esperado ver que recibiera una muestra de _cercanía_ del Hyuuga de esta manera.

— Si hubiera sabido que te encontraría en este parque hubiera traído tu regalo — dijo sin más.

— ¿Un regalo? Wow Neji me regala algo eso es inesperado — dijo sorprendida como emocionada por las palabras de su amigo.

— Por nuestra amistad no lo veas raro — aclara algo avergonzado quitando la mano de la cabeza de la chica.

— Ok, entiendo pero es raro de ti — dijo con sinceridad.

— No era idea mía pero me lo sugirieron — responde.

— ¿Hinata o Hanabi? — piensa en ellas dos que seguramente sugirieron esto.

— No, fue Samui — contesta.

— Ah ¿y ella es tú? ¿novia? — se le borro la sonrisa la oír esa respuesta.

— Si — no muestra incomodidad ante la pregunta.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — la ojichocolate le duele preguntar pero necesita saberlo.

— Hace dos semanas — contesta el Hyuuga.

— Oh ya veo — no dice más cuando en realidad quisiera decirle como es que no dijo nada y apenas se enteró.

— Ayer… ¿estabas con Sasuke? — toma asiento a su lado en el otro columpio y ahora le tocaba preguntar.

— Si… pase un tiempo con él — responde algo desanimada la castaña ignorando preguntar de donde sabía que estuvo con el Uchiha .

— ¿No habías dicho que no lo soportabas? — menciona el Hyuuga viendo hacia enfrente como el cielo se oscurece más << _Ayer sé que te_ _vi_ _no puedo equivocarme... ibas de la mano con él… ¿porque_?>>.

— Creo que es raro… porque — agacha su mirada centrándola en el piso. — Dices creer algo y luego todo cambia abruptamente como si no hubiera sido realidad lo que pensabas — finaliza con una mirada algo afligida al pensar que todo esto que dijo se refiere a creer conocer al Hyuuga << _Creí conocerte_ _Neji_ _pero mira aquí me vengo enterando que en dos semanas ya te habías hecho novio de ella … y para acabar nunca me lo contaste, ni si quiera se cuando empezaron a hablarse_ >>.

— ¿Te agrada ahora Sasuke? — es lo primero que se le viene a su mente.

— Ja, creo que lo suficiente… para aceptar salir con él — sonríe con ironía.

— Entonces él al fin lo hizo — dijo serio.

— Es raro lo sé…. Demasiado raro para mí pero… sabes quiero saber que tan lejos puedo llegar — levanto la vista del suelo con una mirada decidida.

— ¿Qué? — abre los ojos con sorpresa por la respuesta de la chica.

— ¿Qué tan lejos llegare? — tomo impulso del columpio y sin más se columpio cerrando los ojos tratando de alejar los pensamientos de celos que le da no tener oportunidad con el Hyuuga y ser estúpida como impulsiva por aceptar la propuesta del mujeriego del Uchiha solo por pensar que eso le afectaría a Neji cuando se enterara para luego sentirse arrepentida por haberlo hecho.

— ¿No te es infantil esto? — dijo al verla columpiarse cada vez más fuerte.

— Nunca lo será, nunca — responde con los ojos cerrados sintiendo pequeñas lágrimas salir de sus ojos << _Nunca…_ _nunca…_ _será nuestro_ _amor…_ _no es_ _correspondido…_ _ahora lo sé_ >>.

El Hyuuga solo observa como Tenten se columpia aunque esto le hace pensar en varias cosas como es que ella acepto salir con el Uchiha sabiendo que es un mujeriego que solo gustaba de usar a las chicas y que ella era la única que no caía en sus juegos pero ahora le parece algo extraño ver que ella aceptase sabiendo eso. 

_¿Por qué acepto estar con_ _Sasuke_ _?_

_Ella…_ _. No puede estar con él._

_La_ _destrozará…_ _Conociéndolo solo será un número más de sus_ _ex_ _novias…_ _. Puede jugar con ella y obligarla a… pero ¿Qué digo?_

_No debería importarme si ella esta con alguien_ _más…_ _. Yo estoy con_ _Samui_ _aunque lo mío no fue una opción fue más una orden de la_ _familia…_ _todo para hacer buenos tratos comerciales con el padre de_ _Samui_ _._

_En fin eso no importa, no debe importar pero ¿a qué se refiere_ _Tenten_ _con hasta dónde puede llegar?_

_¿Acaso habla de su relación de novios?_

_Si es así solo puede llegar_ _hasta…_

_Tenten_ _¿acaso piensas hacerlo con él?_

Ahora ambos conocerán el significado del dolor porque no son novios pero a ambos les duele verse con otra persona gracias a no saber expresar sus sentimientos, gracias a sus pensamientos para no afectar su amistad afectaran más su corazón.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Universo Alterno-VOLTRON, leve ooc gracias al LOTURA (LotorxAllura), ciencia ficción y leves cambios de la trama de voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para entender un poco del AU en el que se está basando el oneshot: es de unos paladines (5 en total, verde, azul, amarillo, rojo y negro) que defenderán el universo al formar a VOLTRON juntando a los leones (tipo robots), ellos defienden el universo junto con la princesa Allura y Koran (su ayudante que ayuda mantener el castillo-tipo mecanico también). La princesa es alteana donde manejan un tipo de alquimia y su tecnología es mayor que a la de la tierra, su planeta de ella fue destruido hace mucho tiempo por Zarkon quien es un GaIra que enloqueció por el poder al estar expuesto mucho tipo a la quinta esencia (energía infinita) por esta causa solo ella y Koran fueron salvados de morir en la explosión de su planeta por su padre de ella que los metió en el castillo congelándolos y mandando el castillo a otro planeta; por eso años después los paladines al llegar al planeta donde está el castillo descongelan a Allura y ahí empieza su aventura en busca de los leones para luchar contra Zarkon .  
> Zarkon tiene una esposa que es alteana llamada Haggar ahora ya que esta también se expuso a la quinta esencia haciendo que este dañada y se vuelva mala, ella también puede usar la alquimia es una "bruja" y tiene un hijo llamado Lotor quien no la quiere por convertirse en algo horrible, este tiene todo en su contra al ser mestizo los GaIra no lo aprueban para ser el próximo emperador también él desea no ser comparado con su padre por eso hace sus movimientos a su manera junto con sus almirantes que tiene bajo su poder es más se mantiene alejado de Zarkon.  
> Eventos pasan y se vuelven aliados Lotor con Voltron, primero desconfían del príncipe Lotor pero conforme pasa el tiempo se gana la confianza de los paladines pero sobretodo de Allura quien tiene cierto prejuicio con los GaIra y no creía que pudieran ser aliados para pelear contra Zarkon líder de estos.
> 
> Me baso en el Lotura porque amo esta pareja hetero que duro menos de 5 segundos como canon 😭 , bueno así que adapto la trama de algunos episodios a Nejiten... Espero que me salga bien...ah les dejo la imagen de la shipp para que se den una idea por si no conocen el anime y si lo conocen ya saben como acabará esto 💔
> 
> Allura = Tenten  
> Lotor = Neji  
> Paladín negro = Itachi  
> Paladín rojo = Deidara (ahora)  
> Paladín azul = lo ocupa ahora el puesto Tenten.  
> Paladín verde = Konan  
> Paladín amarillo = Sasori  
> Keith = Sasuke  
> Krolia = Mikoto  
> Romelie= Matsuri

> **_Día 15: Déjame_ **

_**Él**_ _ **no**_ _ **dijo**_ _ **nada**_ _ **,**_ _ **ella**_ _ **entendió**_ _ **todo**_ _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
.

  
En un gran cuarto del castillo se encuentran la castaña junto con el oji perla arreglando la nave que han estado preparando para hacer que pueda entrar a la quinta-esencia y así obtener el poder de esta para ayudar a luchar contra el imperio GaIra. Gracias al ingenio de chico se ha podido avanzar con la seguridad y armamento de dicha nave mientras la castaña ayuda con la alquimia que la fortalece a través de esta.

Para los paladines el uso de la alquimia para capacitar las naves parecía como magia pero para la castaña era otra actividad más de los alteanos o de unos cuantos que poseían esta habilidad. No le era difícil ahora manejarla ya que adquirió un mejor conocimiento de esto gracias a los viajes que ha hecho con los paladines salvando planetas del control GaIra ha ayudado a fortalecer sus conocimientos.

Una luz azul se posa sobre la nave mientras la mano de Tenten la toca pero conforme pasa el tiempo llega a su límite del uso de alquimia y pierde fuerzas tanto que cierra los ojos debido a la fatiga como cansancio. Mientras tanto Neji checa en el panel los controles de la nave, el sin duda es muy inteligente como astuto solo hace falta ver como maneja los dedos en el teclado con cierta velocidad hasta con elegancia algo digno de un GaIra, si, ellos son una raza guerrera pero no quita que gozan de tener un aura elegante como belleza exorbitante que hace envidiar a cualquiera, no por nada el paladín rojo tenía un poco de celos de este por estar más cerca de la princesa y que le fuese fácil enamorarla por su belleza sobretodo hasta cierto punto le molesta que él posea un cabello envidiable bueno esto no tendría tanto peso a no ser por la paladín verde junto con el paladín amarillo le hacían burla al azul con el tema de que Neji tuviera mejor cabello que este y pudiera conseguir enamorar a Tenten.

Poco a poco la luz de la alquimia desaparece como el equilibrio de la castaña quien se le doblan las piernas causando su caída al piso, el suave ruido de su caída provoca que el chico voltee a verla encontrándola sentada en el piso por consecuencia este se acerca para ayudarla a levantarse mientras ella se apoya de la nave para recuperar su equilibrio.

\- Fue mucho por hoy, debes descansar - dijo Neji tomando a la chica de la cintura del hombro para que no se caiga. - Seguiremos mañana - quita su mano al ver que la chica pudo pararse por sí sola y ahora se acomoda para verlo frente a frente.

\- Aún falta mucho, pero me enorgullece que lo que logramos juntos - responde la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

Acto consiguiente por las palabras de Tenten hicieron que el oji perla tomara las manos de esta, por la altura de él se ve más grande pero no implica que sus miradas choquen frente a frente. Su traje GaIra hace contraste con el traje de ella de paladín, es tal como decía Neji están juntos formando una nueva alianza para salvar el universo del mal uso de poder que tiene el imperio GaIra.

\- Nada hubiera sido posible... sin ti - lo dice con una sonrisa que puede enamorar a cualquiera.

\- Gracias pero tú también te llevas tu crédito - no puede estar más embelesada con la mirada que observa del chico. Sus mejillas se colorean demasiado.

\- Pero tú eres más importante para esto, solo tú puedes hacerlo - Neji acerco un poco su rostro bajando a su altura de ella.

No dijo mas Tenten cerró los ojos al sentir que lo que venía era un beso ya era mucho la tensión de estos últimos días y hoy no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo además no había paladines cerca para interrumpirlos como hace horas cuando los interrumpieron justo en el momento en que estaban por besarse.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•

**Tiempo después ....**

Extendía su mano para ayudarle a bajar de la nave y ella por descuido cae casi pero gracias al oji perla se logra mantener en pie, su mano de este la apoya en su brazo de ella para juntarse más y al alzar la vista la castaña chocan miradas causando que el momento se vuelva más tenso con los cuerpo juntos.

\- Hoy logramos algo increíble y eres la razón de que eso pasara - dice Neji.

\- Es un momento que jamás olvidare - responde la castaña.

No hubo palabras después de que hablase la chica simplemente fundieron sus labios en un suave beso, algo que a la vista parecía tan tierno como cursi pero así eran ellos ahora de enamorados habían cambiado sus pensamientos. Aquel chico frío príncipe mestizo del imperio GaIra se esfumaba cuando estaba con Tenten quien había dejado de lado sus prejuicios contra la raza del chico considerándolo un aliado digno de confianza y sobretodo de poder confiarle sus sentimientos a este.

Después de unos minutos decidieron que era hora de ingresar al centro de mando donde les esperaban los demás paladines junto con Koran, no podían seguir en sus momentos de pareja si tenían que informar sobre lo que encontraron en el campo de la quinta esencia.

Así que dieron marcha y entraron fingiendo normalidad pero se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a todos con una cara muy seria además por si fuera poco no estaban solos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Tenten ante la mirada filosa que lanzaban los presentes hacia ellos.

No tardaron en ser rodeados por el antiguo paladín rojo que usaba ahora un traje de la espada de Marmora y una mujer que les apuntaban con armas a ambos, obviamente ella se sorprendió ante esto mientras el chico pone una mirada algo furiosa. Deidara quien es el paladín rojo apunto con su bayard a Neji con un gesto de furia.

\- Tenten, aléjate de Neji - dijo con un tono serio el rubio.

\- No lo hare, díganme que pasa aquí - se posiciono firmemente dando la espalda al mencionado con intención de protegerlo al ya saber que no se llevan tan bien ellos dos supuso que solo era un asunto de rivalidad.

\- Neji es un monstruo, cosecho la quinta-esencia con alteanos por generaciones - grito furiosa otra chica castaña que llevaba las mismas marcas que Tenten en la cara.

\- Una alteana... - dijo sorprendida Tenten por verla viva cuando se suponía que los únicos alteanos vivos eran ella y Koran.

Ahora con eso sin duda hizo que ella dirigiera su vista hacia Neji quien la vio con una cara seria.

\- Tu mataste a mi familia y a miles de alteanos - sigue hablando exasperada Matsuri.

\- Neji nos mintió es un asesino - ahora intervino la paladín Verde. - ¡Es como su padre! - finalizo Konan.

\- No saben lo que dicen - vuelve a fruncir el ceño Neji al escuchar que lo comparan con su padre.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - Tenten no daba por cierto lo contado, era mucho para ella creer que a quien le depositaba su confianza como amor estaba comprobándose que realmente era un asesino y cruel GaIra.

\- Tenten escúchame - pide en un tono más amable para ella. - Toda mi vida preserve la cultura alteana. Con el campo de la quinta-esencia todo tu pueblo que habría muerto si no fuese por mí, podrá vivir en paz ¿Perdimos vidas en el proceso? Si, son mártires con una causa justa, sacrifique a unos cuantos por el futuro de millones - se justificaba el oji perla aún ante la mirada de odio que le propinaba Matsuri. - No dejes que arruinen todo lo que hemos logrado, piensa en lo que sentimos allí - intento tomar su mano de la castaña contra la suya.

Tenten cerró los ojos ahora comprendía todo no debía cometer errores nunca más así que tan rápido como pudo tomo la mano del chico a quien lanzo en un hábil movimiento haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo, fue tanto la fuerza que uso que llego a unos dos metros al menos dejándolo tirado en el suelo sobre su espalda cerca del Lobo cósmico.

No dijo nada Tenten solo cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de deshacerse de los buenos recuerdos y recordar quien es el enemigo ahora mientras el oji perla yace inconsciente debido al impacto del golpe pero la calma no duro mucho cuando sonó la alarma alguien había perturbado la entrada del castillo así que Koran va en busca de como detenerlos con la defensa de la nave.

De pronto una jaqueca atormenta al paladín negro dejándolo en el suelo por el severo dolor de cabeza preocupando a Sasuke quien le llama por su nombre. Mientras tanto Deidara ayuda a los demás a decirles donde deben ir pero justo cuando se marchan Sasuke, Konan con Mikoto a detenerlos a los intrusos Itachi empieza a dolerle aún más la cabeza a pesar de que se resiste no hay más salida está cayendo al control de la bruja Haggar y sus ojos se tornan de un color rojo.

No tarda en alzar la vista el azabache y decide atacar a Sasori quien no esperaba el golpe y sale volando al igual que Deidara quien cae encima de Koran quien estaba en los controles de la nave, después busca darse paso a la salida lográndolo cuando le lanza su bayard a TenTen que al esquivarlo se descuida recibiendo un golpe que la pone en el suelo sin mucho problema al igual que a Matsuri.

Ellas yacen en el piso tiradas, Tenten se mueve un poco solo para ver como Itachi ha huido con Neji al llevárselo cargando preguntándose qué pasa con el comportamiento del Uchiha pero sobretodo ¿Por qué se lleva a Neji lejos?

No pasa mucho para que llegue a la salida gracias a la antigua general de Neji quien ataca a Sasuke junto con su madre dándole tiempo a que Itachi huya con Neji en una nave....

~•••••~

  
Después de armar a Voltron el único que pudo traspasar el agujero negro fue Sasuke quien regreso al León Negro como líder dejando a los demás en espera de saber qué pasó con Itachi y porque se llevó a Neji. Mientras ellos se reunieron dentro del castillo para su espera pero no fue tranquila sino más bien estuvieron en peligro con un virus que infecto a la nave y estuvo por destruirla a no ser por el ingenio de Konan y la ayuda de los demás hubieran explotado con todo y castillo.

La razón de porque Itachi se había llevado a Neji era fácil la bruja Haggar había hecho un clon del mismísimo Uchiha el cual ya había muerto desde el enfrentamiento con Zarkon, él no sobrevivió por eso al final de esa batalla no lo encontraban porque murió y esto fue usado por la bruja para crear un plan cruel al infiltrar en los paladines un clon del Uchiha.

Por eso cuando regreso Itachi con los paladines se veía como siempre pero le atormentaban unas jaquecas horribles que nadie pensó que fuera grave, incluso Sasuke no vio que era un clon y le dejo el mando a su hermano ya que él había tomado al león negro cuando este desapareció después de la batalla contra Zarkon-su desaparición.

El plan de Haggar era recuperar a Neji para hacer que este al mando del imperio y por eso se ayudaba de su clon de Itachi lo llevara con esta para hablar con él.

Después de unos momentos de tensión entre la lucha de hermanos descubriendo la verdad sobre que su hermano murió hace mucho y que este era un clon pudo librar la batalla trayendo al clon de Itachi con un ojo lastimado, no sin antes destruir los clones de Itachi que tuvo la bruja en una base.

…..

Pero no todo marchaba bien después Sasuke se hizo presente por el comunicador indicándoles que iba para allá con Itachi curiosamente él tenía una cicatriz ahora en su cara pero no era lo único diferente sino se notaba en su tono de voz preocupado por la situación ya él supo que los GaIra iban en dirección al castillo o sea planean un segundo contrataque como hacer uso de la quinta-esencia.

No tenían que pensarlo más todo se prepararon en su leones para la llegada de Neji con sus generales y así fue en menos de cinco minutos divisaron las naves GaIra cerca mientras ellos seguían en formación esperando que atacaran. Lo único que se visualiza aparte de las naves y leones son los pedazos de asteroides flotantes alrededor en el oscuro espacio que es apenas iluminado por unas cuantas estrellas.

  
Esta vez frente a frente vuelven a verse como enemigos Tenten y Neji…

— No tenemos que pelear, estamos del mismo lado — dijo Neji pro el intercomunicador dirigiéndole estas palabras a Tenten. — Sé lo que deben pensar al conocer mi pasado, no tienen que cambiar nuestro futuro juntos. Como dije quiero controlar el poder del campo para mejorar el universo, nada cambio — con un tono serio dirige estas palabras para los demás paladines que lo escuchan.

— Esclavizaste a miles de alteanos — dijo furiosa Tenten. — Usaste sus vidas para tu beneficio ¿Cuántas vidas inocentes?— esto sin duda le causaba mucha rabia.

— Tenten… — su tono del oji perla se oía neutro aún.

— Dime, ¿Cuántas? — grito furiosa.

— Sí, muchos murieron en mi búsqueda de la quinta esencia — suspiro. — Pero preserve tu cultura y protegí a miles, la recupere nuestra cultura — se justificó el chico.

— ¿Por qué le suplica? ¿Por qué no disparamos? — se pregunta una de sus generales de Neji, anteriormente lo conocía muy bien o eso creía ver que no tuviera piedad por nadie pero frente a Tenten parecía que existía piedad para no atacarla.

— Ya no pretendo entender sus planes son muy complicados — contesto otra de las generales a su mando en respuesta de lo que dijo su compañera por el intercomunicador.

— Tenten, di todo para obtener el conocimiento del Alfor y descubrir el secreto de Oriande — explicaba con prisa. — Por favor, Tenten, llegamos juntos hasta aquí. Sé que puedes ver todo lo que logramos y aún falta más. Únete, estamos en el mismo equipo — Neji le ofreció.

— ¡Claro que no! — contesta molesta siendo la primera en atacarle.

  
— ¡No disparen! — el oji perla ordeno con voz firme a sus generales justo al esquivar el ataque de la chica.

Las miradas de sus generales se veían incrédulas ante lo que pedía el chico, nunca lo habían visto ser tan compasivo con alguien si lo atacaban pero aun así debían obedecer bajando la palanca de sus naves para no dispararles a los paladines sobre todo a ella.

— Tenten, alto. Compartimos el conocimiento antiguo de la cultura alteana. Debemos estar juntos, lo que siento por ti es sincero — empezaba a tornarse su voz un poco menos neutra como a desesperarse por una respuesta positiva. — Sé que sientes algo por mí — esto lo remarco más en su tono de voz que ya se notaba como suplica.

— ¡Me traicionaste y usaste! — se quejó la castaña. — Eres más parecido a Zarkon de lo que imagine — le gritó con cierto grado de repugnancia ya que su padre del chico había sido el encargado de destruir a su planeta como familia.

Sus ojos de Neji se abrieron con sorpresa no esperaba esa respuesta, sabía ella lo mucho que odiaba a su padre y que lo compararan con este. Fue un golpe que no se esperaba pero relajó la mirada aún tenía mucho por decirle a la chica que ama.

— ¿Qué hay de tu padre? — menciono el oji perla. — Quizás fue un gran ingeniero pero no pudo defender a su planeta. Fui yo quien salvo nuestra raza, ¿Quién eres para cuestionar mi modo de traer paz y prosperidad al universo? — su mirada se afilo y sus ojos perdían ese brillo ya no rogaría más. — Destruyan a los leones — ordeno con voz firme y fría.

  
Fue lo último que se escuchó de su parte lo siguiente fueron solo disparos delos leones hacia las naves de Neji, ya no más negociaciones solo habría enfrentamientos y eso terminaría por acabar mal. Tenten por orgullo no volvería a confiar más en él y no había mas diálogos, desasearía todo para seguir con su ideal de salvar el universo juntos con sus paladines.

  
En minutos se hizo presente Sasuke que ayudo a sus compañeros formando a Voltron y con ello asegurando ventaja sobre Neji quien parecía ahora enloquecer del poder, ya no le importaba nada parecía roto por dentro y solo su ambición de poder le mantenía con vida incluso eso preocupo a su generales que al final lo abandonaron.

Lo dejaron, escaparon del campo de batalla, sin más ahora es Neji contra Voltron solo como siempre había estado.

Irónico de la vida era un prodigio pero la soledad era algo recurrente en su vida, casi siempre lo abandonaban incluso ahora los que creyó que le darían un respaldo o segunda oportunidad de arreglarlo estaban en su contra. Mejor aún la chica de la que estaba enamorada lo odia y lo dejo.

_Vaya ya nada importa_

_me han_ _dejado…_ _entonces acabemos con esto._

Él forma su propio mecha con su nave y combate a Voltron solo, no importaba nada ahora así que no tendría piedad con ellos usando la energía de la quinta esencia cuando quiera al entrar al campo de esta logrando un daño considerable a Voltron.

  
....

Al entrar varias veces al campo de la 5ta esencia el oji perla empieza a enloquecer más, su mirada se torna oscura e incluso pareciera que hasta unos ligeros colmillos sobresalen de su dentadura. No esta consciente de lo que hace los únicos que si siguen cuerdos son los paladines gracias a Voltron no han enloquecido por estar expuestos a esta 5ta esencia.

Neji al intentar robar la energía de Voltron llega a sobrecargarse su mecha y termina por destruir su propia nave y gracias al campo de la 5ta esencia donde están se vuelve inestable convirtiendo en una gran explosión donde ellos huyen dejando al oji perla a su suerte a pesar de que Tenten si pensó en ayudarlo ya era muy tarde para hacerlo, debía aceptar que lo perdería.

  
**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: los que vieron Voltron ya entenderán que final fue para Lotor en este caso Neji, aunque en la última temporada se dice que regresara y haber que pasa.... Igual quise intentarlo poner a los personajes en esta historia.   
> Espero que se haya entendido al menos, bueno esta entre adaptar Lotura o adaptar Sheith ❤ pero creo que encajaba mas el Lotura a con el Nejiten ya que el Sheith me suena mas a un buen itasasu o gaanaru... Gracias por leer 😃⭐


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: AU-Road to Ninja y el ooc de RTN

> _**Día 16: Vamos, abre la ventana** _

Por fin el día terminaba ya no más trabajo hasta tiene suerte mañana tendrá un día de descanso y nada interrumpiría este, la castaña ya con la piyama puesta se iría a dormir después de todo ya pasaban cerca de las 11 de la noche. Su conjunto es una simple prenda al estilo chino color crema nada diferente a lo que suele usar, holgado y cómodo perfecto para descansar.

Cierra las cortinas de su ventana para que no le moleste la luz de fuera claro cuando sea de mañana porque ahora ni la de los postes de luz es mucho problema, al terminar apaga las luces con intención de acostarse pero es cuando se da cuenta que algo anda tocando la ventana.

_¿Un gato?_

_Tal vez sea el gato de la_ _vecina…_ _supongo que deberé ver pero si_ _es…_ _juro_ _que_ _no_ _vuelvo_ _a_ _abrirle_ _si_ _es_ _él_ _._

Al acercarse a la ventana se escucha un golpeteo como en señal de decirle _abre_.

— No voy abrir — respondió sin levantar la cortina solo veía una sombra detrás de esta.

Otro golpeteo más algo más exigente que el anterior.

— Ni lo pienses — se cruzó de brazos ahora.

Era obvio que no era un gato sino alguien esperando a que abriese la ventana, siguiendo con su labor la persona vuelve a tocar la ventana sin cruzar palabra alguna.

— No eres un gato y no caeré de nuevo — pronuncia fuerte la castaña para que quien esté detrás de la ventana escuche.

Otro golpeteo más a la ventana algo insistente y misterioso al no dar muestra de quien es la voz.

— Vamos, ya te dije que no caeré de nuevo así que no finjas ser un gato ya no me engañaras de nuevo — replico la castaña viendo la ventana pero sobretodo la silueta de que proyectaba la sombra de la persona.

Sigue insistiendo y da varios golpe a la ventana consecutivo para que abra.

— ¡Oye romperás mi ventana! — bajo sus brazos un poco molesta.

Pero no se detuvo siguió tocando la ventana.

— ¡No te abriré Sasuke! — Dijo TenTen fuertemente dándole la espalda a la ventana ya que decidió que era mejor dormir.

— ¡¿Qué?! — esta vez se escuchó una voz conocida para la de chonguitos.

— ¿Neji? — giro otra vez a la dirección de la ventana.

— Si soy yo, espera… ¿Por qué mencionaste a Sasuke? — hablo detrás de la ventana con un tono serio.

— Por nada, no importa mejor dime ¿Qué haces aquí? — se paró enfrente de la ventana con una mano cerca de la cortina dudosa de levantarla.

— No, tú primero dime porque lo mencionaste — responde el Hyuuga.

— Ya dije que no tiene importancia y tú andas tocando mi ventana despertaras a mis vecinos — contesta la oji chocolate.

— De seguro tus vecinos duermen como piedra más si mencionaste que pensaste que era Sasuke no les debe importar el ruido que hacen — exclamo con un tono frio.

— ¡OYE! — corrió la cortina enojada para encontrarse con la mirada del Hyuuga sobre esta, tiene ganas de decirle que debe disculparse con ella. — ¡No insinúes nada raro… hentai — tartamudeo lo último al ver que sus ojos de su amigo denotan tener activado el byakugan que a la vez la hacen sonrojar como reflejo se cubre el pecho con sus manos.

— No sirve Tenten puedo… ¿Qué no piensas abrir la ventana? — sugiere el Hyuuga.

— Pervertido… no lo hare — se niega la castaña.

— De seguro si fuera Sasuke lo harías — insinúa con un tono fuerte arqueando la ceja con algo de molestia.

— ¿Qué di-ices? — contesta nerviosa ante la mirada fija del chico sobre ella.

— No te cuesta abrirle la ventana a él me imagino que tampoco las…

— ¡Cállate! — abre la ventana rápidamente con intención de quejarse pero al ver al Hyuuga frente a frente sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

— Al fin la abriste — menciono con una sonrisa victoriosa.

— No la abrí porque quisiera si no… ¿Qué piensa-as hacer? — dijo al ver como el Hyuuga puso una mano en la ventana.

— Entrar por supuesto — tal como lo dijo lo hizo sin preguntar si era bienvenido.

Tenten se orilló de la ventana al sentirse nerviosa por la intromisión a su cuarto, pensó rápidamente en prender las luces para hacer que el Hyuuga se fuera, no era buena idea tenerlo cerca estando a solas eso pensaba ya que podría dejarse llevar por lo que le dijera.

— Vaya que bueno que no tienes quien moleste si entro, pero ahora que me fijo mejor — avanza hacia esta que había intentado caminar hacía el pagador delas luces. — Hoy tu cabello no está peinado bueno no es raro estas preparada para ir a dormir — alzo su mano para tomar un trozo de los cabello de la chica. — Sí que es largo y luce diferente — menciono observándolo.

— ¿No deberías irte? — sugiere la chica aun sonrojada y atrapada sin poder encender las luces.

— ¿Y si mejor aprovechamos que duermes sin brassier — bajo la mano justo donde está su pecho.

— ¡Neji no jue-egues con e-eso! — sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más. — ¿Estás ebrio o qué? — le costaba mantenerle la mirada por varias razones sobre todo por la oscuridad.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — se mostró sorprendido.

— Ah… soy lista — trato de sonar convincente ahora entendía todo el comportamiento más extrovertido del Hyuuga.

— Entonces que Tenten ¿lo hacemos? — con total descaro puso su mano en su pecho masajeándolo.

— Yo… no hare… nada si estas ebrio — se resiste a caer en las manos del Hyuuga.

— ¿Y si no lo estuviera? ¿lo harías conmigo? — sugiere Neji posando la otra mano en la cintura de ella.

— Pregúntame mañana ahora déjame de to-ocarme ,por favor — pide avergonzada intentando de alejar la mano del chico, no era por desagrado sino más bien por su bien de ella. Si, está enamorada del Hyuuga pero eso no hará que le dé el sí a todo lo que pida este y menos tener relaciones cuando él está en estado de ebriedad.

— Está bien TenTen, mañana me dirás pero si no nos callamos tu vecino se despertara — quita la mano de está viendo con su byakugan detrás de las paredes como el vecino parecía estar por despertarse.

— Ok, bueno sal de mi… ¿ahora-a que haces? — pregunta toda nerviosa por ser cargada por el Hyuuga.

— Te llevo a la cama nada impide que lo haga — la acuesta a la cama.

— Bueno ahora ya puedes…

— Shhhh no hables más — se incorpora a la cama de esta y se cubre con la cobija tanto él como a ella.

— No te dije que pu-u-e-edes quedarte a dormir en mi casa — más nerviosa no podía estar al sentir la mano del Hyuuga recorrerle la cintura y la otra pegarle a su cuerpo. — Y la ventana esta abierta… — le dio la espalda sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

— Eso no importa nadie entrara por la ventana. No hagas ruido tus vecinos se despertarán — le dice mientras mete mano en su blusa de su piyama acariciándole el busto.

— Pero…. No-o toques a-ahii — se mordió el entre labio al sentir las caricias en su pezón.

— Tranquila tú también puedes tocar — con la otra mano le toma su mano de ella y la dirige a su entrepierna.

— Neji, que…. — se giro por reflejo y su rostro quedo de frente pero al hacerlo se encontró con los labios del Hyuuga.

Así fue como el fundió sus labios contra los de ella en un beso que no tenía nada de tierno sino más bien con algo de lujuria por parte del shinobi, no conforme con probar los labios de su compañera este empezó a tomar una mejor posición arriba de esta.

**_Solo yo puedo entrar a la habitación de Tenten, nadie más… hasta crees que te dejare dormir hoy no me quedare conforme con solo venir hasta acá no por nada preferí pasar mi tiempo contigo que ir a casa donde me esperan para_ ** **_reprenderme_ ** **_por negarme de la petición del clan pero no aceptare nada que me haga separarme de ti…_ **

**_Y que mejor hagamos un hijo para que no nos separen ahora._ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIÓN: AU, edades 6 años y chistes de doble sentido que los harán reír después y favor de GUARDAR DISCRECIÓN ante este oneshot no se llega a cosas malas todo es INOCENTE DE ACUERDO A LAS EDADES y no pasa de un juego/curiosidad nada lolicon.

> _**Día 17: Leche** _

  
  


Frente unas cajas tres niños buscaban algo que leer ya que se habían cansado de jugar afuera y necesitaban algo que hacer mientras esperaban que la comida estuviera lista, hoy estaban en casa de la castaña donde usualmente la tía de ella los cuidaba cuando los padres de los demás no podían o sea los encargaban con esta.

El azabache de corte de coco lleva puesto un conjunto deportivo color verde mientras que el Hyuuga viste un short blanco con una playera de manga larga color grisáceo, mientras que la oji chocolate lleva un short azul marino con una playera de mangas largas color blanco con un estampado de un panda.

  
En fin en el cuarto de su primo de TenTen decidieron buscar que leer o más bien con que entretenerse porque según la pequeña su primo poseía revistas muy coloridas de dibujos, es decir, hablaba de mangas. Cada uno se daba a la tarea de buscar algo entretenido que leer en uno de las cajas que habían sacado ya sea de debajo de la mesa de su escritorio, del mueble de su estante y una caja pequeña que se encontraba debajo de su cama.

— Oye TenTen — hablo el pequeño azabache de corte de coco.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dejo de buscar entre la caja que tomo debajo de la mesa de su primo.

— Creo que encontré un manga de ninjas — mostró el libro alzándolo.

— Wow parece que si es de ninjas — dijo la castaña al caminar hacia este.

— Es obvio lo dice la portada — interviene el Hyuuga acerándose igual para ver mejor.

— ¿entonces lo leemos? — pregunta el azabache.

— Si, vamos hay que subir a la cama y leerlo ahí — propuso la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Yo pido en medio! — dijo animado el de las cejotas subiendo a la cama.

— ¿Por qué siempre pides en medio? — habla un poco molesto el oji perla.

— Es cómodo — responde posicionado boca abajo con el manga en sus manos.

— Ahora ábrelo, Lee — comenta la castaña acercándose a un lado del azabache justamente pegándose a este para poder leer mejor.

— Mentiroso — se incorporó a un lado del azabache resignado a estar a su lado, bien sabía que su amigo no solo gustaba de estar leyendo en una posición favorable sino que sabía que le parecía agradable estar al lado de Tenten porque era divertido según el mismo azabache pero para Neji parecía ser otra cosa.

— Vamos Lee ya ábrelo — pego su cabeza en su hombro de su amigo para poder ver mejor.

— Ok, ahora que dice esto — lo abre la hoja en la primera página haciendo que todos lo vean. — Secretos ninja y… ummm — el pequeño no sabía leer este kanji.

— “Noches blancas” dice eso — pronuncio el Hyuuga al ver las palabras.

— ¿Y porque dice “noches blancas”? ¿los ninjas viajan en la noche? — se preguntó Rock Lee.

— Debe ser por las nubes, si, cuando es una noche blanca se refiere a las nubes y la luz de la luna — contesto Tenten.

— Wow entonces por eso hay nubes en esta página — indico con la mano el azabache.

— Oh eso es — pronuncio el Hyuuga con sorpresa parece que Tenten tenía razón o por ahora le da la razón.

— ¡Sigamos! — Rock Lee paso la hoja para empezar a leer.

Al pasar la hoja empezaron a notar cuadros con acción donde empezaba a relatar que estaba en una misión secreta el personaje principal.

— Neji, lee mejor — pide el azabache al no poder leer unas palabras para entenderle mejor.

— Aprende a leer mejor — responde el Hyuuga.

— No seas malo Neji, lee la parte del chico y yo leo cuando aparezca alguna mujer así será más divertido — propuso la pequeña con una sonrisa.

— Hagamos eso y yo leo cuando salga el malo — dijo animado el azabache.

— ¿Qué dices? — cuestiona la morena.

— Ya que, haber… — no acepto por su amigo sino más bien porque lo propuso su amiga bueno no era mala idea o eso piensa. — “ _Soy_ _Shiro_ _Tahashi_ _un_ _ninja_ _que busca el reconocimiento de la aldea porque estoy harto de las miradas frías de la gente. Todos me miran con odio porque tengo cierto poder oscuro dentro de mí algo que llaman_ _kuro_ _una bestia que puedo invocar usando mi_ _chakra_ _. A veces cuando invoco a_ _Kuro_ _no todo sale bien esa bestia toma mi cuerpo y no recuerdo mucho de lo que hago por eso casi no lo saco porque temo que dañe a más personas de las que ha_ _dañado_.” — lee mientras fija su vista en los recuadros donde se muestra al personaje con un aspecto oscuro frente a unos ninjas heridos o muertos.

— Wow se oye genial — le brillan los ojos al azabache.

— “ _Mi maestro me enseñó a controlar la invocación por un tiempo pero ahora que no esta no sé si pueda hacerlo yo solo, por eso iré en busca de mi maestro_ _Iverson_ _a la aldea de la Lluvia también espero que pueda controlar a_ _Kuro_ _mientras parto hacia_ _allá._ ” — pasa la hoja para seguir con la lectura.

— Esta historia está muy interesante — pronuncio entusiasmado Lee.

— “ _Ahora he llegado a una posada donde pasare la noche en lo que decido donde podre encontrar a mi maestro ya que él no sabe que voy a buscarlo cuando está en sus misiones de_ _investigación_ ” — se visualiza un escenario de una posada con un letrero que dice _Playful_. — “ _este lugar parece espacioso y_ _solitario…_ _no, estoy equivocado parece que encontré a la dueña del_ _lugar_ ” — el Hyuuga volteo nuevamente la página.

— Oh mira ya aparece una chica, leeré ahora — miro los globos del dialogo de la mujer. — " _Hola chico parece que has venido a mi posada en esta noche tan solitaria para hacerme compañía al igual que la luz de la luna, tan blanca como la_ _leche.”_ — pronuncia la castaña.

— Ah por eso se llama "noches blancas" por la luna — articula el Hyuuga asombrado.

— ¿Y la luna blanca es como la leche? — Tenten se cuestiona a sí misma la misma frase.

— Oigan, vuelvo en un momento — se levantó de prisa el azabache. — Si quieren lean sin mí, ahora vuelvo — bajo de la cama corriendo hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — pregunto la pequeña intrigada por la huida de su amigo.

— No sé, igual sigamos él dijo que podemos leer — propuso el Hyuga pensando que su amigo va tardar ya que seguramente fue al baño de prisa y si no llega rápido es probable que sufra un accidente que hará que tarde más en llegar Lee.

— ¿Tu quiere seguir leyendo? — dice la morena viendo el manga.

— Si, no te preocupes a él no le importara que lo hagamos — responde el Hyuuga.

— Bueno si tú lo dices — ahora se acerca al pequeño para así acortar el espacio que dejó el azabache y que pudieran leer mejor.

— Me toca entonces — nota como está muy cerca de su amiga sintiéndose extrañamente más a gusto. — “ _Solo deseo pasar la noche en este lugar si no es mucho_ _pedir_ ” — termino por leer su línea.

— “ _Chico serás bienvenido en mi posada pero_ _déjame_ _decirte que tiene un precio especial por tener un cuarto donde_ _dormir”_ — pronuncia la castaña viendo la viñeta.

 _— “¿Cuál es?” —_ lee el ultimo dialogo de la página.

— A ver cambiemos de página. — “ _Acompáñame a escoger tu cuarto donde_ _dormirás_ _, por cierto joven ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ ” — termina de leer la pequeña.

— “ _Me llamo_ _Kuro_ ” — dice el Hyuuga al leer su dialogo.

— “ _Que nombre tan bonito, fácil de pronunciar y_ _aprender”_ — comenta la chica al seguir leyendo.

— Le ha mentido sobre su nombre — responde Neji.

— Si, ¿Por qué? — se pregunta también por esto. — “ _Parece que este cuarto es espacioso te lo dejare por un costo_ _especial_ ” — ve como en el recuadro la mujer de la historia recorre una puerta dejando ver una cama grande.

 _— “¿Y cuál es el precio?_ ” — pronuncia el chico siguiendo el dialogo del protagonista.

— “ _Que me llenes y des tanta leche posible sea cariño,_ _dame_ _tan fuerte no importa si me tratas con rudeza quiero que me llenes_ _toda_ ” — lee la chica algo confundida por estas palabras.

— ¿Qué pasa con esas líneas? — se pregunta el Hyuuga confundido.

— Mmm Neji — deja de mirar el manga. — ¿Los ninjas también reparten leche? — le mira a los ojos quedando frente a frente.

— No creo o aquí reparten leche ¿Por qué si no para que lo dice? — se siente confundido por no saber que decir.

— Eso es cierto pero si reparten leche … — se queda un poco pensativa después de decir eso. — ¿No crees que sería divertido ser ninja? — fue lo que se le ocurrió a la castaña.

— Pero es más divertido ver que peleen y tengan misiones — responde el pequeño.

— Tal vez pero imagina que eres un ninja repartidor de leche podrías ayudar a crecer a los niños y eso también es bueno — dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

— No sería lo mío, pero creo que a ti te quedaría porque te gusta la leche mucho — contesta el oji perla.

— Si, me encanta la leche más si viene con chocolate — le brillaban los ojos al decirlo. — Entonces Neji ¿cuándo jugamos a que somos ninjas? Yo quiero ser una ninja que reparte leche — dijo entusiasmada por la idea.

— Después de comer ahora sigamos con la historia porque quiero saber que sigue — le gustaba esa actitud entusiasta de su amiga pero al estar con ella a solas le llegaba a sentirse a veces nervioso lo bueno era que lo disimulaba bien con estar calla a veces.

— Ok, bueno cambio la página — volvió la mirada al manga.

Pero no decían diálogos solo veían como los dibujos mostraban que esos dos personajes se acercaban uno al otro y quitaban sus ropas, estaban confundidos así que siguieron avanzando las hojas para saber que pasaba pero se encontraron con que los personajes se besaban y estaban en poses comprometedoras que no entendían pero les llenaba de curiosidad como a la vez de incomodidad.

— ¿Por qué se besan? — se preguntó el Hyuuga.

— No sé y ¿no se suponía que le iba dar leche? ¿Por qué no sale eso? — se ve confundida ante las imágenes.

— Le esta… ¿chupando el pecho? — su inocencia del Hyuuga no le hacía ver que estaban viendo algo no apto para su edad.

— ¿Es un bebe? — señalo la castaña la escena. — Mi tía dice que solo los bebes toman leche así pero ¿no ella era la que quería leche? — más confusa no podía estar.

— ¿Les sale leche por ahí? — desconocía de esto gracias a la ausencia de su madre.

— Sí, según mi tía puedes tener leche para que la tome un bebe pero no sabía que los chicos también les pueden dar leche así — recordó como su tía le explicó cuando un niño es alimentado.

— ¿Y las niñas pueden? — de verdad la inocencia de un niño puede ser grande más si no tiene figura materna a su lado.

— No le pregunte tal vez sí — dijo como respuesta al no saber. — Pero no tengo pechos como ella tal vez no pueda o… — ahora bajo su vista en su playera. — ¿Lo intentamos? — tomo de su playera alzándola levemente al acomodarse para quedar de espaldas a la cama como si fuera a dormir.

— ¿Qué? — sus mejillas se colorearon del pequeño.

— Solo prueba si tengo… solo haz lo mismo que hace el ninja o un bebe — de verdad le inquietaba saber si era posible esto que no le preocupo decirle esta propuesta a su amigo.

— ¿Estas segura Tenten? — miro a la chica con la playera subida hasta su ombligo.

— Sí, hazlo quiero saber — responde la pequeña decidida.

— Bueno… — su curiosidad también era grande.

El pequeño se acomodó a un costado de ella y bajo su cabeza nervioso por hacer lo que le propuso aunque si era grande su curiosidad pero le avergonzaba, tomo su playera de Tenten y cuando iba a subirla ella le interrumpió.

— Oye Neji si sale no tomes mucho — pide la chica con algo de nerviosismo al ver ahora al niño cerca.

— Entiendo — vuelve a tomar de su playera con intención de subirla lentamente ya que estaba nervioso.

Tenten cerró los ojos para no sentirse nerviosa pero no dejaba de preguntarse si las niñas también pueden tener leche como las mamás.

— ¿QUÉ LE HACES A MI PRIMA?— ahora entro a la habitación algo enojado el primo de la castaña al ver dicha escena.

— Sei… — pronuncio el Hyuuga orillándose de la pequeña haciendo que por su movimiento la revista se cerrase.

— Llegaste… — abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de su primo algo asustada pero por saber que tenía prohibido entrar ahí cuando no estaba, se acomodó su playera y se sentó.

— Tú — señalo a Neji al caminar hacia estos, el oji perla no sabía que hacer solo se sentó alado de su amiga. — ¿Por qué estaban aquí solos? No, mas importante ¿Por qué pensabas profanar a mi prima? — vaya que se enojó más por lo que les vio hacer que por ver como tenían su cuarto desordenado.

— ¿Qué es profanar? — Neji aun desconocía esta palabra y su significado bien.

— Lo que tu intentabas hacer con ella — el castaño no podía con esto si los niños no sabían de palabras ¿entonces porque estaban haciendo eso?

— Pero Sei, Neji y yo solo intentábamos saber si también puedo dar leche — pronuncio la pequeña con total inocencia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿de dónde lo sacaste? — le pregunto confundido el chico de 17 años.

— De ese manga — señalo el objeto. — Ahí dice que la mujer quería leche y luego el chico comienza a comer como los bebes cuando su mamá les da leche y queríamos saber si las niñas también tienen leche — explico sin problema alguno.

— Ella lo sugirió — a completo el Hyuuga algo asustado por la mirada que le lanza el mayor.

— Tenten — la miro con una cara avergonzada por saber que su primita encontró su manga hentai y a la vez molesto. — No leas nada que tenga en esta habitación, segundo deja de entrar a mi cuarto cuando no estoy y no creas todo lo que dicen los libros ni lo hagas menos con este, las niñas no dan leche ni deben hacer las cosas que tu viste en el manga — le ordeno. — Y tu Neji no le pongas una mano a mi prima de esa manera o verás las consecuencias — le fulmino con la mirada para amenazarlo.

— Ok — dijo el Hyuuga algo asustado por la mirada del mayor.

— ¿Por qué no dan leche? — cuestiono ante su pequeña mente con muchas preguntas.

— Porque no pueden hacerlo hasta que sean mamás. Creo que esto tardara en explicarse pero solo recuerda no hagas esto con nadie lo que viste en el manga, eres una niña, eso no se hace hasta que seas una adulta de 25 años y estés casada — trato de resumir a su manera para evitar preguntas y comento lo primero que creyó que su tía les diría al mencionar matrimonio.

— Bueno entonces… — dirigió ahora su vista hacia el Hyuuga. — Hasta que estemos casados lo haremos Neji — de verdad no sabe que implica decir eso.

— Eh? … — sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear.

— Demonios TenTen, no le pidas matrimonio de esa manera — no podía entender cuanto era la inocencia de su prima << _Eres muy buena con las palabras_ _Tenten_ _a ese niño ya lo pusiste colorado y cuando sean grandes recordaran este momento avergonzándose de su_ _inocencia…_ _. Espera no dejare que mi_ _primita_ _se quede con_ _Neji_ _que se ve que será un pervertido con solo_ _hacer_ _sin_ _quejarse lo que_ _pensaba que_ _era investigación_ >>.

Este día Sei tendrá que explicarle mucho a los dos que no deben dejarse llevar por lo que ven en la tv o revistas, como también aprenderá que debe buscar un lugar mejor para esconder su porno para que no este al alcance de los niños y sobretodo cuidara más a su pequeña primita que no pase tiempo a solas con el Hyuuga.  
Mientras tanto el pequeño Lee esta con la tía de Tenten debido a que sufrió un accidente al ir al baño y están buscando ropa que ponerle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: NUNCA PONDRIA LEMON DE MENORES solo fue la trama de preguntas inocentes, un niño no sabría que es esto porque la inocencia es grande… espero que no suene muy sensible esta parte y se tome mas con humor.   
> Por último consejo vigilen que sus hermanos o hijos menores no vean material +18 que es malo para ellos porque puede pasar lo mismo que aquí y se dejan llevar por lo que ven intentando hacerlo o imitarlo lo digo porque tuve experiencia similar lo bueno es que nos dijeron que los materiales +18 no se deben de imitar y no se hizo nada, solo paso de un regaño por tomar comics hentai.


	18. Chapter 18

> **_Día 18: Limbo_ **

Ya no escuchó el ruido de ellos llamándolo menos observo las lágrimas de sus amigos, ya todo estaba perdido detrás de su sacrificio había un significado, el dar todo por la esperanza de ganar dicha pela. No había porque reprocharse después de todo fue protegiendo a dos personas que estima tanto a Naruto como a su prima pero sobretodo con su sacrificio podría tener una esperanza la alianza shinobi para tener a Naruto con vida y la pelea sea ganada.

No hay porque arrepentirse... no lo hay.

.....

Sus ojos abrió pero no vio más que espacios abiertos que trasmitían paz pero no solo eso encontró a una persona que creyó nunca ver y fue nada menos que su padre, quien con una sonrisa lo recibió seguido de un abrazo fue cuando entendió en qué lugar estaba.

\- Me alegra verte de nuevo Neji... - dejó de abrazarlo y le da su espacio.

\- Yo igual estoy feliz de verte - dijo el menor.

\- Aunque sabes que no me hubiera gustado verte de esta manera: tan pronto - responde con un tono que se percibe algo de tristeza.

\- Pero ya lo hecho esta, he comprendido el significado de dar la vida por alguien y no me siento triste por ello - aclara el menor.

\- Me alegro que te tomes muy bien esto - contesta.

\- No debes preocuparte por nada papá, viví mi vida muy bien - responde Neji.

\- Es lo bueno que no tengas arrepentimiento de nada, si no, no podrás si quiera _avanzar_ \- dijo el padre del Huuga.

\- ¿Avanzar a qué? - cuestiono el chico.

\- Si no tienes arrepentimientos en tu vida pasada no podrás pasar al _cielo_ , solo te quedas acá en esta clase de limbo donde puedes venir y regresar al mundo de los vivos tratando de hacer lo que sea conveniente para poder cumplirlos - explica el mayor.

\- ¿Y tú te quedaste aquí por mí? - dice al entenderlo y hacerse su propia idea.

\- Sí, no puedo mentirte hijo he estado preocupado por dejarte solo pero ahora me alegra saber que pudiste vivir bien - responde forjando una sonrisa.

\- Oh bueno entonces vamos - contesta Neji.

\- Esta bien es hora de partir definitivamente - caminó para indicarle el camino.

Neji lo sigue hasta una especie de escalera donde para su padre pudo sin duda subirlas pero no él, la cara de su padre se ve sorprendida por lo que paso mientras el menor no pudo saber porque cuando intentaba dar el paso desaparecía dicho escalón impidiéndole avanzar.

\- Veo que no podrás avanzar - vuelve a bajarse hasta donde está su hijo. - No importa, no hay prisa y si tú no puedes subir aún tampoco lo haré yo - menciona su padre dándole ánimos a su hijo.

\- Padre... pero - entiende el gran gesto de su padre.

\- Neji, te apoyaré tanto como sea posible por lo que no hice en vida. No te apresures piensa bien que no hiciste, dejaste atrás y lograrás idear algo para hacerlo. Tienes tiempo para observa todo - alentó a su hijo.

\- Entiendo, gracias padre - corresponde el gesto con una sonrisa.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•

  
_La guerra ha sido ganada,_ _Naruto_ _salvo al mundo y todo va_ _mejor..._ _. He visto como mi muerte ha afectado al clan._

Nada especial que ima _ginara, todo sigue como debería ser._

_•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•_

_Una amenaza surge llevándose a_ _Hanabi_ _lejos a la Luna fue raptada...._

_Hinata_ _teje una bufanda para_ _Naruto_ _y después ellos van en busca de_ _Hanabi_ _..._

......

  
_¿te preocupas tanto_ _Hinata_ _?_

_No deberías aceptar el chantaje de ese_ _tipo..._ _._

  
....

_Vaya has tenido un plan desde el principio, te_ _superaste_ _a ti misma_ _Hinata_ _._

_...._

_Naruto_ _la salva y destruyen el_ _tenseigan_ _, podrán ser felices, me alegro._

_Parece_ _que_ _al_ _final_ _entendió_ _tus_ _sentimientos_ _,_ _me_ _alegro_ _._

_•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•_

  
_La boda ha llegado todo parece mejor para la aldea y mi prima junto con_ _Naruto_ _._

_Se ven_ _felcies_ _..._

_Oh es cierto mi equipo se ve feliz también, tanto_ _Maito_ _con Lee siguen siendo iguales y..._ _Tenten_ _parece ser la misma._

_•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•_

  
_El primer hijo de_ _Naruto_ _y_ _Hinata_ _ha_ _nacido_ _,_ _se parece demasiado a_ _Naruto_ _no hay duda, me alegra que hayan escogido un buen nombre para él y que honren mi memoria con este._

_...._

_Ha pasado tiempo y la segunda hija de ellos llego, se llama_ _Himawari_ _;_ _también es muy parecida a_ _Naruto_ _en versión niña solo_ _sacó_ _el cabello de mi prima._

_Se ve una familia feliz, no entiendo porque debo estar aquí aun viendo si sé que ellos están felices._

  
_•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•_

_Naruto_ _por fin ha logrado ser_ _Hokage_ _ya es un logro grande el haber cumplido con su meta que tuvo desde niño._

_Todo parece ir bien en la aldea o en la vida de familia de mi prima y_ _Naruto_ _,_ _al igual que los del clan._

_¿Y porque sigo sin poder subir al cielo entonces?_

  
_•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•_

_Creo que simplemente estoy esperando a ver a mis sobrinos crecer, no veo que tenga otra razón para estar mirando el otro mundo._

\- Ey, Neji - le llama su padre.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - volteo a verle quitando su mirada del _lago_ donde se puede ver todo.

\- ¿No crees que has visto al lugar equivocado durante años? - lanza esta pregunta el mayor.

\- No creo, ¿Por qué lo dices? - responde el chico.

\- Llevas años observando a la familia pero no llegas a entender que dejaste atrás, tal vez no es a la familia si no alguien más porque si fuera alguien de ellos ya habrías dejado el lugar. Ellos ya hicieron su vida, son felices y creo que dejaste muy bien cuidada a tu prima con Naruto además su familia se ve feliz y honra tu memoria, ahí no tendrías nada que dejar atrás - indica en señor.

\- Puede ser pero no se me ocurre que puede dejar más - responde el menor.

\- Entonces si no sabes que es, ve y averígualo, sabes que solo puedes tener un día en el otro mundo con una identidad falsa o la tuya, todo dependerá si quieres avanzar por fin - le menciona como una opción de hacer.

\- Podría intentarlo... pero no creo usar mi identidad mía al cien por ciento eso me haría reducir el tiempo y que no pueda ir físicamente en una década - argumenta el chico.

\- ¿Y entonces en qué modo irás? - cuestiona al saber que tiene razón por cada vez que alguien usa " _su cuerpo físico_ _real_ " en el mundo de los vivos debe esperar al menos una década para volverlo a usar nuevamente por eso casi nadie lo utiliza si no sabe qué asunto debe arreglar.

\- El modo fácil. Volveré con la respuesta - dijo el chico lanzándose a la especie de _lago_ donde visualizas el mundo humano.

\- Espero tengas suerte, ojalá vayas directo con esa chica - dijo al verlo desaparecer. - Si fueras más sincero contigo lo habrías notado pero decidiste solo ver lo que ya sabías que estaría bien o ¿querías tiempo? - finalizo su padre diciendo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

.....

Tenten sale de su tienda de armas hoy decidió cerrar temprano ya que se sintió con ganas de dejar una flores para su querido amigo, pasó a la tienda de la Yamanaka viendo como ella atendía con Sai mientras el pequeño Inojin realiza un dibujo de su familia, la vida de ellos era feliz.

Terminó de comprar las flores y caminó directo al panteón, todo le parecía feliz a su alrededor con ver como la sociedad disfrutaba de una paz pero sobretodo como el mundo parecía haber olvidado que un día la paz se veía amenazada por Madara Uchiha. Bueno era algo obvio nadie quería recordar la masacre de aquella guerra era mejor avanzar como todo mundo lo hace, era lo mejor para todos.

Al llegar a la tumba de Neji acomoda las flores en un jarrón que invoca en un pergamino, nunca salía sin ninguno de sus pergaminos no sabía cuando necesaria algo.

_Parece que si soy practica_ _Neji_ _, es practico guardar todo en los_ _pergaminos_ _._

Esboza una sonrisa un tanto melancólica ya que no le era fácil aún hacerse a la idea que ya no estaba su amigo con quien podía charlar con normalidad o con quien alguna vez necesito de ella para entrenar en los exámenes chunin. Menos con aquel sueño del Tsukuyomi infinito pudo hacerse a la idea de que iba a superar todo fácilmente, sabía que al principio se negó a la idea de que muriera definitivamente pero después al ver el final de la Guerra entendió que no habría edo tensei.

Lágrimas surgen de sus orbes pero al oír pasos detrás suyo alzó la vista imaginando que seguramente era Hinata con Himawari ya que ellas suelen visitar mucho la tumba de su amigo. Pero no fue así se encontró con un pequeño niño que se parece mucho a Neji o eso le recuerda por el color de sus ojos pero se dice a si misma que no puede ser además es un color muy usual en los hijos de los Hyuuga pero el ver una banda sobre su frente le recordaba mas a su amigo.

\- hina... Oh lo siento, te confundí - dice al limpiarse las lágrimas rápidamente.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? - pregunto el menor con un tono serio.

\- Ah... no por nada especial - vuelve a limpiarse el rostro.

\- Tu amigo está enterrado ahí ¿te sientes triste aún? - vuelve a cuestionarle.

\- Yo... lo siento, pequeño, ver llorar a un adulto es patético - a Tenten esas palabras le dolían porque eran verdad.

\- ¿Te duele mucho su partida? - sigue preguntándole.

\- Sí... - era mucho para ella, sabía que no es de ser emocional en cuanto se refiere a llorar pero que ese chico pregunta siente que es como si Neji fuera quien lo hace poniéndola más triste.

\- Era especial para ti se ve... - avanza hacia esta. - Pero tu amigo.... Neji Hyuuga debe estar feliz por todos y que sigan vivos, si existe un cielo donde los ve, entonces puede ver su felicidad y sentirse feliz por ello - responde la leer lo que dice la tumba.

\- Espero que él sea feliz... eso espero - limpia una vez más sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Y tú eres feliz Tenten? - cuestiono una vez más.

\- La felicidad es relativa pero... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - ahora ella se sorprende por las palabras del menor.

\- Tu tienda lo tiene - dice el chico como si fuera obvio. - Pero responde ¿eres feliz?

\- Lo sería si pudiera... Si dejara de culparme - sus lágrimas comienzan a hacer nuevamente <<Si dejara de culparme por no poder hacer nada por Neji... Por no llorarle su muerte en su momento como lo hizo Lee... De no ser tan expresiva y de no haberle dicho muchas cosas>>.

\- Debes ser feliz Tenten, intenta serlo - le dijo el pequeño.  
  
  


  
\- Gracias... - lo abraza como en agradecimiento. - Lo siento pero creo que necesitaba un abrazo - sus lágrimas siguen cayendo.

\- No te preocupes... te ves triste debes llorar cuando puedas para avanzar - él corresponde el abrazo.

\- De verdad gracias por tus palabras... por lo que haces por una extraña como yo - agradecía la castaña.

\- Lo necesitabas... Tenten - dijo el chico.

Después de unos segundos la castaña dejo de abrazarlo ya que era raro hasta para ella corresponderle a un extraño, después se despidió de este y se fue sin más dejando al chico ahí parado frente a la tumba de su amigo.

_Así que eras tú..._

_Tenten_ _espero que puedas avanzar también y ser feliz verdaderamente._

_Espero_ _verlo..._

Y de un momento a otro el chico desaparece de la tumba dejando vacío el lugar al obtener su respuesta del porque no dejaba aquel limbo.

_**Fin** _


	19. Chapter 19

> **_Día 19: Solo es curar_**

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar en el bosque y parecía que podría seguir por horas y horas tal vez hasta el amanecer, eso para los shinobis no era buena señal menos al tener a Tenten herida a un costado del abdomen. La misión se había complicado por la falta de información del cliente y esto trajo a que los tomasen desprevenidos y para acabar como les dijeron que era una misión sencilla solamente habían ido Neji y Tenten ya que sería cosa _fácil_ de trasportar cierto pergamino pero había más resultando en un enfrentamiento contra unos peligrosos asesinos que gracias a la habilidad de ambos salieron casi ilesos y se deshicieron de ellos matándolos.

Avanzaban entre los arboles buscando un lugar donde detenerse y tratar la herida de la castaña, no era grave pero si le causa dolor y la hace más lenta. El viento no ayudaba nada los mojaba haciéndoles más difícil avanzar por la gran cortina de lluvia en sus rostros como el viento en su contra, la castaña ponía una mano en su costado intentado que no se abriera más su herida mientras el Hyuuga busca una cueva donde parar a descansar.

— Parece que ha unos 30 metros más hay una cueva — dijo el Hyuuga a su compañera al ver con el byakugan dicho lugar.

— Que alivio… — respondía la castaña intentando sonar alegre pero el dolor punzante en su costado le hacía sentir dolor y deseaba quejarse pero no puede hacerlo, es un ninja y no se le permite eso.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al fin encontraban un lugar donde descansar pero sobretodo curar sus heridas aunque las de Neji no habían sido tan graves solo unos leves rasguños en su brazo a diferencia de Tenten quien se la llevo más difícil por interponerse en un ataque que iba hacia el Hyuuga por tenerlo entretenido otro ninja intento atacarlo traicioneramente.

Al entrar no hicieron otra cosa que dejar sus pertenencias en el suelo, Tenten sacó un pergamino donde tenía sellado un kit de primeros auxilios que le servían para tratar heridas no tan graves lo dejo en el suelo e invoco otro donde saca madera para prender la fogata mientras el Hyuuga seca su cabello al exprimirlo. Ya al tener la fogata hecha Tenten se muestra más cansada y atrae la atención del Hyuuga al verla con una mueca de dolor por la herida.

— ¿No ha parado de sangrar? — le pregunto viendo como su ropa sigue teñida de un rojo carmesí.

— Aún no…. Creo que tendré que… — vuelve a presionar más su mano en la herida al sentir como vuelve a sentir brotar sangre de esta.

— Ven entonces — le dijo con usual tono serio.

— ¿Eh? … Auch — se quejó un poco al sentir el ardor de dicha herida.

— No soy un médico ninja pero podre al menos detener la hemorragia — avanzo mejor hacia ella al verla un poco encorvada gracias al dolor.

— Ah es cierto… si tu usas tus manos puedes… — cerró los ojos al sentir más dolor. —¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese?... duele más que ese rato — se quejo era como si esa herida tuviera un efecto retardado y se “ _abriera_ ” más.

— Tal parece que no solo te rozo la katana sino que tiene un efecto en tus puntos de chakra, una técnica extraña parece que por eso brillo la katana y el que te hayas movido esta haciendo que se habrá más — dijo el Hyuuga examinado la herida con su byakugan.

— Demonios…. Pero ¿tu si puedes detenerlo? — volvió abrir los ojos y se lamento por no ser ninja medico en aquel entonces.

— No me tomará mucho pero te diré tienes que… — desactiva el byakugan al hacer una pausa corta. — Tienes que alzar un poco tu blusa debemos limpiar la sangre — finalizo.

— Si-i ahora… me limpio la herida — trato de agacharse para levantar el botiquín pero el dolor casi la hace caer y si no fuera por el Hyuuga caería.

— Estas débil…— la sostiene mientras toma el botiquín con la mano y se pone en pie nuevamente. — Creo que… tendré que hacerlo — le dijo.

— Ah… gracias — agradeció sosteniéndose de él para estar de pie.

— Entonces procedo a…

— Oh si… — entendió que debe subir su blusa y así lo hace ayudándole a hacerlo aunque esto le hacía avergonzar.

— En unos segundos ya no te dolerá — dijo el Hyuuga usando su chakra con la mano para detenerle el sangrado y liberar sus puntos de chakra, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el botiquín.

— Ok… — sus mejillas se coloreaban al sentir la cercanía del Hyuuga y mirar sus labios que estaban tan cerca y no solo eso, las gotas de agua le hacían lucir tan sexy vaya que ese chico lo es.

Con unos segundos trascurridos saco del botiquín una venda para limpiar la sangre al parecer ya estaba surtiendo bien la ayuda de el Hyuuga ya que la herida paraba de sangrar, después boto la venda dejando todo tirado para seguir con el trabajo pero a pesar de que ya no sangraba Tenten sentía aún algo de dolor gracias a las secuelas del ataque; ella sigue apoyada en él.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — sus mejillas del Hyuuga se le empezaban a colorear al notar la mirada de la castaña sobre este.

— Porque no-o hay otro luga-ar donde mirar — contesta la castaña más sonrojada.

— Si tú lo dices — aún sus mejillas del Hyuuga lucen coloreadas por sentir como la mejilla de su _amiga_ estaba caliente rozando sobre la suya.

— Y para que quede claro no estoy apoyándome de ti de esta forma porque quiera es porque duele aún — aclaro Tenten según para aligerar la tensión.

— También aclaro que… — subió un poco más su blusa de la castaña con la mano. — No lo hago porque quiera, necesito seguir el flujo de chakra — responde al tocar el costado de la castaña.

— Ok… pero… — sus mejillas de la morena siguen estando calientes.

— ¿Qué pasa? — responde tratando de mantenerse serio en lo que hace.

— ¿No nos enfe-ermaremos por mo-ojarnos? — pronunció nerviosa al sentir la ropa mojada del Hyuuga.

— Es cierto creo que….

— ¡OH sí! ¡Ya me acorde! — dijo de la nada emocionada. — Traigo un pergamino con toallas puedo darte una para que te seques — finaliza con una sonrisa tímida.

— Sera de mucha ayuda eso — le dijo el Hyuuga.

Pero en lo que se deciden a usarlas el Hyuuga sigue _curando_ a la castaña que sigue pensando que aún no termina con el flujo del chakra….

_**FIN** _


	20. Chapter 20

> **_Día 20: Me pregunto si lo entiendes_ **

_A veces me he preguntado si_ _TenTen_ _es muy confiada conmigo o solo es… molesta._

_No digo que sea molesta en el sentido de ser un fastidio sin_ _que…_

_Me molesta su confianza._

_¿Alguna lógica en esto?_

_No lo_ _creo…_

_Nada es lógico cuando estoy con ella._

_….._

— Ey, Neji ¿Qué película vemos? — le pregunta la castaña viendo la pantalla.

— No sé, la que quieras — responde el Hyuuga.

— Bueno entonces veamos esta que dice _You_ _are_ _Next_ ” — dijo seleccionado la película con el control.

_Justo como ahora._

_Ella escoge y hace lo que quiere siempre._

_Incluso cuando se supone que estoy de invitado en su casa._

_Toma la palabra en_ _todo…_

_Bueno es su casa pero al menos debería ser más prudente._

— Es de terror espero que no te asustes — bromeo la castaña.

— Nada me asusta — responde el Hyuuga con su usual serio.

— Ok, pero si gritas hazlo despacio — contesto la morena con una sonrisa burlona.

— Como si eso fuera a pasar — contesta un poco molesto.

— Ya, está bien — volteo a verle como para remediar el mal genio de su amigo. — Neji alias el genio no puede asustarse de nada, lo sé perfectamente; eres muy valiente en todo no hay nada que te haga asustar — aclaró como _reparando_ lo dicho anteriormente para que su amigo no se ofendiese.

— Ya empezó la película, calla — dijo el Hyuuga haciendo que la atención se vaya a la pantalla.

— …. — ella esbozo una sonrisa al ver que su amigo no se enojó tanto por su broma porque así hubiera sido no le hubiera hablado, enseguida al oírlo se dispone mejor a mirar la pantalla.

_Siempre actúa a su manera._

_No suele ser como las otras chicas que tendrían miedo de jugarme una broma y les dejase de hablar por_ _hacerlo…_

_No se calla lo que piensa y actúa_ _impulsivamente_ _._

_Muy diferente a la mayoría de las chicas que conozco._

_Ella simplemente es diferente._

_No sé si eso es_ _bueno…_

_O simplemente malo._

_…._

_¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_

Neji miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que su amiga ya había cambiado de posición en la que estaba.

_¿Tan rápido?_

_Espera si no han pasado de más de…_

_¿Por qué estas escenas siempre pasan?_

_¿No le es incómodo a ella verlo?_

Frente al monitor se observaba como la pareja protagónica de la película mantiene una escena de sexo, nada extraño en una película de suspenso y trama de terror más que tiene clasificación para mayores de 18 años aunque ellos dos no eran precisamente mayores para verlo bueno solo les faltaba un año para serlo.

El Hyuuga al incomodarse por la escena o mejor dicho gemidos de la pantalla por reacción involuntaria baja la vista hacia su amiga.

_Tan_ _confiada…_

_Siempre es tan confiada._

_¿O es que es molesta?_

_Tal vez no, recordemos ella es diferente a las demás._

_Actúa diferente porque es criada por sus_ _hermanos…_

_¿eso influye?_

_Puede ser, siempre se le ve confiada con el sexo opuesto cuando está en…_

_¡Un momento!_

_¡Esto no tiene nada de lógica!_

_Ella actúa solo así cuando estamos en…_

_No, siempre actúa amigablemente_ _conmigo…_ _._

_Creo que me acostumbré a ese trato._

_Pero si lo pongo de otra manera ella es…_

_Demasiado_ _confiada…_

_¿Y porque no debería_ _serlo_ _?_

_Digo no es que fuera a hacer algo_ _más…_ _._

_¿Me ve como sus hermanos para tratarme así?_

_¿Y porque debería preocuparme como me trata?_

El chico por estar metido en sus pensamientos olvidó la película y solo se dedicaba a ver o analizar porque Tenten era muy confiada con él mientras la castaña era la única que prestaba atención a lo que ocurría en pantalla.

_Con sus hermanos hace lo mismo pero ellos son_ _familia…_

_¿Y porque me debería preocupar?_

_¿acaso me preocuparía si lo hiciera con otra persona?_

_…._

_Creo que la pregunta más importante es…._

_¿Desde cuándo me interesa verla más que las películas?_

El oji perla se llega a preguntar al tener la mirada dirigida a la morena, ella como esta acostada dándole la espalda al estar boca abajo alzando la mirada para ver dicha película mientras apoya su mentón en sus manos flexionadas no se da cuenta de nada.

Mientras eso pasa el Hyuuga tiene una vista privilegiada de otra perspectiva trasera de ella que gracias a su short no le da oportunidad de imaginar más si la blusa de esta es algo trasparente por el corte de tela y deja ver algo de su espalda.

_¿Ella es inocente o le gusta_ _molestarme_ _con su ropa?_

_¿Sabe_ _que_ _a_ _eso_ _se_ _le_ _llama_ _seducir_ _?_

_...._

_Siempre_ _fue_ _así_ _de_ _confiada_ _conmigo_ _pero_ _ahora_ _verla_ _en_ _estas_ _poses_ _me_ _llego_ _a_ _preguntar_ _si_ _de_ _verdad_ _..._

 _Es_ _inocente_ _o_ _lo_ _hace_ _a_ _propósito_ _para_ _que_ _yo_ _de_ _el_ _primer_ _paso_ _..._

_Pero_ _..._

_¿Desde_ _cuando_ _empecé_ _a_ _ver_ _Tenten_ _de_ _otra_ _manera_ _?_

Acostado sobre la cama el Hyuuga reflexiona de todo sin dejarle de ver a su amiga… ¿y porque ver la película en la cama?

Simple el hermano de ella tenía TV en su cuarto y por ahora es la única pantalla que cuenta con _Netflix_ pero más importante tiene la pantalla más grande aunque también es la que tiene la cama mas grande y cómoda (se da sus lujos su hermano porque trabaja). Lo importante es que el día de hoy Neji había sido invitado por Tenten a su casa que estaba sola para que vieran una película o jugaran videojuegos pero creo que el chico está notando que hay cosas más importantes que ver películas con su amiga y ella sigue sin pensarlo al ser algo inocente cuando se trata de cosas de sentimientos/seducción pero que si el Hyuuga fuera directo en acciones ella entendería que trataría de decirle…. bueno tal vez.

Al fin al cabo sus sentimientos son recíprocos pero no se animan a decirlos, mas porque Tenten al único que le llega a tratar muy confiadamente es a Neji o por decirlo con quien no duda en abrazar o estar acostados en la misma cama (ella no cree que sea pase algo por ser despistada en el amor y hasta cierto punto inocente como de poca fe) ... Aunque aún queda mas de una hora y media para que acabe a película y pueda suceder algo....

**_FIN_ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: au, leve ooc, especial de Halloween y edades 17 años.

* * *

> _**Día 21: Incluso tu obstinación es adorable** _

**_🎃👻 ❤_ ** **_Parte_ ** **_1 ❤ 👻🎃_ **

_No sabes cuándo debes_ _parar…_

_A veces creo que solo me dejo llevar por_ _ella…_

_Si no fuera por su grandiosa idea de seguirles la corriente a los demás no estaríamos perdidos en medio de esta casa abandonada._

_Vaya noche que tenemos._

El ojiperla visualiza las paredes tratando de encontrar algo que les indicara donde estaban o por lo menos saber si ya habían recorrido ese pasillo aunque gracias a la oscuridad todo parecía igual, vaya noche de Halloween tenían.

Si no fuera por Tenten y sus ganas de participar en las actividades: Neji estuviera cómodamente en su casa descansando leyendo o viendo una serie tranquilo pero ahora se encuentra perdido en esta gran casona abandonada donde se llevaba la _prueba de valentía_ de su grupo, si, era medio raro que se llevara a cabo cuando ya son mayores y no unos infantes pero al parecer a la presidenta de clase como a sus compañeros les pareció interesante hacer esta actividad en pleno Halloween.

Por consecuente todos se reunieron en esta casa para jugarle a encontrar un muñeco que previamente fue escondido por dicho comité organizador ya que el que lo encontrase se llevaría un premio sorpresa, esto sin duda entusiasmaba a algunos menos a Neji quien prefería mantenerse fuera de todo pero gracias a sus dos amigos cercanos fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad a este evento, mas que nada Tenten estaba emocionada siempre le encantaban cosas de este tipo sobre el terror además Rock Lee le decía a Neji que debía ser más sociable con los de su grupo gracias a esto apoyando la idea inicial de Lee la castaña hizo o consiguió que el chico viniese después de estarle insistiendo o mejor dicho después de que Rock Lee le dijo algo al Hyuuga que le hizo cambiar de parecer.

— Oye Neji, creo que ya perdimos — dijo Tenten sosteniendo una pequeña vela que les dieron para alumbrarse en su recorrido.

— ¿Lo dices porque llevamos tiempo aquí y no hayamos ese muñeco o porque ya te diste cuenta que nos perdimos? — le dice con un tono sarcástico al verla.

— ¡Ya lo sé! No me lo recuerdes…. — responde haciendo un puchero algo adorable para cualquiera. — Aparte…. La vela ya se está acabando creo que esto tenía trampa porque no dura mucho — observa como la pequeña velita no tardará en apagarse al tener la luz más baja como la cera.

— ¿Y no traes tu celular? ¿o algo que nos alumbre? — menciona el chico.

— No, lo olvide en el coche de Lee cuando nos trajo… — se acuerda que lo había dejado en el asiento mientras amarraba sus agujetas y después olvido tomarlo al bajar emocionada cuando llegaron al lugar del evento. — Espera ¿Por qué me mencionas si no traigo mi celular? ¿y el tuyo? — ahora se preocupa por este detalle.

— Gracias a ustedes lo deje en mi casa, me sacaron rápido que no lo tome — responde el Hyuuga.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Entonces qué haremos? Si la vela se apaga y no llegamos a la salida ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — empezó a mirar a los lados como buscando una salida pero nada más que pasillos oscuros ve.

— Solo busquemos la salida y esta vez dame la opción de dirigir el camino, no confió en tus direcciones — contesta con su usual manera de decir las cosas sin tacto.

— ¡Ey, yo no tengo la culpa de perdermos! — añade la castaña un poco molesta por lo dicho. — Tú no quisiste ir por el otro pasillo cuando giramos a la izquierda…. Después de…. ¡Es cierto! Pasamos por la estatua de gárgola toda fea y había otro camino, si seguimos por el otro pasillo tal vez salgamos — ahora toma la incitativa de avanzar sin dejarle tener el mando al Hyuuga.

El oji perla no le queda más que seguir a su amiga quien gracias a lo que lleva puesto se ve perfectamente distinguible en lo que cabe de la oscuridad gracias a su chamarra blanca y negra de las mangas. Tenten era una chica que prefiere la comodidad ante todo al llevar unos jeans con conversse prácticos para una caminata nocturna mientras el Hyuuga como lo sacaron de su casa lleva su ropa casual que sin importar que use siempre luce guapo, es decir, una camisa por más sencilla que fuera en su cuerpo de Neji sin duda te deja con ganas de mirarlo por siempre y los pantalones que lleva también provocan esto; él es sin duda un chico guapo.

Cualquiera envidiaría a TenTen por tenerlo de pareja en este reto de valentía algo que ella ha notado o más bien notó en la entrada a la casa como las demás presentes le veían con odio por decirlo al ver que el Hyuuga prefería ir con ella en este recorrido que con cualquier chica ya que según va con una amiga que no le causaría problemas o eso alego al recibir quejas de las presentes que le invadieron con preguntas al cuestionarle _— ¿Por qué siempre va con_ _Tenten_ _? —_ obviamente celosas por la decisión del chico sobre tomar el recorrido con su confiable _amiga_.

La sigue viendo a una considerable distancia, en ratos mira hacia las paredes para ver si no va en mala dirección o memorizando dicho trayecto, porque como había dicho Tenten la velita que les dieron esta por acabarse y no sería nada bueno quedarse a oscuras, no por creer encontrar algo como un fantasma sino por lo deteriorado que esta el lugar es posible que haya hoyos por la madera podrida y puedan sufrir un accidente.

_Y aquí va de_ _nuevo…_

_Porque nada de esto ya no me_ _sorprende…_

_Ella es_ _obstinada…_

_Hace todo lo que quiere y a veces chocan nuestras formas de pensar pero aún así sigo llevándome bien con_ _ella…_

_¿Por qué?_

_~_ _**👻🎃** _ _**Continuará** _ _**🎃 👻~** _


	22. Día 21- Parte 2: ¿Perdió?

Tras seguir el camino que propuso Tenten llegaron a un gran cuarto donde no había salida o eso parece al ser lo único que ven, la castaña mira a su alrededor buscando con la luz de la vela el muñeco que debían encontrar después de todo le interesa saber qué tipo de premio será pero más importante también desea _fingir_ que escogió ese camino para buscar el dichoso muñeco y no tenga que aguantar el sermón de Neji diciéndole que siguen perdidos gracias a ella.

El Hyuuga solo se dedica a ver como su amiga busca lo que parece ser el muñeco que dijeron que buscarían en esta prueba de valentía, él se mantiene también viendo si algo los interrumpe no porque fuera a creer en fantasmas sino que también considera que en la casa no solo entraron ellos sino también parte de sus compañeros quienes están en las mismas condiciones buscando dicho muñeco y ve la posibilidad que alguien pudiese jugarles una broma si se encuentra desprevenido pero sobretodo que vaya alterar su _tranquilidad_ con Tenten.

-¿Al menos sabes cómo es el muñeco? - pregunto el chico mirando como ella buscaba al agacharse para ver si esta debajo de unas cajas arrumbadas en la pared.

\- Mmm es algo como un tipo muñeco de tela con botones como ojos y tiene una banda en su cabeza como un personaje de anime - responde la castaña volviendo a pararse al ver que no se haya el muñeco ahí.

\- Eso suena como un muñeco vudú - dijo el Hyuuga al imaginarse dicho objeto.

\- Es parecido ... - volteo a verle de frente. - ¿No revisaste el grupo de whats app o qué? - cuestiona ahora ella.

\- Me era indiferente hacerlo - contesta sin muchos ánimos de dar sus verdaderas razones al no mencionar que había silenciado ese grupo como desde hace una semana cuando empezaron con esto de planear una prueba de valentía en pleno Halloween y empezaban con su spam de mensajes acerca de que se haría.

\- Neji al menos lee los mensajes que mandan... bueno no te juzgo a veces suben tonterías en fin... pero ¿cómo pensabas encontrar al muñeco si no sabías como era? - entendió que si el Hyuuga no veía dicho objeto no podría encontrarlo.

\- No recuerdas que no vine porque quisiera, era lógico que no supiera nada de ese muñeco ni tuviera ganas de encontrarlo - menciono el chico.

\- ¿Y entonces porque viniste al final? ¿Le ibas a dejar el trabajo de encontrar el muñeco a quien entrara contigo en este recorrido? ¿Si no era yo quien lo buscaba iba ser otro? - lanza varias preguntas al sentirse llena de dudas.

\- Me insistieron ustedes por eso vine para evitar que siguieran fastidiando - mintió tan bien que sonó como si fuera verdad cuando el motivo era otro por el que vino.

\- Bueno si te insistimos pero eso no contesta mi otra pregunta, digo si yo no hubiera entrado contigo a este recorrido lo hubiera hecho cualquiera de nuestros compañeros incluido Lee pero ¿le dejarías el trabajo a quien entrase contigo de buscarlo? - cuestiona nuevamente la castaña.

\- Te dejaría a ti el trabajo porque te gustaba la idea de buscarlo - responde el Hyuuga.

\- Pero dije " _y si alguien más entrara_ _contigo_ ", no puedes dejarme el trabajo a mí sino entrabamos juntos - la morena le señala este hecho.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que entraría con alguien que no fueras tú? - el oji perla le cuestiono rápido que no pensó bien al decirlo, solo lo dijo de forma directa como lo tenía pensado.

\- Eh!... - Tenten no se esperaba la respuesta que se quedó sin palabras, fijo su mirada en la del Hyuuga pero se detuvo de hacerlo cuando siente la cera caer en su mano causándole leve dolor pero no se quejó por ello solo ve como la vela estar por casi extinguirse a lo mucho le duraría si acaso 5 minutos al ver cómo ha avanzado o al menos eso calcula que dure dicha velita.

\- Nos quedaremos a ciegas si no nos damos prisa - Neji señalo la vela tratando de restarle importancia a lo que dijo << _Casi hablo de_ _más..._ _. Maldició_ n>>.

\- Lo sé, bueno ya no es importante buscar el muñeco sigamos con la salida.... - no sabía hacia donde ir pero pese a eso no le admitiría frente al Hyuuga.

\- Perdimos tiempo ahora deja que yo indique el camino - extendió la mano para que le entregue la vela.

\- Ok, genio sácanos de aquí - trato de que sonara sarcástica para no hacer obvia su poca confianza que se tenía ahora de sacarlos de aquella casa.

El chico tomo la vela de las manos de la castaña y así empezó a caminar seguido de está volviendo a dar en el pasillo donde entraron a este cuarto pero al oír que algo se acerca caminando el Hyuuga retrocede nuevamente a la habitación haciéndole señas y diciéndole a Tenten que guarde silencio y se esconda detrás de las cajas que había ahí cerca.

En primera hacía esto por precaución ya que al ser un lugar abandonado cualquiera puede entrar incluso algún _vago_ o en todo caso _drogadicto_ pero no solo eso también pueden ser _animales_ los que entren y en el mejor de los casos pueden ser alguno de los compañeros de su clase.

Pero ¿Por qué tomar precauciones con esas opciones?

Había varias razones pero entre ellas era que cualquiera que pudieran ver sería una _molestia_ tratar con ellos incluido sus compañeros ya que pueden ser algún grupo de bromistas o gente _fastidiosa_ como los considera el oji perla así que él tomaría sus propias medidas de seguridad.

Los pasos se oían pero nada llegaba a ver el Hyuuga quien está cerca de la puerta por si algo se acerca de improvisto, nada aparece en segundos que parecen eternos gracias a la oscuridad y después simplemente se queda en silencio nuevamente como si eso ya no se acercase más a donde estaban. Tras aguardar unos segundos más de visualizar dicha entrada y esperando a ver algo el Hyuuga vuelve a donde está su amiga escondida para hacerle saber que debe salir pero al acercarse a la pila de cajas donde vio por última vez a la chica ya no la encuentra.....

_¿Y_ _Tenten_ _?_

_¿Dónde está?_

_Pero si estaba aquí hace rato no_ _pudo..._ _._

_¿Qué demonios es eso?_

🎃👻👻 _ **Continuara**_ 🎃👻👻👻


	23. Dia 21: Parte 3 - Oscuridad

¿Cuándo fue que eso estaba ahí?

No recuerdo que haya….

Se acerca con la vela en la mano para alumbrar aquel rincón notando más el hueco enorme que se había sobre un costado de las cajas, justo como están las cajas tapaban lo que era la visibilidad de dicho agujero donde se visualiza oscuridad al suponer que existe otro piso.

_No escuche ruido alguno si ella cayo pero si_ _ella…_ _. Debió caer aquí entonces si sigo adelante podre_ _buscarla…_

_Se suponía que no dejaría que estuviera sola y ahora la he perdido._

_¿Qué pasa con esta situación?_

Al ver mejor dicho agujero ve que es considerablemente grande donde fácilmente puede caber una persona así que lo más lógico para él tendría que bajar por ahí en busca de la chica ya que ahí fue la última vez donde la vio. Miro una vez más la vela dándose cuenta que tal vez no resista a bajar ya que por el movimiento simplemente el aire la apagaría y si sobrevivía la vela la brisa del movimiento tal vez a lo que no sobreviviría era una caída ya que nada aseguraba que Neji cayera bien al lanzarse sobre el hueco.

Pero si no se propone lanzarse por ahí tal vez no encuentre a la castaña ya que ¿A dónde más pudo ir?

— ¿Tenten estás ahí? — pregunto para cerciorarse que su amiga este ahí.

No recibió respuesta alguna eso obviamente le preocupo ya que si ella no responde es que debe estar herida y para cerciorarse de que no estuviera en la habitación la busco pero nada, ella no estaba ahí y el último lugar donde la vio fue dirigirse a esconderse detrás de las cajas donde ahora haya este hueco.No lo pensó más era indispensable buscarla porque es importante para él y se suponía que esta noche se cercioraría de hacérselo saber dejando en claro que no dejaría que nadie la acompañase en este recorrido si no fuese él porque le es importante aunque aún duda de decirlo abiertamente cuán importante es para él.

Miro con detenimiento el agujero siendo probable que tenga una caída de dos metros con suerte esperando que sea menos, eso sin duda hará que la velita se apague dejándole a ciegas sin la oportunidad de buscarla con poca luz pero si no baja por ahí nada le asegura que llegue a encontrarla si recorre los pasillos sería pérdida de tiempo que ahora no puede darse el lujo de hacerlo así que no tiene más opción que bajar por ahí, toma sus precauciones al agacharse para bajar y al momento que se lanza al vacío apaga la velita con su mano la protege en su puño para al menos si cae esta se mantenga entera por si puede encontrar algo con que prenderla le será de utilidad tenerla en buenas condiciones.

A oscuras cae del lugar con algo de preocupación sobre que fuera a caer sobre la chica o que estuviese alto pero por milagro llega a aterrizar en pie casi a punto de caerse por el desequilibrio de no ver que existe a su alrededor, ahora está sin poder ver más. Trata de enfocar mejor su vista o tratar de adaptarse a dicha oscuridad pero por un segundo duda siquiera de dar un paso ya que si da uno mal puede pisar a la chica pero si no da siquiera un paso estará peor al no verla.

— ¿Dónde estás Tenten? — pronunció el Hyuuga tratando de sonar lo más claro posible porque como quiera le preocupa mucho no verla.

Ninguna respuesta nuevamente dejándole con más incertidumbre sobre su paradero. No le quedaba más que buscarla aunque no viera nada tendría que moverse para encontrarla, guardo la velita en su bolsa de su pantalón y dio el primer paso algo indeciso por no ver lo que tiene a su lado, nuevamente dio otro paso al distinguir que se haya algo medio blanco cerca pensando en que puede ser Tenten por la sudadera pero cuando da otro paso siente que tropieza con algo.

Esto sin duda le hizo caer tratando de detener su caída mete la mano pero gracias a su suerte no cae tan mal solo un leve dolor en su cuerpo gracias a la caída, su cuerpo yace en el suelo el cual es frío aunque su mano parece haber caído en algo suave.

_Debo levantarme de aquí_ _pero…_ _._

_¿Qué es eso tan suave?_

_¿Será el dichoso muñeco?_

Apoyo su mano más en lo que encontró debajo de esto pensando que encontró el muñeco, eso era una posibilidad ya que supone que el objeto debe andar por ahí y suponiendo que es un muñeco debe estar ¿Suave?

Para comprobar que no se equivoca en encontrarlo empieza a palmearlo y sigue sintiendo suave así que en su intento por comprobar su descubrimiento trata de levantarlo pero con esto se da cuenta que no está tocando un muñeco y retrocede en su intento, inmediatamente avanza con cautela palmeando todo a su alrededor llevándose la sorpresa de lo que estaba tocando era la parte de una mujer pero para ser más específicos era nada menos que el seno de una chica.

— ¿Tenten? — intento acercarse y distinguir un poco blanco de la prenda causándole un sonrojo en sus mejillas por haberle tocado el pecho al pensar que era el muñeco.

— ….uhmm — se oyó un quejido proveniente de la chica.

— ¿Tenten estas bien? — logro levantarse un poco para quedar de rodillas alado de la castaña.

— Ah… si… ¿Neji? — su cabeza la sentía aun doler por la caída como mareada.

— Al fin te encontré… pero ¿Cómo saldremos? — se alegró de saber que ahora está consciente su amiga.

— Salir… — trato de levantarse pero al hacerlo su mano siente algo como cilíndrico.

— Tal vez tardemos en salir pero si buscamos la forma podríamos…

— ¿Esto es…? — interrumpió al Hyuuga al notar lo que toco. — ¡Sí! — grito al ver que al deslizar el dedo encendido dicho objeto tratándose de una lámpara pequeña.

— Esto nos servirá — dijo el Hyuuga viendo como la luz al fin los alumbra en esta oscuridad, al ver a Tenten que está bien aparentemente sin herida alguna se alegró y procedió a ayudarle a levantarse.

— Que suerte… creo que sirvió de algo caerme en este lugar… al menos sirvió para encontrar una lámpara— se levantó con ayuda del Hyuuga al extenderle la mano.

— ¿Te duele algo? — cuestiona el Hyuuga viéndola y tratando de ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

— Un poco… la rodilla — mira su propia rodilla como se rasgó más su pantalón en la caída. — Es extraño como caí solo di un paso a esas cajas y cuando me di cuenta caía al vacío aunque me sigue pareciendo raro como es que no vi antes ese agujero… — responde la castaña <<¿ _y_ _porque_ _me_ _desmalle_ _rápido_ _?..._ _Ni_ _siquiera_ _tuve_ _tiempo_ _para_ _gritar_ _..._ _Que_ _raro_ _> >_.

— Pudo ser que no te fijaste bien porque yo traía la vela bueno si no te duele más otra parte creo que debemos irnos… — desvió su mirada de la chica al recordar lo que hacía hace unos segundos.

— Oh no espera solo un poco — le entrega la lámpara. — Podrías mirar hacia otro lado y darme la espalda, por favor — pide la morena.

— ¿Para qué? — pregunta extrañado por la petición.

— Porque lo necesito — responde con algo de nerviosismo.

— ¿No planeas hacerme una broma o sí? — Neji no cree en esta idea pero aun la sugiere.

— ¡NO! — Tenten casi grita la respuesta pero trata de no hacerlo tan fuerte debido a que no lo cree conveniente que alguien sepa dónde están al menos por _ahora_.

— ¿Entonces? — él la suelta de la mano donde la ayudaba a ponerse de pie ante la mirada algo furiosa de la chica.

— Yo… - sus mejillas se le coloreaban. — No lo entenderías pero debo… — dudaba en decirlo. — Hyuuga solo date la vuelta y ya, no planeo asesinarte ni nada por el estilo — lanzo sin más haciéndole señas a que se voltee.

No dijo palabra alguna entendió que su amiga no bromearía con nada si se pone de esa forma, como le ordeno le dio la espalda tomando la lámpara en sus manos viendo como dicho objeto parecía en buenas condiciones al alumbrar perfectamente algo sumamente raro pero que ahora le conviene mucho para salir de ahí.

Mientras el Hyuuga miraba a otro lado Tenten le dio ahora la espalda a este para desabrochar su chamarra, al terminar de hacerlo se la quitó dejándola caer en el suelo. Volteó a ver al Hyuuga solo por reacción aunque dudaba de que este volteara como le ordeno no hacerlo, piensa que seguirá su petición, volvió su vista a su blusa escotada que es de color lila con tirantes y que le llega casi como top a no ser por tener unos escasos cuatro centímetros de largo para no ser un top en totalidad. Este modelo de blusa no era algo que usaba con regularidad sino que hoy al estar emocionada con esto de la prueba olvido muchas cosas como lavar a tiempo su ropa dejando que solo la ropa que usualmente no se pone sea la única limpia y así tuvo que usar esto.

Miro ahora a su pecho sintiendo algo de dolor preguntándose cómo es que pasaba eso si ella solo cayo no entendía porque sentía como si algo la hubiera apretado ahí peor no solo eso le lastimaba sino que al caer desacomodo parte de su sostén en otro seno haciendo que su incomodidad le provoque dolor ahora en el otro. Claro que esto no se lo iba a decir al Hyuuga, ya que como quiera no puede decirle _—ey,_ _Neji_ _voltéate_ _porque_ _acomodare_ _mi sostén que me lastima mis_ _pechos—_ , obviamente era vergonzoso decirlo y claro aunque fueran amigos muy cercanos no le diría algo así.

La chica metió la mano en su blusa para acomodar la parte de su sostén mientras el Hyuuga permanece dándole la espalda preguntándose porque todo el silencio de pronto le parecía extraño ya que por lo regular Tenten es muy habladora cuando esta con él y ahora se callaba. Ante no tener nada que pensar en medio de esta extraña petición de su amiga se pone a recordar porque acepto venir a este evento.

•+•+•+•+•+•+• Flashback •+•+•+•+•+•+•+•

En la habitación del genio se hallaban los amigos pero después de estarle insistiendo a que él fuera al evento Tenten opto ir por una bebida a la cocina mientras Rock Lee seguía insistiendo, como ellos iban muchas veces a casa del Hyuuga conocían perfectamente la casa que se sentían en su casa casi por eso la castaña se daba esa libertad de andar en la casa del Hyuuga.

— Oye Neji, en serio ¿no quieres ir? — pregunto una vez más el chico de corte de coco parado a su lado.

— No me interesa ir, será aburrido — dijo una vez más fastidiado al tenerlo ahí insistiendo.

— Pero te divertirías, vamos Neji, Tenten quiere que vayas — dijo el azabache.

— No me interesa — responde siguiendo viendo la pantalla de la computadora ya que estaba trabajando en un proyecto personal.

— Mmm pero te divertirás — miro como su amigo se hallaba más concentrado en teclear en la computadora que ponerle atención no como cuando estaba su amiga en su habitación, era diferente ya que cuando estuvo TenTen si les hacía más caso mirándolos pero ahora era más ignorado por el genio.

— Como si me importase entrar a una casa abandona esta noche — objeta el Hyuuga.

— Pero… — fue cuando se le vino una grandiosa idea. — Bueno puede que tu no encuentres divertido ir pero otros si como la mayoría que aprovecha estos eventos para ir con la chica que le gusta, ya sabes este reto será en parejas y bueno es una gran idea para ir con quien te agrade — dijo el azabache.

— Sigue sin importarme — niega nuevamente el oji perla.

— Lo sé tú no irías a esos retos por cosas de ese estilo — aclaro. — Pero sabes me entere que Shinra si es de esos — añadió Rock lee.

— ¿Y? Como si me importara — le comenta con tono indiferente.

— Solo digo, él me comento que iba a invitar a Tenten a que fueran juntos, en pareja. — remarco lo último. — El reto es entrar en pareja y que tal vez no le importaría _perderse_ más de la cuenta con ella ah también que si todo salía bien tal vez le diga algo importante en medio de la oscuridad sabes que eso se _aprovecha_ bien si quieres decirle algo importante a alguien que te gusta y _hacer_ algo más. — pronuncio claramente para que el Hyuuga no se perdiera de nada.

— ¿Y porque me lo cuentas? — ahora dejo de teclear en su computadora para prestarle atención al de las cejotas.

— Por nada importante, sabes que Shira es mi amigo pero tú eres mi mejor amigo como Tenten — menciono como si no fuese notorio su plan.

Segundos de silencio pasaron, el Hyuuga pensó en lo que se refiere el azabache era claro que se lo decía para que hiciera algo pero no podía notarse que le interesa impedirlo, aún debía parecer que solo la considera una amiga nada más para no complicar nada según el pensamiento del Hyuuga.

— ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que acepte si Shira le dice que sean novios? — ahora fue más claro Rock Lee.

— No creo que….

— ¡CHICOS! — abre la puerta emocionada TenTen con su celular en sus manos y obviamente no había escuchado nada por estar pegada más al celular.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunta el azabache.

— Miren me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Shira y dice que la mayoría del grupo ira, me aseguro que el lugar es terrorífico solo vean la foto — les muestra la pantalla de su celular ya que ama el terror se emocionaba más por eso.

— Oh si, parece una casa fea — dijo Rock Lee.

— Verdad que si, va estoy muy divertido, deberías venir Neji — le dijo ahora pasándole el celular para que vea la foto. — Solo mira qué bonito es — al dárselo para que lo vea mueve y sale de la foto dándole oportunidad al Hyuuga que vea el mensaje entero.

**_Hola 1010, me acaban de mandar la foto de la casa y te la envió para que vengas te gustara. Por cierto la mayoría del grupo_ ** **_irá_ ** **_..._ **

**_Ey_ ** **_, ¿si vienes podemos entrar juntos? 👻_ **

**_¿Qué dices?_ **   
**_Tú, yo + la casa abandona buscando un muñeco_ ** **_vudú_ ** **_, no sé_ ** **_piénsalo_ ** **_😏_ **

**_¿te animas 1010? 👻_ **

Al leer eso el Hyuuga entendió que era real lo que le contó y sobretodo que parece que Shira está interesado en su amiga (no más bien en quien está interesado secretamente y se niega a hacerlo público porque duda que sea amor en serio).

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes? — le pregunta la castaña emocionada.

— Parece interesante… — volvió a la foto para pasarle el celular a su amiga y no se diera cuenta que vio el mensaje entero. — Iré — le da el cel.

— ¡Que bien! ¡Iremos todos! — responde animada la castaña.

— Será divertido, que bueno que vienes Neji — dijo el azabache.

•+•+•+•+•+•+• Termina el flashback •+•+•+•+•+•+•+•

Al recordar porque vino se dio cuenta que en realidad si intento frustrar desde el primer paso la invitación de Shira hacia Tenten al asegurarse a que ella olvidase su cel en el auto de Rock Lee al entretenerla con preguntas sobre la historia de la casa y distraerla para que olvidara tomar su celular y no pudiera comunicarse con él. Segundo punto cuando llegaron inmediatamente entraron ellos dos sin preguntarle más y al ver que no estaba Shinra ahí aprovecho para entrar rápidamente con Tenten.

Se da cuenta que todo esto fue para no dejarle estar con el a solas gracias a los comentarios de Lee tal vez no lo hubiera hecho y hubiera dejado que ellos dos pasearan en la oscuridad y…

_Se hubieran perdido igual que nosotros_ _ahora…_ _._

_Hubiera acabado_ _Shira_ _con ella aquí y…_

_¿Qué es eso?_

_Parece que es…_

_¿podría ser?_

Notó algo en el piso y con la lámpara alumbro dándose cuenta que se trata de un muñeco así que avanza con algo de curiosidad, lo recoge y sin pensarlo lo toma para mostrárselo a Tenten.

— ¿Es este el muñeco? — pregunta el Hyuuga.

Pero al hacerlo se da cuenta que la chica al girar a verlo trae una blusa que le hace fijar su vista en su persona, no era como las blusas que solía verla a menudo sino que esta luce más sensual mostrando obviamente parte de lo que cubre muchas veces con su ropa holgada y menos marcada.

— Neji… ¡es ese! — sus ojos se abrieron al notar que encontró el muñeco y se acercó a este despacio debido a su pierna que aún le duele.

— Entonces ganamos… — responde el Hyuuga acercándose a esta.

— ¡Sí! ¡Estamos de suerte por fin! — lo abrazo por reflejo de felicidad. — Te felicito Neji lo encontraste — dijo la castaña.

— No, es todo gracias a ti — responde al abrazarla. — Tu eres la que trae la suerte – finalizo.

— Bueno si no me hubiera caído aquí… creo que eso ayuda un poco — contesta la castaña.

— No vuelvas a caer en otro hoyo si no es conmigo, me preocupe si te pasaba algo – le dijo sin pensarlo.

— ¿Eh? — alzo la vista despegándose del Hyuuga.

— Dije que no caigas de nuevo — trato de componer.

— ¿Te importo? — pregunto la morena al sentirse ahora con las dudas.

— Más de lo que debería ser… — responde un poco avergonzado.

— ¿Mucho? — pronuncia con pena.

— Como para… decirte que te quedes conmigo — contesta nervioso el Hyuuga ante la mirada de Tenten.

— ¿Lo suficiente para…?

— Para esto… — la interrumpe tomándola desprevenida y dejando que el muñeco se caiga por ocupar esa mano en tomarla del hombro para besarla.

Un tierno beso inesperado para ambos pero necesario para expresar sus sentimientos de ambos más que nada de los sentimientos que tiene el Hyuuga hacia la castaña. No dura mucho pero para ellos fue suficiente para trasmitir este sentimiento que guardaban en su interior.

— Busquemos la salida y luego vayamos a mi casa — le dijo el Hyuuga tomándola de la mano con un ligero sonrojo.

— Ah… bueno — se encontró más sonrojada. — Ahhh pero el muñeco debemos llevarlo y mi chamarra — le menciona.

— Ok, pero creo que te aún nos da tiempo para algo más — le soltó la mano a la castaña y tomo la chamarra como el muñeco. — Aun debemos tardar unos minutos más y debemos _revisar_ tu herida o si te hiciste daño en algún parte más — menciona el Hyuuga volviéndole a tomar la mano.

— Bueno…. — se dejó guiar por el Hyuuga sonrojada aún mas por lo que dijo en el tema de revisarle. 

**_FIN_ **

Les deje un final abierto a posibilidades para que imaginen, ya que me ando tardando en otros fics y me sentía que si apresuraba a poner un lemon es demasiado, no van a coger rápido digo.  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: mundo alterno, personalidad de RTN por tiene un Neji pervertido.

> **_Día 22: Insomnio_**

_Hace como dos horas entre en plan de que iba a dormir porque supuestamente tenía mucho sueño, incluso hice todo lo que se debe hacer para ir a dormir:_

_1.- Me di un baño para_ _refrescarme_ _en este día caluroso de verano._  
 _2.- Cené ligero con un plato de_ _cereal…_ _y de postre tuve un_ _gansito_ _._  
 _3.- Estuve viendo la_ _tv_ _por media hora, veía el programa de_ _Gravity_ _Falls…_ _es decir la_ _caricatura_ _, me encanta mucho en especial adoro a Pato aunque no sea fanática de los_ _cerditos_ _me agrada ❤🐷_  
 _4.- Esperé a que secase mi cabello aunque terminé por usar la_ _secadora_ _y darle velocidad a ello._  
 _5.- Me preparaba para ir a dormir ya hasta llevaba mi cepillo de dientes al baño cuando escuche que mi tía me llamaba a la puerta._  
 _6.- Regrese, termine de cepillarme los dientes y me fui a_ _dormir…_

_Fue ahí cuando supe que no podría dormir al estar media hora moviéndome entre las cobijas, dando vueltas y más_ _vueltas…_

_Miraba el techo de mi habitación y me parecía más grande por la oscuridad incluso intente contar las líneas que se hacían en la pared de la habitación producto de la cortina de_ _rejillas…_ _No funciono obviamente._

_Otra cosa que hice para que me diera sueño era cerrar los ojos e imaginar un buen capítulo de alguna caricatura que me_ _gustase…_ _pero nada todo me hacía recordar otras cosas que no tenían salida en mi_ _mente…_

_¡Rayos!_

_¡Otra vez lo estoy haciendo!_

_…._

_Haber tengo que poner mi mente en blanco para poder_ _dormir…_

_Dormir…_

_Domir_ _y no_ _pensar…_ _._

_Pensar en…_

_En él…._

_No, no, debo_ _dormir…_ _._

_NOOOOOO_ _!!!!_

_¡Se supone que ya debería dormir!_

_Son más de las …._

_Oh son solo la 1:23 de la_ _mañana…_ _._

_Pero es tarde, para mi es tarde._

_Por lo regular duermo temprano como a las once de la noche pero hoy no._

_¿Ya puedo considerar esto como insomnio?_

_Mmmm_ _tal vez no…_

_Porque no es tan tarde pero para mi en mi horario regular lo es._

_Incluso lo más tarde que me llego a dormir es las 11:30 pero ahora no puedo dormir y eso que deje todo para estar en la cama a las 11 pm…_

_Haber_ _Tenten_ _tienes que dormir, porque mañana hay prueba de geometría y son figuras con sus distintas vistas de ángulos sino descansas puedes estropearlo si no dibujas bien dicha figura que me toque_ _ver…_ _._

_Otra vez, no, no, no pienses nada de la escuela._

_Mejor no toco temas de la escuela me recuerdan a….._

_Otra vez, no._

_Como se empeña mi mente en acordarme de todo._

_…._

_Dicen que para dormir a veces puedes usar lo de las ovejas, contarlas._

_Aunque me suena muy cliché pero vamos_ _intentémoslo_ _._

_Nada pierdo: una_ _oveja_ _🐑_

_dos_ _ovejas_ _🐑🐑,_

_tres_ _ovejas_ _🐑🐑🐑,_

_cuatro_ _ovejas_ _🐑🐑🐑🐑,_

_cinco_ _ovejas_ _🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑,_

_seis_ _ovejas_ _🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑,_

_siete_ _ovejas_ _🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑,_

_ocho_ _ovejas_ _🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑,_

_nueve_ _ovejas_ _🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑…._

_Las ovejas son_ _estúpidas…_ _.🐏_

_¡Esto no me hace dormir!_

_Contar ovejas no es nada divertido como lo hacen en las caricaturas, obviamente no salen en tu imaginación tan esponjosas y blancas_ _como…_ _. 🐏_

_Blancas como los ojos de_ _Neji…_

_Pero sus ojos son perla no blancas en si porque difieren en tonalidad mostrándose no un blanco puro bueno es que si miras de cercas sus ojos_ _son…_ _._

_¡Ya lo hice!_

_Y pensar que no iba pensar en él y vengo haciendo. Aunque ya se cómo son sus ojos por otras veces que he estado cerca o más bien él se acerca cuando estamos en clase en la escuela pero_ _hoy…_

_Es tan_ _lindo…_ _._

_Ok_ _,_ _Tenten_ _, si sigues pensando en él no_ _dormirás_ _nada y_ _reprobaras_ _el examen._

_…._

_¡Qué más da!_

_Pensare en él, me vale, ya tuve dos horas casi y media de insomnio por él no hará que recupere mi sueño_ _perdido…_

_Bien_ _Tenten_ _eres libre de pensar en ese pervertido además no es como si él supiera que_ _pienso…_ _._

_Es tu mente nadie más sabe lo que dices en ella._

La chica tapó su rostro con la cobija pese al calor, al sentir sus mejillas rojas ya que empezó a recordar el acontecimiento que sucedió entre el intervalo de tiempo donde su tía le llamó y después cepillo sus dientes para dormir.

_**°°|||— °°°** _ _**Flashback** _ _**°°°—||||°°°** _

  
Como su tía le llamó a que bajase a la sala ella atendió su llamado, bajó con su vestimenta que consistía en un short corto color negro y una blusa escotada blanca con un dibujo de un panda además ya tenía su cabello suelto pero eso no era todo sus pantuflas eran unas bonitas _garras_ de panda al fin nadie la iba a ver como se vestía en casa a la chica de 14 años.

Ojalá hubiera sido así como pensaba la castaña porque al llegar se encontró con que su tía había hecho pasar a su amigo Neji Hyuuga a su casa y este portaba su look casual de unos jeans con una playera que digamos siempre le hace ver bien al apuesto jovencito.

— Que pasó tía…. — se congelo prácticamente cuando vio de pie al Hyuuga.

— Hola Tenten — le saludo el oji perla.

— Ahh Hola Neji — respondió aun sorprendida.

— Oh TenTen, querida, este jovencito dijo que olvido darte tu cuaderno geometría — dijo la mayor refiriéndose al Hyuuga que portaba una libreta en mano.

— Ahh si… no me acordaba que te había prestado mi libreta Neji — respondió confundida porque la verdad no recordaba nada.

— Ay mijita, siempre tan distraída — dijo la mujer.

— Es un poco distraída pero he venido a darle su libreta — añade el Hyuuga con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Oh bueno entonces… — la menor dio un paso algo apenada por cómo iba vestida.

— Vamos tómala — le dijo el Hyuuga.

En eso suena el teléfono de la cocina enseguida la mujer va a contestarlo ya que esperaba una llamada importante de su hijo, no sin antes informarle a TenTen que atendiera a su amigo en lo que regresa dándole a entender que se sentaran en los sillones a platicar.

Ellos se sentaron en los sillones mientras la chica veía al suelo después de tomar su libreta en mano, no se le venía que decir más con su amigo cerca de ella viéndola vestida con piyama prácticamente deseando que no la hubiera visto así ya que podría hacerle burla sobre su forma de escoger pantuflas.

Silencio que se hizo eterno para ella porque esta con la mirada agachada hacia la alfombra no sabiendo que decirle por sentirse nerviosa además de no querer hacer ruido para que a la tía no le interrumpa la llamada con sus voces de fondo.

Pero al tener esta oportunidad del silencio algo surgió… inesperadamente el Hyuuga se acercó a ella al estar sentado a su lado y con sigilo o más bien gracias a que tenía la mirada baja pudo acercársele sin que le viera.

Y no se acercó a otra parte mas que su rostro fue cuando la morena al sentir una mano en su pierna levantaba la mirada pero fue cuando lo único que percibió eran los labios del chico sobre los suyos, sus ojos por el impacto quedaron abiertos viendo como la frente del contrario se encontraba tan cerca pudiendo sentir además su mano acariciarle donde la tocaba.

Todo fue tan rápido que no entendió que hacer pero al ver cómo tras segundos el Hyuuga se separó de esta para darle espacio pudo sentir aquella calidez recorriendo en su pecho, una sensación inesperada como si fuera emoción mezclada con asombro.

— El primero de muchos, Diez Diez — le dijo en voz baja el chico.

— ¿Qué? — abrió la boca con sorpresa además se le colorearon más las mejillas.

— Esa ropa te va bien mejor que la que usas en la escuela, bueno nos vemos Diez-Diez mañana continuamos si quieres — se levantó del sillón.

— Neji tú…

— Shhh! Tu tía podría oír — le hizo señas y caminó a la salida que esta menos de dos metros de la sala.

No entiende nada la castaña, en menos de lo que había llegado él se fue dejándola con muchas dudas pero sobretodo dejándola confundida del porque la había besado y con la sensación de que su primer beso le llega a saber un poco a gansito gracias a que lo comió antes. Mientras tanto la tía seguía hablando por teléfono ignorando que había pasado en la habitación contigua.

**_°°|||—°°° Termina el_ ** **_Flashback_ ** **_°°°—||||°°°_ **

Llevó sus manos hacia su cara sintiéndose más avergonzada por recordarlo.

_Malvado_ _Neji…_ _como se le ocurre besarme sin decirme_ _porque…_

_¿Por qué lo hizo?_

_¿Le gusto también o solo es un pervertido?_

_En la escuela suele hacerme burla de porque no me visto con cosas más pegadas o cortas pero ahora de la nada me_ _besa…_

_Y también de la nada dice que olvide mi libreta al_ _prestársela…_ _._

_¿Cuándo lo hice?_

_Estoy empezando a sospechar que_ _él_ _la_ _tomó_ _solo para tener un pretexto para venir a mi_ _casa…_ _._

_Ahora que lo recuerdo dijo “el primero de_ _muchos”_

_Eso quiero decir_ _que…_ _._

_¿Me va besar más veces?_

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_Me gusta pero si solo lo hizo porque es un_ _pervertido…_ _._

_¿y si solo se está burlando?_

_¿de verdad le_ _gustaré_ _?_

_…._

_Debería dormir ya son_ _las…_ _._

_¡Tres de la mañana!_

_¡Gracias a ti estoy con insomnio!_

_¿Por qué eres tan guapo?_

_¿Por qué me besas?_

_¡Hyuuga pervertido!_

_Robador de primeros_ _besos…_

_Me robas el_ _sueño…_ _._

_Me_ _robas…_ _._

….

 _ **3:10**_ _ **am**_ Tenten por fin ha podido dormir al agarrarle el sueño.

Mientras tanto Neji...

Durmiendo sin problema alguno.

**FiN**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: AU, algo de ooc, edades 17 años (Neji y Tenten), crack shipp... Drama

> **_Día 23: Paciencia_ **

“ _ **La paciencia da**_ _ **concentración**_

_He escuchado sin fin esas palabras que nunca faltaban en los discursos_ _motivacionales_ _de mis profesores o de alguien mayor como de la_ _tv_ _con sus películas o_ _series…_ _Bueno no dudo que sirvan de algo pero a veces creo que mi paciencia se está acabando._

_Y no es porque sea desesperada por hacer algo sino más bien ya estoy empezando a perder la fe en el amor y no es que no sea correspondida en sí supuestamente si lo_ _soy…_ _._

_Pero no dejo de creer que ya es mucho que haga por él y no reciba nada a cambio._

_A veces solo quisiera escuchar un “gracias_ _TenTen_ _por lo que me_ _das”_ _pero nunca he oído palabras de gratitud, ni palabras de_ _amor…_ _lo mucho a lo que he escuchado de sus labios es un “te basta con esto para estar_ _juntos”_ _seguido de un beso mientras estemos lejos de la visión de los demás como si nos_ _escondiéramos…_ _. Como si no le gustara que los otros nos vean._

_Por eso sé que_ _Neji_ _no demostrará más emociones en público ni cuando casi estamos solos duda de hacerlo a_ _veces…_

_¿Qué no desea hacerlo?_

_Digo no quiero que se comporte forzadamente a decirme “amor, bebe, cariño, te_ _amo”_ _frente a los demás pero tan siquiera a solas me gustaría oír un “te_ _quiero”_ _, sé que se esforzaría en decirlo ya que no es nada romántico ni mucho menos cariñoso pero palabras así me gustarían oírlas tan siquiera un día de estos._

_Algunas veces me he llegado a preguntar si lo nuestro fue una verdadera confesión o solo fue como un “puedo_ _sobrellevarte_ _, no hay problema con_ _eso”_ _ya que él digamos que no fue tan expresivo sino_ _fuera porque_ _yo a complete las palabras que dijo no estaríamos en una_ _relación_ _._

_Si no le hubiera dicho “seamos pareja_ _entonces”_ _después de que dijo “no me molesta que pases todo el tiempo a mi_ _lado”_ _no podríamos estar compartiendo escasos momentos íntimos donde solo el único que sabe que somos pareja es mi cuarto ya que pasamos más tiempo en mi casa gracias a que nadie llega hasta la noche a esta y así no hay_ _interrupciones…_ _que más bien creo que para_ _Neji_ _no hay testigos de nuestro amor._

_Claro que si amor le puedo llamar a compartir mi cama, mi tiempo y mi_ _cuerpo…_ _no sé, últimamente pienso que solo estamos juntos por el momento de dejarnos llevar por las hormonas en mi habitación sin necesidad de decir palabras de cariño antes y durante el sexo._

_Me gustaría que_ _Neji_ _valorara lo que hago por él… incluso cambie una clase para estar juntos a la hora de la salida los días_ _miércoles…_

_…_

_Ok_ _, bueno_ _aplicare_ _la paciencia ahora que estoy aquí en el salón de belleza mientras espero que quede todo mi cambio de look para sorprenderlo; no me había animado a hacerlo pero escuche de mis amigas que es bueno a veces provocar al chico para que te haga caso o darle un buen_ _fanservice…_ _Aunque claro no lo hago como lo primero sino lo segundo ya que hoy cumple años_ _Neji_ _, estoy planeando hacerle algo especial y nuestros amigos están apoyando en una fiesta sorpresa que fue idea original de su prima mientras que yo solo reserve algo especial para él después de la fiesta._

— Parece que ya estas listas querida — dijo una señora terminando de peinarle a la castaña con cabello suelto perfectamente planchado como cortado con un flequillo parecido al de Hinata.

— Se te ve bien, te quedo perfecto — a completo la Yamanaka quien la acompaño a hacerse este cambio de look y la motivo a hacerlo.

— Oh gracias — responde Tenten viéndose en el reflejo del espejo.

— Bueno vámonos ya a casa de Hinata para ayudarles con la decoración — añade la rubia.

— Ok, vamos — se levantó de la silla. — Gracias por todo señora, nos retiramos — le agradeció y salió del local puesto que ya le había pagado con anterioridad.

La castaña lleva puesto un vestido negro que es algo escotado ya que por el corte de frente sino fuera por las líneas tipo tirantes que se atravesaban luciría más escotado pero no quita que sea pegado, ella trae unas zapatillas que hacen juego como lo son sus aretes además del maquillaje. Todo el cambio de look le lucia increíble porque solo tenía una finalidad hacer feliz al Hyuuga para celebrarle el cumpleaños esta noche.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

Estaciona su moto frente a la casa listo para prepararse para descansar en este día ajetreado donde tuvo que acompañar a la familia Otsutsuki en una cena formal conmemorando su cumpleaños junto con su tío y su prima Hanabi mientras que Hinata alego estar enferma no los acompañó. Su tío y prima se habían quedado más tiempo en casa de la abuela Kaguya gracias a que Hanabi decidió pasar tiempo con su primo Toneri mientras que Neji alego retirarse antes por tener actividades pendientes en su casa; nadie le objeto ya que su abuela era consciente de que tal vez su nieto tendría amigos que le preparasen una fiesta sorpresa pero no diría nada así que le dio permiso retirarse antes.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa encuentra las luces apagadas viendo que todo está oscuro intenta encender la luz de la entrada pero cuando trataba de hacerlo es sorprendido por un grupo de amigos que encienden unas tipos luces de led haciéndole saber que están ahí para celebrarle su cumpleaños pero sobretodo que le muestran una pequeña pancarta de cumpleaños adornada de leds que hacen contraste con la oscuridad del lugar.

— FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GENIO — gritaron en unísono los amigos al verlo.

— …. — no dijo nada en respuesta solo los miro con seriedad.

— Vamos Neji cambia esa cara tan seria — dijo animado Rock lee saliendo a encender la luz.

— Si, debes estar más animado como todos — secundo el Inuzuka.

— Feliz cumpleaños primo — dijo Hinata tomada de la mano del rubio.

— Oh vamos señor hielera, anímate, no ves que todos estamos felices por venir a verte más ella — la jalo a la castaña del brazo para que dejase su poción en los letreros donde ella sostenía el nombre del Hyuuga adornado de LEDS. — Ey, Tenten no le dirás nada al genio — le daba por ayudar la Yamanaka.

Mientras tanto los demás que ayudaban con la especie de pancarta con leds se desformaban tomando y abriéndose paso hacia la sala aunque unos se quedaron ahí, para ser más exactos los amigos más cercanos de Tenten y Hinata porque de que había colados en la fiesta lo había.

— Ah… feliz cumpleaños Neji — se avergonzó de tener las miradas de la mayoría en esta al ver sus miradas de sorpresa al mencionar su nombre ya que la veían muy diferente a como vestía antes. — Espero te guste la fiesta sorpresa — dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

— Sabes que odio las fiestas no sé porque organizaste esto — le dijo el Hyuuga a la morena de manera fría como siempre solía hablarle.

— Pero yo… — Tenten empezó a bajar su letrero, obviamente dolida por las palabras.

— Oye amigo, no te enojes con la chica — de la nada un chico rubio hablo sintiendo confianza para meterse en la conversación.

— ¿Y tú porque te metes? — ahora Neji se encontraba algo molesto por tener a un _metiche_.

— Cualquiera se metería en la conversación si le hablas mal a una chica como ella — se siente con ganas de defender a la castaña.

— Pero si ni la conoces, no tienes nada que ver con lo que le diga — objeta el Hyuuga.

— No importa si la conozca o no ella no merece que le hablen así — añade el rubio de ojos negros.

— ¡Que importa, haz lo que desees con tu fiesta Tenten! — esto le molesto porque sabía que tenía razón el rubio entrometido. — Yo me largo, celebren lo que quieran — dejo a todos confundidos por la acción repentina del Hyuuga ya que esperaban que se quedase a la fiesta al menos poniendo mala cara pero se quedara.

— Oye, le debes una disculpa a la chica — dijo el rubio casi gritándole al verlo partir por el pasillo.

— Tenten ¿estás bien? — hablo la Yamanaka al acercarse a esta.

La castaña no dijo anda solo callo porque si respondía sabía que lloraría, le dolían más últimamente las palabras del Hyuuga ya sentía que no valía la pena estar así con él si sigue portándose así.

— Lo siento… se ha enojado contigo y yo soy de la idea de la fiesta — dijo Hinata apenada acercándose igual a su amiga dejando la mano de su novio.

— Ese maldito genio — vocifero exasperado el Uzumaki por la actitud del mayor.

— No tenía por qué decirle eso a ella — hablo ahora Kiba viendo la situación.

— Vaya que idiota y problemático es — responde el Nara tratando de decir algo prudente ante la situación.

— Bueno chicos vamos todos a la fiesta, dejen al amargado ese y olviden lo que paso — Temari intenta que la atención de todos se vaya de la castaña al saber que esta dolida por ello y no necesita de miradas ahora.

— Neji… debo hablar con él — el de las cejotas se fue en su búsqueda.

— tiene razón Temari, vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta — apoya el hermano de esta.

— Si, Kankuro parece lo mejor — responde el pelirrojo.

— Tú también, ve a la fiesta — Karui empujo al rubio hacia la fiesta para que no pusiera nerviosa a la castaña que era amiga de su novio Chouji.

Tanto los demás entendieron que era mejor dejarla acompañada de sus amigas a la castaña que estar ahí poniéndola incomoda, solo se quedaron Ino junto Hinata con quienes podía hablar mejor pero todo le parecía más doloso si recordaba que la fiesta se había propuesto sorprender al Hyuuga y todo salió mal con el inesperado cambio de humor del oji perla. Al estar con ellas no pudo evitar llorar por las palabras del Hyuuga sin entender el porqué de su comportamiento.

_**~** _ _**Continuará** _ _**~** _


	26. Parte 2 -Final de la paciencia

En su habitación el Hyuuga descansaba de todo no deseaba ver a nadie, no le agradan las fiestas ni mucho menos como se estaban dando las cosas, en si hubiera preferido que nadie le organizara nada y claramente culpaba todo a Tenten.

_Si ella sabe que no me gusta esto ¿para que lo hace?_

_Hubiera preferido que nadie recordara mi_ _cumpleaños…_

_No es tan importante_ _hacerlo…_ _._

_¿Para qué celebrar?_

Escucha de pronto un golpe en su puerta pero lo ignora, no desea hablar con nadie.

_Prefiero estar solo, vete ya._

Ante la nula respuesta del Hyuuga vuelve a sonar la puerta.

_No me interesa hablar con_ _nadie…_

Otro golpe más fuerte a su puerta fue dado.

_¿Qué buscan con eso?_

_No le abriré_

El oji perla se acostó en su cama cambiando de posición dándole la espalda a la puerta como si deseara dormir en lugar de atender dicha llamada.

 _No me interesa nada.. no abriría ni aunque_ _fuera…_ _ella_ _._

Ahora ya no fue un golpe en la puerta sino que la puerta se abrió sin permiso y de quien se trataba era nada menos que Rock Lee quien venía molesto por como hace unos minutos el Hyuuga se había comportado mal enfrente de su amiga.

— OYE NEJI; QUE NO PIENSAS IR A LA FIESTA QUE TE ORGANIZARON — su ceño fruncía al ver a su amigo.

La fuerza con la que abrió la puerta le hace girar al oji perla.

— No me interesa y salte de mi cuarto — ordeno el Hyuuga.

— Oye amigo no sé qué te pase pero vamos esa fiesta es para que la disfrutes con Tenten y… ¿Por qué esa cara? — le extraña ver una cara de enojo presente al mencionar el nombre de su amiga.

— Nada, ya vete — se levanta con intención de sacar al de las cejotas.

— ¿Qué peleaste con ella o que te pasa? — le pregunta al notarle extraño.

— No, ya vete — Neji lo tomo del brazo para sacarlo de ahí.

— Oye — intento detenerlo. — No te creo estas muy raro, mira que le hablaste de una forma muy descortés a Tenten como si no la quisieras además ella no fue quien organizo la fiesta, fue Hinata y solo ayudo pero no tiene que ser motivo para que la hayas tratado así enfrente de todos — explico Rock lee.

— No me importa quien haya organizado la fiesta, me da igual ahora vete de aquí — lo empujo fuera de su habitación.

— Neji… al menos discúlpate con Tenten ella no tiene la culpa de lo que te pase por la mente — dijo el azabache al ver como la puerta se cerró detrás de este.

El Hyuuga no contesto nada ante lo dicho por su amigo solo se dedicó a ponerle seguro a la puerta, no estaba con ánimos para tratar a nadie no hoy. Se incorporó nuevamente a su cama para tratar de alejar aquellos recuerdos de la mañana que había sido producto de un error, y ¿Por qué por error?

Bueno todo se remonta a que la mañana al despertarse tarde lo cual no le pasa tuvo un día donde hubiera no preferido ver lo que vio o simplemente ignorarlo, le hubiera gustado hacer que su mente lo tratara así como algo que no era importante pero con solo ver que su novia estaba siendo acompañada en el trasporte por otro chico le dio celos, más si ella lucia feliz y natural estar acompañada de Shin quien era un chico sin gracia hermano de Sai.

Pero que más de una vez se dio cuenta que este era cercano a la castaña o que podía llevarse bien con ella al platicar por gran tiempo, en fin la cuestión es que al no despertarse temprano solo llego a la estación del tren a ver como Tenten subía a este acompañada de Shin con una sonrisa que le parecía tan natural en esta pero verle que le sonríe a otro le daba celos aparte de ver que pudo notar como el mayor le dio la mano para ayudarla a que no se fuera resbalar o chocar con alguien cuando abrieron las puertas del metro. Sin duda un acto cordial que había cualquier novio con su novia o eso cree el Hyuuga pero que el en su vida se veía haciéndolo pero hasta cierto punto le causo molestia ver como él lo hacía con tanta naturalidad ah y por si fuera poco lo que hecho más cizaña a su forma de pensar fue como unas chicas de primaria alardeaban de ellos confundiéndoles como una pareja al hacer comentarios como: _—“¿viste eso? Parecen dos_ _novios”_ _“aww quiero tener un novio así, que me tome de la_ _mano”_ _“que lindo que te trate_ _asi_ _”_ _—_ . Estos comentarios solo le llevaban a la conclusión que el nunca ha sido siquiera amable con ella como esas niñas mencionaban.

De ahí sintió que su día fue mal aunque supiera en el fondo que ella no le sería infiel con nadie ya que la conocía muy bien, todo el día intento no hacer un comentario al respecto pero cuando ahora la vio en la fiesta sosteniendo un letrero cerca de Shin su mente exploto en enojo hacia ella encima no le agrado ver que alguien la defendiera, más que le hiciera ver que esta equivocado.

Neji es un genio y no tiene errores… eso cree él.

No más bien es orgullo de no admitir que se equivoca.

°°°°|||| _Minutos después_ |||||°°°°°

Tenten espero con paciencia a que se le calmara el enojo del Hyuuga lo conocía bien a veces suele ser algo frio bueno demasiado, camina hasta su habitación de este esperando que toque la puerta ya que no quiere irse sin dejarle su regalo el cual había comprado con mucho cariño. Al llegar toca la puerta de la habitación pero no oye nada, sigue tocando hasta que pierde la fe en una contestación al estar por minutos ahí por esta razón baja la pequeña cajita que trae en sus manos y la deja en la puerta intentado poner una sonrisa pensando en que le Hyuuga puede verla.

— Feliz cumpleaños Neji… espero que te guste — da una última mirada a la puerta y camina de vuelta a la salida.

Los pasos de TenTen se escuchaban al marcharse y el Hyuuga lo sabía, solo que no quiso verla ni hablarle.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

Al **día siguiente** él no le dijo nada a ella, no le dirigió la palabra fue como si no existiera ella.

….

Después de **dos días** TenTen esperaba siquiera una disculpa….

Nunca llegó.

….

 **A la semana** TenTen esperaba más que un monosílabo cuando lo veía….

Era frustrante para ella…

Ya no sabía si estaba esperando una disculpa o un “ _hola_ ”.

….

 **Dos semanas** después recibió más que un monosílabo pero no fue lo que ella esperaba…

— _No te queda el maquillaje_ — fue lo que recibió cuando encontró al Hyuuga en el centro comercial cuando la vio viendo unos aparadores de cosméticos. Ella solo alejó la mirada con una sonrisa fingida esperando que fuera una broma.

….

 **Al mes** su paciencia se estaba acabado, no tuvo una disculpa y parecía que no tendría una en su vida. Aquel chico frío del que se había enamorado estaba terminado con su paciencia de que algún día pudiera pedirle una disculpa o siquiera tener algo de cariño frente a los demás.

Fue cuando sin notarlo ella comenzó también a alejarse… ya no lo buscaba… porque si él no la buscaba ella dejaría de hacerlo con él.

….

 **En un mes y medio** acepto que su paciencia se terminó.

— _Ese chico nunca me valora, nunca lo_ _hizo…_ _creo que ni me amabas_ _Neji_ — fue lo último que se dijo cuándo iría a terminar con todo.

Aquel día ella fue a casa del Hyuuga y por última vez visitó su habitación pero solo para decirle que era el final de su relación si es que tenían una.

Él no dijo nada parecía que no le importó lo que le dijo, ella se fue y terminó por llorar en el camino donde encontró a alguien conocido.

°°°°|||| **_Tres meses después_** |||||°°°°°

El Hyuuga recién terminaba de ordenar su habitación encontrándose con aquel regalo que nunca abrió de TenTen mirándolo sin saber porque lo guardo aun después de que terminaron, sintió algo de curiosidad ver su contenido después de todo era eso o tirarlo.

Al abrirlo se da cuenta de algo, un grandísimo error de su parte.

Su orgullo está más dolido después de ver aquello. 

_¿Por qué no lo…. Demonios debí abrirlo._

_Ella como no lo_ _dijo…_ _.._

_¿Por qué no…. Insistió más?_

Tomó la caja y la metió en su bolsillo, sin más se va directo a la salida esperando que por milagro pudiera encontrarla en alguna parte de donde solía pasar el rato.

….

Llego hasta su casa después de minutos de búsqueda pero al cruzar la avenida se dio cuenta que ella ya no está sola…

_No esperaba_ _más…_

_Acabe con tu paciencia_ _Tenten_ _…_

Dio marcha atrás ya no necesitaba pedir explicaciones ahora se dio cuenta de lo que perdió, TenTen ha conseguido nuevo novio y es nada menos que aquel chico rubio que la defendió en la fiesta cuando él la culpo de todo sobre organizarla, amigo de Karui, si bien recuerda le dicen algo como “C”. Y él se da cuenta que son novios solo por ver cómo están tomados de la mano como una pareja normal haría.

Vaya que era un idiota, fue un patán con ella y claro con el carácter de TenTen no le estaría rogando por algo como otras lo harían, la castaña tenía al final de cuentas dignidad y el Hyuuga tenía completa idiotez al pensar que ella sería paciente como sumisa al no buscar una disculpa. Tarde lo entendió, tarde, demasiado tarde por su orgullo.

Saco de su bolsillo la caja y miro el contenido, un collar de un pájaro abriendo sus alas y en la reversa tenía una frase “ _ **Paciencia ambos estamos construyendo un futuro**_ _ **juntos**_ ” todo escrito en chino donde cabía perfectamente. Con solo ver el material de dicho regalo su mente empezó a trabajar más de lo que hizo con sus teorías estos meses pasados.

Ahora entendía que la razón por la que hablara a veces con Shin era para buscar que le hiciera un collar artesanal que solía hacer el mayor, el que los haya visto esa mañana pudo ser porque Shin le entregaba el pedido de su collar que era para su regalo de este además eso cobraba sentido si notaba que ella no menciono nada sobre Shin al no querer decir de donde iba a sacar un regalo personalizado de este tipo además Hinata le había mencionado que Shin casi después de su fiesta había tomado como novia a una de la amigas de Karui. Entonces se dio cuenta que realmente sus celos le hicieron ver más allá de una simple amistad entre estos pero cuando se daba cuenta de eso le era mas imposible por su orgullo para pedirle una simple disculpa a Tenten dejándolo y aplazándolo hasta darse una idea errónea de quien debía dar el primer paso era ella.

Después a sumarle que al ver que TenTen cambio su look en su fiesta después empezó a notar como algunos chicos la notaban más, causándole hasta cierto punto celos donde no supo controlarlos cayendo en un humor frío cuando estaba con ella contestándole con monosílabos. Después cuando la vio en el centro comercial observando cosméticos solo le llego a la mente decirle a su manera que no debía comprarlos pero fue un total error al hablarle con nula delicadeza que era movida más por el enojo que le producía ver como algunos solían ver a la chica.

Y gracias a todo eso él terminó con la paciencia de TenTen… y no cree que haya algo para recuperarla después de todo la paciencia de ella fue grande y terminó acabando con todas las esperanzas de esta.

**_FIN_ ** **_. 💔💔💔💔💔_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está la parte sad del oneshot, esta parte la escribí pensando en cuantas veces no he leído que el genio se las da de patán con Tenten y ella como buena a veces lo deja pasar (hasta eso nunca vi que llegara a ser una arrastrada por lo regular detesto eso, y si llegan ver eso en mis fics sepan que Neji Hyuuga le haremos pagara por maltratar a Tenten- lo digo por como va la historia de “Chica ideal”), he leído fanfics donde hasta la llega a humillar de cierta manera y obviamente no me agrada eso.
> 
> Por eso dije “creeré un oneshot donde le haga justicia a la paciencia de Tenten con el cubo de hielo”, me ha pasado que a veces apoyo más al personaje de relleno que compite por el amor de Tenten, en lo personal desde mi punto de vista que pongan a un extra buena onda y todo (CHICO DE RELLENO)-alma que destella bondad y al Hyuuga todo cubo de hielo desprecie demasiado a TenTen que no le dé su merecido a este es un desperdicio (sobretodo que no le den su merecido al Hyuuga, ya se que los chicos de relleno son solo para los celos.... Me conformo con ver que le den su merecido a sufrir al cubo de hielo)… 
> 
> Al final ella queda con Neji en este tipo de fanfics pero ella siempre es la sufrida me gustaría variarle… a veces digo que es bueno que TenTen en las historias le haga pagar al Hyuuga, bueno esa es mi opinión…. 😅😅


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Au, edades 16 años de los personajes.

> **_Día 24: 💗 Onii chan, daisuki 💗_ **

_A veces no creo que sea bueno estar con ella, siempre sale algo mal cuando estoy a su lado._

_Es como si mágicamente_ _deshabilitara_ _mis planes para que salieran diferente a lo que planeaba hacer, es decir, si planeaba un día relajado o tranquilo de alguna manera termino en algún día menos calmado del que buscaba tener gracias a su presencia._

_Tal como ahora estamos parados frente al estacionamiento esperando que alguien venga, ya que algún profesor_ _notará_ _nuestra ausencia y suponemos que tendrá que venir hacia acá cuando vea que faltamos en el recorrido al museo en este viaje escolar._

_Para empezar no me esperaba_ _faltar_ _,_ _estaría_ _como_ _siempre_ _puntualmente_ _pero_ _no_ _fue_ _así_ _,_ _hoy_ _nos_ _veríamos_ _en la salida del hotel donde nos albergamos para irnos en la mañana al recorrido como debería ser pero gracias a que recibí una llamada de mi tío me quede atendiéndolo en la habitación mientras Rock Lee se adelantó junto a los demás compañeros del cuarto._

_Todo iba normal hasta salí del cuarto con tiempo pero justo en el pasillo que conducía al ascensor me encontré con ella,_ _Tenten_ _, la chica que cuando suele andar a mi lado siempre suceden cosas_ _extrañas…_ _no es que crea en la mala suerte pero creo que ella parece_ _tenerla_ _para_ _hacer_ _que_ _mis_ _días_ _se_ _perturben_ _por_ _algún_ _accidente_ _o_ _importuno_ _acontecimiento._

_Para empezar cuando subimos al elevador hubo una falla mecánica que nos dejó por unos 15 minutos ahí con la compañía de una anciana y una señora con su niño que no paraba de llorar, en fin cuando se arregló todo al salir del ascensor para llegar donde estaban o debían estar nuestros compañeros resulto que ya se habían ido sin nosotros lo cual nos deja a ambos varados en el hotel con la única opción de esperar afuera aunque haga algo de_ _frío_ _, es lo único que podemos hacer... esperar si alguien no nos olvida._

_Todo por culpa de…. ¿mala suerte? ¿de_ _TenTen_ _?_

_En fin estamos aquí con_ _frío_ _esperando a que vuelva alguien por nosotros y sin mucho que decir bueno al menos por mi parte prefiero mantenerme alejado de ella que parece arruinar mis planes cada vez que me habla o está a mi lado._

A pesar del frío que hacía en la ciudad de Berlín aquellos chicos portaban su uniforme escolar que consistía en un suéter blanco con lo demás color negro (falda, pantalón), hasta eso el suéter que tienen es ideal para el frío al ser un tipo de abrigo que intenta protegerles del frío pero en caso de la castaña no ayudaba que su falda fuese algo corta aunque trajera medias para el clima del lugar seguía con frío.

Neji esta o más bien ella es quien está a su lado mientras intenta mantener la calma ante la espera de sus profesores que vengan por ellos, el chico tiene el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja con unos mechones que le cubren un poco las orejas en cambio Tenten su cabello está amarrado en dos chonguitos que la hacen muy distintiva en esta ciudad además la delata mucho su nacionalidad en su forma de vestir&peinarse como rasgos físicos.

— Que frío hace — dijo la castaña mientras intenta mantener en calor en su cuerpo al mover sus pies.

— Es lo normal en esta parte de la ciudad — responde el Hyuuga.

— Lo bueno es que no estamos en Rusia sino estaríamos peor, tal vez muriendo de frío — trato de bromear la castaña ante la mirada seria del chico.

— Seguramente si nos olvidaran allá pasaría eso — contesto Neji al meter sus manos en su bolsillo para evitar que sigan congelándose sus manos.

— Oh…. No sé por qué pero creo que siento como si debería disculparme por eso — menciona la chica al oír eso de que los olvidaron por cierto accidente en el elevador.

— Tu no manejas el elevador que sabrías si se descompone — cada que habla de su boca sale vapor.

— Eso si… no íbamos a saber que ese elevador fallaría y nos olvidarían…. — aclaro Tenten pensando que solo era coincidencia y mala suerte de ese día lo que pasaba ahora. — ¡Pero que frío hace! — dijo la castaña afrontándose los hombros como si esto le fuera a calentar.

— Si… — él siguió mirando al frente esperando que un carro apareciera con algún profesor que los llevara al museo.

— ¡Oh es cierto casi lo olvido! — parece que se acordó de algo Tenten.

Ella puso sus manos en sus chonguitos para empezar a deshacer su peinado dejando su cabello suelto como nunca lo había usado o al menos el Hyuuga nunca la había visto así, su cabello castaño era algo largo además la hacía lucir diferente y eso no pasaba desapercibido para el chico quien la miro de reojo cuando habló hace unos segundos atrás. 

— Oye Neji deberías hacer lo mismo con tu cabello, dejarlo suelto — le dijo ahora ella viéndolo.

— ¿Por qué deberá hacerlo? — esas simples palabras le parecían extrañas al oji perla.

— Ah eso es porque cuando tienes el cabello largo funciona bien para el frío, por ejemplo si sueltas tu cabello podrás cubrir tus orejas con este y parte de tu cuello para no sentir el frío en esas partes — explico Tenten enseñándole como usar su cabello como tipo _bufanda_.

— No creo que funcione — responde el oji perla.

— Funciona, así no se te enfrían las orejas y cuello — aclara la castaña. — Créeme si no porque crees que me solté el cabello cuando no me gusta traerlo de este modo — comenta al juntar sus manos para echarse el vapor para mantenerlas calientes.

— Así estoy bien — dijo el chico << _Entonces a ella no le gusta tener el cabello_ _suelto…_ _por eso usa siempre ese peinado >_>.

— Bueno como quieras yo solo te di un consejo. ¡Pero que frío hace! — hablaba titiritando por el clima.

El Hyuuga no respondió más solo empezó a preguntarse si era buena idea en primera seguir esperando acá fuera en el estacionamiento (entrada al hotel), además también le llega la duda del porque aunque no quisiera estar cerca de esa chica o de cualquiera esta siempre lograba sacarle más palabras que otros como si tuvieran una plática normal. Incluso se preguntaba que si a la vista de cualquiera ellos podrían parecer amigos normales porque aún sin querer que estuviese a su lado cuando estaba con ella aparte de arruinarle su calma hacía que hablara mucho más que con otros compañeros, es decir, las conversaciones fluían sin problema con ella aunque no se dijeran mucho podían llevar una conversación sin fastidiarle como lo hacían otras personas.

Ella podría arruinarle sus planes de tener un día calmado pero al final no lograban incomodarlo o fastidiarlo como lo hacían otros, pensó que tal vez está juzgando mal a la chica y pueden ser buenos compañeros tal vez hasta amigos porque bueno no cree que lo sean en primera.

— ¿Sabes? antes pensé que te caía mal porque te alejabas cuando te hablaba — dijo de la nada la castaña. — Pero ahora creo que no te caigo tan mal porque me divierto cuando estoy a tu lado digo me hablas, creo que somos buenos amigos — finalizo con una sonrisa amigable.

— ¿Somos amigos en primera? — menciona extrañado el Hyuuga por sus palabras ya que parecía que hubiera estado escuchando lo que él pensaba para comentarle aquello.

— Si, me agradas y creo que eso basta para ser amigos — responde la morena sin pensarlo mucho.

— Ok… — volvió a fijar su mirada a la entrada donde ve como los autos dejaban a los huéspedes del hotel.

Vuelve a crearse un silencio tras las palabras de TenTen pero no es tan incómodo hasta que Neji logra escuchar una conversación de unos peatones que caminan hacia ellos, se trata de dos varones de al menos casi 20 años quienes hablaban en alemán sobre ellos bueno precisamente sobre la chica que les parecía llamativa por ser china o eso creen aunque no están tan mal porque Tenten es china y solo vive en Japón porque sus padres se mudaron a ese país.

Uno de ellos comentaba que Tenten le parecía bonita mientras el otro le decía que dejara de ver así a los _turistas_ pero no negó lo que dijo su acompañante, Neji al saber otros idiomas lo entendió bien mientras Tenten solo pensó que hablan de otra cosa por cómo le sonaba a ella esas palabras pero luego le extraño que esos chicos pararan frente a ellos.

— Buenos días, disculpa soy Johann y mi amigo se llama Derek — se presentó el rubio de ojos azules ante la chica. — _**Nos**_ _ **preguntábamos…**_ _ **disculpa primero el atrevimiento pero notamos que vienes de.. digo eres china, ¿verdad que eres china?**_ — hablo en inglés Johann.

— Ahhh _Hello_ — saludo o intento contestar con su nulo ingles que tiene Tenten. — Perdón no entendí lo que dijiste ¿puedes decirlo en japonés? — se sintió más nerviosa ante la mirada del otro pelirrojo que le acompañaba que solo atinaba hablar en japonés.

— _¿Japonés?_ — le pregunto Derek a su amigo en su idioma.

— _Eso parece_ — respondió Johann.

— Neji, ayuda — ella jaló del hombro a su amigo para no estar rodeada de los alemanes.

— _**Ella no les entiende el inglés**_ — el Hyuuga no tuvo más opción que unirse a la conversación al hacerle de traductor.

— _**Oh perfecto chico hablas inglés, le podrías decir a ella que bueno le saludamos y que mi amigo**_ _ **Derek**_ _ **tiene una duda sobre si podía ella... este como decirlo**_ — hasta Johann se avergonzaba de pedir lo que quiere su amigo.

— _Vamos_ _Johann_ _solo_ _dile_ _que quiero que me diga “onii_ _chan”_ _como lo hacen en los_ _videos_ _mientras lo grabas_ — vaya que su amigo era otaku aunque viendo su apariencia nadie lo creería porque no tiene pinta de serlo al no verse tan friki sino luce casual, claramente este lo dijo en alemán porque en inglés se le dificultaba algo.

— _Derek_ _tu petición es muy_ _friki_ _pero al menos debes pagarme lo justo después con una cerveza_ — comento en alemán a su amigo. — _**Como decía mi amigo todo**_ _ **friki**_ _ **, quiere saber si… tu amiga podría hacerle un favor de… decirle “onii**_ _ **chan”**_ _ **como lo hacen en los**_ _ **videos**_ _ **que ve en internet, lo sé mi amigo es patético pero ama las japonesas y esta dispuesto a pagarle para que lo diga mientras lo grabo**_ — dijo en ingles el rubio al Hyuuga mientras Tenten solo observaba sin entender nada solo la palabra de _hermano_ y que el pelirrojo la observaba de forma amigable.

— _**No sé si ella quiera pero le diré**_ — contesto el Hyuuga en inglés. — Tenten el chico que se llama Derek dice que si le dices “onii chan” como en esos videos que aman los extranjeros de las japonesas — le menciono sin mucho problema a su amiga.

— ¿Es en serio? — abrió los ojos con sorpresa la morena al oírlo.

— Sí, además dice que quiere grabarlo y te puede pagar por ello — añade Neji.

— Pero yo… — se sonrojo ante la idea. — No soy bonita para que quiere que le diga yo eso…. Es raro — tartamudeo avergonzada mientras esta acción no era desapercibida por Derek quien amaba mucho a las japonesas que saco su celular con ganas de tomar una foto de la castaña.

— _**¿Qué dijo? ¿acepta? ¿quiere dinero?**_ — pregunto Johann en inglés al chico.

— Dice que "si es en serio o estas _**bromeando**_ _ **"**_ — responde Neji omitiendo lo que en verdad había dicho Tenten sobre dudar porque la escogen.

— _Johann_ _dile_ _que acepte, busca que acepte, ella se ve muy linda sonrojada como ahora_ — le dijo en alemán a su amigo. — _Le pago lo que quiera pero que acepte, si lo dice con voz sensual mejor_ — de plano el pelirrojo estaba desesperado por eso.

— _**Va muy en**_ _ **serio**_ _ **, mi amigo es bien**_ _ **friki**_ _ **y pagara lo que sea,**_ _ **dile**_ _ **que cuanto quiere para que lo haga**_ — menciona Johann.

— Te pagan lo que quieras pero que le digas eso y… — dudaba de decirle lo último a su amiga.

— Pero…. Pagar eso es mucho creo que… — recordó como en su infancia deseo una vez conocer un ruso que le dijera una palabra que significará amor, ya que antes veía mucho patinaje sobre hielo y tuvo de _crush_ a varios patinadores rusos así que lo relaciono que es lo mismo que quiere el chico. — ¿Entonces solo debo decirlo y ya? — se armó de valor para aceptar la petición.

— Dice que si pero que lo hagas como en los animes — dijo el Hyuuga extrañado por verla cambiar de parecer.

— Bueno…. Lo hare — dijo sonrojada por lo que estaba decidiendo.

— _**Dice que lo hará**_ — explico Neji a Johann.

— _**Gracias, el**_ _ **friki**_ _ **de mi amigo se lo**_ _ **agradace**_ — respondió el rubio . — _Oye_ _Derek_ _dijo que si pero que pagues $30_ —le estafo a su amigo.

— _Ok_ _, pero ¿le dijiste que lo grabaré?_ — se creyó lo que le dijo Johann.

— _Si, así que_ _dame_ _los $30 para pagarle —_ pidió el dinero el rubio.

— _Toma, solo filma todo_ — saco de su billetera el dinero que le pidió y entregó a su amigo.

— _**Le dices a tu amiga que grabaré esto**_ — le dio la espalda a Derek para hacer que le estaba entregando la paga a ellos cuando el pelirrojo esta súper emocionado tanto que en su celular buscaba postearlo lo que iba pasar.

— _**Le dije**_ — Neji respondió aunque sabía y entendió que cierto rubio estaba estafando a su amigo pero igualno le dio importancia, aunque le sorprendía mas lo que hacia como decidió Tenten hacer por los alemanes.

El pelirrojo se acercó luego a la castaña y ella entendió que era hora de la épica frase que gustaban los extranjeros fanáticos del anime, entonces arreglo mejor su cabello y aun sonrojada por lo que iba hacer hizo lo que consideraba _moe_ en los animes al hacer que sus mangas lucieran mas largas además de poner una mano en su boca como típica loli _kawaii_.

El rubio saco el celular mientras su amigo se preparaba para oír la frase que tanto deseaba, Tenten moría de vergüenza pero creyó que sería algo que le hubiera gustado que de niña hubiesen hecho por ella así que lo vio como una buena acción del día.

— _**Etto**_... — increíblemente cambio su voz a una mas suave.— _**Onii**_ _ **chan**_ _ **,**_ _ **daisuki**_ — la manera en la que lo dijo fue muy al estilo _moe_ que para Derek le emociono bastante y que decir de Johann se sorprendió que hasta cierto punto lo encontró _sexy_ y eso que no era friki. 

Pero no solo los alemanes se sorprendieron o disfrutaron de ello sino que Neji empezó a preguntarle si Tenten podía hacer otra cosa como esas, es decir, para complacer a desconocidos aceptó decir esas palabras y se pregunta si puede decir mas palabras por ser _amable_ _con_ _ese_ _tono_ _de_ _voz_.

Derek emocionado no desaprovechó el invadir el espacio de la castaña y abrazarla, obviamente Tenten se sintió extraña por recibir el abrazo desprevenido del pelirrojo mientras Johann tomaba captura de todo.

Fue cuando Neji al ver como el friki la abrazaba entendió que era buena idea mejor esperar adentro del hotel para no encontrar a mas desconocidos que pidan lo mismo pero sobretodo que intenten hacer que su _nueva_ amiga les diga palabras de ese modo.

No es que fuera celoso o eso defiende en su mente pero le estaba empezando a ser molesto ver esa escena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: final abierto a la imaginación y no escribiré un extra de esto, se los dejo a su imaginación.... Me base en un vídeo que una vez vi en unos de mis contactos de FB compartió sobre como extranjeros aman que les digan "onii chan" , esto iba acabar diferente pero salio así.... Espero que les haya gustado leerlo


	28. Chapter 28

> **_Día 25: ¿Y al final que tal?_ **

Frente al espejo Tenten se visualizaba para acomodar bien su cabello ya que esta ocasión era especial bueno no tanto para ella pero si para una amiga como lo es Hinata, es decir, hoy era la boda de su amiga y debía alistarse para estar en la ceremonia como los demás amigos quienes esperaban felices por la unión de la pareja.

No era fanática de arreglarse mucho pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba incluso se puso maquillaje que le hacía resaltar a diferencia de otros días donde no lo usaba bien sabía que no había razón de usarlo.

El vestido chino amarillo que se conseguido para la ocasión simplemente era hermoso le ayudaba a marcar su cintura como cadera eso sin mencionar que tiene un corte en los costados para remarcar las piernas, un estilo apropiado para la ceremonia que no dejaba de ser bonito y que la hacía lucir muy bien.

Después de terminar con su peinado se dispuso a salir de su casa para pasar a ver a sus compañeros de equipo pero en especial a alguien quien anhelaba ver antes de la boda. Las calles de Konoha parecían todas concurridas y era de esperarse ya que Naruto se casaba, el héroe del mundo Shinobi en pocas palabras. Obviamente mucha gente de la aldea quería mostrarle su gratitud al felicitarlos y no solo eso sino personas de otras aldeas querían hacerlo por eso la aldea parecía estar llena como dirían de turistas.

Tenten no le dio importancia ahora a eso primero debía ir cuanto antes al lugar prometido y después vería a los novios para desearles una feliz boda como los demás lo harían.

…..

Una sonrisa esbozo al verlo, había valido la pena arreglarse así solo para él porque desde siempre lo amo solo que tardó en darse cuenta que no era compañerismo lo que sintió, siempre a su lado aun en su fase de frialdad fue la única que pudo mantenerse a su lado entrenando con él aunque gozara de arrogancia la respetaba ni la humilló, él nunca la aparto de su lado sin duda eso valía mucho, Tenten no era tan lista como creía en ese tema del amor pero al final lo entendió y aunque está algo ansiosa tomó los girasoles que lleva en sus manos para ponerlos en su pecho para avanzar más cerca de este.

_A veces solo pienso que si lo dijera con más fuerza se cumpliría todo lo que_ _anhelaba…_

_Si yo quería ser esa mujer la madre de tus hijos y juntos caminar hacia el altar, directo hacia la muerte._

_Curiosa frase que dicen los novios y se juran amor eterno._

_Pasar la vida_ _juntos…_ _. Eso me_ _gustaría…_

_Si se pudiera porque al final ni hablar los dos nos_ _destruimos…_

_¿Y al final qué tal?_

_¿Cómo quedamos?_

_**Tú** _ _**y yo** _ _no existimos._

Temblaron sus labios como si fuera a llorar, era tanta la ansiedad como dolor que no parecía una buena opción desplomarse a llorar ahí pero cada segundo parece ameritarlo.

_Nunca_ _hubo_ _un_ _**yo y** _ _**tú** _ _, claramente tú te has encargado de destruirlo._

Fue suficiente para la castaña ver que esos ojos no la mirarían como lo hacían antes la deprimía infinitamente, fue suficiente su control que no pudo soportar y las lágrimas surgieron sin cesar mientras sus pies temblaban pidiéndole que dejase caer su peso para arrodillarse. Llevó sus manos como reflejo a su cara para intentar en balde detener sus lágrimas provocando que cayesen los girasoles de su mano dando directo al piso.

_No quiero vivir en una ilusión, sé que si quiero e intento sonar positiva no logre_ _superarte…_ _._

_No quiero ser esa mujer positiva, ella se fue a un abismo cuando tú me_ _dejaste…_

_Acaso ¿crees que no he aceptado las propuestas de otros chicos a salir porque no_ _quiera_ _ser_ _sociable_ _?_

_Es porque sin ti…. No vale la pena nada._

_Ni una cita me distrae de pensar en ti, en lo que pudimos hacer si te hubiera dicho algo y si hubieras estado para hacerlo_.

Finalmente su llanto le hace arrodillarse sin importarle mancharse su vestido aunque no era mucho problema ya que había pasto lo cual la haría ensuciarse menos pero eso a ella no le importa, el objetivo estaba cumplido verlo a él.

_Tú no eres quien prometió ser, no fuiste un_ _genio…_

_NO_ _FUISTE…_ _MI_ _GENIO…_

_Todo acabo, no queda_ _más…_ _._

_Decidiste acabar con tu vida para dárselas a_ _otros…_

_Un sacrificio y libertad_ _conseguiste…_ _._

_¡Mentira!_

_¿le llamas libertad a morir?_

_¡Estupideces!_

_¿Quién le va llamar ser libre del todo si mueres?_

_Nunca fuiste libre entonces si te dan ese sinónimo cuando_ _moriste…_

_¡Maldito clan!_

_¡Maldito seas destino!_

_Maldito seas_ _Neji_ _Hyuuga…_

_Maldito sea tu razonamiento que nunca se_ _equivocó…_ _._

_Bien le dijiste a_ _Naruto_ _que unos nacen sin poder deshacer su destino el cual ya está trazado._

_El destino de la segunda rama será proteger a la primera sin importarles su_ _vida…_ _al final todo acabo como debía ser aunque fuera tu deber de ambas partes tanto de tu familia como posición del_ _Bouke…_ _._

_Y el mismo destino se encargó de quitarte tu_ _vida…_ _._

_Pero no culpo de todo a tu destino en esta tragedia porque si hubiera sido lo suficientemente lista al menos me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti._

_Hubiera podido al menos intentar_ _hacértelos_ _saber sin importar el resultado,_ _hubiera…_ _._

_Si, suena patético el “hubiera” pero fue todo lo que quedo después del_ _Tsukuyomi_ _._

_Donde me_ _dí_ _cuenta que me eras más importante y alegraba verte vivo, fue cuando entendí que al saber de tu muerte me había negado a aceptarla pensando en que de alguna manera alguien te reviviría y volverías a mi lado, con nuestro equipo y todo volvería a la normalidad pero no fue_ _así…_ _._

_Perdona por no poder hacer nada_ _Neji…_

_Perdóname_ _por no llorar lo_ _suficiente…_

_Perdóname_ _por no decirte “te_ _quiero”…_ _._

Frente a ella no está más que la tumba del Hyuuga quien previamente alguno de sus familiares le había ido a dejar flores mientras que los girasoles de TenTen cayeron sobre la tumba, la chica sigue llorando mientras intenta desahogarse ya que tenía pensando primero visitarlo a él porque le es más importante que asistir puntualmente después de todo como los demás tendrá que ayudar a hacer guardia por los visitantes de otras aldeas.

— **Neji** **, gracias a ti… ellos estarán felices** — dijo entre sollozos. — **Yo también intentare estar feliz por mis** **amigos…** **lo** **haré** **por ti…. Por mi** —limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Ella intenta ser fuerte, intenta parecer feliz cuando no lo es después de todo eso ha sido desde que finalizo la cuarta guerra ninja, escondió sus lágrimas para intentar actuar como se debe cuando es un combate porque eso hace un shinobi aunque también se había negado a la idea de que al final fuera definitiva su separación con el Hyuuga al no ser revivido.

Cree que no está siendo observada por nadie después de todo es la boda de Hinata y Naruto nadie de sus amigos andaría por acá pero no es así sino que como era de esperarse un personaje pasa desapercibido como siempre, es decir, Shino visualizaba todo porque aquel día también se interesó ir antes ahí para dejar unas flores al esposo de su sensei llevándose la sorpresa de que no era el único visitando el campos santo aquel día.


	29. Chapter 29

> **_Día 26: Panecillo_ **

Eran al rededor de las 5:30 de la mañana aun se podía visualizar la oscuridad de la noche porque el sol no salía hasta las 6 en adelante justamente eso hace mas fresca la mañana pero para algunos ninjas esto no era impedimento para seguir con sus entrenamientos matutinos por eso el equipo de Guy sensei se reunía a esta hora para entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre.

Aunque por el momento solo dos de los miembros había llegado a la hora acordada incluso les habían ganado a las _bestias_ _verdes_ en llegar, por lo general no llegaban antes que ellos debido a que no tenían tantos _ánimos_ a diferencia de los energéticos y obsesionados compañeros que tienen pero hoy parecen haberles ganado en madrugar.

Tenten tanto Neji se encontraban sentados bajos el árbol esperando la llegada de los demás, el Hyuuga hacía lo normal para él, lo cual es disfrutar del silencio sin nada que mas hacer mientras la castaña recargaba por completo su cuerpo en el tronco del árbol al sentirse con algo de sueño producto de noches de desvelo por estar practicando con una nueva arma algo extraña que consiguió. Si bien era sabido cuando Tenten tenía una arma nueva e inusual se la pasaba practicando por días con ella hasta perfeccionarla, en pocas palabras ella sufría del efecto _juguete_ _nuevo_ tipo como los niños enfrentan una emoción al recibir uno.

Sus ojos se cerraban y empezaba a cabecear producto del sueño mismo aunque la kunoichi hacia el intento por no dormir ya horas de desvelo le estaban cobrando factura.

Tenten pensaba que no le afectaría nada el desvelarse y podría hacer su rutina de siempre pero hoy si que batallaba con no dormirse en plena espera por ver llegar a su amigo como sensei, en sus planes estaba que sus siempre ruidos compañeros de equipo estuvieran haciendo ruido para mantenerla despierta pero ahora que ellos no estaban aquí el silencio del Hyuuga hace mas favorable el querer dormir aun a pesar de como se siente Tenten a su lado, es decir, siempre le ha generado comodidad o confianza el estar con él tanto que confía plenamente en que puede contar estar segura a su lado y que nada malo pasara si permanecen juntos.

Incluso cuando ella recién se graduó de la academia al saber que haría equipo con el Hyuuga asumió que no habría problemas y nunca estaría en peligro de muerte por estar con el novato prodigio pero esto también le impulsaba a querer mejorar en todo, no dejaría que aquel chico la hiciera de menos y le demostraría que también puede confiar en ella como miembro del equipo.

Gracias a su esfuerzo Tenten logró muchas cosas como mejorar su puntería y hacer que al menos el Hyuuga no la menospreciara como solía hacerlo con la mayoría incluso logro permanecer junto a él aun cuando su personalidad era de un total genio egocéntrico que no escuchaba a nadie. Aunque ahora eso ha cambiado con los años y gracias a lo pasado con Naruto ha mejorado mucho el Hyuuga, lo cual ha hecho que la confianza de Tenten hacia Neji crezca como una especie de amistad _más_ _cercana_.

.....

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por las montañas ya estaba amaneciendo complementamente y por ninguna parte aparecían las _bestias_ _verdes_ _algo que estaba hasta cierto punto fastidiando al genio por hacerle perder tiempo del cual podría estar aprovechando en la mansión_ Hyuuga para practicar solo y sin ruido de sus compañeros.

No es que no le agradará entrenar con ellos bueno si era molesto estar con sus energéticos compañeros aunque practicar a veces con Tenten lo sobrellevaba ya que ella era menos _ruidosa_ y hasta cierto punto le resultaba _agradable_ estar con su compañía.

....

Sus ojos se encuentran cerrados para concentrarse mejor pero algo le hace abrirlos al sentir el peso de su amiga recargarse sobre su hombro.

Volteo a verle y la encontró dormida obviamente como para perder el equilibrio de su cuerpo mas si su estado adormilado le hacia tomarse el atrevimiento de invadir de mas su espacio personal. Enseguida fijo su vista en ella para hacerla _despertar_ al levantar su mano con intención de apartarla pero como anteriormente el movimiento por parte de la castaña le hizo quedarse quieto al ver y sentir como le tomó con una mano de su manga de su brazo como si se tratase de una niña que necesita sentir que su _madre_ duerme a su lado y que no la dejará.

Claramente esto no lo esperaba Neji casi nunca su compañera invadía su espacio personal.... en fin el Hyuuga se debate si quitarla de ahí, parece estar muy cansada ya que sabe que Tenten nunca duerme de este modo menos a su lado, si bien ahora que lo pensaba un poco no era molesto ni desagradable sentir el cuerpo de ella apoyado en su brazo, mucho menos era pesada para sentirse cansado aunque si lo pensaba más esta posición en la que están cualquiera malinterpretaría algo más si son _las bestias verdes._

Y si de eso se trataba era mejor hacer algo así que volvió a su plan inicial de quitarla pero volvió a distraerse al ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la castaña.

Por un momento creyó que ella despertaría pero eso no paso solo seguía con esa sonrisa demasiado feliz lo cual le hace suponer que debe estar soñando con algo que la haga poner esa sonrisa. 

_Tiene una sonrisa tan..._

_Feliz..._

_Incluso sus mejillas se sonrojan..._

_Una sonrisa así debería ser por...._

_¿Acaso_ _Tenten_ _también sueña con alguien que le haga ponerse de ese modo?_

_Bueno es una chica seria común que tuviera sueños cursis como lo hacen las demás chicas... Al menos eso me comenta_ _Hanabi_ _que hace_ _Hinata_ _cuando sueña con_ _Naruto_ _..._

_¿Y entonces a_ _Tenten_ _que le hará ponerse tan feliz?_

_¿Quien será?_

Su mirada del ojiperla se queda fijada en el rostro de la morena mientras esta solo se limita a sonreír bobamente como enamorada mientras su mano que anteriormente estaba en su manga del Hyuuga cae al piso ahora.

No había notado el Hyuuga cuantos minutos esta dejando pasar esta _cercanía_ hasta que siente como los rayos del sol son mas fuertes que antes.

Al saber que ya es tarde regresó nuevamente a lo que intento hacer minutos atrás sobre alejar a su amiga cuando por obra de la _mala suerte_ logró sentir mas incomodidad al tener una mano de ella haciendo contacto nuevamente.

Los ojos del Hyuuga se abrieron por sorpresa como el nerviosismo que raramente mostraba le inundaba y que ahora se mostraba al dejarle con el rostro sonrojado, no sabía que hacer ante esto y mas al ver que solo su amiga sigue dormida porque parecía balbucear algo que no parecía comprensible ya que cortaba y no decía las palabras fuerte.

Gracias a la inoportuna acción de Tenten el Hyuuga no supo que responder como acción mas si sentía su cara arder debido a lo que hacia ella y al sol que ya le daba de frente.

Mientras eso pasaba como una _mini_ _tortura_ para el Hyuuga se daba al mismo tiempo la castaña disfrutaba de una siesta y un agradable sueño donde podía visualizarse abrazando un enorme panecillo redondo de los que amaba comer los cuales están rellenos de mermalada de fresa y los compra cerca de donde vive, en fin ella soñaba con una tierra de panecillos enormes algo medio _infantil_ .... Pero algo _raro_ en su sueño se tornaba ya que después veía otro pan que le empezó a parecer mas suave que el otro con el cual le agrado _abrazar_ y tocar, era algo _infantil_ tener deseo por panecillos pero se sentía tan bien _abrazarlo_ que su sentido de lógica de Tenten solo se guiaba por su sueño y _deseo_.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real dejaban a un Hyuuga sonrojado por donde tocaba la morena como si se tratase de _abrazar_ y _moldear_ una almohada. 

😏🍩💕🍦💖


	30. Chapter 30

> **_Día 27: No debes subestimarlo_ **

_No_ _sabía cómo me involucre en esto pero ahora estoy en casa de_ _Ino_ _con las demás chicas para hacer chocolates de San_ _Valentín_ _, bueno para ser más honestos si lo sé , llegue aquí de casualidad cuando las_ _vi_ _comprando ingredientes en la tienda y cuando les pregunte que hacían prácticamente me arrastraron a seguir con su actividad de hacer chocolates_ _animándome_ _a ayudarles aunque sospecho que también lo hicieron porque si todas comprábamos los ingredientes obviamente saldrá mas barato costearlos._

_Y aquí me ven haciendo chocolates con_ _Ino_ _,_ _Sakura_ _y_ _Hinata_ _quien también parece haber sido arrastrada a esto por las dos amigas "energéticas" con esto de los chocolates._

\- Tenten ¿no harás chocolates? - le pregunta Hinata dejando de mezclar el chocolate.

\- No, haré unos panques de chocolate creo que saldrán bien para regalar - responde Tenten mezclando todo para los panques.

\- Pero Tenten, los chocolates son tradicionales en estas fechas no veo que se hagan _pastelillos_ u otras cosas para dar - menciona Sakura quien termina de poner el chocolate para derretir en la olla.

\- Entonces ¿A quién le piensas regalar los panques? - pregunta Ino moldeando su bolita de chocolate en forma esférica.

\- Supongo que a mi equipo y no creo que les gusten los chocolates, esto será perfecto para ellos - contesta la castaña.

\- Panques de agradecimiento.... Eso es bueno - dijo Hinata pensando que es una buena forma de agradecer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No hay nadie a quien quieras darle chocolates? - grito Sakura como es su costumbre de ser algo escandalosa.

\- mmm no, creo que no - la castaña mintió porque realmente había alguien a quien deseaba decirle algo pero como la mayoría de personas teme decirle por no querer escuchar " _te veo solo como_ _amiga_ ".

\- Pero puedes regalar chocolates como nosotras aunque unos sean de agradecimiento, es un gran detalle hacerlo también - replico la peli rosa.

\- Yo creo que es una buena idea, si a su equipo le gustan los panques no hay porque cuestionar más - añade Ino.

\- Bueno tienes razón ... ¡Se me olvidaba el chocolate, se va quemar! - corre a bajar el fuego para evitar que su chocolate se consuma.

\- Sakura, ¿necesitas ayuda? - se acercó la Hyuuga a auxiliar a su amiga.

Mientras ellas seguían haciendo lo suyo Tenten se ocupó mejor en terminar de mezclar todo para su masa de panques, no debía perder tiempo después de todo tardaría más ella haciendo eso que las demás por ser más laborioso el cocinar panques que chocolates.

....

Tenten terminaba ya de decorar sus panques de chocolate los cuales estaban rellenos de chocolate bueno al menos dos porciones tenían ese relleno mientras que la última porción se esmeró en rellenarlos de algo menos dulce como lo es la menta. Eso pudo notarse hasta en la decoración donde uso avellanas con chispas de chocolate para los otros mientras que estos de menta solo ocupo el chantillí para no cargarlo de cosas más dulces.

Y vaya que era cierto esto sobre hacer los chocolates todas juntas se ahorraba más presupuesto y sobretodo podía contar con decoración de dulces que usaron las otras kunoichis, hasta eso fue buena idea venir aunque sea la última en irse por tardar más en preparar/hornear.

\- Mira, Tenten - Ino le enseñó unas cajas que había hecho en el transcurso de la espera ya que ella es la dueña de la casa y debe esperar a que su amiga termine de usar su cocina.

\- Se ven bonitas las cajas - ella observó que tan coloridas eran al estilo San Valentin y muy femeninas tal como debería ser para una ocasión de esta festividad.

\- Exacto, estas te pueden servir para guardar los panques, ten te las regalo - la rubia le entrego las cajas.

\- Ah gracias Ino - recibió las cajas.

\- Pensé que servirían además van acorde al orden de compañerismo, mira las verdes que tienen estrellitas son para Maito sensei y Rock Lee - Ino señalo las cajas.

\- Si creo que combinan con ellos - la mayor observó el detalle que mencionó sobre las estrellas.

\- Como la última me sobraba color rojo fue la única que puse así y decore, no creo que al genio le importe - ella mintió porque así lo planeo Ino el darle una caja así para que le ayudara a su amiga con Neji, la Yamanaka cree o está segura que su amiga tiene gran compatibilidad con el Hyuuga así que piensa ayudarlos.

\- Si... no creo que le moleste - responde la morena pensando en que esta caja se ve demasiado roja y corazones pero un regalo era un regalo además no había pensando en que envolver&guardar los panques.

\- Aunque creo que al genio al final le hubiera gustado recibir chocolates, pero si tú le das eso supongo que le encantará, animo Tenten - alentó a su amiga.

\- Gracias aunque ya sabes esto solo es de cortesía los regalos... solo son eso - la morena no aceptaba confirmar que también pensaba en esa opción sobre dar chocolates en ese sentido a su compañero de equipo.

\- Bueno pero nunca debes subestimarlo, tú se directa y dile lo que sientas - menciona Ino.

\- Estas confundiendo las cosas, entre Neji y yo no...

\- ¿Vas a negar que no tienes un vínculo _fuerte_ con él? Porque vamos tú eres la única que ha podido hablar y estar con él sin que la menosprecie desde que era un genio egocéntrico, incluso cuando fue su batalla con Naruto la única que lo apoyo fuiste tú y la única con quien habla más de todas las kunoichis eres tú, creo que ustedes tienen una gran compatibilidad - explico la rubia.

\- Solo como compañeros... creo que por eso me habla además sé que las reglas de un clan... - agacho la mirada a la mesa. - Definen el futuro sin siquiera preguntar por sentimientos - esto le dolía mucho admitir siempre había dudado decirle algo a Neji justo por lo de los clanes como imaginar que la friendzonara.

\- Inténtalo Tenten, no te rindas por eso y no lo subestimes - Ino la volvía a alentar.

\- Gracias... bueno creo que es hora de irme sino esto no podré entregarlo a mis compañeros a tiempo - levanto su cara con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado y se puso a poner los panques rápido en las cajas.

\- De nada y suerte con eso - responde la Yamanaka.

\- Ok, nos vemos - guardo rápidamente las cajas en un pergamino para transportarlos mejor.

\- Adiós - se despidió de su amiga al verla salir.

Tenten se fue de la casa de la rubia para poder entregar cuanto antes los panques además debía dejar la casa de la Yamanaka para que la rubia pudiera ir a entregar sus chocolates a su equipo como a Sai, cierto chico que ahora perfilaba más en su cabeza que Sasuke quien parecía que nunca volvería a regresar a la aldea por eso Ino ya comenzaba a rendirse con el Uchiha.

Por cierto ahora que lo pensaba mejor Tenten si Ino regala chocolates a Sai porque está olvidando a Sasuke ¿Por qué la única que piensa que el Uchiha podría recibir unos chocolates sin estar aquí es Sakura? Bueno ella le hizo chocolates a él sabiendo que ni siquiera esta en la aldea ya de perdida al menos le hubiera dado uno a Naruto o a Rock Lee y no gastar en un tipo que la trato mal desde siempre.

Es decir, el Uchiha se ha visto hasta ahora a los ojos de Tenten como un traidor ya que ella no lo conocía mucho no encuentra mucho de donde defenderle para pedir que le perdonen lo que ha hecho por este motivo no entiende la forma de la Haruno en la que ve de hacer chocolates para él si él no parece querer volver a la aldea y por lo que ve hasta le da la impresión que Naruto sería el único que lograría hacerlo volver al Uchiha por su vínculo _demasiado fuerte_.

Dejo de pensar en ello y mejor se centró en ir al campo de entrenamiento donde sabe que seguramente están las bestias verdes entrenando para darles los panques de agradecimiento ya que dejaría hasta el último al Hyuuga porque bien sabe que seguramente está en su casa.

.....

Como lo planeo todo había salido bien: Maito sensei y Rock Lee agradecieron el detalle lo cual le hizo feliz ya que más que como equipo los ve como familia a ellos dos, ya que su sensei se preocupa de ella y Rock Lee es como aquel hermano que nunca ha tenido.

Así que ahora tomaba camino a casa del genio y como pensaba al llegar a la mansión Hyuuga le informaron que estaba en su casa. La hicieron pasar por ser algo ya conocida ahí además por saber que era integrante del equipo del chico ya que en más de una ocasión ella había ido a informarle sobre alguna misión donde requerían su ayuda.

Llegando a la casa del genio lo encontró descansando en su patio después de entrenar o al menos eso parecía ya que portaba su ropa que siempre usa de entrenamiento.

\- Hola Neji, vine a saludarte - dijo acercándose.

\- ¿Hay alguna misión? - pregunto al verle.

\- No, solo vine a... - ella se sentía torpe pero las palabras no le llegaban.

\- ¿A qué? - volvió a preguntarle.

\- Solo... veras... este... todas hicimos... algo y.. no se si...

\- Sé más clara Tenten - él menciono al no saber que quiere decirle.

\- Ok, - suspiro y saco su pergamino invocándolo el regalo. - Este.... Toma - extendió la mano para entregarle la cajita.

\- ... - se extraño verle sostener una caja muy roja pero más que nada llamativa.

\- Acéptalo, solo es un regalo de... - ella tartamudeo al verlo sin decir nada al Hyuuga la hacia poner nerviosa. - Un regalo de... hoy - expreso con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ... - siguió sin decir nada y recibió la caja con algo de curiosidad por saber que estaba adentro.

\- Verás, las demás nos reunimos para hacer chocolates por hoy y yo hice algo así que ... les estoy dando a todos algo - trata de no trabarse al explicar porque sabía que su compañero necesitaba una explicación a esto.

\- Entiendo... - hablo el Hyuuga cayendo en cuanta que día era hoy y si eso significa lo que pensaba estaba por recibir chocolates o eso imagina, solo que se hace la pregunta ¿de qué tipo de chocolates recibe? ¿amistad?

\- Ahh la caja fue un... adorno que todas usaron y no piensas mal... solo ábrelo y espero que te guste - casi mintió con decir que todas lo usaron ese tipo de adorno de cajas aunque prácticamente fue así porque Ino tomo el material que le sobro para construir esta caja.

\- Ok... - si Neji era de pocas palabras ahora más al no saber que decir sobre ello, pero puso una mano en señal de abrirlo.

\- Bueno nos vemos después... - su corazón se le acelera al ver que le genio está a punto de abrir la caja. - Yo... tengo que.... Ir a alimentar a mi gato, adiós - como pudo se marchó de ahí corriendo dejando al genio solo.

" _Pero_ _Tenten_ _no tiene_ _gato_ " fue lo que pensó el Hyuga al verla desaparecer. Después al bajar su vista a la caja encontró una nota que simplemente decía: _**Gracias**_.

Y su sorpresa era que no eran chocolates sino panques que parecían bien hechos, una sutil sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro al equivocarse al pensar que su amiga le regalaba chocolates de otro tipo, tal vez en el fondo pensó que era lo más lógico por cómo se veía de nerviosa la morena y la caja parecía decir eso. Por eso su sonrisa fue más una como de decepción por haberse equivocado pero sabe que su amiga siempre es diferente y no le regalaría algo tan empalagoso como chocolate tal vez por eso escogió los panques porque lo conoce bien.

No sabía si esto pueden considerarse panques de agradecimiento u otra cosa solo se dedicó a probar uno para encontrarse con un agradable sabor a menta, era perfecto; Tenten siempre ha sabido cómo es su paladar.

" _ **Tal vez la próxima**_ _ **vez...**_ _ **pueda aceptarle unos chocolates de**_ _ **menta...**_ _ **si ella decide regalarme**_ _ **algo**_ " - con este pensamiento se llevaba un bocado del panque a su boca.

Mientras tanto la castaña iba con una sonrisa por haberle regalo algo a su _crush_ sin ser tan clara en sus intenciones ya que para ella es mejor de este modo así no hay desilusiones y además puede dejarlo a interpretación abierta para el Hyuuga.

" _ **La próxima**_ _ **vez...**_ _ **si, el próximo**_ _ **año....serán**_ _ **chocolates de**_ _ **menta...**_ _ **un paso a la vez**_ _ **Tenten**_ _ **, a Neji le gustara seguramente**_ " se llevó este pensamiento mientras corría a su casa para descansar por tanto trabajo en hornear algo para sus seres queridos y sobre todo para Neji.


	31. Chapter 31

> **_Día 28: Agradecer_ **

_“_ _**Si la amas** _ _**déjala** _ _**ir y si vuelve es que te ama verdaderamente si no nunca te** _ _**amo** _ _”_ _… Estupideces son esa forma de pensar, si quieres a alguien_ _demuéstraselo_ _y haz lo posible para mantener ese cariño no dejes que nada te lo quite mientras no sea toxico lo que sientas._

_…_

_Bien ahora pienso así pero no importa que lo piense si no actuó de la forma correcta con ella._

_¿y que es actuar de la forma correcta?_

_No lo sé, porque solo sé que he tenido la fortuna de darme cuenta de algo y que siga en este mundo vivo para comprobarlo._

_Normalmente si alguien supiera lo que pensara tal vez tacharían mi personalidad a una que no me correspondería, alterna tal vez le llamarían de ese modo. Pero que te revivan con_ _edo_ _tensei_ _y veas la situación de otro punto de vista definitivamente te cambia el panorama de tu mundo como sobre lo que pienso de ella._

_Solo sé que ahora la considero importante, no lo había_ _notado…_ _tanto que ahora he aceptado de buena gana venir a este recorrido con todos los demás a la playa que por lo general me hubiera negado si le hubieran preguntado a mi yo de dieciséis años pero que ahora mi yo de veinte lo acepto como si no fuera problema._

_La razón del viaje es aprovechar el verano antes de que los demás ya no tengan tiempo para salir por estar la mayoría ya en planes de boda_ _bueno…_ _solo unos._

_Hemos venido a la playa con mi prima y_ _Naruto_ _,_ _Sai_ _e_ _Ino_ _,_ _Chouji_ _con una amiga que siempre olvido su nombre,_ _Kiba_ _viene con_ _Tamaki_ _,_ _Sakura_ _no viene debido a que se enfermó y no puede salir,_ _Shino_ _ha venido de milagro creo que ha aceptado intentar socializar más con los demás,_ _Shikamaru_ _ha ido de visita a_ _Suna_ _por lo que_ _faltó_ _y bueno están de invitados el equipo de_ _Konohamaru_ _. Rock lee vino pero encontró a una amiga y fue a saludarla de ahí no se ha sabido nada de él._

_Y claro no podía faltar ella quien como las demás está en los probadores poniéndose su traje de baño, las chicas sí que tardan_ _siempre_ _pero no me_ _imaginaria_ _que_ _Tenten_ _también fuera a tardar._

_Mientras ellas terminan de vestirse, los demás nos dedicamos a disfrutar de una bebida como una charla de_ _Naruto_ _siempre diciendo lo grandioso que sería que_ _Sasuke_ _volviera y estuviese aquí con_ _todos…_ _a veces me da la impresión que_ _Naruto_ _piensa mucho en su_ _amigo…_ _._.

Sentados en la arena los chicos esperaban a las chicas, Chouji no paraba de comer papas con refresco parecía que no tenía intención de meterse al agua mientras que Neji era el que menos hablaba en la conversación por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos; él era el único de los demás que llevaba una playera que cubría un poco de sus heridas producto de la 4ta guerra pero no de deja verse guapo siempre lo ha sido y con los años se pone cada mas mejor.

— Le dije a Sasuke que viniera si tiene tiempo — menciona el rubio.

— Dudo que lo haga, él no viene a Konoha para visitar no creo que lo haga para divertirse — responde Kiba.

— Tiene razón el Uchiha no vendría por que le dijeras que vamos a estar pasándola bien en la playa — agrega Sai.

— Sasuke no le gusta lugares con mucha gente y ruido — menciona Chouji después de terminar sus papas.

— Naruto _niichan_ no creo que Sasuke venga — respondió Konohamaru.

— Bueno hice el intento además le dije que no iba a…

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando llegaron las chicas portando sus trajes de baños, todas lucían hermosas, cada una fue directo a buscar a su pareja, lastima para los solteros.

Moegi se fue con sus amigos a jugar en el mar mientras que los mayores fueron separándose para ir a conversar o adentrarse a un recorrido cerca del agua.

Shino junto con Neji permanecían sentados ahí sin decir nada no es como que se hubieran dado cuenta que casi esta salida a la playa era como para parejas y como ellos no tienen solo les quedaba estar ahí asoleándose. Shino sentía calor y no era beneficioso para sus insectos por lo que se levantó para ir por algo que le refrescara mientras tanto Neji se movió a la sombrilla que dejaron alado para protegerse del sol, lo único que podía hacer es permanecer ahí y esperar a su amiga.

…

Tenten caminaba nerviosa al salir nunca antes había usado un bikini de este modelo por lo regular siempre procuraba que no fueran escotados pero Ino le aseguro que ese era bonito y debía comprarlo, así lo hizo pensando en que se pondría algo bonito si él iba a estar ahí.

A pesar de que sentía pena por el bikini rosa trato de mostrase normal, y algo a nada le ayudaba que una blusa blanca la uso para cubrir un poco la parte de arriba aunque gracias a Ino quien hizo un arreglo de la blusa no dejó que dejará de lucir el bikini. Ino le decía que debía tener más confianza en su cuerpo y no avergonzarse por usar ropa así, en pocas palabras que intentara lucir segura de si misma.

La castaña avanzó hasta donde suponía que vería al Hyuuga y al visualizarlo sus mejillas se colorearon, aquel chico con quien siempre entrenaba siempre le ha parecido guapo solo que no se lo decía por conservar _el trabajo en equipo sin incomodidades_.

Neji la vio acercarse y entendió algo, la ropa holgada de Tenten era cómoda para los entrenamientos pero la ropa ajustada tiene cierto _encanto_ o mejor dicho se ve mejor. Notaba como hasta la castaña había tenido el detalle de ponerse un broche de flor en sus chonguitos que combinaba con el bikini rosa. Vaya ahora notaba como posee unas torneadas piernas, una cintura que pocas veces deja ver descubierta y que decir de la parte de arriba del bikini que deja ver que tiene un bonito nudo en la blusa.

— Creo que me tarde más…. ¿y los demás? — dijo sentándose a lado de él.

— Fueron a nadar o recorrer la playa — contesto el Hyuuga manteniendo la seriedad que se le ha caracterizado siempre aunque en el fondo este impresionado por como luce tan bien ella con un bikini de ese tipo.

— mmm que mal se adelantaron… — agacho la mirada viendo la arena. — Y si… ¿vamos a nadar también? — sus mejillas se sonrojaban al decirlo.

— Esta bien — respondió rápidamente sin pensarlo después de todo se ha dado cuenta desde hace días que quiere pasar más tiempo con ella.

Una sonrisa se le dibujo a la castaña pasaría tiempo con el Hyuuga y eso le alegraba siempre se llegaba a sentir mal por no poder hacer nada por él en la cuarta guerra por eso a veces le daba cierta incomodidad por auto juzgarse _por no hacer nada_ , por no ayudarlo aquella ocasión pero al ver que él la trataba como siempre la hacía sentir mejor quitando de su mente esas ideas donde creía que le guardaba rencor por no ayudar ni llorarle demasiado en el momento que le vio tendido en el campo de batalla.

Neji la observó sonreír, era la misma sonrisa que conocía cuando está feliz, a su vista de cualquiera la kunoichi luce bonita pero a los ojos del Hyuuga es perfecta porque es ella, simplemente porque es Tenten y su personalidad es la que lo ha cautivado.

Levanto la mirada y quiso ver la expresión del Hyuuga pero cuando alzo la mirada noto como una sombra los _miraba_ era nada menos que Shino quien venía con una pelota llamativa interrumpiéndolos a los dos.

— Naruto me dijo que están organizando un encuentro de voleibol porque acaba de llegar Sasuke así que me envió a buscarlos — menciona el Abúrame.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿En serio aquí? — ella se levantó al oír eso ya que se le hacía muy extraño que el Uchiha anduviera por esos lados, no lo creía.

— Que raro — el oji perla se levantó igualmente.

— También lo creía raro pero aquí esta, vino cuando se enteró que Sakura no vendría y aparte la chica pelirroja viene con él como sus amigos… bueno síganme — les indico el camino.

Shino como Neji notaban que la castaña se había interesado en ver si era verdaderamente el Uchiha extrañándoles un poco ese interés pero no dejaban de pensar en que Naruto había logrado su objetivo traer a Sasuke a la aldea por su invitación a venir a pala playa.

Al llegar al lugar tal como dijo el azabache se encontraba ahí Sasuke con los demás incluido su extraño grupo de amigos quienes parecían un poco indiferentes por la situación que se daba pero la que se veía más feliz por estar aquí sin duda era Karin que disfrutaba ver al Uchiha con traje de baño.

Tenten solo sonrió divertida al ver la escena donde la Uzumaki regañaba a Suigetsu mientras Naruto parecía intercambiar unas palabras con el Uchiha sobre quien ganaría este partido mientras tanto Shino iba en dirección a ellos a entregar la pelota.

Neji por un momento creyó que Tenten sonrió por ver la Uchiha algo que ahora le molesto un poco tanto que frunció el ceño no era que estuviera celoso sino que el sol le hace ser más voluble según él pero después alejo esa expresión cuando sintió la mano de la castaña; ella lo sujeto para caminar hacia donde están los demás y pudo notar como su rostro de Tenten se sonrojaba más.

— Vamos, si no nos apuramos nos dividirán en equipos diferentes — se justificaba con eso el jalarlo de la mano.

El oji perla no dijo nada verbalmente solo asintió, una sonrisa apenas perceptible se le dibujo al saber que la morena deseaba quedar en el mismo equipo que él, tal vez era una buena señal de que podría pasar algo en este día, fue cuando se alegró por venir y agradeció el haber tenido una segunda oportunidad para vivir.

Su forma de expresarse de Neji no difiere mucho a antes no como su forma de pensar que si lo difiere pero ahora cree que de verdad puede ser feliz por estar aquí a su lado de ella, a su vez la oji chocolate agradece el tener una segunda oportunidad para intentar hacerle saber a Neji cuan especial es él para ella. 

Esos dos solo necesitan un empujón para darse cuenta que ambos sienten lo mismo por el otro, lo bueno es que tendrán el tiempo para averiguarlo hoy o mañana habrá oportunidad.

Mientras disfrutaran de un partido improvisado de voleibol esperando que estén en el mismo equipo.

_**~** _ _**Fin~** _


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: mundo alterno (Loveless, este AU hace posible que los humanos puedan usar la magia y tengan orejas &cola de gato dependiendo de su madurez por lo regular cuando desaparecen sus orejas se asocia a que han dejado de ser vírgenes, aquí te das cuenta si alguien sigue virgen lo delata sus orejas y cola de gato), edades de los personajes 14 años.

> **_Día 29: La maldición de la Luna_ **

🌙 Parte 1 ✨

_**“¿A qué distancia podremos ir hasta encontrar un lugar en el que pueda creer en el amor?”** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _

  
Dicen que no hay nada mejor que tomar un tiempo para relajarse sin la molestia de tener a alguien en tu alrededor o mejor dicho para Neji es necesario ya que necesita pensar en algo por este motivo ha decidido dar una caminata larga al parque donde puede relajarse sin encontrarse a nadie al adentrarse al interior, la cuestión es que desde la presunta desaparición de su prima porque él cree que es una al no conceder la idea de que haya sido una muerte definitiva está repasando los escenarios posibles donde le digan que está viva porque se supone que era su trabajo cuidarla.

No entiende en que momento solo la perdió en este mismo parque cuando le quito la vista al comprar un helado para Hanabi fue cuando todo paso y no logra comprender como la menor perdió de vista a su propia hermana donde después de buscarla entre los dos no la hallaron por este motivo pidieron ayuda a los mayores como policía, después de unas horas un cuerpo calcinado de un menor fue encontrado en la profundidades del bosque donde adjuntan que posiblemente es la Hyuuga porque encontraron un collar el cual portaban pero como el cuerpo está muy calcinado no pudo ni siquiera recuperarse algo para pruebas de ADN; por este motivo la han dado por muerta a la Hyuuga haciendo que ambos se sientan responsables por la muerte pero más Neji por cómo no pudo cumplir algo tan fácil como cuidar a sus primas.

Aun así ha pasado cerca de un mes donde hasta el momento no se ha dicho nada entre la familia solo se dedican a hacer sus vidas normales tanto que parece que la muerte de Hinata no afecto como debiera ser, Neji no cree que ese cuerpo que encontraron sea su prima porque según él no hay nada de pruebas definitivas como el ADN pero si esta viva las probabilidades de encontrarla muerta son altas conforme ha pasado el tiempo.

El chico tomo asiento en la banca que encontró intentando repasar una vez en su mente cada movimiento que hizo el día de la desaparición y ver si alguien los seguía pero no recuerda a nadie siguiéndolos es más ese día no había muchas personas lo cual lo haría más difícil no pasar desapercibido si los siguieran.

— Ey, ¿Qué te pone tan serio? — de momento a otro aparece una chica frente a él quien le ve de manera atenta ladeando sus orejas de gato, su vestimenta consiste en un short y una playera escotada solo que resaltaba mucho un collar en su cuello.

— ¿Qué demonios… tú quién eres? — pregunta sorprendido el oji perla erizando un poco la cola y sus orejas están muy enderezadas.

— Ah mi nombre, soy Tenten — se presentó la chica con una amable sonrisa. — Y he venido a conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien — explica la morena.

— ¿Qué? — sin duda esto le extraña demasiado al chico.

— ¿Tú eres Neji, no? — intenta confirmarlo.

— Si, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — responde el Hyuuga aun extrañado.

— Porque supe que tú podrías ser mi **sacrificio** y ayudarme en algo si yo te ayudo a la búsqueda de tu prima — menciona la chica.

— Espera has mencionado a… ¿de dónde conoces a mi prima? — cuestiono alterado levantándose de la banca.

— Lo sé porque _**Las siete Lunas**_ tenía información sobre ustedes y hacia posible que supiera cuál es tu nombre porque…. — se detuvo de explicar cuando percibió que un campo de magia los ha encerrado.

— ¿Que está pasando? — preguntó el Hyuuga al ver todo oscuro a su al rededor.

La banca donde estaba sentado desapareciera dejándolos solos en un espacio demasiado oscuro enseguida la chica se paró a un lado del oji perla como acto de defensa, Neji esta extrañado por todo lo que sucede pero de pronto algo es lanzado a ellos una especie de flecha mágica pero la morena hace un encantamiento que hace un escudo para protegerse del daño. 

No pasó mucho cuando frente a ellos se aparecen unos chicos, se trataba de un pelirrojo y un chico rubio quienes no poseían orejas de gatos ya se veían que eran adultos y su edad posiblemente oscila entre los 19 años.

— Vaya, te encontramos aquí **Freedom** — menciona el pelirrojo de ojos plata.

— Justo cuando tenemos el encargo de hacerlo _desaparecer_ —agrega el rubio con una sonrisa.

— No, lo tocaran — se mostró enojada al pararse delante del Hyuuga, tanto su cola como orejas están erizadas en señal de que lo defenderá.

— Pero si **freedom** no puede hacernos nada si no tiene un _**sacrificio**_ , no durarías en pelea sola y no puedes hacer equipo con él — responde el pelirrojo.

— Es cierto, no puedes hacer equipo con alguien quien no tienen el mismo nombre que tú, él es solo un **_Prisionero_** como dice su nombre, su conexión sería una pérdida de tiempo si no comparten el mismo nombre — explica el rubio.

— ¡No importa, lo defenderé! No dejare que lo maten o se lo lleven, no puedo permitirlo — mostró sus dientes felinos para no retractarse como hacerles saber que no desistirá.

Neji no entendía nada de que hablaban le está dejando demasiado confundido, más el que esa chica esté dispuesta a protegerlo… ¿protegerlo de qué? ¿y por qué ellos quieren llevarlo o matarlo?

— Bien si así lo dices **Freedom** , nos lo llevaremos por las malas y disfruta este dolor — el pelirrojo invoco un tipo de cadena al lanzar un hechizo que afecta a ambos bandos.

— Hazlo sin contenerte Sasori — le dijo el rubio mientras una cadena surge en su cuello atándolos de manera en que los conecta a los dos.

— Pero ¿Qué es esto? — expresa el Hyuugga confundido como una cadena surge en su cuello tal como si fuera un animal encadenado, como el otro par de contrincantes pasa lo mismo con Neji y Tenten que esa cadena los conecta a los dos.

— Una cadena para un **_sacrificio_** , estás ahora en un duelo contra una pareja de **_peleadores_** , ellos dos son **_Perfect_** personas que comparten el mismo nombre el cual te une por siempre con él otro, para estas peleas se necesita un _sacrificio_ y un _peleador_ … el peleador defenderá a su sacrifico porque el recibe todo el daño de los ataques y la pelea acaba cuando se rinda un equipo o…. muera — explicó brevemente la castaña.

— Y adivina quién es el **sacrificio** de ustedes dos — menciona el rubio divertido al ver la cara llena de dudas del oji perla.

— Vamos Deidara deja de seguirles el juego y solo quédate atrás — intervino el pelirrojo.

— No te preocupes Neji, te protegeré — dijo la castaña volteándole a ver con una sonrisa.

Después de esa acción de la oji chocolate lo próximo que paso fue ver como el pelirrojo empezó a atacarla, Tenten regreso la agresión con unos hechizos de magia donde invoco flechas intentado dañarlo pero el pelirrojo era muy hábil para no recibir daño alguno, después de todo el hechizo de las cadenas que lanzo Sasori afecta a sus **_sacrificios_** haciendo que estos sufran el daño de la batalla con mayor intensidad, es decir, si atacan a los peleadores quien recibe más daño es el **_sacrificio_**.

La batalla seguía pero Tenten no aseguraba nada al no tener una conexión con su **sacrificio** ya que no poseen el mismo nombre (algo que los identifica), por ejemplo el nombre de Tenten es **Freedom** diciendo que es “ _libertad_ ” mientras que Neji posee el nombre de **Prisioner** dejando el claro que es un “ _prisionero_ ”. Todo esto se basa en que antes de nacer todas las personas tienen un nombre predeterminado, este nombre lo comparten solo dos personas, una de esas personas es un luchador y el restante es el sacrificio. Estos se enfrentan en combates con otros luchadores cabe mencionar que en dichos combates no hay contacto físico solo se basa en hechizos de magia y el sacrificio recibe el daño que el oponente ocasiona; por lo tanto el que un luchador tome a un sacrificio con diferente nombre está visto como un tabú y algo difícil de hacer por la conexión escasa que habría dejándolo inútil por no poderse conectarse y amplificar su magia.

La conexión nula entre ellos hace que ella se vea afectada en los ataques también y se canse al sentir el peso de la cadena como si le ahogara, era de esperarse no podría pelear bien si no están conectados y eso no ha pasado desapercibido para el pelirrojo quien hace uso de los hechizos para golpearla, un golpe tras otro le hace caer al suelo sintiéndose demasiado inútil por no poder proteger al chico ya que la cadena parece ahogarle también el oji perla.

— **_Freedom_** no puedes hacer equipo con alguien a quien ni compartes un lazo — le dijo el pelirrojo viéndola con superioridad.

— Tu sacrificio parece que no aguantara mucho, de verdad usar a **_prisioner_** no te funcionará — expreso el rubio mirando al oji perla tirado por la carga de recibir ataques y además el peso de las cadenas se triplicaba por no poseer conexión alguna.

— No, nos daremos… por vencidos — ella penas podía pararse.

— Deberías hacerlo… — el pelirrojo solo le basto chasquear los dedos para conjurar unas agujas que aparecieron para dañar a la morena.

Una ráfaga de agujas cayó sobre la morena logrando herirla pero no solo eso hizo sino que rasgo parte de su ropa principalmente su espalda dejando una línea grande, pero como se había mencionado su sacrificio es decir Neji sufría el daño amplificado del ataque.

Tenten no desistió se mantuvo en pie aún con el dolor que le producía y camino pero hacia el oji perla, la pareja **Perfect** solo miraba sin hacer nada estaban intrigados por ver que haría la morena; tambaleaba al caminar viendo como su sacrificio esta tirado ahí por el sofocante dolor de la cadena como el ataque era bastante obvio el daño que le provoca. Ella cae encima del chico que amortigua su golpe, era inevitable el quejarse del golpe del cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo pero Neji intentaba no mostrarse tan dañado por este simple acto.

Ella trató de moverse un poco, busco el rostro del sacrificio y sin pensarlo dos veces junto sus labios contra los de él, el Hyuuga se sorprendió por la acción pero no tuvo si quiera las fuerzas para retirarla, conforme se separó la chica volvió a tratar de ponerse en pie dejando a un Neji confundido y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¿Porqué? — preguntó el oji perla.

— Necesitamos una… **_conexión_** ** _y_** será… eso — dijo la morena logrando ponerse de pie.

— No creía que estuvieras tan desesperada **_Freedom_** — menciona el pelirrojo por el intento de conexión que hizo.

— Igual no será fuerte ese tipo de conexión — agrega el rubio.

— No lo es, pero mientras dure… tratare de mantenerlos vivos — indico la oji chocolate. — Solo confía en mi Neji, solo hazlo — le dirige estas palabras al chico.

El Hyuga no entendió pero intento hacerlo después de todo no tiene nada que perder, cuando lo hizo logro sentir que las cadenas pesaban menos incluso le dio oportunidad de lograr sentarse y no permanecer tirado ahí. Tenten pudo enderezarse y ahora está determinada a seguir peleando más por la acción de sentir que el peso de las cadenas se aligero.

No hubo más que empezar a atacarlo de nuevo pero eso implicaba que se hiciera lo inevitable, tras recibir hechizos del pelirrojo para dañarla logro hacerlo pero no al _atinarle_ sino que cuando hace que la chica se esfuerce el defenderse logra dañarle su _**nombre**_. Si, el nombre de _**freedom**_ está grabado como un _tatuaje_ en su espalda el cual comienza a sangrar por luchar con alguien que no es su sacrificio es por eso que pelear con alguien distinto a tu sacrifico es un tabú por implicar el dolor al no tener una conexión.

✨ ✨✨. Continuará ✨✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quien haya visto Loveless entiende de que hablaré en el capítulo, adapté unas cosas de Loveless para que quedara con este oneshot... Esperó les guste y lo entiendan bien de lo luchador y sacrificio 😃


	33. Parte 2

**_"Tus ojos que nada ocultan, deseo_ ** **_engañarlos"_ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **

No había más escapatoria después de una ardua lucha entre peleadores la ventaja estaba clara, Sasori podía eliminarla cuando quisiera pero ver que se esforzara la castaña solo hacía que se _entretuviera_ más con ella alargando el sufrimiento de ambos menores, Deidara miraba todo divertido aunque lo han herido no se comparaba a una batalla real al sentir poco dolor y él sabe que está conteniéndose el pelirrojo porque si no la batalla hubiera terminado desde el inicio.

A la vez el rubio _admiraba_ de cierta forma como la morena había intentado formar un lazo con el sacrificio no esperaba que recurriera a un simple beso para hacerlo, no sabía que eso podía conectar así de fácil a ellos con alguien no compatible con su nombre ya que establecer una conexión espiritual es difícil aun para los que comparten el mismo nombre no todo funciona a la primera sin haber entrenado a usar la magia; en si las conexiones más fuertes surgen porque el **sacrificio** y el **peleador** están muy unidos como dependen del otro parecido a una pareja.

Justo con el pelirrojo se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo noto como la chica comenzaba a moverse más rápido para acertar al quitarse del blanco pero no solo eso se notaba sino que su espalda esta manchada de sangre, ha superado su _limite_ de resistencia al no coincidir en nombre con el sacrificio y le está costando caro.

Sus rodillas temblaban de Tenten dejándole caer al suelo enseguida el mayor aprovecha para ir frente al Hyuuga quien sigue sentado y tratando de mantenerse lucido por las heridas, al ver esto enseguida la chica se levanta y corre hacia el oji perla ignorando el dolor de sus pies que tienen severos cortes por los ataques del luchador **Perfect**.

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo - se quedó inmóvil el pelirrojo frente al menor a solo un metro de distancia de este.

\- Aun puedo luchar contra ti - ella aparece velozmente e intento pararse firmemente delante del oji perla para protegerlo.

\- **Freedom** , te mataría sin mucho problema pero ya me aburrí por el día de hoy - levanta su mano en plan de conjurar un hechizo, observa como el Hyuuga quisiera levantarse pero el dolor de sus heridas no hace posible que lo pueda hacer incluso provoca que no tenga fuerzas si quiera de quejarse verbalmente de todo lo que sucede.

\- ¡NO LO MATARAS! - ella grito ferozmente.

\- Desvanecer - dijo Sasori y de su mano una luz roja emerge.

Tenten abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa cuando vio el hechizo adherirse a sus cuerpos y el cómo empezaba a desaparecer las cadenas tanto el campo oscuro mágico dejándoles en el parque nuevamente, todo regresaba a la normalidad bueno no tanto sus heridas de ellos seguían. El rubio quedo sorprendido igual que los menores por la acción del su compañero, se suponía que ellos los habían enviado para destruir a quien se interpusiera de llevarse a **Prisioner** en este caso si Tenten se interponía debían orillarla del camino.

\- Deidara vámonos - le dijo a su sacrificio.

\- Pero... Sasori teníamos que llevarnos a él - responde incrédulo y señalo al menor.

\- No hace falta, él vendrá a Las Siete Lunas por si solo además sería divertido ver que hace en ese tiempo Freedom como su compañera, tal vez acabe lastimándose más - expreso el pelirrojo con una sonrisa algo sádica al decirlo último.

\- Pero... - el rubio bajaba la mirada viendo como la chica aun trata de mantenerse en pie para que no se lleven al chico.

\- Si ustedes vienen de **Las Siete Lunas** con esa orden los... - su expresión se noto aterrorizada como si un recuerdo se hubiera cruzado en su mente. - Los... reprenderán si no lo llevan, no me engañen - mostró nuevamente sus comillas. - ¡Ustedes se lo llevaran si pierdo el conocimiento, no sean unos mentirosos! - vocifero la castaña.

\- Vaya pero si recuerdas muy bien aún los castigos por tu expresión - puso su mano en la cabeza de Tenten. - Y pensar que alguna vez estuviste ahí, de seguro recuerdas los castigos de tu **sacrificio** \- tomo de su mentón y le alzo para que lo viera de frente. - Pero él no te extraña si te cambio por alguien más - la soltó cuando vio los ojos de la morena cristalizarse.

\- ¡Sasori, déjala ya! - se quejó el rubio por ¿ _celos_?

\- Te quiebras fácilmente **Freedom** , nos veremos después cuando regreses a _Las Siete Lunas_ con **Prisioner** \- empezó a caminar.

\- Considera esto suerte mocosa - fue lo último que dijo el rubio cuando alcanzo a su compañero.

Ambos adultos se perdieron en una brisa de viento cuando las hojas de los árboles fueron envueltas en un remolino, Tenten cayo de rodillas era suficiente el aguantar estar de pie mientras Neji miraba más intrigado ahora intento pararse aunque le dolía deseaba preguntar más que pasa con esos comentarios y sobre que es Las siete Lunas, solo pudo moverse arrodillándose para llegar a la morena.

\- Tenten... - le tomo del hombro para llamarle puesto se había quedado en silencio.

\- Neji.... - se giró y extendió sus brazos hacia él, en un rápido movimiento le estaba ya abrazando.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - se sintió incómodo por como la morena le abrazaba con demasiada fuerza.

\- Perdón, solo era... costumbre - hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico para derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- ¿costumbre? - pregunto al no saber que decir más al sentir húmedo su playera.

\- Solo él lo hacía posible... solo él - dijo repitiendo lo mismo sin sentido alguno para el otro.

Permanecieron unos minutos así hasta que la chica termino de llorar, tras acabar ella se separó de los brazos del chico y volvió a recuperar su sentido de optimismo como cordura al saber que están heridos.

\- Neji, dame tu mano - le pidió aun estando de frente con este.

\- ¿Qué? - no entendía nada de como esa chica se comportaba.

\- Solo dámela, necesito tratar tus heridas - pidió amablemente.

\- Ok... - levanto su mano.

\- Así, mira - junto su palma de su mano contra la suya. - Deben estar así y haz esto igual con la otra oh además hay que juntar las frentes - explica Tenten.

\- Pero... ¿esto de verdad funciona? - tuvo que aceptar hacerlo al ver la otra mano de la chica e señal de que empalmara su mano como la otra.

\- Funciona, no te preocupes jamás te mentiría ya vez ese rato hice que no te llevaran al menos sirvió algo interponerme en sus planes - responde la chica acomodando su mano con él. - Y esto que hago es también como una especie de conexión para principiantes como lo de hace rato del beso - dijo sin más empezando a juntar su frente contra la del chico.

\- ... - al sentir al cercanía de la morena y oírla decirlo anterior sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente.

\- Solo relájate - cerró los ojos la morena para no incomodar al contrario.

El Hyuuga igualmente cerro los ojos intentando hacer lo que decía después de todo bien o mal si lo ha ayudado a que no lo lleven aquellos chicos, conforme mantienen sus frentes así una luz suave de color azul envuelve sus cuerpos pero principalmente el del chico haciendo que como efecto por el hechizo que recita la castaña las heridas del Hyuuga se vayan curando un poco dejando solo heridas leves pero no funciona para ella que mantiene parte de sus heridas en su cuerpo solo duelen un poco menos.

Cuando acaba la chica separa su frente del otro, ella quita su mano para que el chico se relaje por notarlo tenso y abren los ojos. Neji queda sorprendido por como sus heridas ya no duelen casi es como si solo se hubiera caído dejándole un dolor leve a diferencia de hace minutos donde sentía que necesario ingresar a un hospital para curarse.

\- Funciono bien, lo bueno es que pudo al menos curarte a ti - ella le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Pero... ¿tú estás bien? - miro como las heridas siguen visibles de la castaña aunque unas si lograron cerrarse y dejar solo la ropa rasgada.

\- Lo importante es que estés bien, un peleador debe cuidar a su sacrificio y merece las heridas por no poder protegerlo - responde aún con cierto tono de amabilidad restándole importancia a su propia persona.

\- Ey, no mientas, estás aun herida y debes ir a un médico - la miro con desaprobación << _como era que esa chica podía ser tan positiva si está herida >_>. - Vamos, mi familia tiene un hospital ellos te atenderán ahí - la sujeto del brazo para alzarla.

\- No hace falta, puedo curarme sola - dijo la morena sonriendo << _Pero si me llevas ahí los pondrías en_ _riesgo..._ _no pueden enterarse que yo existo >_>.

\- Tus heridas deben ser atendidas no seas tan irresponsable contigo - le dijo el Hyuuga enojado.

\- Haces lo mismo que él... - sus labios temblaban al decir estas palabras.

\- ¿Ahora de que hablas? - frunció el ceño.

\- Disculpa, no debí decirlo - se disculpó enseguida << _No, como puedo compararlo con él, este chico se ve_ _diferente..._ _no deben ser parecidos >_>. - Si insistes a que vaya a un médico conozco uno que trata heridas como las mías por batalla solo debemos cruzar el bosque en esa dirección - señalo la chica.

\- Te llevare entonces, después de todo te lo debo - Neji le acomodo sus manos para que pudiera apoyarse en él y subirse en su espalda.

\- Gracias - ella sonrió y dejo ayudarse.

\- Cuando estés sanas me deberás una explicación de lo que paso hace rato - le dijo el Hyuuga avanzando a esa dirección que había señalado la chica.

\- Ok, es un trato justo - respondió la oji chocolate.

✨✨✨. Continuará. ✨✨ 🌙


	34. Parte 3

> **_Día 29: ✨😻 Parte 3😺🌙_ **

**_"Quiero llevarte muy_ ** **_lejos_ ** **_... Ir a donde podamos creyendo en el amor hasta llegar a donde_ ** **_perteneces_ ** **_."_ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **

  
Por fin después de caminar un rato llegaron a una cabaña que esta al interior del bosque, la chica al bajarse del Hyuuga fue directo a tocar la puerta de dicha cabaña y no paso mucho para que atendieran su llamado haciendo que un chico rubio sin orejas saliera, sus ojos negros destacan mucho cabe mencionar.

— Tenten…. ¿Qué haces aquí? — fue lo primero que dijo el rubio restándole importancia al otro chico que la acompaña.

— Este… lo siento _Shi_ , pero necesito tu ayuda con… amm creo que es obvio — mostró sus manos llenas de heridas.

— Idiota, volviste a meterte en otra pelea — rodó los ojos con molestia. — Da igual pasa, no dejare que mueras tan _fácilmente_ y tú — se refirió a Neji. — Entra chico, parece que te involucro en algo esta irresponsable — les invito a pasar a su manera amigable de decir las cosas.

— Ah gracias _Shi_ , eres el mejor — ella sonrió al escucharlo.

— … — Neji miro al rubio con desconfianza pero Tenten le jaló torpemente al interior de la cabaña.

— Como siempre Tenten, te metes en problemas — dijo al cerrar la puerta. — Suerte que me encontraste si no _morirías_ — explico el rubio al señalarles indicándoles que deben entrar a cierto cuarto.

— Lo siento pero cosas sucedieron y así acabé. Te lo explicaré después ahora ¿si me puedes ayudar? por favor — pidió la chica entrando a la habitación con ayuda de Neji que la lleva apoyándose en su hombro.

— No soy tu médico personal Tenten, pero ya que — respondió el mayor. — Bien déjala ahí en la cama y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto viendo al Hyuuga.

— Neji — responde el oji perla haciendo lo que le indicó.

— Ya veo, mi nombre es _Shi_ , tengo conocimientos de medicina y atenderé las heridas de esta chica — explica. — ¿No sé si quieres que él se quede o salga de la habitación? — preguntó el rubio viendo a la chica pero principalmente ve la espalda ensangrentada lo cual le hace imaginar que ocurrió.

— Este…. Tal vez

— Me saldré, cuando terminen quiero una explicación de lo sucedido Tenten — el oji perla por si solo se salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

El mayor miró como ella solo asintió ante esa respuesta, enseguida su expresión de confianza se vino abajo cuando sus ojos se cristalizaban, el rubio se acercó a ella y solo la abrazo. La castaña lloró nuevamente hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del mayor, aferrándose al cuerpo de él como si con solo hacerlo la fuera proteger.

— Eres tonta, no debiste hacerlo — toco la orejas de la menor al decirlo. — ¿Te duele demasiado **_tu nombre_** , no? — dijo refiriéndose a la espalda donde está grabado dicho nombre.

— Pero debía detenerlos de los que se lo llevarían — gimoteo haciendo apenas audible para él lo que decía. — Si no hubiera aparecido, a él lo hubieran llevado a **_Las siete_** ** _Lunas_** ** _..._** y si no hubiera luchado no hubiera hecho cambiar de parecer a Sasori pero… Neji sufrió también como yo, no pude protegerlo — responde la morena.

— Idiota, sabes que pelear contra ellos era pérdida de tiempo te ganarían porque poseen una mejor _conexión_ que tú, siempre resultaste tan amable que te metes en estos problemas — acaricio la cabeza de la menor. — Y parece que usaste tanta magia que tu herida es algo _grave_ , me imagino que no solo te has herido por pelear con alguien que no es tu **sacrificio** sino que **_él también te envió dolor_** al saber que andabas _**peleando**_ con alguien que no fuera _**él**_ — explico su teoría.

— Pero… a él no le… _**importo**_ ¿Por qué lo haría? — dijo al castaña levantando la vista al despegarse del chico.

— Sabes que _**él solo le interesa**_ _ **dañarte**_ — tomo el rostro de la chica en plan de que le ponga toda la atención posible. — Recuerda esto siempre, él es una persona tóxica, no merece que lo recuerdes y solo le _importas_ para dañarte. Tú te convertiste en su **_prisionera_** cuando debieron tener _**libertad**_ fue todo lo contrario así que ignóralo, olvídalo y haz algo con esa conexión que tienen: _**córtalo**_ — él aclaro.

— Lo sé… por eso… — se limpia las lágrimas. — Quiero **destruirlo** — explico brevemente << _Quiero acabarlo con ayuda de_ _Neji_ _, él me puede ayudar a acabar con él… porque tendrá el mismo objetivo que yo, al final deseara destruir a Las Siete Lunas lo cual hará que me ayude indirectamente mientras busca a su prima >>._

— Vaya eso suena mejor, si Samui estuviese aquí te felicitaría pero como no está porque salió a comprar te haré un favor especial — la soltó y se levantó. — Te curare sin cobrarte — expreso al sacar un sello mágico para seguir un conjuro.

— Gracias — la castaña recupero su ánimo con esta pequeña charla y desahogo de emociones.

Y así el rubio empezó a curarla mediante el hechizo a lo que Tenten agradecía porque el dolor producido del **_nombre_** grabado en su espalda dolía demasiado porque cuando pasaron solo unos segundos de curar al Hyuuga ella volvió a sentir un dolor inmenso en su espalda lo cual le hacía saber que algo le está haciendo _amplificar_ el dolor y sufrir más de lo que debería cuando supuestamente dolería menos.

✨✨✨✨✨ 

Neji tomó asiento en la pequeña sala, encontró una silla vacía sin nada de cosas encima como libros, la mesa está repleta de libros que parecen muy diferentes por los títulos que se alcanzan a leer. Todo le sigue causando interés en como esto le ha llevado a conocer a la castaña pero sobre todo lo que ha visto como la cuestión de pelas en base a **sacrificios** y como hablan de una organización llamada **Las Siete** **Lunas** la cual ella hizo mención sobre que han estado buscando información de él además se relaciona con la _desaparición_ de su prima.

_Todo esto es raro, simplemente el hecho que usen magia ya lo es._

_No todos pueden usarla, había oído de rumores pero eso solo eran leyendas como chismes pero ahora parece que no solo eso pasa sino que luchan en peleas como la de ese rato._

_¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?_

_¿Para que necesitaban llevarme?_

_¿Por qué se “rindieron” de llevarme?_

_¿Por qué dice ella que se necesita una conexión?_

_¿Qué es eso de nombres destinados?_

_¿Por qué ella se preocupa por mí?_

_Pero lo más importante, si ella tiene el nombre de_ _**Freedom** _ _¿con quien comparte dicho nombre?_

_Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle a ella, solo debo esperar a que sa_ _lga_ _._

~~~•• continuará •••••~~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha encantado narrar esta idea que tenía en base a un universo de Loveles 🌙💕  
> Tanto que haré otra parte solo para ponerle emoción a saber quien es él o mejor dicho con quien comparte nombre Tenten 😿
> 
> Creo que soy la única que le encanta hacer partes largas de oneshots y dividirlas en partes (como este que tiene tres partes ya y tendrá 4... O eso espero). Se supone que son 30 momentos cuando ya debería haber cerrado el tema y no hacerlos largos porque son 37 capítulos y van 29 capítulos, ahí te das cuenta cuanto me gusta escribir y dividir capítulos 😅😅😅
> 
> Sin más gracias por leer y aquí modificó cosas del Universo de Loveless por si sabe de que anime&manga hablo.
> 
> Comente y vote, siempre les respondo y me agrada leerlos 😃


	35. Parte 4 (final)

> **_Día 29: Parte 4 ✨🌙😺😻_ **

_**"El intenso deseo que cae en estos labios que mantengo cerrados junto con mis brazos heridos quiero** _ _**entregártelos** _ _**a ti porque quisiera jugar con la belleza de un amor que existió en el** _ _**pasado.”** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _

  
Después de unos minutos el rubio sale de la habitación dejando sola a la chica, Neji mira como el sujeto se acerca a donde está sentado; aun con todo siente _desconfianza_ en aquel adulto. 

— He terminado de _curarla_ , creo que ella te debe una explicación sobre lo que paso — le hablo.

— ¿Esta bien ahora ir? — el oji perla pregunto mientras se levanta del asiento.

— Si, puedes entrar ya a verla — le dijo el mayor.

— Ok… — contesta el Hyuuga.

Neji camina hacia el cuarto mientras el rubio empieza a marcar un número en su celular, al abrir la puerta no pensó si quiera en preguntar si podía entrar al suponer que el mayor le ha _dicho indirectamente que ella lo espera a_ sí que al ver detrás de la puerta esta la morena con el cabello suelto y un vestido chino corto sentada en la cama con un cepillo en sus manos.

— Oh Neji, vamos pasa — le invitó a entrar aunque vio como el Hyuuga se iba disponer a cerrar nuevamente la puerta por interrumpirla.

— Debí preguntar si podía entrar… — avanzó cerrando la puerta.

— No hay problema, yo **no te ocultare** **nada** — sonrió. — Vamos, siéntate aquí — ella le hizo seña de que tomara asiento a su lado.

La morena le hizo espacio en la cama para que se sentase a su lado, a Neji le parecía extraño como esa chica tiende a tratarlo con tanta familiaridad como si fueran muy buenos amigos y no unos desconocidos.

— Es cierto estas aquí para una explicación de lo ocurrido anteriormente con esos chicos — dejo el cepillo a un lado. — Bueno para empezar creo que es bueno decirte completamente mi nombre, es decir, soy Tenten pero también mi nombre _destinado_ es **_freedom_** — menciona la morena.

— ¿No tienes apellido? — le llamo la atención esto al ver que no se presentara con uno.

— No, soy una chica sin uno, no esconderé que no tengo uno porque soy huérfana en este caso nunca tuve lazos sanguíneos con alguien que me diera uno. Nací en alguna parte del país supongo o eso quiero imaginar porque desde que recuerdo yo fui pasando de un orfanato a **Las Siete Lunas** , la institución donde me enseñaron a pelear solo porque les gusta utilizar gente y yo entre a ese proyecto que está haciendo Orochimaru bueno es muy problemático decirlo pero en pocas palabras sería lo que llaman un _**gato abandonado usado para experimentos**_ — explico.

— Entonces Las siete Lunas se dedica a usar personas para sus experimentos de peleadores ¿para eso me querían? — cuestiona un poco frío al no tomarle _tanta importancia_ lo que dijo de su estado familiar de la chica.

— Si, ellos están haciendo experimentos con _**peleadores y sacrificios**_ , yo era parte de uno y tú ibas a ser incluido al igual que tu prima por estar en los archivos — menciona ignorando la falta de empatía del otro hacia su caso.

— Eso quiere decir que mi prima está con ellos ¿No? — formuló otra de sus preguntas.

— No lo sé, yo solo leí algunos expedientes que hablaban de ti como tu familia y… cuando escape de ahí no supe si fue conseguido su plan… todo esto paso cerca de dos meses cuando _**mi**_ _**sacrificio me**_ _**abandono**_ — responde la morena un poco desanimada al mencionar lo sucedido.

— ¿Tu _sacrificio_ te abandono? — ahora si le intereso más oír lo que tenía que decir ella.

— Si, pero primero te explicare cómo va el asunto de los _peladores_ y _sacrificios_ para que entiendas lo que te diré. — responde. — Verás cuando dos personas nacen como dije están _destinadas_ a estar _siempre_ y se ve proyectado en que comparten _un mismo nombre que los_ _identifica_ _,_ por ejemplo viste a esos chicos. El pelirrojo se llama Sasori y el otro Deidara ambos comparten el nombre de _**Perfect**_ el cual los identifica además que los une para _siempre_ o al menos ese es el plan inicial de _**TODO**_ , pasando a eso vemos que Sasori es el _peleador_ y Deidara el _sacrificio_ como ya viste una batalla quien recibe todo el daño es el _sacrificio_ — explica la morena.

— Lo entiendo pero también Sasori menciono algo de tu _**nombre**_ , ¿Por qué no puedes pelear con alguien que no tiene el mismo _nombre_? — expresa al reunir todos los datos en su mente y conectarlos en conforme lo que pasó hace horas en su encuentro.

— Ah eso, los nombres por lo regular determinan con quien puedes _**conectarte**_ y formar un _**gran lazo**_ ya que se supone que estas unido a esa persona, por ejemplo lo puedes tomar a como _**fidelidad eterna hacia el**_ _ **otro**_ tanto que si tú haces equipo con otro puedes salir dañado fisicamente, en este caso el hacer equipo contigo hizo que _doliera_ donde tengo mi _nombre_ grabado por forzar una conexión — dijo la morena. — Oh pero no creas que es malo lo que hicimos del todo porque si no ellos hubieran conseguido llevarte además por lo que veo ahora podemos intentar una conexión que supere la _**destinada**_ — le sonríe tomando de su mano.

— ¿Te dolió mucho? — al notar ese punto se molestó consigo mismo por no tomarle importancia a como había sucedido todo, en pocas palabras le preocupo.

— No te preocupes, te quiero Neji y lo haría de nuevo — expreso mientras llevaba ahora sus manos a su cuello de él. — Te quiero, Neji — dijo posando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

— Espera… dijiste que no mentirías, ¿Por qué dices esas cosas así de fácil? — el Hyuuga se impresiono por las palabras de la chica que le hacían sonrojar levemente pero no la orilló.

— No miento, solo debemos acostumbrarnos a que te diga eso si queremos una conexión fuerte. — empezó a poner _fuerza_ para derribarlo. — Tú no tienes un _luchador_ porque hasta donde sé, tu persona destinada fue asesinada y se llamó Kaguya Otsutsuki, **_Prisioner_** estas solo igual que yo —- terminó por dejar al chico acostado en la cama con ella encima.

— Ella… está muerta desde hace un año — su expresión denotaba mucha sorpresa porque reconocía a la mujer quien era nada más que parte de su familia.

— Sí, ella ya no existe pero a ti te querían para algo… no sé qué era, no llegue a saber más de tu perfil, me tuve que marchar antes de que llegaran los científicos a reprenderme — se mostraba desanimada cada vez que menciona algo de lo sucedido hace tiempo.

— ¿Y tú quién era tu _**sacrificio**_? — intentaba no desconcentrarse por lo que hacia la castaña al estar sobre él.

— Eh, ¿acaso no te gustaría mejor seguir con otra cosa? — abrió las piernas para poderse apoyar en levantarse un poco pero sigue estando pegada a él, al estar _sentada_ en su entre pierna.

— ¿Qué quieres hacerme _**perder las orejas**_ también? — él menciona un poco ruborizado por la pose en la que se encuentra.

— Bueno si eso me evitaría que siguieras preguntado por quien fue mi _sacrificio_ con gusto lo haría — sonrió con un poco de descaro. — Pero, tú no eres del tipo que olvidaría una pregunta importante y eso nos deja en la mismo, al final tendré que decirte quien fue mi sacrificio y dejaremos esto cuando sea necesario — le guiño el ojo haciendo referencia a lo perder _**su pureza**_.

— Entonces ¿Quién fue? — trato nuevamente no dejarse llevar por las palabras de la morena.

— Mi _sacrificio_ y quien me abandono por no poder _aguantarlo_ … quizás porque no soporto que fuera yo su peladora y él fuera el que recibía el daño… esa persona fue la que me hizo esto — sin pena alguna bajo el cierre de su vestido.

Neji inmediatamente bajo la mirada hacia otro lado poniéndose un poco más rojo, la morena esperaba esa actitud aunque no negaba que sentía algo de pena por hacerlo ya que no suele mostrar su cuerpo a cualquiera, ella se movió de su lugar para poderle enseñar su espalda pero siguió en la cama muy cerca de él quien mantiene los ojos cerrados.

— Voltea a ver, te aseguro que te sorprenderá mi **nombre** — le dijo con un tono fingiendo que no pasa nada malo cuando sabe que detesta enseñarlo.

— No veré nada — contestó con indignación el chico por el poco pudor que ella posee.

— Hazlo, no a todos le muestro mi **nombre** — pidió amablemente.

— Ok, pero no hagas cosas _raras_ — el oji perla le responde.

— No haré nada, además no es como que me agrade mostrarle esto a todos — contesta con sinceridad aunque decir que se haya bajado parte del vestido no la hace menos _exhibicionista_.

El Hyuuga levantó la vista y abre los ojos un poco inseguro sobre lo que vera, cuando no tarda en notar como la chica ahora yace a su lado pero le da la espalda dejando ver desnuda parte de ella pero no solo eso…

— ¿ **él te hizo eso**? — no podía creer lo que veía.

— Si, mi **sacrificio** se encargó de que recordara bien **mi nombre** hasta que doliera — ella responde intentando mantenerse y no quebrarse con mostrar su nombre.

— Es un maldito enfermo — expresa con total desagrado por lo que ve.

— Lo sé, con el tiempo lo descubrí cuando me convirtió más en una **_prisionera_** — contesta apretando sus puños de su mano.

La espalda de la chica se ha convertido en un pequeño _mural_ de al menos 20 cm de diámetro de un tatuaje o mejor dicho cicatriz que parece que ha sido dañada varias veces con algo filoso para grabar el nombre de **Freedom** y no solo eso tiene grabado un extraño símbolo debajo de la palabra, una cicatriz que se ve que debió doler demasiado para seguir muy visible.

— ¿Por qué te dejaste que lo hiciera? — pregunto por curiosidad aunque sabe que es un tema fuerte.

— Era tonta, creía que él fue el único a quien le importe… en aquel tiempo me engaño con sus palabras de actuación, le enseñaron a manipularme con palabras de aliento para prometerme un futuro juntos para que creyera en él y cuando llegara el tiempo debía dañarme lo suficiente mentalmente para afectar nuestro lazo haciéndome parte del experimento de Orochimaru — apretó con fuerza su vestido, está llena de coraje al recordar cada evento sucedido.

— Es un idiota — dijo el chico enojado por oír tal historia << _Entonces es por eso que ella reacciono así cuando la_ _ayude…_ _pudo relacionar mi amabilidad con él al balbucear esas_ _palabras…_ _debieron dañarla demasiado más que físicamente_ >>.

— Aquel idiota me enseñó a luchar pero le gustaba que sintiera **dolor** , hizo que nos _metiéramos_ en problemas para que yo sintiera el castigo de Las Siete Lunas… disfrutaba verme sufrir tanto que siempre cada mes marcaba mi nombre… y yo lo permitía porque era lo único que tenía… pensaba que era lo único que me podía _**proteger**_ — llevo sus manos a su boca, no aguantaba más rompería en llanto ahí mismo al recordar cada tortura.

— Tranquila, ya no estás con él — puso una mano en su hombro.

— ¡Neji, sálvame! — ella se giró al sentir el contacto del otro y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

— Creo que debería decir que tú me salvaste hace rato antes y tendrás la fuerza para alejarlo — responde al consentir el brazado que vuelve a derribarlo.

— No soy tan fuerte… _Shi_ y Samui fueron los que me salvaron cuando huí de Las Siete Lunas… no he hecho nada bien estando sola — lloriqueo en sus brazos del chico.

— Creo que huir de ese lugar por lo que mencionas ya es un logro — responde el oji perla.

— Puede ser… pero si huí no creo que fuera por mis méritos… alguien debió ayudar — contesta con total honestidad al creer que su huida debió ser ayudada por alguien que le quiso hacer un favor o solo es parte de un plan malvado para hacer que ella haga algo que ellos quieran. — Pero Neji, ayúdame a desaparecerlo, no quiero seguir teniendo una _conexión_ de él, me lástima cada vez que uso magia… me envía dolor para que sufra — ella le pide recuperándose para no llorar más.

— ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? — el chico se dejó envolver por las palabras de la morena haciendo que sienta más empatía por ella como ganas de _vengarse_ por lo que le hacen a alguien quien apenas acaba de conocer pero le ha demostrado que puede confiar en ella.

— Sé mi **_lazo_** , ayúdame a cortar su _lazo_ conmigo y deja que sea tu _luchadora_ — explico.

— Pero eso me convierte en tu _sacrificio_ por _conveniencia_ _propia_ …. Entonces promete que me ayudarás a buscar a mi prima también y aceptare el ser tu _sacrificio_ sin sentirme usado de forma _traicionera_ como lo hicieron contigo — menciona el chico.

— Shhh — le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo. — No lo veas así con el tiempo deseo que nuestra **_conexión_** sea más que eso, prefiero darte todo si logramos conocernos mejor que a él, mi _sacrificio_ que me _abandono_ por otro _luchador_ cuando yo no le parecí fuerte — le miró fijamente aun con los ojos cristalizados por el llanto. — Te prometo que te ayudare pero déjame **_quererte_** — se acercó a su labios.

La morena finalizo su promesa con un corto beso en los labios un tanto para que la _conexión crezca_ en ellos como para _agradecerle_ el que este se haya preocupado por ella. Ahora mismo ellos no saben si quiera si lograran tener una _conexión fuerte_ como debería ser con alguien que comparte un mismo nombre solo arriesgan todo por descubrir parte de los misterios que les rodean haciendo esta alianza aunque la castaña lo hace más para _**cortar**_ el lazo con su sacrificio.

— Te quiero Neji — sonrió cuando se despegó del chico y se levantó para acomodar su vestido.

— No digas eso, suena a _mentira_ después de lo que me contaste — sus mejillas se ruborizan y cerró los ojos para no verla semi desnuda.

— Con el tiempo no te extrañará que lo diga — terminó de acomodar su vestido. — Hey, ya puedes abrir tus ojos — le dijo al limpiarse lo restante de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— Bien… pero — se levantó de la cama. — Aun no dijiste quien fue tu **sacrificio** , necesitare el nombre para saber a quién **golpeare** — dijo intentado ser _amable_ a su manera.

— Se llama… creo que su nombre no te será de mucha utilidad si no te digo como luce — su voz se volvió a oír desanimada. — Es un chico idiota, habla mucho y dice muchas idioteces… sus ojos son violeta y su cabello es color plata — recordó al hombre con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. — Su nombre debió ser el de un _demonio_ pero lo llaman Hidan — sus labios temblaban al mencionarlo por recordar tantas torturas que le hizo pasar.

— Ok, a ese idiota lo **_olvidarás_** con el tiempo de eso me encargo — menciona el oji perla al decirlo como apoyo después de todo ella lo estará ayudando con la búsqueda de su prima.

— Aww Neji, te preocupas ya por mí — corrió a abrazarlo con efusividad aunque esta vez solo del brazo le sostiene. — Gracias, Neji — apoyo su cabeza en su hombro del chico mientras su cola como orejas bamboleaban de un lado para otro al sentirse feliz. 

El Hyuuga no dijo anda solo dejo que la chica estuviera feliz porque ahora solo eso desea, no sabe si es producto de dicha historia o es porque ha sido la primera que ha logrado _preocuparle_ que no sea su familia y no sabe sobre llevarlo. Aunque también podría ser que se está dejando llevar por las acciones muy sinceras de la chica al no preocuparse por esconderle nada y ser directa en todo, sin duda ellos tendrán un camino difícil que recorrer para **cortar** el lazo de Hidan sobre Tenten y recuperar a la prima del oji perla.

Por caminos donde solo un niño que no conoce el dolor pueda caminar ellos intentar crear una _conexión_ , esperando que esta sea fuerte como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro. _la_ _maldición_ _de_ _las_ _Siete Lun_ as ha caído sobre ellos pero intentan anteponer se en todo.

✨✨

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es como llegamos al final de este oneshot/momento y pasamos a otro.
> 
> Sin mas gracias por leer, dejar su voto y comentar.
> 
> Por ultimo quisiera aclarar que este ooc lo hice en base al original que tienen los protas en Loveless, ya que Ritsuka es muy tsundere (tipo Neji al ruborizarse?) , Tenten quedo parecida a Soubi pero mas emotiva que el ya que es "menor" a diferencia de él que con todos traumas que sufrió se contuvo mas pero era un pervertido con Ritsuka.  
> Con el caso de Shi y Samui los hice parecidos o interesados en Tenten como lo hace el amigo de Soubi cuando le dice que es malo pensar en su antiguo sacrificio del rubio (Soubi).  
> Para Hidan lo relacione con Semei al verlo ideal para dañar al estilo que lo hizo Semei con Soubi (Semei en el original es hermano de Ritsuka, su hermano el que según murió misteriosamente).  
> Quien sepa del anime y manga Loveless podrá entender un poco mas del desmadre que arme en este oneshot y trate de explicar como lo relacione a la historia de este oneshot.
> 
> Sin más queda decir que mi gato me despertó porque peleaba en la azotea y me hizo que publicará esto ya y no esperara a mañana ... Por eso entienda cada comentario que hago al final es medio dormida.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mundo alterno, Lobos.

> **_Día 30: No intervengas_**

  
_He estado caminando y no encuentro nada de comida por el lugar tal parece que la época de invierno hace más difícil conseguirla, si no fuera porque he decidido dejar la manada tendría comida pero si seguía con ellos tendrían control mío con este sello de mi_ _frente..._

_Al final acabarían_ _matándome_ _porque no pueden haber alfas buscando el control de la manada._

_Solo alargaba mi sufrimiento dentro de su "protección" ... solo alargaba ser un esclavo más porque cuando le dieran el liderato a_ _Hinata_ _yo solo serviría para ser un escudo si la atacan el día de la ceremonia cuando la unieran con_ _Tokuma..._ _._

_Al diablo con ellos, no busco ser líder de algo pero tampoco me_ _rebajare_ _a más humillaciones por parte de la manada._

_Suficiente tengo con este sello que me marca, donde acorta mis poderes solo para ser más_ _dominable..._ _a eso no se le puede llamar familia si solo te atan con maldiciones que buscan solo su beneficio._

_Igual voy a morir de cualquier forma pero que mejor ahora libre y lejos de_ _ellos..._ _._

_Tal vez les extrañara como en pleno invierno idee mi partida cuando no vean, pero era la perfecta oportunidad para escapar de_ _ahí..._ _incluso ahora me siento mejor aquí hambriento que estando cerca de su jaula llamada manada._

Un lobo de pelaje blanco caminaba por los senderos del bosque dejando sus huellas en el frio de la nieve, olfateaba rastros de algún ser vivo que pudiera alimentarse necesitaba hacerlo pronto antes de que volviera a nevar porque si no sería muy tarde para ir a la cueva en la que se está alojando no muy lejos de ahí.

Parecía ser una pérdida de tiempo al no ver ni un conejo despistado que saliera de su madriguera mucho menos un ciervo que paseara por el lugar pero cuando parecía rendirse le llego un aroma que reconocía bien era un conejo, no estaba muy lejos si se apresuraba podía llegar y matarlo.

Sin pensarlo más corre siguiendo el rastro del aroma que con el pasar de los metros se intensificaba, sus garras las sentía impacientes por destrozarlo dada su hambre así que cuando visualizo la presa cerca se lazó directo sin piedad contra el animal.

De un solo zarpazo pudo aprisionar al conejo debajo de su pata, no hizo mucho esfuerzo para matarlo solo le basto dejar que el animal se desangrara con el filo de sus garras; la blanca nieve se tiño de rojo mientras la sangre liquida se convirtió en coágulos rápidamente por la temperatura del lugar. No perdería más tiempo debía llevarse ya al conejo a la cueva para tragarlo en lugar más cálido y refugiarse de la nieve que parece que está a punto de caer; tomo al animal en su hocico y cuando lo levanto noto como tenía un pequeño lazo rojo en su cuello que se deshecho cuando lo levanto y prácticamente arranco le destrozo esa parte del cuerpo.

No le daría importancia al detalle así que siguió su camino hacia su refugio además empezaba a caer el aguanieve que pronto se convertiría en una nevada más intensa como la que suele haber en estas partes de la montaña. No le demoro llegar a la cueva que había escogido para refugiarse y ahora que tenía comida sería mejor pasar lo que queda de la tarde dentro de esta más si la nieve cae con más fuerza, lo bueno es que antes previno encender una fogata para mantener el lugar caliente aún si se iba por mucho tiempo ardería el fuego al tener leña gruesa así que solo bastaría volver a poner más para que ardiera con más intensidad.

Prefirió no convertirse en su forma humana porque eso le traería más problemas por el intenso frío que se siente al no traer ropa consigo además era más cálido permanecer con el pelaje en su forma lobuna, por lo tanto solo dejo en conejo a un lado de la fogata para carrear con el hocico unos pedazos de leña que le ayudaran a mantener el fuego vivo. Después de ver que la fogata ardiera se dispuso a comer al conejo crudo, daba igual el sabor lo único que importaba era ingerir alimento para no morir en este cruel invierno.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Casi esta por anochecer se percató que le haría falta más leña para el resto de la noche por lo cual debía salir a fuera lo bueno era que la nieve había parado hace unos minutos, camino sintiendo como el volumen de la nieve aumento debajo de sus patas pero aun así le es posible correr por el lugar bueno no con la rapidez que quisiera pero al menos puede avanzar al interior del bosque donde buscaría la leña que necesita.

Al llegar a un árbol noto como esta rasgado parece que algo le ha causado este daño pero lo ignora no era de su incumbencia aún si posee un lazo rojo dicho árbol como lo son los que están cerca de un templo. Miro hacia de un lado a otro buscando algo que pudiera usar para alimentar al fuego pero parecía que toda se ha mojado de más....

_¿Qué es eso?_

_Huele a..._

_¿Un lobo?_

_No me interesa debe ser igual de molesto que los lobos del clan_ _pero..._

_¿Un humano?_

_¿está cazando a un humano?_

_Se percibe que está_ _atacándolo..._ _._

_Que importa no es de mi_ _incumbencia..._ _._

Un grito se escuchó tan fuerte que no era desapercibido para el lobo más si es de una chica, sus orejas se pusieron más puntiagudas al prestar atención en la dirección donde se escuchó, su mirada se afilo al saber muy bien que está pasando.

_La va_ _matar..._

_Morirá por otro_ _lobo..._

_Es una chica estúpida_ _seguramente..._

_La destrozara sin problema_ _alguno..._ _._

_...._

_¡Maldición!_

_¡No debo intervenir!_

Su mente decía aquello pero sus patas se movieron sin pensarlo corriendo en la dirección dónde provenía aquel grito, no paso mucho cuando observo el panorama al llegar; una chica yace tirada en la fría nieve con parte de la ropa destrozada en la parte del cuello que va directo al ombligo dejándolo descubierto en un área por la profundidad de corte sobre la tela del kimono pero sin sangre alguna pero eso no dice que la esté pasando bien ya que un lobo de pelaje rubio está arriba de ella aprisionándola con sus patas para dejarla inmóvil.

La cara de la morena refleja mucho miedo además el llanto sigue en sus ojos, el lobo al darse cuenta de la presencia del Hyuuga voltea a verlo sin dejar ejercer presión sobre la chica quien está paralizada de miedo....

\- Vete, no te incumbe - dijo el lobo rubio mostrando sus dientes.

\- ... - el oji perla no respondió solo pudo percatarse de la cara de la chica que parecía pedirle ayuda con solo verlo.

\- Este no es tu territorio, vete antes de que te mate - volvió a amenazarlo.

\- Tú no piensas comerla ¿no es así? - pregunto el Hyuuga al notar como el corte esta hecho en la ropa de la chica.

\- Que te importa lo que le haga, es solo una humana y tu un desconocido - responde el lobo.

\- Ayúdame.... - expreso con miedo la morena, pero no perdía la oportunidad de pedir ayuda al oírlo hablar al lobo de pelaje blanco es decir al Hyuuga.

\- ¡Cállate! - ejerció más presión en cuerpo de la oji chocolate para infundirle más miedo.

\- Dei... déjame ir... no le diré a nadie... déjame ir por favor - pidió la castaña un ruego desesperado al sentir las garras presionar su piel.

\- ¡Calla! ¡No mientas huiras lejos de mí si te suelto y los llamarás para que maten! - termino por cortarla un poco con el filo de sus garras.

\- Yo... solo déjame ir... y cuando este menos asustada...

\- ¡Mientes! - gruño molesto. - Nunca dejarías el templo y no volverías a verme si te dejo libre - se concentró más en enfrentarla verbalmente a la chica que dejo de prestar atención al lobo blanco.

\- Dei... por favor.... Duele - lloro con más fuerza al sentir sus garras encajarse más en sus brazos.

\- Si te lastimo no podrás caminar lejos - responde el rubio.

No había otra manera la única forma en la que la dejaría _en paz_ sería lastimándola para que no ruegue más por ser liberada pero no contaba con que el lobo blanco seguía ahí intrigado por lo que pasaba tanto que solo su instinto trabaja para no obedecer lo que le dijeran que hacer por ejemplo no permitiría que le dijeran que se fuera del lugar porque si, no para Neji, él ha sido criado para negarse a ceder territorio sin importar si es campo enemigo.

Y sin pensarlo mucho tomo vuelvo el oji perla para derribar al contrario dejando que la chica pudiera zafarse del agarre, ambos cayeron sobre la fría nieve rodando por como la fuerza del Hyuuga le tacleo y como el otro no se lo esperaba le hizo caer más fácilmente; Neji aprovechaba para morderlo y rasgarlo mientras el otro intentaba defenderse a lo que la chica miraba atónita la pelea de los lobos que empezaban a parar de rodar.

Enseguida el lobo amarillo se puso a la defensiva cuando se pudo acomodar mejor en la nieve aunque sus patas se hundían en esta mientras tanto el Hyuuga no le daba mucho problema pelear en el campo, la morena intentaba ponerse de pie pero ver que esos dos lobos estaban a cinco metros de ella le impedía si quiera tomar el valor para hacerlo al no saber si de verdad puede huir.

\- ¡QUE ESPERAS TONTA, HUYE YA! - dijo el oji perla a la castaña.

\- Yo... - no lo creía le estaban ayudando. - Gra...ci...as - dudosa se levantó del suelo y empezó a correr.

\- ¡Te dije que no intervinieras! ¡Ahora morirás! - comenta molesto el rubio por ver como el lobo blanco alienta a la chica. - ¡Y tú no escaparás tan fácilmente! - advirtió a la morena gruñendo enojado.

\- La pelea es conmigo - se vuelve a lanzar el Hyuuga contra él para dañarlo.

Una feroz batalla comenzaba entre los lobos mientras tanto la castaña corría por el lugar torpemente por como la nieve le dificulta el caminar, el frío le hiela los pies que ahora trae descalzos al perder su calzado cuando se dio el ataque de quien creía era su amigo. Porque aquel lobo rubio era nada menos que su amigo o al que lo consideraba como uno, un chico mayor que ella cuyo nombre era Deidara.

Un amigo el cual solía visitarla seguido en el templo bueno cerca de este porque hacía que ella saliera de este para verse y ahora sabía porque no entraba de lleno al templo ya que al ser un hombre lobo los hechizos de protección del recinto no le dejaban pasar. Ahora comprendía porque cada vez que se veían era cuando ella estaba en las escaleras haciendo la limpieza donde los hechizos de protección eran menos _fuertes_ como dañinos para él; pero a pesar de todo esta extraña amistad ambos se consideraban cercanos....

_Dei..._ _¿Por qué me engañaste?_

_...._

_No tenías por qué_ _hacerlo..._

_Yo no hubiera dicho nada si me lo decías de otra_ _forma..._

_No tenías que inventar que_ _Usagi_ _se escapó para traerme al bosque y decírmelo de esta_ _forma..._

La chica no se fijó bien por donde pisaba por como empezaba a oscurecer que la hizo resbalar y cayo sintiendo el golpe de la nieve sobre su rostro, sus lágrimas se sentían más calientes que aquella nieve que la rodeaba. Tomo fuerzas otra vez para levantarse no lidiaba aun bien con el shock de saber que su mejor amigo era un hombre lobo que deseaba una sola cosa pero cuando noto lo que sujeto de la nieve se le helo la piel aún más.

_Esto es de_ _Usagi..._ _¿Qué hace su listón aquí?_

_Acaso ¿_ _Dei_ _la mato?_

_...._

_Es solo un conejo no dudo que no lo hiciera pero si es eso quiere_ _decir..._ _que estaba dispuesto a destrozar lo último de humanidad que reconocía de él._

En sus manos la castaña lleva un lazo rojo el cual pertenecía al conejo que el mismísimo Deidara le había regalado hace mucho como señal de aprecio en su cumpleaños, lo miro por un rato nostálgica al recordar cómo estaba feliz por recibir un regalo como ese y que se lo haya dado su mejor amigo le hacía muy feliz aunque ahora solo le causaba dolor recordarlo más si supone que el conejo que le dijo que huyo esta aparentemente muerto.

Por aquel conejo había salido a buscarlo en compañía de Deidara quien se había ofrecido a ayudarla hasta que dieran con él pero no se imagino que dentro de su búsqueda el chico le revelara un secreto de forma inquietante por como perdió la cordura cuando escucho el aullido de otro lobo, por eso al intentar _hablar_ con ella termino por destrozar la corteza de un árbol en su arranque de furia al verla asustada por su forma de lobo que empezaba a tomar; fue tanto su impulso como descontrol del chico por retenerla que terminó por acorralarle no muy lejos de donde destrozo el árbol para darle un zarpazo destrozando parte de su ropa en plan de **marcar** su presa, es decir, deseaba morderle el cuello.

✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳

La pelea está a favor del Hyuuga, era bastante bueno ahora para el oji perla el haber recibido tales entrenamientos del clan que le hicieron fuerte en combate incluso se podría decir que había valido la pena la tortura a la que lo sometieron para que se supiera defender. Aunque parece que el lobo rubio no tiene experiencia en pelea tal vez está en manada que no ha aprendido a defenderse de otros lobos solo.

La nieve comienza a caer haciendo el lugar más frío pero eso no les quita seguir peleando aunque el cansancio es obvio del rubio, gruñidos como advertencia se lanzaban de pronto un aullido de un lobo se escucha a lo lejos esto los hace parar pero más porque Deidara reconoce el sonido, no había quejas tenía que ir cuanto antes a atender el llamado.

\- ¡Maldición! - vocifero con molestia. - Estúpido, no tendrás suerte la próxima vez - se fue al decir esto último.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba que huirías - dijo Neji al verlo partir en dirección a donde el aullido se escucha << _La_ _Próxima, que tan seguro estas que haya_ _una..._ _que lobo más confiado y estúpido es, a la siguiente te destrozaría sin pensarlo >_>

El Hyuuga camino de vuelta a donde venía pero cuando giro miro como la castaña ha regresado cuando debió huir incluso parece que no le ha importado el sentir frío y sin pena por mostrar parte de su cuerpo por el desgarre de la ropa. Miro al lobo la castaña y quedo en duda sobre lo que hacía pero volvió a ver esos ojos perla inusuales en los lobos que le hicieron desconcentrase aun mas.

\- Humana. Alejate que el que lo haya atacado a él no significa que me agrades como para no atacarte - expreso el Hyuuga.

\- Gracias... Solo... Deseaba decírtelo - tartamudeaba por su falta de valentía pero en sus manos traía parte de un sello que era para debilitar a cualquier espíritu que la dañara lo cual encontró en bolsillo recordando que siempre cargaba con uno pero que el miedo de hace rato le impidió recordarle, ella lo ha traído y vuelto para ayudar aun si se tenía que enfrentar a quien fue su amigo ayudaría a aquel lobo desconocido que le ha ayudado primero.

\- Vete ya, puede volver - finalizó el chico caminado hacia dirección contraria.

\- ¿Me dirías tu nombre? - preguntó sin pensarlo.

\- No estamos para ser amigos, humana - responde.

\- Es... pero... - apretó con fuerza el sello. - Gracias por salvar a una chica que se llama **Tenten**! - le grito al verlo desaparecer.

Neji camino lejos de vuelta a la cueva donde estaba hoy tendría que pasar frío por no conseguir la leña por intervenir en ayudar a una humana de que no la mordieran lo cual decía que era en plan de hacerles saber que esa chica tiene **dueño** además de convertirla en lobo. Aunque también noto algo y era que en su mano de la oji chocolate lleva nada menos que un listón rojo de aquel conejo que mató ya que tiene aun su olor, fue cuando entendió que robo la vida de su mascota de la chica.

Al llegar a la cueva se trasformo en humano y busco calor en la fogata que parecía ya apagarse al tener el fuego con menor intensidad, miro a su al rededor y busco leña lo que queda para seguir disfrutando del fuego. Se sentó a un lado de la fogata y poso su mano en su frente para relajar su mente cuando tomo de su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás. Poco le importo estar desnudo ahí porque el fuego al menos le calentaba algo, miraba su mano viéndola como una mano de alguien normal para los humanos y enseguida el recuerdo de aquella chica gritándole su nombre se le vino en mente.

_Tenten_ _..._

_Que nombre tan simple...._

_Es una chica tonta, quiso agradecer a un lobo...._

_E incluso intento ayudar, aquel sello que llevaba en su mano lo cargaba ahora con intención de ayudar... O eso parece por como regreso._

_Ahora que lo pienso el rubio la intentaba_ **_marcarla_ ** _..._

_La iba a convertir en un lobo pero no solo eso sino en su_ **_pareja_ ** _..._

_¿Por que un lobo hace eso con un humano?_

_¿ que de interese tiene esa humana?_

_..._

_Aunque la pregunta mas importante debería ser ¿porque ayude a esa humana?_

_No_ _debería_ _intervenir_ _en_ _asuntos_ _de_ _humanos_ _...._

 _No_ _debo_ _hacerlo_ _..._

 _Aunque_ _no_ _hay_ _problema_ _no creo_ _volver_ _a_ _ayudarla_ _..._ _Nunca_ _más_ _..._

_¿Nos_ _veremos_ _?_

_Lo_ _dudo_ _así_ _que_ _no_ _importa_ _lo_ _que_ _hice_ _hoy_ _,_ _no_ _tiene_ _importancia_ _alguna_ _._

🐺🐺. Continuara 🐺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen las faltas de ortografía solo lo actualice sin corregirlo ... Y bueno así queda el capítulo a la imaginación de que pasaría si Neji vuelve a ver a Tenten.
> 
> En sí Deidara no iba ser un lobo pero dije si lo hago como quiero creo que se va parecer a una historia que leí aunque si va seguido de que Deidara quisiera marcar a Tenten como lo hacen los Alfas.


	37. Parte 2

No espera más, hoy tiene pensando dejar esta zona del bosque aunque siga nevando se arriesgara a irse porque es mas seguro que lo anden buscando al tener a un _desertor_ del _clan_ para **enjaularlo** en la manada nuevamente, no bastaba la maldición de su sello necesitaban **aprisionarlo** incluso en su lealtad que hiciera que muriera por la familia principal, es decir, por los jefes de la manada así que posiblemente lo buscarían para que siguiera atado a las órdenes de proteger a los que se hacen llamar _familia_ poniendo primero sus prioridades encima de las de él porque según ellos la vida de Neji no le **pertenece** a él y solo sirve como un **escudo** para protegerlos de ataques no por nada se han aseguraron de criarlo bien en combate solo para dar la cara por las que llama primas.

En fin salió de la cueva en dirección contraria a donde ayer encontró al conejo, en su forma lobuna era mejor avanzar porque el frío del invierno le congelaría sin duda su cuerpo si se trasformara en humano aun a pesar de venir de un lugar frío no puede darse el lujo de jugarle a su salud que puede retrasarle en su viaje para irse más lejos donde nadie lo pueda rastrear ni le regrese a aquella _jaula_ llamada **manada**.

Conforme avanzó por el bosque notaba como la nieve había caído lo suficiente para aumentar aún más el volumen de ayer pero cuando observaba la nieve bajo sus patas algo le hizo concentrarse para percibir mejor el aroma que llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

_No puede_ _ser…_ _._

_Otra_ _vez…_ _._

_Maldita sea, esa humana es estúpida._

_No puede dejarse atrapar dos veces_ _por…_

_No es un lobo huele a…._

_Si la matan es porque es estúpida_ _para…_ _vivir._

_¡Maldita sea!_

_¡Deja de intervenir!_

_¡No es asunto tuyo!_

El lobo de pelaje blanco emprendió camino a donde percibe el olor aunque no estuviera dentro de sus planes nuevamente sintió ganas de intervenir como si algo le dijese “ _ **Haz**_ _ **algo”**_ o al menos así lo ve en su _instinto_. Su velocidad era buena y no tardó nada en adentrarse al bosque donde llego a ver a la misma humana siendo atacada por un oso _grizzli_.

Neji evaluó la situación con solo mirar rápido notando que el oso iba tras el pescado que ella sujetaba era demasiado obvio que aquel oso necesitaba comer y en estos días escasea la comida lo cual justifica el ataque hacia la humana para robarle la comida. Aquella chica vestía con un kimono habitual de un templo solo que esta vez estaba en mejor _estado_ que la noche anterior, ella mirada horrorizada al oso mientras no daba marcha atrás a donde la _arrinconaron_ y gracias a que el oso esta frente a ella no ha notado siquiera la llegada del lobo.

La pata derecha del oso levanto para arrebatarle la comida de un zarpazo y por reflejo la chica cuando vio esto solo atina a cerrar los ojos por lo traumante que resulta un ataque de estos pero cuando ella se preparaba para sentir las garras del feroz animal sobre sus piel no llego nada sino que solo recibió un choque de algo que la tacleo lejos haciéndole abrir los ojos al sentir el golpe del frío piso.

Rodó por la fría nieve pero no solo eso sino que la caída le hizo soltar aquel pescado que llevaba enseguida conforme pudo _estabilizar_ mejor su vista vio como un lobo blanco la defendía del oso, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que no solo era un lobo defendiéndola sino que era el mismo de anoche.

— ¡VETE YA HUMANA! — le gritó el lobo.

— Pero… tú… — intentaba pararse pero sus piernas temblaban por ver como la sangre brotaba.

— ¡HUYE YA! — gruñó molesto por dos razones muy obvias las cuales eran por estar pendiente de un ataque del oso se descuidó él terminando con la parte de la pierna herida y el como ayuda nuevamente a aquella humana que no debería hacerlo.

Tenten está sin habla miraba la sangre roja escurrir manchando el pelaje de aquel lobo pero también le _angustiaba_ no poder hacer nada por ayudar, lo único que podía hacer era huir como el dijo y torpemente se levantó corriendo en dirección opuesta.

— Gra…ci…as — dijo llena de lágrimas huyendo intentando no ser una _molestia_ más para el lobo.

Mientras ella huye el lobo y el oso se enfrentaban a una feroz batalla donde la diferencia de tamaños era una ventaja para ambos y a la vez podía ser desventajoso si no se movían correctamente al atacar, Neji aunque tuviera la pierna herida sangrando intentaba defenderse mostrando que sus garras también eran _filosas_.

Recordaba cómo sería más fácil el vencer a un oso si no tuviera este sello que le limita su poder y que solo lo puede liberar el alfa de su manada, con su fuerza sellada hace solamente lo que el 30% de su capacidad le permitiría pero no quita que con eso baste para defenderse. Agudizo sus sentidos para ser más rápido que su oponente para morderle el cuello lo suficiente para hacer que retroceda, no fue una herida a muerte pero el oso se retiró al sangrar huyendo del enfrentamiento.

Una victoria que no parecía nada decente por terminar herido de la pierna pero él tuvo que seguir adelante intentando no caerse, una voz le hizo detenerse cuando estaba por derrumbarse ante la pérdida de sangre.

— ¿Es aquel? — pregunto aquella voz de un hombre.

Sus ojos perdieron visibilidad de lo que veía solo dejando una oscuras siluetas que se acercaron mientras se desmalla.

— Sí, pero no vale la pena si está muerto — contesto el rubio a su lado.

— Vaya me imaginaba que era un lobo más fuerte por como dijiste que te hizo caer — se burla del primero.

— Solo me tomó desprevenido porque **ella** estaba aquí…. — se detiene al olfatear algo que cerca. — Espera su _**olor**_ está cerca — percibe el chico.

— ¿Piensas llevártela ahora? — cuestiono el hombre.

— No puedo hacerlo aun… hasta luna llena — responde el rubio.

— Para que se trasforme completamente y no haya problema con **él** , vaya que eres un niño estúpido para _querer_ a una humana — expresa el sujeto.

— ¡Tú no sabes lo que es…. Olvídalo no me pondré a discutir eso enfrente del cadáver de este — sus dientes caminos se mostraron.

— ¿Lo matamos a él? — cuestiona el hombre mirando como aquel lobo está prácticamente inconsciente.

— … — miro al lobo y la sangre roja que hizo una mancha sobre la nieve blanca tiñéndola de rojo carmesí.

— Pelaje blanco debe ser un lobo de la raza de los que viven en las montañas _Arkley_ — responde el hombre al verlo.

— Vámonos — dijo sin mas el rubio.

— ¡eh? ¿Porque? ¿No deseabas matarlo? — cuestiona nuevamente el hombre.

— Lo dejare pasar solo porque _la salvó_ — le respondió mientras comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

— ¡Eres estúpido! No te entiendo Deidara, eres un grandísimo estúpido si no aprovechas acabarlo ahora que puedes — menciona el hombre.

— No soy un cobarde para matarlo sin haber dado pelea además recuerda a que nos envió el jefe a otra misión y sabes que no le gusta que lo hagamos esperar — explica el rubio. 

— Me olvidé un momento de eso, si no volvemos con las plantas medicinales esas no quiero ver que nos hace por _tardar_ — dijo el hombre caminando alado del rubio.

_Esta vez lo dejare pasar algún día te matare lobo_ _blanco…_ _._

_Nadie se interpone entre_ _Tenten_ _y yo._

_Considera esto un favor no acabar con tu miserable vida porque la_ _salvaste…_ _llegue tarde para salvarla si me hubiera dado cuenta antes lo hubiera salvado de aquel oso pero no pude percibir su olor hasta que estuvimos_ _cerca…_ _._

_¿Qué pasa porque ya no_ _**percibo** _ _su aroma de ella tan fácilmente como antes?_

_¿A qué se deberá?_

_…_

_Sea lo que sea, vendré por ti_ _Tenten_ _._

🐺🐺. continuará. 🐺🐺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia es de Lobos así que por eso se hace mención al olfato/olor que perciben.
> 
> Edades de los personajes:
> 
> Neji: lo equivalente a 16 años(?
> 
> Tenten: 16 años
> 
> Deidara: 18 años


	38. Parte 3

  
_Cuando me desperté me dolía la pierna pero cuando_ _noté_ _en donde estaba supuse lo peor y mi forma de lobo no podía volver, me encuentro rodeado de velas en esta habitación vacía y no me puedo_ _mover…_ _sellos, no parece otra cosa que sellos y seguramente están siendo reforzados para no dejarme mover._

_¿Quién me ha atrapado?_

_…_

_Es cierto no hay nadie más que me atrapara de esta forma y más si se reconoce aquel_ _aroma…_

_Se acerca ahora_ _mismo_ _...._ _Ella_ _._

El Hyuuga intentaba levantarse pero no podía hacerlo solo permanecía ahí inerte bajo aquellas sábanas, enseguida pudo visualizar a quien le tenía ahí al verla entrar con unos nuevos vendajes no era otra que la castaña, es decir, la misma chica que ha rescatado estos últimos días.

— Te has despertado, lo siento por tenerte así — se acercó a él. — No es que deseara tenerte prisionero de esta forma pero si entrabas al templo fue lo único que pude hacer para que no te encerraran en otra parte…. El chico que me ayudo a traerte hasta acá…. Él me dijo que ese era la condición de ayudarme a traerte si no te ponía sellos no me ayudaría — se inca y deja los vendajes abajo.

— Esos sellos son fuertes pero no lo serían tanto cuando me recupere — exclamo el oji perla.

— Sí… es lo que me dijo él…. Que tú eras un lobo de una raza pura y fuerte por cómo era tu pelaje…. Oh pero antes que nada ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Ya no te duelen más partes? — pregunto la castaña mostrando un frasco de hiervas curativas.

— Puedo soportar el dolor humana — dijo el Hyuuga.

— Vamos dime Tenten, ya te he dicho mi nombre antes así que no me digas humana — pidió. — Además no importa si puedes soportar el dolor debes curarte para irte ¿no? — menciona la castaña con una sonrisa amigable.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas humana? — ahora fue él quien preguntó.

— Me ayudaste además no eres un lobo _malo_ como todos dicen que lo son…. Al menos no me has **mentido** — agacho la mirada al recordar cómo le decepciona saber que Deidara la ha engañado.

— Si quieres ayudarme me serviría que quitarás unos sellos humana — responde el oji perla.

— No, si lo hago seguramente te trasformarías en lobo y huirías sin haberte curado — contesta la morena.

— Entonces ¿piensas curarme estando desnudo? ¿No te sería más fácil si fuera un lobo o **_disfrutas_** verme desnudo bajo las sabanas? — dice Neji tratando de incomodarla.

— Eso… — se sonrojo inmediatamente. — No soy una pervertida y no me convencerás, si te dejo libre de unos sellos te irás y no me importa que pienses — abrió el frasco de hierbas.

— Tú… — se detuvo a inspeccionarla con la mirada y parte de su olfato << _ **Hueles a…**_ >>

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras? — le puso nerviosa la mirada del contrario sobre su persona.

— No debes salir en esta luna llena a fuera sola — dijo el Hyuuga regresando a ver mejor el techo de la habitación << _Esta chica huele a_ _ **fertilidad**_ _…_ _pronto podrá reproducirse y es seguro que pueda dejar crías_ >>.

— ¿Eh? No te entiendo pero no saldré sola… no me han dejado sola ahora incluso afuera nos están cuidando quien me ayudo ha puesto los sellos para que no entre nadie — le pareció extraño pero mejor se dedicó a untar un poco de las hierbas en los vendajes para curarlo. — Eres misterioso… es cierto no me has dicho tu nombre ¿Cuál es? — puso su mano en la sabana subiéndola un poco donde está la pierna del chico todo esto sin dejarlo desnudo.

— No será importante decírtelo si no te veré después — dijo como respuesta el chico sintiendo el frío liquido del vendaje sobre su piel cuando le quitaron las vendas que tenía.

— Vamos dime tu nombre, no hay nada de malo en que me lo digas — responde la morena acomodando bien la venda en la pierna del chico aunque tiene las mejillas coloreadas por estarlo vendando ahora despierto.

— Yo no gano nada con decírtelo así que no me interesa hacerlo — contesta el oji perla.

— ¿Entonces quieres algo por tu nombre? ¿Qué deseas? Si me das tú nombre te lo daré — dice la castaña terminando de vendarlo.

— No es…

— ¿Quieres comida? puedo darte buena carne si quieres — ella tapó de nuevo la pierna de este con la sabana.

— Quiero un conejo, si me lo das te lo diré — expreso el chico.

— Pero… aquí no hay conejos para comer…. Solo había el mío pero _escapó_ — responde decaída al recordar que el perder su conejo le trajo mala suerte y revelaciones que la han dañado.

— Entonces no te lo diré — contesta el oji perla sabiendo que eso le daría una ventaja de no decirle nada << _Yo mate a tu_ _conejo…_ _me lo_ _comí_ _... ¿_ _Debo_ _decirle_ _?_ >>.

— Bueno está bien he perdido pero si quiere otra cosa por tu nombre te lo daré ah y que no sea “ _libérame de los_ _sellos_ ” porque no lo haré. Ahora voy por tu comida supongo que en tu forma humana no te desagradara comer pescado cocido — se levanta para ir por lo que dijo mientras se lleva el vendaje que le ha quitado. — Vuelvo pronto, no desesperes y si puedo conseguir ropa te la traeré — dijo por último la castaña al salir.

El oji perla no le dijo nada solo siguió mirando hacia el techo sintiendo que su nariz no le ayudaba ahora en estos momentos, no para su _sensibilidad_ a darse cuenta de estas cosas sobre el tiempo en donde las mujeres son **fértiles** para dejarles hijos y ahora lo ha notado en la castaña. 

_Es por eso que esa_ _chica…_

_Esta cerca de su tiempo de_ **_fertilidad_ ** _…_

_¿Por eso quiere llevársela el rubio?_

_Pero es una humana no serviría de nada tener descendencia con alguien que no es un lobo de nacimiento o al menos eso decían los del clan._

_¿Para que la quiere el_ _rubio_ _con_ _tanta_ _insistencia_ _?_

🔹🔹🔹🔹🔹🔹🔹🔹🔹🔹🔹🔹🔹🔹

Mientras tanto en la _manada_ donde está el rubio integrado o mejor a quien le sirve como fiel seguidor, Deidara se encuentra en una de las tantas habitaciones de esta mansión porque no es que vivan en una cueva al contrario viven en un lugar cómodo, es decir, un castillo a las afueras del pueblo donde están lo suficientemente alejados de toda la sociedad y al no tener contacto con los humanos nadie se ha enterado el verdadero origen de ellos (que son Lobos).

Deidara miraba el ventanal observando como la distancia en grande si fuera a ir en dirección a donde está la castaña, demasiado lejos para ir a pie como humano pero lo suficientemente “ _cerca_ ” si lo hace como lobo pero no ha querido transformarse para verla a ella. Si desea verla pero no del modo convertido en lobo porque no ha superado el cómo recuerda la mirada de terror al decirle que desea estar con ella de esa forma.

Las gotas de agua nieve comienzan a caer esto indica que nevara fuerte por como el viento se oye más fuerte y las nubes son claras de una tormenta invernal. Como la puerta no está cerrada de ella entra sin pedir permiso uno de sus “ _amigos_ ” que es un lobo de cabello plata.

— Aquí estabas inútil, se ve que eres un pendejo sigues pensando en esa humana — dijo el peli plata al ver hacia donde mira en la ventana.

— Cállate Hidan — responde molesto el rubio quitando la mirada del ventanal.

— No sé porque quieres una inútil humana, puedes buscar una de nuestra raza pero no lo haces vaya que eres un estúpido — menciona el de orbes violeta.

— No importa que ustedes no lo entiendan, me basta con que Sasori lo **permita** que integre a Tenten — contesta el rubio.

— El pendejo de Sasori no sabe lo que hace — alega Hidan.

— No negare que a veces nos pone a hacer misiones extrañas como traer plantas medicinales en lugar de darle prioridad a eliminar enemigos pero por algo es el jefe y debe ser por algo que lo has seguido también o te recuerdo quien te dio una paliza de tu vida — contesta el rubio.

— Maldito pelirrojo cara de niño, es molesto como tú — comienza a avanzar a la salida al recordar aquella pelea que perdió contra el pelirrojo. — Karin desea verte, solo vine a decirte eso — dijo al salir.

— Al menos a ella no la tratas mal maldiciéndola… — casi dijo para él porque el otro no lo iba a escuchar al irse rápido de ahí.

 _Debe ser para que le ayude con_ _algo…_ _Karin_ _es la hermana de_ _Nagato_ _y_ _Sasori_ _la está cuidando por él después de que_ _murió…_ _Por eso siempre está pendiente de ella.. puedo entender porque a veces solo nos hace cambiar de misiones para ir por las plantas medicinales que necesita_ _Karin_ _._

_Karin_ _ha sido la única que apoya mi deseo porque_ _Tenten_ _se integre con nosotros, por algo ha podido convencer a_ _Sasori_ _que aceptara mi petición sobre traer a_ _Tenten_ _._

_Si no los hubiera conocido a ellos hubiera muerto y nunca hubiera podido conocer a_ _Tenten…_

_Pero ahora me preocupa algo._

_¿Por qué no le notado su olor hace rato?_

_¿Por qué me di cuenta pero solo hasta que estaba cerca?_

_…._

_Podía notarlo antes a kilómetros pero desde la pela con ese lobo blanco no lo he_ _hecho…_ _._

_Debí_ **_marcarla_ ** _así no perdería su_ _rastro…_ _pero no es como si huyera lejos no tiene a donde ir aparte de vivir en el templo donde todo mundo la ve como una molestia, esos humanos son hipócritas al decirle que la quieren cuando solo la veían como una sirvienta para atender el templo._

_Por eso no habría problema si la llevo conmigo._

_Yo la_ _salvaré_ _de ese_ _lugar…_ _._

_¡La necesito a mi lado!_

_Así que en dos días debo traerla conmigo, la mejor forma es que aproveche la luna llena para transformarla y dejarle_ **_atada_ ** _a mí en otra forma._

_✨✨ continuará ✨✨✨_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón con las faltas de ortografía se me pasan a veces 😅
> 
> Si no ha quedado claro algo del quien es el "alfa/jefe" de la manada donde esta Deidara, es Sasori el alfa 🐺, tiene como protegida a Karin.... Y esta ultima apoya el DeiTen 💕
> 
> Que mas..... Neji no parece tener las ganas de decirle su nombre a Tenten, ahhh y eso de oler la fertilidad es cuando sabe que es fértil/con probabilidad de embarazarse así que Neji se da cuenta de que Tenten puede estarlo en días, es como los esos calendarios/apps/medidores que te indican cuando eres fértil los días para que encargues bebé.


	39. Parte 4 (Final)

> **_Día 30: 🐺 Parte 4 🐺_ **

La noche había caído no era nada diferente a otros días o al menos Tenten intentaba que lo fuera, aun con su _**invitado especial**_ en aquella habitación le parecía que todo podía ir bien a pesar de tener todos los guardias del templo preparando sellos por si el lobo intentaba atacarlos. No le parecía lo más _amable_ de hacer pero aunque le costase admitir era sensato porque nunca se sabe que puede hacer un lobo y ella lo ha comprobado cuando se enteró que Deidara era uno. 

Aun no procesaba bien como es que Deidara era un lobo si nunca nadie lo _percibió_ como uno e incluso estuvo cerca del templo donde ponían sellos anti lobos por tener ciertas medidas contra el ataque de estos.

Pero tal vez también ayudaba el hecho de que nunca piso el interior del templo como para poner en duda su procedencia aun así había sido astuto para evadir los sellos. En fin lo que más le angustiaba era que en parte había perdido a un gran amigo, no, alguien sumamente importante en quien podía confiar… o eso creía.

_¿Qué te paso_ _Deidara_ _?_

_¿Por qué me_ _atacaste_ _?_

_¿Qué deseabas hacer exactamente?_

_¿Por qué tú de todos_ _fuiste…_ _quien me mintió?_

_Hubiera querido que pudiéramos conversar de una mejor forma y no acabar_ _así…_

— Ey, se está quemando eso — dijo un hombre que recién entraba a la cocina, este trae las mejillas leves sonrojadas producto del alcohol.

— ¡Oh, se me había olvidado! — quitó rápidamente la olla del fuego poniéndola en la mesa.

— De verdad eres una niña TORPE e INUTIL, solo mira que haces con la sopa y ahora no reparas el hecho que tu MASCOTA este aquí poniendo en peligros a todos, si no fuera por la abuela Kanako no estarías aquí dándonos problemas como ahora — dijo el hombre mientras dejaba un costal de papas en el suelo.

— Lo siento, tendré más cuidado — se disculpó la morena aun reprimiendo las ganas de protestar ya que sabía que él era uno de los que decía sobre cómo funciona el templo, es nieto de Kanako la ex sacerdotisa del lugar quien murió no hace más de tres días.

— Haber niña, ven a disculparte como se debe — exige el peli naranja.

— ¿Eh?... — le extraño pero al ver la mirada seria del mayor entendió que no era broma. — Lo siento, me disculpo por lo que he hecho — se acerca a él y dio una reverencia tratando de hacer lo que cree _ideal_.

— No basta con eso, sabes todos en el templo incluido mis hermanos estamos haciendo un gran trabajo para detener la presión mágica de tu MASCOTA y no huya, no sé cómo convenciste a Dan que te ayudara a traer a ese maldito lobo al templo pero a mí no me bastará con esa disculpa… — hizo una leve pausa.

— Pero Dan acepto por ayudarme sin nada a cambio, solo porque es…. _Amable_ — dijo la morena respondiendo aun estando agachada por la reverencia.

— Dan solo es otro hipócrita tal vez quiera cobrarte el favor después… Ahora que lo veo bien, puedes tener un BUEN USO aparte de hacer cocinar y limpiar — observaba a la menor de forma maliciosa.

— ¿De qué estas habla…. 

Cuando sintió la morena fue derribada, cayó sobre el piso de madera sintiendo dolor pero no fue lo único que lograba sentir….

— Vaya, ahora que recuerdo nadie te hablaba excepto ese rubio pero como no tenías permitido alejarte del templo dudo que haya hecho _**algo**_ contigo — ejerció presión sobre sus manos de la chica. — Una niña virgen será divertido — acerco su cara frente a la morena quien intenta levantarse pero la fuerza es abismal comparando que ahora no trae ningún clase de sello porque no quería poner nervioso al oji perla y deseaba que _confiara_ en ella.

— ¡ALÉJATE, POR… FAVOR!— pido la morena aun asustada, ya era mucho que esto le pasara seguido.

— Te usaré antes de que los demás lo hagan, me gusta _estrenar_ — hizo más presión en las muñecas de la morena.

— AYUDAAAA — grito fuertemente.

— CALLATE PUTA — dijo el mayor.

— AYUDENMEEE— gritó nuevamente desesperada.

Pero solo un golpe fuerte recibió en la mejilla la castaña, se mareaba poco a poco y empezaba a perder sentido por el golpe del peli naranja. De su nariz comenzaba a brotar sangre mientras tanto eso le daba oportunidad al mayor para aprovechar que ella está quedando inconsciente para aflojar la parte de su cinta de su kimono y comenzar a desvestirla.

— _**Los humanos son DETESTABLES**_ — una voz se escuchó detrás del peli naranja que le hizo voltear.

— ¿Qué… HACES AQUÍ? — dijo asustado el mayor al ver a un chico de ojos aperlados.

— Ella no te pertenece, **_QUITA TUS MANOS DE LO QUE ES MIO_** — su mirada se volvió más amenazadora que la que tenía antes y podía observarse como de sus manos parecían haber unas garras que deseaban descuartizar todo.

— Pe-e-ero ella… es solo… una i-i-nutil — aunque estaba ebrio si fue muy obediente al ver al chico acercarse, se quitó de ella y solo se le ocurrió arrodillarse como si fuera a disculparse.

— _**ME PERTENECE LA HUMANA**_ — tomó con una mano la cabeza del sujeto haciendo precesión lográndolo dañarlo al hacer que se desangre. — AHORA DESAPARECE — lo lanzó sin mucho trabajo a la pared.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que el peli naranja ni pudo reaccionar o gritar, al final acabo estampado contra la pared logrando que perdiera más que el conocimiento logrando una muerta instantánea al quebrarle el cuello por el golpe.

— No debería intervenir pero… — ahora se dirigió a la chica quien yace inconsciente. — Terminó haciéndolo por alguna razón... que _**desconozco**_ — fue directo a cargarla entre sus brazos y con solo tocarla las garras desaparecieron.

Sin pensarlo más el chico la cargó entre sus brazos, era tentador hasta cierto punto en lamer la sangre había algo que le incitaba a hacerlo como si deseara encajar sus colmillos en el cuello buscando hacer una _**marca**_. Fue corriendo lo más rápido que su estado se lo permitía en su forma humana agradecía que esa barreras no fueran lo suficientemente eficaces sino ahora mismo aun estaría en aquella habitación sin poder salir, era hora de escapar con la castaña y todo parecía muy fácil porque nadie los siguió aun así se tomó la molestia de no descansar mientras corría hacia el bosque.

Pero con poner más atención a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no había sido suerte el que lo dejarán huir porque percibió otro olor que había memorizado recientemente….

🔸🔸🔸🔸

— ¿Dónde está Tenten? No puedo… percibirla aquí — todo confundido el rubio dijo al acabar de destrozar a uno de los guardianes del templo.

— Idiota ¿acaso no te diste cuenta? parece que llegamos tarde — dijo Hidan mientras arrancaba la cabeza de otro guardia con sus garras de lobo. — Tienes un puto sentido del olfato pésimo — se burló el peli plata.

— Estabas tan concentrado en masacrar a los guardianes y no notaste que ha desaparecido…aunque por lo percibo ese lobo esta con ella, no están lejos — responde una loba pelirroja.

— ¡Karin, dime donde esta y vamos por ella! — gritó alterado casi sintiendo rabia por imaginar que él se llevó a _**su**_ Tenten.

— Si, pero deberías considerar que él es un lobo… fuerte — tosió un poco y luego más, perdiendo el equilibrio se desplomó.

— ¡KARIN! — Hidan se acercó a ella rápidamente para que esta no cayera al piso.

— ¿Estas bien… ? — le miró con una sonrisa algo forzada al sentir como su cuerpo sentía frío.

— Tonta… — responde el de orbes violeta << _esa pregunta te la debería hacer yo a ti >_>.

— Lo siento… peso demasiado — volvió a toser mientras trataba de tomar fuerzas para levantarse, había regresado a su forma humana y estaba prácticamente aplastando al lobo.

— Oye… — el rubio volteo aun enojado por aquellas palabras que escucho de Karin, por saber que es débil frente aquel lobo. — Debemos volver supongo — comenta Deidara al ver como Karin se encuentra ahora.

— Volvamos antes de que el estúpido pelirrojo vea que te saliste — se trasformó en humano y levanta a la pelirroja, la carga pegándola a su torso desnudo para mantenerla en calor.

— Al menos deberías ponerle algo — comenta Deidara. — Esperen aquí, con los guardias muertos no creo que me afecten los sellos iré por alguna cobija o ropa — se movió con rapidez hacia el interior.

Los lobos se quedaron ahí esperando por lo que trajera el rubio ya que sería un largo camino hacia la mansión en esta forma de humanos, en parte Karin prefería esperar afuera con Hidan porque sabía que ahora el humor del rubio no era bueno tratarlo ya que aunque parezca que se lo estaba tomando bien el asunto de “ _regresar_ ” debía ser falso y estar todo dolido como enojado por no poder seguir adelante con la búsqueda de la castaña porque ella no podía hacer un trabajo completo sobre rastrear sin caer enferma.

— ¿Tan lejos están? — hablo el de orbes violeta.

— Son quinientos metros más o menos pero… Deidara no podría contra él aun, necesita reposar igual que yo, sigue **_débil_** y no lo quiere reconocer — menciona la pelirroja apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

— Te preocupas mucho por otros — responde Hidan.

— Igual tú, no querías venir a ayudarlo pero al final viniste, son buenos amigos — ella sonrió al decirlo.

— Solo quería destrozar gente — miró hacia otro lado como si fuera interesante contar los cadáveres a su alrededor.

— Gracias… — dijo la pelirroja << _Cuando supiste que venía a_ _ayudarlo…_ _nos_ _seguiste_ _, gracias por preocuparte por mi >_>.

Ellos yacían ahí en el frío pero al menos se calentaban con el cuerpo del otro, no era que Karin fuera muy _liberal_ pero por su condición ya se había acostumbrado a estar desnuda frente a otros en especial Hidan a quien le tiene cierto _cariño_ y _confianza_ por como ha comenzado esta extraña amistad.

🔹🔹🔹

De vuelta con Deidara él había entrado a la que era la habitación de Tenten donde pudo ver cómo había sido reducido a algo vacío con solo un futon y ropa amontonada en una esquina mientras todo parece que si fuera a mudarse por ver que no hay nada de objetos personales. El lobo rápidamente fue a sacar un kimono para Karin y una cobija, las tomó con sus manos cuando se trasformó en humano. 

Acerco aquellas prendas a su nariz para olfatearlas y se sintió un poco más _calmado_ , era el aroma de Tenten que tanto le agradaba y podía percibir claramente aunque era obvio si esto esta tan cerca de su nariz. Volvió a caminar en dirección hacia el pasillo donde aquel olor le molestaba al reconocer que era del lobo oji perla, sus garras al ver la habitación vacía con un futon destendido y la ropa dejada alado le hacía enojar.

Sus garras salieron de nuevo de su mano derecha y empezó a desgarrar todo a su lado imaginando que es el Hyuuga pero luego otra cosa percibió en la cocina y corrió hacia allá con las ropas en su mano. Al llegar notó como el cuerpo de Ken estaba en el suelo sin signos de vida, esto de cierta forma le alegraba siempre le pareció molesto pero cuando ve la pequeña mancha de sangre que pertenece a la castaña hace que suelte la ropa para desquitar la ira en el cadáver, se trasforma en lobo y desgarra todo el cuerpo hasta que queden en tiras de carne irreconocibles.

_¿Por qué él la salvo y no fui yo?_

_Maldita sea, debí llegar_ _antes…_ _._

_Tenten_ _, debes ser_ _**MÍA** _ _._

🔶🔶🔶🔶🔶🔶

Mientras tanto a lo lejos en el bosque el Hyuga llevaba a la morena en busca de un lugar seguro, corriendo lo más lejos posible del templo al saber que había lobos ahí que los podían seguir. No es que fuera temerario pero cree que por el momento es mejor ignorar otro altercado con lobos que pueden ser más difíciles que tratar con simples guardianes de un templo.

La ropa de la morena se había manchado con su propia sangre aún estaba media puesta eso si había perdido parte de la cinta que sirve para acomodar su kimono, pero al menos su nariz ya dejaba de sangrar.

_No sé por qué dije esa palabras hace rato y ni porque te_ _salve…_

_Ni porque me esfuerzo en llevarte_ _lejos…_ _._

_Solo sé que ahora siento la necesidad de_ _hacerlo…_

_Espero descubrir pronto porque lo hago_.

⚡⚡⚡ **_Esta historia ha llegado a su_** ** _FIN…_** ** _.⚡⚡⚡_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh no se crean bueno si, como oneshot acaba aquí tipo final abierto pero abriré un tema porque deseo continuarlo como fanfic que espero que sea corto así que no se pierda la historia extendida y vaya a stalkear mi perfil.😀
> 
> Gracias por leer, votar y comentar anteriormente me motivaron para seguir esta historia EXTENDIENDOLA 😎 🐺
> 
> Aquí el link de la historia; https://my.w.tt/8dTmlC4KRW
> 
> O buscale por: No intervengas , Nejiten vs DeiTen ⛄🐼🐺  
> Solo de click en mis obras publicadas de mi perfil y ahí aparecerá 😀
> 
> IMPORTANTE LEER El PROLOGO DEL FANFIC - No intervengas 🚨🚧


	40. Chapter 40

> **_Día 31: ¿De dónde vienen los Bebés?_ **

Esta ocasión no había sido diferente a las anteriores donde llevan a los niños a su chequeo de salud aunque Hitomi y Ryusuke no querían ir porque odiaban esperar en el hospital ya que no solo era una revisión de ellos sino que también su madre pasaba a chequeo por su _nuevo_ hermanito que viene en camino pero al único que no le desesperaba esto era Daisuke quien al ser menor todo le parecía divertido porque era más fácil de entretenerlo al ver todo como una experiencia _nueva_. 

Por fin habían acabado y caminan fuera hacia la plaza donde esperaban encontrar a su padre, ya que ese día el oji perla había ido a visitar a su tío por lo cual no pudo ir con Tenten así que solo _quedaron de encontrarse si es que coincidían_ a la misma hora.

La castaña lleva un vestido rosa que hace resaltar su gran vientre de ocho meses y lleva de la mano al pequeño Daisuke de cuatro años quien es idéntico a ella porque saco el mismo tono de color de cabello y piel que ella (sus ojos son cafés).

A su lado derecho de la castaña va su hija Hitomi quien es muy parecida a su padre ya que heredo el color de sus ojos como tono de piel a diferencia del mellizo quien tiene la piel un poco más morena que su hermana pero comparten el mismo color de ojos como de cabello (ellos tienen diez años). Si, esa era su familia de Tenten Hyuuga que ha ganado a lo largo de los años, a lo largo de estos once años.

  
La brisa comenzaba a correr, algo bueno porque este calor era fuerte en esta primavera, lo bueno de todo era que los niños vestían ropa ligera la cual ayudaba a soportar este clima aunque para la mayor le estaba pareciendo horrible de soportar que llevo a sus hijos a parar en la sombra en lo que recuperaba el aliento ya que últimamente este embarazo le hacía cansarse demasiado aunque hiciera lo más minino muy diferente a como cuando tuvo a los anteriores hijos donde hacía más cosas que una simple caminata.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto el pequeño Daisuke con una expresión de preocupación.

— Si, solo me canse un poco, no es nada — le sonrió al pequeño para no inquietarlo.

— Dai, solo está cansada no es para tanto — dijo Ryusuke.

— Contigo también se cansaba porque pesabas adentro, no debes preocuparte — añadió Hitomi.

— mmmm… ¿Cuándo yo estaba ahí? — Daisuke señalo el vientre de su madre con su mano al soltarla.

— Si, tonto ¿de dónde más crees que venías? — responde Ryusuke con un tono sarcástico.

— RYUSUKE, NO LE DIGAS ESO A TU HERMANO— lo reprendió con la mirada. — Es pequeño y aún tiene dudas sobre las cosas y no es razón por que llamarle de esa forma — dijo Tenten.

— Lo siento…. — agachó la cabeza el nombrando al saber que su madre daba miedo cuando se enoja aun no olvida como son sus _castigos_.

— Pero… — miraba el estómago de la mujer. — ¿Cómo es que yo llegue ahí? — su curiosidad era grande del pequeño Daisuke.

— Ahh… eso…. — Tenten entendió que nuevamente va a tener que explicarlo a su hijo menor ya bastante había tenido de experiencia con los mayores que pasaban preguntándose lo mismo a esa edad más cuando estuvo embarazada de este.

— ¿Y porque crece tu panza? ¿y por donde sale el bebé? ¿y duele que el bebé llegue ahí? — Daisuke volvió a lanzar preguntas que se le ocurrían al ver a su madre.

— No preguntes mejor…. — dijo Ryusuke con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Oye aun ¿estas traumado con eso? — le pregunta Hitomi a su mellizo.

— Bueno te lo explico… pasa que….

— Hey... — de la nada aparece el Hyuuga en una ráfaga de viento.

— Papá, si llegaste a tiempo — corrió el pequeño Daisuke hacia el mayor.

— Pude alcanzarlos a tiempo — comenta al subir al pequeño en sus hombros ya que era muy insistente la mirada del pequeño y últimamente era muy demandante que lo hiciera esto de cargarlo.

— Neji… Llegaste justo a tiempo — dijo la morena al verlo acercarse con su hijo en sus hombros.

— Lo normal… — responde el Hyuuga manteniendo su seriedad que le caracterizaba porque la realidad él había estado pendiente con su byakugan para alcanzarlos _casualmente_ en este lugar.

— Ahora que estas aquí papá, ¿me dirías de donde vienen los bebés? ¿y porque están en la panza de mamá? ¿Cómo es que llega un bebé ahí? — el pequeño no se quitaba de la mente preguntar.

— Eso… — sus mejillas del Hyuuga se sonrojaron al oír nuevamente aquella palabra que le daba terror tratar con sus hijos por su gran seriedad que le caracteriza hablar de aquellos temas.

— Yo me-ejor me adela-anto — dijo Ryusuke todo alterado emprendiendo su huida.

— Ryu, sigue traumado — Hitomi reía mientras veía su hermano correr.

— Ay Neji la próxima vez que digas algo sobre eso mejor avísame, por tu culpa esta traumado Ryusuke — Tenten dijo en tono de burla hacia su marido.

— ¿Por qué mamá dice eso? ¿Qué le paso a Ryu? ¿Qué le dijiste? — Daisuke no entendía a que se referían los demás.

— Nada…. Le paso — responde Neji avergonzado de lo que le había dicho a su pequeño hijo cuando le preguntó de dónde venían los bebés.

— Uff me alegra no haber escuchada eso — añadió Hitomi con una sonrisa al recordar que si no fuera porque esa vez fue a ayudar a su madre con las compras hubiera escuchado la explicación de esa pregunta junto a su mellizo y estaría igual de traumada que él.

— Daisuke, cuando tengas esas dudas pregúntamelo a mí porque tu papá es malo explicando — Tenten le guiño el ojo.

— Si, mamá eres la mejor — le mostró su pulgar en señal de que si lo hará tipo promesa de Maito, quizás no debería dejar que el pequeño pase tiempo con ese hombre si no le pegaría su manía de decir frases ridículas o vestir en mallas.

— …. — Neji se quedó sin decir nada pero era la verdad, no era bueno explicando sobre eso y era mejor que Tenten le resolviera las dudas a los niños o acabaría por traumar a Daisuke como lo hizo con Ryusuke.

— Vamos Neji o tu hijo nos dejara atrás — tomo de la mano a Hitomi y con la otra mano tomó la del Hyuuga.

— Llegando quiero onigiris — dijo la pequeña.

— Si, que sean rellenas de atún — secundo el pequeño Daisuke.

— Esta bien, esta tarde comeremos onigiris — afirmo la castaña.

Neji volvió a su color de piel pálida con un ligero sonrojo al sentir la mano de su esposa, ella era todo lo que necesitó y la que ha podido darle una familia a la cual se ha sentido **perteneciente** porque ahora que ya no está más bajo las órdenes de su tío como de la primera rama **por fin se siente en libertad**. No decía nada el Hyuuga era suficiente como siempre escuchar a su animada familia hablar, en parte agradecía que sus hijos hubieran adquirido el carácter amistoso de su esposa porque era más fácil a que tuvieran el mismo carácter de él bueno solo lo adquirían cuando se enojaban en especial Hitomi era muy parecida a él en aquel aspecto. 

🏃🏃🏃🏃🏃

Mientras tanto Ryusuke corría por el callejón intentando mantenerse lo más alejado de su familia, no deseaba oír aquella explicación de cómo nacen los bebés o porque una mujer se embaraza ya que hasta la fecha de hoy ese recuerdo le atormenta y deseaba no habérselo preguntado a su padre ese día y oír mejor la explicación de su madre, la explicación que le dieron a HItomi deseó oírla pero aunque lo oyera después de lo comentado por su padre ya nada era igual, su mente había quedado manchada por aquella respuesta. 

🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀. Flashback 🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀

El pequeño Ryusuke de solo cinco años se hallaba intrigado por la tan esperada respuesta que le tenía inquieto, después de saber que su madre estaba embarazada y tendrían un hermano más o hermanita no sabían aun el género del bebé ya que solo tenía dos meses de embarazo su madre. Así que cuando vio la oportunidad de obtener una respuesta con su siempre _confiable_ padre lo intentó y ahora estaba en medio del patio con su padre quien había salido a entrenar pero por la pregunta del menor se detuvo a intentar explicarle.

— ¿De dónde vienen mi hermanito? — dijo el pequeño oji perla.

— Ah… esto… — sus mejillas del mayor se coloreaban ligeramente.

— ¿Cómo se metió a la panza de mamá? — pregunto nuevamente el pequeño.

— Eso…es similar a los gatos, ellos son como los humanos cuando tienen hijos — dudaba de su respuesta no sabía si quiera que responder <<¿ _Qué haría Tenten en esta situación? ¿Qué diría? ¿sera bueno usar de ejemplo a un gato?_ >>.

— Ah, un gato — el menor señaló al gato negro que se colaba al patio.

— Debe ser del vecino — dijo rápidamente para darle más importancia a los gatos que a la pregunta.

— OH, mira ahí va otro gato gris — apunto nuevamente a otro gato que se colaba al saltar la cerca y corretear al gato negro.

Y eso fue lo último que pudieron decir de los gatos porque captaron su total atención cuando el gato gris prácticamente se montó sobre el gato negro y sin pena alguna el animal empezó a **_follarlo_** , ahora solo se escuchaban los gruñidos de los gatos y Neji estaba hasta cierto punto incómodo por como su hijo veía tal escena pero tuvo la gran idea de hblar...

— No debes mirar a los gatos — dijo el mayor intentando sonar serio ante tal ruidero que hacen los felinos.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó el pequeño viendo ahora a su padre.

— Porque lo gatos están… haciendo bebés — fue lo único que se le vino a la mente en aquel momento pero luego notó su error.

— ¿Así se hacen los bebés? — se extrañó más el pequeño.

— Lo que digo es que… es similar — responde el Hyuuga avergonzado de su descuido y del gritadero que hacen aun los gatos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mi mamá y tú hacen lo mismo que los gatos? — preguntó una vez más un poco dudoso.

— No, es totalmente diferente los adultos lo hacen… diferente.. Desnudos... digo diferente — explico con nervios.

— Pero ¿de ahí hacen los bebés? ¿te montas arriba de mamá? ¿ella grita así? — aún seguía con dudas el pequeño cuando volteaba de reojo a ver los gatos.

— Es similar pero… tu mamá suele… digo no veas eso — tomó la mano de su hijo y lo llevó hacia adentro de la casa.

— ¿Por qué el gato empujaba al otro en su trasero? — dijo el menor confundido aun.

— De ahí… salen los bebés gato… el gato macho logra… embarazar a la gata al depositar… su… semilla de… bebés, así llegan a su panza — no sabía lo que decía solo deseaba que su hijo ya no preguntara más.

— ¿Así se embarazo mamá? ¿tú le hiciste eso? — preguntó el niño aun dudoso de lo que decía.

— Si, digo... es similar pero solo los adultos deben hacerlo, lo de tener bebés solo lo hacen los adultos… muchas veces hasta que por fin se embarace.., es decir, olvida eso último que dije — intento componer lo que dijo.

Y fue cuando la corta infancia de Ryusuke se hacía trizas con aquella explicación porque aunque no entendiera bien en ese instante después fue entendiendo que era haber mejor no haber sabido y eso fue porque esa misma noche que recibió la explicación que aún no procesaba bien al salir al baño y oír un ruido en corredor fue a mirar, lo cual le hizo descubrir que el ruido provenía de afuera y por curiosidad salió encontrándose los mismo gatos haciendo lo mismo de la tarde pero ahora que lo relacionaba a sus padres con aquella explicación salió corriendo directo a su habitación para no oír aquellos gritos de los gatos.

🌀🌀🌀🌀 Final flashback. 🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀

<< _No puedo creer que me lo explicara antes de ese modo.. y ahora me trauman oír el sonido de los gruñidos de los gatos. Mi papá es un tonto, no puedo creer que casi me dice que se… monta… a mi mamá…. Y eso quiere decir que van más de tres veces que lo hacen porque nuestro hermanito nacerá pronto… mi padre es un pervertido >> _pensaba Ryusuke mientras trataba de borrar de su mente lo que le venia en mente cuando relacionaba bebé+gatos+sus padres.   
  
  



	41. Chapter 41

> _**Prométemelo** _

_Prometo por favor, no lo dejes al último y no lo des por hecho que nunca debe_ _pasar…_

_Lo que deseo es que lo hagas,_ _promételo_ _¿eh?_

_Vamos, no lo tomes como una simple charla y promete que lo_ _harás…_

_¿Lo prometes?_

_¿Espero que esa sonrisa diga que si?_

_No me engañes y_ _hazlo_ _, por favor_ _HAZLO_ _POR TI MISMA._

_…._

_Desearía que me pudieras tan siquiera_ _escuchar…_ _._

_¿Tenten estás feliz por eso, no?_

_No importa lo que pase ahora por favor haz lo que dices, no quiero que_ _decaigas_ _._

_Aun si no estoy a tu_ _lado…_ _._

_¡Promételo!_

_Hazlo_ _por tu_ _salud…_

_Hazlo_ _por_ _ambos…_ _pero_ _hazlo_ _por ti._

_…_

_No llores, todo irá bien, eres_ _fuerte…_

_ERES LA_ _KUNOICHI_ _MÁS_ _FUERTE QUE_ _CONOZCO_ _Porque aunque estés herida por dentro no lloras y controlas muy bien tus_ _emociones…_ _pero hoy no te quiebres nuevamente, debes superarme._

_Promete que podrás hacer una vida sin mí…. Como dijiste hace_ _rato…_

_Demuéstramelo_ _y_ _vuélvelo_ _a prometer sin esa expresión_ _dolida…_

— Neji… soy débil aún pero… me hubiera gustado poder invitarte… no… — vuelve a cubrirse la boca para limpiar su llanto cuando sus lágrimas escurren en sus mejillas. — Perdón, me hubiera gustado que un día… tú y yo… pero… lo siento, ya debía haber superado esa fantasía… — cada vez se le hacía más difícil no romperse a llorar.

_Perdón, de verdad lo siento que sus lágrimas sean por mi…. Me gustaría haber dicho más cuando estábamos_ _juntos…_

_¿Sabes? Hoy te he estado hablando mucho y tú no me has_ _escuchado…_ _ojala pudieras escuchar que te digo, no me molesta lo que acabas decir frente a mi tumba y no me_ _defraudas_ _con tu actitud pero quisiera que pudieras al menos prometer que te_ _esforzaras_ _por vivir._

_No quiero ver que de nuevo piensas en suicidio, no quiero ver que pases todas las noches en insomnio pensando y repasando cada hecho de la cuarta guerra y cómo pudiste haber llegado a_ _ayudarme…_ _no quiero ver que aún vivas con “el si hubiera_ _vivido”_ _porque “ese_ _hubiera”_ _te ha estado matando lentamente hasta convertirte en una persona depresiva que miente sobre su estado de ánimo. Tu sonrisa es falsa como las esperanzas acerca de_ _vivir…_

_Pero sé que aún hay gente que te aprecia y no debes darte por vencida en la vida, mira a cuantos amigos aún tienes y nuestro equipo aún no desintegra: te quedan_ _Maito_ _y Lee además ahora tienes un sobrino, Metal, ese chico necesitara los consejos que le dabas a Rock Lee de joven así que te necesitarán._

_Además eres_ _jounin_ _, ¿no es grandioso?_

_Si desearás podrías hacerte cargo de un equipo_ _ninja_ _y enseñarles, ¿no crees que sería divertido?_

_¿O dar clases en la academia? ¿Es divertido no?_

_¿Y qué tal si encuentras alguien en la academia que llame tu atención?_

_¿Qué dirías?_

_Podrías por fin tener con quien compartir tu vida, la vida es_ _valiosa…_

_No te lamentes nunca de porque tu estas viva y yo estoy muerto._

_¡VIVE!_

_¡PPROMETEME QUE VIVIRÁS Y BUSCARÁS A ALGUIEN QUE TE HAGA FELIZ!_

_Hazlo_ _por ti, por tu salud física y_ _mental…_ _._

_Ya no llores, yo estoy bien dónde_ _estoy…_ _y sería feliz si tu encuentras la facilidad y dejas de vivir la vida sin remordimientos._

_Tenten_ _tu mereces ser_ _feliz…_ _._

_Hazlo…_ _._

_—_ Neji, intentare ser feliz… pero si caigo de nuevo en esto… permite hacer de este lugar un espacio donde pueda liberarme de mis lágrimas y… — se limpió lo que restaba de las lagrimas en sus ojos. — Avanzaré a mi ritmo, gracias por escucharme siempre, me gustaría poder… abrazarte o decirte algo pero espero poder feliz, ya es mucho que me deje hundir en esta depresión… es tiempo de avanzar — de su bolsillo saco un kunai.

_Eso es, esas palabras debes decirlas,_ _Tenten_ _vuelve a ser la misma de_ _antes…_ _. No, se una_ _Tenten_ _que se adapte a cualquier situación y siempre puedas seguir adelante._

— Gracias, te prometo seguir adelante viviendo…. Por eso la semana que viene empezare a dar clases en la academia, Shino me invito y parece que es bueno para mi…. Oh no lo pienses mal, tu siempre serás mi primer amor y hablo de que es bueno para mi volver a hacer algo que me guste, en fin gracias por todo Neji, intentare vivir y volver a ser feliz, lo haré porque… no puedo desaprovechar mi vida cuando algunos no gozan de una, la vida debe ser preciada y buscar ser feliz siempre aunque pueden haber momentos de llanto, enojo y miedo …. Deseo que todo esto sea más mínimo y mis momentos de felicidad sean capaces de opacar a los negativos — decía Tenten moviendo el kunai con su dedo al colocarlo de modo que quedase el aro de este como tipo anillo en su dedo.

_Por fin haz vuelto a prometerlo desde hace 14_ _años…_ _se feliz_ _Tenten_ _, gracias por venir siempre a verme y pasar tiempo aquí._

_Me alegra saber que si tomaste en cuenta ser maestra, ¿ves? El título de Maestra de armas por fin tendrá uso en docencia y tus alumnos obtendrán una increíble profesora. Aún si trabajas con_ _Shino…_ _espero que él te haga feliz..._

_Gracias_ _Tenten_ _, fuiste alguien importante para mí y creo que me tardé mucho para darme cuenta que fuiste la chica ideal para mi…._

_SE FELIZ, TE LO_ _MERECES…_ _._

_NUNCA LO_ _OLVIDES…_

— Gracias, Neji… te amo — cerro los ojos mientras forjaba una sonrisa como si el nombrado la pudiera ver.  
  
  
 _ **Fin... >**_  
  
  
  
  



	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final de este libro, este capítulo se baso en Día 8: Lo que no se debe llamar.
> 
> Sobre youkais, mundo alternó

> _**Noche...** _

_**¨Si conociste a la persona indica vive como deseas**_ _ **vivir¨**_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Al anochecer como era _costumbre_ de Neji se encontraba revisando datos de los youkais para saber más acerca de aquel que ha tomado parte del poder espiritual de Tenten como la ha maldecido, la habitación donde ellos se hospedan por hoy es compartida ya que la casera pensó que eran familia no le dio importancia además no hay muchas posadas por estos lugares.

Al finalizar la lectura de la información que ha obtenido gracias a los exorcistas como del dato casual que les paso Sasori han podido saber que aquel youkai anda por esta parte de las montañas en lo que es una “expedición por encontrar energía y algo más” bueno eso fue lo que dijo Sasori.

Neji miraba su taza de té esperando que se haya enfriado ya que no apetecía tomarlo caliente mientras tanto va al baño, Tenten quien se encontraba leyendo una novela va a buscar otra en su mochila ya que esta está por acabarla al tener más tiempo que el Hyuuga ya que con sus poderes sellados no puede ayudar en nada a buscar pistas sobre los youkais si no los ve.

Ella empieza a sacar unos libros y ojear cual tenía mejor resumen para leer y no le da importancia a lo que pase en el cuarto porque está sola, aun cuando después de unos minutos oye un ruido afuera no le da importancia por estar muy metida en su lectura además a los segundos entra el Hyuga quien va a sentarse en la mesa para terminar con su té pero al tenerlo ahí ella recuerda que debe preparar su futon porque aunque sea cuarto compartido no es que compartirán un futon.

— Voy a preparar mi cama, si te molesta la luz me dices y la apago, creo que seguiré leyendo por un rato…. Por eso lo digo — dice la castaña al ver al chico sentado sosteniendo su taza para soplarla y enfriarla más.

— No importa la luz aun puedo dormir con la luz encendida lo importante es que tu visión no se dañe más si la pagas — menciona el oji perla.

— Ah, bueno entonces la dejare un rato más prendida pero gracias por ayudarme…. Lamento que te tomes toda esta molestia por mi culpa — dice la castaña.

— Ya te había dicho que no es problema, solo no dañes más tu vista — responde el Hyuuga.

— Gracias… por preocuparte — la morena puso una sonrisa algo tímida y volvió a extender su futon.

La de orbes avellana había adquirido aparte de la maldición en estos meses una sensación de atracción más fuerte por el chico que parecía no darse cuenta de ello o eso cree ella, ya que últimamente los sonrojos de la morena han ido en aumento y que decir cuando salían de viaje ya que para todos sus conocidos ellos no salían juntos solo era una enorme coincidencia que no estuvieran en sus casas, no era fácil de explicar después de todo no podían ir diciendo “mira salimos a buscar un youkai que maldijo a Tenten” sería difícil de creer.

Cuando por fin termino de hacer su cama se inquieto porque para ella siempre resultaba mejor que él contrario durmiera antes que ella porque así podía conciliar más fácilmente el sueño al no sentirse vigilada pero como escucho la taza del contario chocar contra la mesa sabe que aun está despierto y no se ha ido a dormir, para no altearme mejor se quedó viendo como si fuera interesante su futon al darle la espalda imaginando que todo está bien si no hace cosas tontas como hablar dormida…

— Tenten… — hablo el Hyuuga mientras abrazaba a la castaña por la espalda.

— Ahhh… Neji… pero ¿Qué haces? — se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando dejo de ver hacia el futon y darle la espalda a él.

— Es obvio que hago Tenten, deseo tener SEXO CONTIGO y espero que seas cooperativa porque lo deseo desde hace mucho y esta oportunidad no puedes dejarla pasar... — con sutiliza la deposita en el futon.

— Pe-ero que-e di-ices — su voz temblaba pero no oponía resistencia.

— Además no por nada me estoy jugando la vida con encontrar al youkai y no obtenga nada a cambio…. ¿Sabes? siempre quise decirle a Sasori que es un estúpido y no me ganaría en NADA, estúpido pelirrojo metiche — se colocaba arriba de la castaña.

— ¿Por… que… dices eso… ahora? — su voz de ella temblaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

— No lo sé pero quiero que sepas que me gustas o no sé si es amor… tal vez diría que es amor para arriesgar siempre mi vida por ti… Solo quiero que sepas que deseo hacerlo contigo porque te quiero, lo deseo desde que me sigues a los viajes… siempre he querido meterte la mano en lugares donde nadie puede tocarte pero me ha faltado coraje para hacerlo y ahora siento que puedo decirte y hacer de todo — habla el Hyuuga perdiendo aquella seriedad que le caracteriza.

— Yo…. También te quiero… así que no me importa si deseas tocarme de muchas formas — dijo avergonzada la morena.

— Tenten, lo haremos aunque sea nuestra primera vez no sé qué tan bien lo sientas pero trataré explicar todos mis sentimientos con lo que pase — se acercó al rostro de la morena y comenzó a besarla.

La morena seguía o intentaba corresponder el beso a como pudiera ya que no era experta solo había tenido un pequeño beso casual con cierto pelirrojo que hace enojar al Hyuuga pero era más como “ _curiosidad_ que siento él porque no cree en primera que haya sentimientos. Así es como comenzaron un nuevo capítulo de su vida o mejor dicho de su relación de “amigos”…. 

_**~~~••• continuará •••~~~** _


	43. FINAL de los 30 momentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final de este libro, este capítulo se baso en Día 8: Lo que no se debe llamar.

> _**Noche... ❤Parte 2** _

  
En la habitación la pareja de _amigos_ ya había avanzado lo suficientemente bien como para estar desnudos y llevar todo al último nivel, la castaña en un principio estaba escéptica que todo pasara como si fuera producto de alguna fantasía pero al sentir el contacto de la piel pero sobretodo de los labios del Hyuuga le hacían confirmar que era real lo que estaba viviendo además las luces prendidas solo ayudaban a ver mejor con claridad.

Pero a pesar de que estuviera dudosa la chica de lo que hacían por la edad y que era vergonzoso, con el tiempo simplemente fue olvidándolo porque las caricias la llevaron a experimentar placer carnal y con los minutos pasando deseaba más, era claro que las hormonas influían mucho ahora en ambos.

Por eso no importaban ideas sobre razonamiento de si está bien hacerlo sin protección porque lo único verdaderamente importante era consumar lo empezado esta noche, Neji tocó sus pechos de la morena y los lamió con delicadeza provocándole una serie de leves gemidos, la lengua del Hyuuga saborea perfectamente aquella zona haciendo que Tenten se sienta más mojada.

Neji no se limitaría solo a juguetear con los senos de la morena así que también se daba tiempo para detenerse a besarla, con los movimientos al besarla su piel se friccionaba con su entre pierna de la chica podía sentir como bajaba y subía lentamente la hombría del ojo perla, sus piernas poco a poco se abrían dejándole espacio al chico quien al separarse de los labios exquisitos se dio paso para separar mejor las piernas de la morena al no sentir que pudiera resistir más ya que aquellas expresiones de la oji chocolate le ponen más deseoso por metérsela.

La acomoda de tal manera que separa ligeramente las piernas de la chica y se propone a posicionase en el hueco que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Ella estuvo un poco incomoda por la posición al no tener donde esconder su rostro porque se podían ver de frente, los ojos que tanto anhelaba que la vieran ahora lo hacían de tal manera que la ponen feliz y de cierta manera avergonzada por estar haciéndolo.

\- Tenten, mírame - el oji perla le dijo en un tono que se entremezclaba con una extraña amabilidad y demanda ante una petición que deseaba llenar por su orgullo.

\- Neji... pero estoy muy... - respondió cerrando los ojos al sentir la punta del miembro en su interior. - ... Avergonzada... para hacerlo... - una pequeña lagrimita salía de sus ojos producto de la intromisión del tieso miembro del Hyuuga.

Aunque tratara Neji de hacerlo todo despacio para no lastimar a la castaña sus habilidades con el sexo aun no son desarrolladas así que su inexperiencia como su gran miembro no ayudaran en nada, por eso su mente le imploraba darle hasta el fondo de una sola estocada y perdiendo todo el control que había tenido en estos microsegundos la penetro con algo de brusquedad logrando más lágrimas acompañadas de un quejido por parte de la morena.

\- Olvidarás pronto... el dolor... te hare sentir bien pronto - casi quería decir " _perdóname por mi poca_ _experiencia_ " pero su cerebro le decía que no dijera nada y siguiera embistiendo a la chica.

\- Neji...estoy...bien - sentía dolor pero por momentos podía sentir una latente calidez en su interior que palpitaba con la intromisión del grueso y grande miembro del chico.

Al acostumbrarse a la intromisión de la hombría del Hyuuga en su feminidad dejaba el dolor a un lado dándole paso a los orgasmos que la hacían enloquecer con cada embestida que le daba, no importaba si era inexperto el chico porque con los movimientos comenzaba a entender hacia donde " _tocar_ " para que ambos se sintieran bien.

Un vaivén no tan sincronizado pero con eso les bastaba para este momento donde los gemidos de la castaña hacían eco sonoro en la habitación seguidos de los gruñidos del oji perla al disfrutar cada segundo de esta primera vez teniendo sexo. Tal vez no sea la mejor planeada manera de hacerlo pero será algo que podrían recordar en días y quizás en años...

\- Ne...aahh - la chica intentaba poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello del genio para soportar los orgasmos.

Al ver sus intentos de la morena el oji perla fue quien se acercó bien para que ella se sostuviera de su cuello, sus uñas de Tenten se hundían en la espalda del chico con cada estocada profunda que la hacía estar en el cielo perdiéndose en uno de los tantos orgasmos, cuando la chica parecía ya no aguantar más todo fue aún más allá de lo que se imaginaba sintiendo que se podría desmallar por tanto placer ya estaba más que satisfecha con todo pero no Neji, aún le quedaban suficientes energías para unas cuantas más embestidas que finalizaron al vaciar todo su semen dentro de ella (quien respiraba agitada por todo resbalándose sus brazos).

Para ser una primera vez llena de inexperiencia no le parecía que lo hizo nada mal el Hyuuga bueno quien más podría juzgarlo aparte de Tenten pero al verla toda " _pérdida_ " supo que hizo bien su trabajo y que deseaba ganar más experiencia con ella en las artes sexuales como lo hacen con las espirituales al enfrentar youkais.

Ni el terminar dentro de la morena le importaba en ese momento al deshacerse de cualquier idea responsable acerca de pensar en más, solo bastaba disfrutar, se separó de ella quedando de frente viendo como había terminado todo y como de sus piernas escurría el semen. A pesar de todo la chica seguía luciendo tan _pura_ a la vista del oji perla.

\- ¿Neji... te pasa algo? - volteo a preguntarle inocentemente al salir de su trance de éxtasis.

\- Tenten... deseo hacer estas cosas más seguido - sin pena alguna lo dijo mientras se acostó a un lado de la nombrada.

\- EHhhhhhh - sus mejillas ardieron tan pronto comprendió a que se refería. - Pero que.... ¿Qué está pasando? - se jaló un cachete para saber si seguía viviendo una fantasía o era real lo que acaba de escuchar.

\- Si quieres ayuda a reaccionar siempre puedo... - con astucia en un rápido movimiento relamió uno de los pezones de la chica para hacerla poner más roja.

\- Pee-ee---ro que-e ha-aa-a-ces - estaba que no creía la reacción de su amigo.

\- Tocando lo que es mío y diciéndote que no es un sueño - dijo con una sonrisa que pecaba de cinismo.

\- .... - no podía más sentía que todo era muy extraño pero la hacían sentir bien.

Neji sin pena ajena abrazaba a la morena divertido de las expresiones que ponía la chica, era como ver aquella parte del Hyuuga que no solía mostrar a nadie pero que hoy anda ventilándose solito.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Mientras tanto en un cuarto no muy lejos de la habitación de los chicos, un gato blanco obeso con una mancha bicolor naranja y gris se empinaba una botella se sake como si fuera normal y hasta cierto punto si lo viera alguien más que el acompañante de este creería que aquel gato no es real, aunque no estaría del todo equivocado ya que esa solo es la apariencia de un youkai fuerte que usa esa forma para pasar inadvertido mientras le hace compañía a un humano de aspecto extraño (por tener el cabello plata que le hacen ver como un youkai y por su aura que desprende).

\- Nyanko sensei, volví - decía el chico entrando a la habitación.

\- AH... Natsume.... Ven - decía entre balbuceos el gato mientras usaba su pata para llamarlo hasta donde está.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nyanko sensei? - el chico fue _obediente_ hacia él.

\- Esa botella... ¿piensas tomártela? - pregunto el felino apuntando hacia la botella que el chico traía en una bolsa de papel.

\- No, sabes que no tomó y esto... - saco la botella de la bolsa. - Es solo un regalo de agradecimiento de Matoba... por " _ayudarle_ " a deshacerse del youkai que rondaba en las montañas - le dejo la botella en las peludas manos del gato.

\- Ese chico.... No me agrada... pero tiene buen gusto para las botellas.... Es rico es de esperarse - recibió la botella dejando a un lado la botella que recién se terminó. - Natsume... ese humano... te quiere... o quiere el libro... - se empinó la botella después de abrirla.

\- Matoba solo quiere... mi poder espiritual para sus servicios... - su mirada se entristeció al decirlo. - Pero sensei, ¿Qué hiciste con tu licor que guardabas? ¿no dijiste que no aceptarías nada de Matoba? - cuestiono el peli plata.

\- Woooooaa.... Es delicioso esto - dijo el youkai fascinado por el sabor. - Dijiste que pusiera a dormir a aquellos niños de la habitación donde se sentía presión espiritual y.... la use para que durmieran más pronto y no te siguieran ahora... que fuiste con Matoba...a ... lo del youkai.... Que divertido fue - responde más atarantado que nada el gato.

\- ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE? - se alteró Natsume. - Dije que solo los durmieras , no que le dieras alcohol para youkais.... Espero que no haya pasado nada raro, sensei debes ser más cuidadoso - reprendió al gato dándole un coscorrón.

\- Auch... es tu culpa, dijiste que no querías involucrar a esos niños... fue lo más fácil de hacer - se defendió el yukai.

\- Te confié solo esa tarea... en fin es tarde, mañana hablaremos de eso - se dio por vencido el chico y mejor decide irse a dormir.

\- No te preocupes... esos... niños me agradecerán... haberle... sake... Matoba es un tonto... pero el mas molesto es Natori... son unos humanos... molestos... me los comería a Matoba y a Natori juntos... son solo... comida - decía entre balbuceos el gato por lo ebrio que estaba.

Y así Natsume prefirió irse a dormir para dejar que su sensei siguiera bebiendo porque era mejor ignorar lo que decía, no era bueno pensar en Matoba o Natori...

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Al día siguiente en el cuarto de Tenten y Neji, el chico se encontró con un rostro conocido cuando abrió los ojos al despertar y se llenó de sorpresa como de vergüenza al ver donde estaba tocando a la amiga además de verla totalmente desnuda a su lado (la había estando abrazando toda la moche que no la dejó irse de su lado por eso amanecieron de esta forma).

\- Ten...ten ... - dijo incrédulo ante lo que veía sus ojos.

\- Eh.... - abrió sus ojos por fin ante el llamado y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver su estado frente al chico que ya la había soltado.

\- ¿Fue... real? ¿lo de anoche...lo que **hicimos**? - pregunta.

\- Ahh... Si... - contestaba nerviosa buscando con que taparse pero no había nada ya que se acostaron sobre la cobija, solo podía usar sus manos para cubrir su pecho.

\- Lo siento... si te forcé a hacer algo que no... querías - dijo avergonzado el oji perla al recordar que todo decía anoche como si hubieran destapado al pervertido que lleva dentro y que oculta.

\- No te preocupes yo.... - se detuvo al percatarse de algo. - Es un... monstruo de pelusa - fue tanta su emoción por poder ver el espíritu en forma de pelusa de polvo que alzo su mano para señalarlo detrás del Hyuuga.

\- .... - el chico se volteo y vio a que se refería. - Ya puedes verlo... - su pena se iba al ver que la chica podía ver nuevamente aquellos youkais.

\- Neji, acaso ¿lo que hicimos... ayer... me permitió ver de nuevo youkais? - pregunto con vergüenza.

\- No lo creo... tal vez...

\- ¡La puerta! - dijo la morena al escuchar como tocaban la puerta.

\- Iré a ver - se levanto el chico a buscar que ponerse para atender.

\- ok... - ella busco su ropa y atino a ponérsela de forma rápida mirando de reojo como aquel youkai de pelusa la miraba.

Al estar listos para ver quien es en la puerta, el oji perla abre la puerta encontrándose a un chico peli plata con un gato de regordete...

\- Ah Hola... quizás no nos conozcas pero....

\- ¡Eres un youkai! - dijo la morena señalando al gato.

Y así es como daba inicio una conversación sobre youkais y discursos de disculpas por las molestias de ayer o al menos ese era el plan de hacerlo, pero más en específico explicarían sobre como Nyanko sensei había entrado ayer a verter su sake en el té del Hyuuga para dormirlos a ambos o ese era el plan ya que sabía que el único que podía detectar youkais era el oji perla y la morena no (por eso ella ayer no se dio cuenta cuando el gato entró a la habitación para hacerlo). Lo cual provoco que Neji se emborrachara y saliera a flote su personalidad pervertida con Tenten y hablase de más, aparte confirmarían que el youkai destruido por Natsume y Matoba fue el mismo que maldijo a Tenten haciendo que la morena por fin esté libre de aquella maldición sin haber hecho nada por destruirla y que casualmente quienes la destruyeran fueran unos desconocidos.

Sin duda esto sería un recuerdo más que se llevarían en sus memorias por meses o años, por estas grandes coincidencias del destino pero sin duda hay algo cierto lo cual es el amor que siente Tenten hacia Neji, además las palabras de ayer del Hyuuga era lo que realmente sentía al respecto así que nada está perdido y pueden formalizar algo si se lo proponen.

Aunque la explicación mas graciosa se la llevara Sasori al descubrir que su viaje de ellos no sirvió para destruir la maldición porque alguien más lo hizo pero si sirvió para confirmar los sentimientos de Neji y Tenten.

✨✨✨. **fin** **✨✨✨✨**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el gato los llamó "niños" pero solo fue en plan de molestarlos porque aquí ya son adolescentes.
> 
> Muchas gracias por su apoyo al leer y votar, comentar dejarme sus peticiones para que siguiera redactando otra parte mas de los oneshots. ✨✨✨
> 
> Será el primer libro de muchos que debo que por fin acaba, todo lleno de Nejiten y momentos graciosos donde disfrute de poner a Neji en situaciones zukulentas 😏
> 
> Sin mas los invito a seguir leyendo mis historias Nejiten que tengo para diversos gustos desde lo canon, mundo rtn, universo alternos tipo escolar, romance, drama, comedia?, vampiros y hombres lobo. solo chequen mis obras publicadas y ahí hayaran todo 😉


End file.
